All Grown Up
by Lying Little Liar
Summary: The liars are now "All grown up" and married with kids. Between work, family, and -A, is the girls friendship as strong as it used to be? Couples: Spoby, Haleb, Emaya, Jaria(Jason and Aria) and Ali/Andrew
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to take a break for my other story while I decide if I want to keep it and if I decide to keep it I need to figure out where to go next with it. This first chapter is a little all over the place but its a intoduction to each liar's life and family. Each chapter will focuse more on one girl each time with the other girls included of course. The next chapter will most likely focuse mostly on Ezria but of course the other girls will be in it as well. I hope you like this story better than the other one if you've read it. Sorry for the mistakes its just really hard for me to fix them.**

**Aria Pov**

I found out I was preganant with mine and Ezra's first child today. We've been trying for a while now. We've watched all our friends have kids. Even Emily. About a year and half ago I was preganant with a girl. I lost her when another car ran me off the road nearly killing me in the process. The doctor said our chances of getting preganat weren't very good or if I did that it would probably result in miscarrige**. **I don't know how I'm gonna tell Ezra yet. I want to wait until I'm in my second trimester when miscarrige is less likely because I don't want to get his hopes up but if I do lose another baby I can't go through it alone. Usually when I don't know how to tell Ezra something I get advice from the girls. Well Spencer and Emily that is. Hanna is never much help and Alison just always says "keeping secrets nearly tore the 5 of us apart so imagine what it would do to a marrige." I mean I guess its good advice in a way but it doesn't help figure out how to tell him. Ezra needs to be the first to know this secret but I don't know how or when to tell him. He would be so pissed if the girls knew before he did but I would have to worry about getting his hopes up or having to go through another miscarrige alone but on the otherhand if I do lose this baby its his child too and he deserves to know that he lost a child and I want us to be able to go through this together.

"ARIA!" Ezra yells

"Whats wrong honey?"

"I've said your name about ten times now. What wrong babe? What are you thinking about"

"Oh sorry. I guess now is a good as time as ever to tell you."

"Tell me what? Wait are you sick? Your doctor called to confirm your apointment for tomorrow. I thought it was a little strange but I decided to believe it was just a regular check-up."

"Ezra? Promise you won't like freak out or get overly excited or anything?"

"Good. That means its good news right? Oh and yeah I promise."

"Ezra I um I-I'm preganat."

"Oh my gosh thats great honey! You don't look very happy. Why don't you look happy? Wait the baby is mine right? Tell me the baby is mine!"

"Of course its yours Ezra! How could you think I would cheat on you! I knew I should have talked to the girls about this first."

"The girls? Aria this is OUR baby. Not Spencer's. Or Emily's. Or Hanna's. Or even Alison's. I'm your husband and none of them are your wife so when its something concerning our family you talk to me!"

"I know its our baby not any of theirs. I watched each of them have their children while I got no children! And by the way the reason I don't seem happy is because its hard to seem happy about a baby that's probably going to die. You don't get to be mad at me about telling everything and some stuff before I tell you because your the same way with Toby, Caleb, and Alison's husband Andrew. Heck sometimes you four treat Maya like one of the guys but she's still my friend first. Alison even had a child but she gave it up for adoption because she didn't want to be a teen mom raising a child with A to deal with too. And I know it was your baby. Even Emily and Maya have a child. You have two children. Malcom and Ali's kid and I have no children. Andrew has a son from his first marrige so I am literally the only one who doesn't or has had a child if you don't count a miscarrige."

"Aria I'm sorry. I know you can't be stressed out right now and I'm really not helping."

"I'm sorry too. Its not your fault I'm just really hormonal right now and I'm already stressed out.''

"Well me adding on to it isn't helping either."  
"With all of our friends fighting its not weird that we've been fighting more often now too."

"Right now we're just gonna focuse on that growing inside of you and start planning to be parents. The baby is gonna make it."

**Spencer POV**

"Toby how many times do I have to tell you to stop leaving your dirty gym clothes on the floor."

"Spence I'm sorry and you know I've been better about that lately but the twins were crying and had been for several minutes while I was getting out of the shower and getting dressed. I was in a hurry to get dressed and get to the twins and I guess it just slipped my mind in the heat of the moment. After I had gotten to the twins I realized I forgot to pick them up but since you weren't home I told my once I got the twins settled down I would get them and just forgot because it took a while to calm them down."

"Tobes relax!" I laugh "You act like I'm interrogating or something and you need to defend yourself. God Toby are you afraid of me or something?" I ask pretending to be hurt

"No its just as long as we've been together I know you ok. I know how you can get when people don't do something you tell them to do and when you find out they better have a damn good explanation or they're gonna get it." he teases

"Whatever! So where are the twins?"

"Down stairs with Aria and Ezra. Didn't you see them when you walk in they're in the living room?"

"I came through the back door. Aria sure has been spending alot of time with the twins. Well actually Hanna and Emily said she's spending alot of time with their kids too."

"Can you blame her. All her friends have kids and she doesn't and those kids were all born around of the time of her accident so they would be about the age of her daughter. Even Ali is a mom. Well stepmom but still more of a mom then Conner's birth mother."

"Ezra has a kid. Malcom. Aria is a stepmom too."

"Yeah well that doesn't really count because Ezra hardly ever sees his son and Malcom and Aria don't even have the evil stepmom and kid realtionship."

"I know that Aria really wants to carry her own baby but they should really start to consider adoption. Its there best bet."

"She's watch all of you girls carry your own baby except for Emily. That probably makes her want to carry her own baby even more."

"Not Alison. Stepson remember? Besides Emily is gonna get preganat oneday. Thats why the used Jason as a donor for Maya so that way when Emily decides to have a baby the kids can have the same birth father and they know the father's background better that way. I still think its weird that they're using the same person and that person is my half-brother. I get it but its still weird to me."

"Alison was preganant in high school but gave the baby away because she couldn't handle being a teen mom on top of A, and to make matters worse Ezra is the baby's father."

"God toby why can't you let me win! You know I need to win! And Ezra!"

"I'm not letting you win this time and yes Ezra. It was right before he met Aria when she got preganant thats why things were so weird between the two of them."

"I'm going to check on the twins well more like Aria if you know what I mean."

**Line Break**

**Still Spencer POV**

"Hey Ar! I didn't know you were here."

"Oh yeah sorry I just really missed the twins and Ezra insisted on coming with me this time."

"Hi Ezra. Don't worry about I know how hard things have been lately."

"Hey Spencer. I think I'm gonna go hang with Toby. Is he upstairs?"

"Yeah in our bedroom. So Aria, how are you feeling?''

"I've had better days but still not bad considering the fact that I'm- oh uh good I'm good."

"Whats going on with you?''  
"Could we please just ignore this until tomorrow and I want the other girls there too."

"Aria is something going on. I hate to ask this but we both know how Ezra can get sometimes and-"

"What are you suggesting Spencer? That Ezra is hurting me?"

"I care about and your so tiny."

"Now is not the time to make jokes about my size and no Ezra is not hurting me!"

"Aria I'm-"

"Save it Spencer I'm not in the mood! Ezra! Lets go! Now!''

"Coming dear! Everything ok?"

"I'm fine" she says with her teeth clenched trying to control her anger

"Aria wait!" I yell after her but its too late

**Hanna POV**

*phone rings

_"Hey Hanna can you talk?" I heard from the other end of the phone_

_"Sorry Aria I'm a little busy. Can't you hear Sophie crying through the phone?" was my reply back_

_"Can't Caleb handle it? This is kinda important!"_

_"No Caleb is at work he's working night again and even if he were here she only goes to sleep for me! Can't you just call Spencer or Emily maybe even Ali depending on what the problem is? Maya could even help if she's free and Emily's busy."_

_"I'm mad at Spencer, Ali can't help and Emily won't answer the phone. Can I atleast come over and talk?"_  
_"No that will just make things worse for Sophie. She's wants Caleb and he's not here but she only goes to sleep for me anyways."_

_"Forget! God none of you care!"_

_"Aria I care I just have a crying child to put to sleep. You don't get it. You don't have kids. And stop coming over so much to see Sophie she's my child not yours! Stop acting like it!"_

_"Goodbye Hanna!"_

Great now she's pissed at me too! Sophie will you please stop crying and just go to sleep already. God where is some help when you need it. Not Aria though. She doesn't have kids so she doesn't get it. I know I hurt her feelings but she needed someone to stop babying her and finally say the words. Ugh this is gonna be a long night of a crying Sohpie with no Caleb and a pissed off bestfriend who's gonna just keep calling.

**Emily POV**

"Emily will you turn that damn thing off! Who the hell keeps calling anyway I'm trying to Tyler to sleep!"

"I know Maya! Its Aria and she just won't quit calling I tried texting her and saying I can't talk but she just keeps calling!"  
"Fine just answer the damn thing and tell her to stop calling!"

*door bell rings "I got it Maya."

"Good because I wasn't gonna get it!"

"Aria! What are you doing here?"

"No Aria you know I love you but you HAVE to go like NOW."

"I need to talk to Emily it will just take a second."

"We're kinda in the middle of something and we sorry I mean Maya is trying to get the baby to sleep. I'll call you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ok this has to stop. Every couple fighting. Its rubbing off on my marriage and I don't need that right now. I really need to talk to someone and I can't talk to Spencer because she's being overprotective for no reason and saying Ezra is hurting me-"

"Wait is he because if he is-"

"What no! God Maya you sound like Spencer! Anyway I can't talk to her and Hanna is pissd because I'm not a mother and don't what its like to take care of a child and she's really stressed and mad at Caleb especially since he's working nights again to avoid her and she's taking it out me, for you its practically the same thing as Hanna and well Ali is usually a last resort you hope it never comes to type thing!"

"Aria calm down. We're not trying to be rude or overprotective or hurt your feelings its just that we have problems just like you so we don't have time for yours at this very moment."

"Look Maya thats sweet and all but I came to talk to Emily not you but since I'm obviously not welcome here I guess I'll just go."

"Ok Aria whats wrong?"

"Maya I would really rather talk to Emily alone but your pretty stubborn like Hanna and I can see thats not gonna happen."

"Aria. Maya. Stop ok not tonight. Now whats wrong."

"I can't tell you the exact reason until tomorrow hopefully but I have this thing. I should be happy about it but I've had it before and it didn't end too well the last time I had it. Ezra actually knows about it but he's just happy and not at all nervous like he should be so I don't know how to talk to him about it."

"Why don't we talk about it tomorrow when you can tell me the actually problem and I can understand it better and give you a real answer."

"Em she's trying to says she's preganant without saying the words so Ezra or the other girls don't get mad and she wants you to guess thats she's preganant so she doesn't have to say it."

"Ohhhhh. Do you really wanna talk about it now or did you just need to tell one of us."

"Yes. So can I like stay the night or something, and ya know help out with Tyler and the 5 of us meet up at the brew tomorrow morning or 6 if you want to go Maya?"  
"Sure you can stay and I don't have to go it can be one of those just the 5 of you things and I'll be one of the guys for this."

"Oh yeah I have a doctors appointment at 9:30 and Ezra will be at work. Em would you go with me?"

"Of course I will!"

"Thanks Em!"

"No problem I thats what friends are for."

**Line Break**

**Alison POV**

"Andrew your phone is ringing and its your mother! Again!"

"Could you get that babe! Conner is in the bath tub!"

"I'll give him his bath and you can call your mother back. She'd much rather talk to you and Conner doesn't like baths the way you do it."

"Whats wrong with the way I do it?''

"Nothing he's just used to doing it a different way and he doesn't handle change very well. Just imagine when I get preganant and how he'll react to a baby!"

"Wait you want to have a baby?"

"Well not right now but someday. I want a baby kinda soon but not too soon. Maybe start trying in a year or so."

"I'm ready now if your ready. If you were just saying that because of me its fine. Whenever you want to have a baby then we'll have a baby. Besides you'll be the one carrying the baby."

"Really you want to have a baby now?"

"Yeah sure! Besides your a great mother to my son so you'll be a great mom to our baby!"

"Conner is like a son to me Andrew. Lets face it I'm more of a mother to him then is birth mom. She didn't even tell you until we were engaged hoping you would take her back so the two of you could raise Conner together." I say as tears start to form in my eyes

"Alison I would never do that to you. I love you."

"I love you too. Oh my gosh Andrew! Conner is drowning!"

"Call 911! Now!"

"I'm one step ahead of you! They said it would be 20 minutes."

"We don't have that much time! You drive!" 

**Line Break**

**At the hospital**

"Ali what happened?!" Hanna questions worried

"Where is he?" asks Spencer

"Is he gonna be ok?" from Emily

"How did this happen?" Aria asks sound rather angry

"Me and Andrew were talking about how Conner likes to have his bath then all of a sudden we were talking about having a baby and I happen to look up and see Conner drowning in the tub! I don't what happened! Maybe he was trying to swim he likes to do that every night!"  
"Alison calm down. I just talked to the doctor and he's gonna be ok. We got here just in time, but uh the police need our individual statements."

"If social services have to take him away I want him to go with Jason that way he can still be with Tyler when Jason is at Emily and Maya's and I can have my brother and my friends look after him. Someone he sees on a daily basis. If thats ok with you."

"Its fine with me and they won't take him away. If for some crazy reason they did take him away I think Jason is the perfect person to be with."

"Ali are you preganant?" Emily asks sounding a little jealous

"No but we were talking about starting to try soon."

"I'm preganant!" Aria blurts out of nowhere and with a sigh of relief

"Thats great Aria!" all us girls start to say

"I guess I'll give my statement first and give you girls some time to talk."

"Thanks babe."

**Line Break**

**After Ali's statement**

"So what happened?" asked Spencer

"They're charging us with child neglect and abuse."

"What! They can't do that!"

"Relax Spencer I'm joking! I just wanted to see if I could get the lawyer in you to come out!"

"Ali thats not funny!"

"I know Hanna calm down. I just love making the lawyer in Spencer come out. Its just even more proof that she should have been a lawyer because she definately has it in her but she won't let it out this time and I knew I shouldn't string her along too far in this situation."

"So what did happen?" Emily and Aria ask

"The important thing is we didn't get charged with anything, Conner is gonna be ok, and your having a baby. The details don't really matter right now."

"She's right, but what I want to know is how does she know we're having a baby?"

"Ezra she was talking about her and Andrew thinking about starting to try and Emily seemed jealous like she was ready for it to be her turn and it just kinda came out."  
"I'm sorry I need to stop overreacting. I came home and found your note so I went to Hanna's house and Caleb said you weren't there when he got home but Hanna was here so I decided to check Emily's first just to be sure and found your note there. I came to take you home. You need to rest."

"Fine Ezra. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Call me if anything changes."

"We will. Bye Ar."

"Bye Ar" says everyone else

**So what did you think? I hope you liked this story better. If this story does better than "If Love Is Enough" then I'll probably do one more and end it early. Please review and tell me what you thought. Again sorry for mistakes. I have a hard time correcting them**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know its been forever since I updated but I had some stuff going on then I just never could find it in me to write until now but everyone hates authors note so I'm gonna get to the story**

**Maya POV**

***On the phone with Aria**

"Hey Aria!"

"Hey Maya I need some advice."

"Ask me anything."

"Its about Ezra. And Jason. Oh and my baby. Lets start with Ezra. I think I made a mistake letting him take me back. We should have gotten a divorce. I just don't love him anymore."

"I'm not saying you should stay in a unhappy marriage but what about your baby?"

"When me and Ezra were separated Jason took me out for drinks one night. I got pretty wasted and we started making out and one thing led to another and we sorta well you know."

"You slept with Jason! Aria!"

"I know I know but me and Ezra we seprated and I was drunk but anyways the next day me and Ezra got back together and well we slept together but he's my husband and we had just made up so of course we did."

"Wait are you saying you think your baby might be Jason's?"

"Remember the last time I was preganant? The baby wasn't Ezra's. I had a one night stand with Jake my ex. Ezra found out he could never have kids not long after my accident so he realized I cheated on him and thats why we seprated. I don't think the baby is Jason's I know it is. What am I gonna do Maya?"

"I will help you figure this out but why are you coming to me and not one of the girls?"

"I can't go to Ali because Jason is her brother and then there her history with Ezra. I can't go to Spencer because Jason is her brother too and you know how she feels about cheating. You know how Emily feels about Jason. Then theres Hanna and she's well Hanna I can't talk to her about this."

"If Ezra knows he can't have kids then he has to know this can't be his baby."

"I'm scared to go home or to even be alone with him because once he realizes this isn't his baby all hell is gonna break loose."

"Well you two need to talk it out then you need to tell Jason he's gonna be a father again."

" I will talk to Jason but I'd rather just move out and send Ezra the divorce papers."

"Aria you can't do that to him. I'll go with you to talk to him if you want."

"Maya please. I can't do this."

"Here's what your gonna do. Your gonna go tell Jason then if you two decide to be together you go talk to Ezra together because he could protect you better than I could and if not I'll go with you but no matter what I'm not letting you do this alone. Its gonna be ok. You'll get through this."

"Thanks Maya I don't know what I'd do without you. I have to go to work and I'll talk to Jason after and let you know how it went."

"Ok bye Ar I love you!''

"I love you too Maya but more as friends. Just had to put that out there."

"My heart belongs Emily besides Hanna is the only one I'd settle for."

"Should I warn Emily?"

"If you ever tell her that I'll kill you. Well I guess you can live because Spencer kinda scares me and I have a feeling that you two are secertly a couple soooo."

"Bye Maya!"

"Bye Aria!"

*End of phone call

"Maya! I'm home!"

"Hey babe how was work!" I say as I greet my wife with a kiss

"Slow day. Who were you talking to?" She asks as she takes a seat next to me on the couch

"Aria. She needed so advice. She'll explain later."

"Jason told me he thinks the baby is his."

"Did you tell him?"

"Its not really my place besides this will probably end Aria's marrige and that can't be easy for her so I'm gonna give her some time to tell him herslf."

"Do all of you know?"

"We talked about last night. I can't believe she thought we didn't know. How could we forget she slept with Jason, She's preganant and Ezra can't have kids!"

"Yeah well thanks for leaving me out again. I have to go I meeting Spencer for drinks."

"At 8:30 a.m.?"

"Yes because I love my son with all my heart but he is killing me and I need so time away and a little Gin. Why are you home from work so late?"

"I said I'd be home around 8:30 a.m. not p.m."

"Whatever Spencer is outside so I'm leaving. Tyler is next door at Jason's but him and Aria will need to talk later so please get Tyler so they can have so privicy. Bye I love you!"

"I love you too but Aria won't be done with work for hours. Where are you gonna be all that time?"

"Toby has Brandon and Chloe out all day so me and Spencer are gonna take a cab back to her place and let the hang-over wear off before me have to be faced with the kids again."

"Ok well I'll see you later. I'm gonna get some sleep as long as Jason has Tyler and don't forget we have dinner tonight at my parents' with the Rivers', the Cavanaugh's, the Cambell"s and the Fitz's or now maybe Jason and Aria."

"Ugh great just what I need, to end my day of drinking with a night with your parents while partially hung-over."

"Then don't go out drinking."

"I need this Em now I have to go Spencer is waiting."

**Aria POV**

"Jason, we need to talk."

"Its mine isn't it? Your baby I mean."

"Yes."

"Are you leaving him?"

"Yes."

"Come inside. Make yourself comfortable." I walk inside Jason's living room for the first time since he moved next to Emily and Maya. He has a nice house but Tyler's stuff is everywhere and Jason still hasn't unpacked everything so there's boxes here and there. He also has a big back yard for kids to play. Its perfect for a family unlike mine and Ezra's two-bedroom apartment.

"Can I get you anything?" he asks

"No I'm fine. Jason will you be there for me and my baby?"

"Of course I will Aria this is my baby too." he says putting his hand on my stomach "Besides I'd been hoping you'd finally leave Ezra and we could be together and start a family. Its part of the reason I bought such a big house. I'm in love you Aria. I've been dreaming of the day I could make you my wife and start a family with you." Without hesitatiaon I crash my lips into his. This kiss was short but passionate.

"I love you too Jason." I say before kissing him again

"Aria you need to talk to Ezra."

"I know. Will you go with me?"

"Of course. Is he home?"

"Yeah lets go."

"Tyler is upstairs asleep so we'll have to take him back to Maya first."

"She went out drinking with your sister. Spencer. She went out drinking with Spencer. Emily should be home."

"Ok. You what maybe I should just have Em come over here so I don't have to wake Tyler then hand him off to Emily."

"Ok."

**The next day at the hospital**

"Hey Andrew how's Conner doing?''

"Good. They said he can go home tonight."

"Thats great! Where's my sister?'' Jason asks

"Right here." Ali says walking into the room "You too are here together so I take it you told him and talked to Ezra?"

"Yeah. You remember how we already signed divorce papers just never had them filed yet?"

"Yeah."

"Ezra took care of that after he found I was preganant. He said he was just waiting for me to come clean. Guess your not the only one who's divorced now Andrew?"

"Well I guess you can join the club!"

"We have a doctors appointment to get to we just wanted to see how Conner was doing but we'll see you later."

"Ok bye Aria. Oh and congrats to both of you. Actually Aria your not the only one expecting. I just came up from OB. I'm preganant!''

"Great Ali and Ari preganant at the same time. This should be fun" Emily says walking into the room followed by Maya, Hanna, Caleb and Sophie, Spencer and Chloe, and Toby and Brandon

"Hey where's Ty?"

"With Maya's parents."

"My little sister, the bitchiest one and my girlfriend both preganant. How fun."

"I'll take you out for drinks Jason. I think you'll need it. Alison and Aria both preganant plus you already have a 15 month old son. Caleb, Andrew you wanna join?" asks Toby

"Thanks Toby."

"Why didn't you invite me Toby?"

"Becuase your a wife not a husband Maya."

"Yeah but Emily's friends' husbands are a little less crazy the Emily's friends. Besides I like hanging out with the guys."

"Fine you can come but your buying!"

"Stay out this Caleb! So Toby. Can I come too."

"Oh what the hell sure Maya."

"Actually no one is going because since we cancelled on my parents' dinner last night we have to go tonight."

"But Em! Thats not fai-

"Maya I hear enough whinning from Brandon, Chloe, and Conner. I don't need to hear it from my wife too."

"Em you know your mother hates me."

"Maya we're all going end of discussion!"

**At Emily's parents' dinner**

"So Andrew how's your son doing?" Pam asks

"OUR son and he's doing great. He's actually the 3 year sitting on my lap Pam." Ali snaps

"Alison!''

"Sorry Em its just hormones. I can't help it."

"So Andrew are you gonna leave this preganant wife too?"

"Mom please! Your way out of line besides his wife disappeared after she found out she was preganant then one day left Conner and some divorce papers at his front door!"

"Oh right. Alison was the one having an affair with a married man."

"First of all Pam Andrew didn't even know if his wife was still alive and second of all they weren't even sleeping together. Stop attacking my sister and her family." Spencer snaps

"She's not sister and you can't talk to me like that young lady!"

"Spencer is a grown ass woman and you can't talk to her like that and maybe we aren't releated by blood but we share a brother and these girls are practically my sisters thank you very much!"

"Slay Ali!"

"I don't know why your talking Hanna. Your almost as much of a slut as Alison. Hey Spencer. Popped any pills lately. How about you Aria. Oh yeah your the one who likes to cheat on her husand. Toby you married a junkie. Are you one also? Caleb married a thief. I bet she stole your wedding ring. Do I even need to go back to you Andrew? And Maya. Your the one you turn my baby girl into a lesbian. How dare you show your face here tonight."

"Gosh mom did you organize this whole night so you could attack my family? And dad you didn't even try to stop her!"

"Emmy these horrible people aren't your family. Your mother and I are your family."

"Not anymore you not. I should have done this along time ago. You will never go near my family again, especially my wife or my son!"

"Hey guys lets get out of here."

"I'm with Hanna." says Aria

"Yeah lets go. And never come back."

**Sorry for any mistakes. I actually reread it and tried to fix mistakes this time but I'm sure there was still some in there but anyway Ezria is endgame and Aria and Jason are having a baby. Pam invited Emily and her friends over for dinner but just used the night to verbally attack them all. Is that the only thing Pam is guilty of? Should Aria's baby be a girl or a boy. I already know what I want Alisons baby to be? Also if you have any ideas for names feel free to let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm know a lot of people hate me for making Ezria endgame but honestly I just don't like them never have never will no actually I HATE Ezria. I shouln't have put them together in this story in the first place but if they were still together it would be mostly fighting between the two of them and they would have to break up eventually. I thought I could try and write them as a happy couple but I'm just not feeling it anymore. Lets get two things straight. One. I will never write Paily. Ever I HATE HATE HATE Paily and Paige for that matter. And Two. I will never again write Ezria. It will always be Haleb and Spoby for sure maybe Emaya or maybe Emison. Alison will be with random people I choose and I know Andrew and Alison are a weird combination but thats why I like it. I don't actually ship Jason and Aria but I like them better than Ezria and I'm not writing Jake and Aria because they're the most boring couple in my opinion and well I write what I want to write so if you don't like that then don't read my story. Yes I like to hear what you think good or bad but I don't need people telling me how to write MY stories. **

**Narrator POV**

"Caleb?! Is that you?" Hanna yells as she hears footsteps coming from the dark hallway at 3 am. Caleb hadn't come home that night and she was hoping it was only him "W-who's there? Caleb please tell me its you!" It gets quiet then Hanna hears something break and then hears Sophie start to cry. She jumps out of bed and runs into her daughter room fearing the wrost. "Toby? Is that you?"

"Hey Mrs. Rivers!" shouts a obviously drunken Toby

"What the hell Toby! What are you doing here and where is Caleb?"

"Well we got just a tinsy bit wasted and we took cabs home but I think we might have ended up in the wrong houses."

"Ya think." Hanna says with an eye roll as she picks up her crying daughter and tries to soothe her.

**Meanwhile at the Cavanaugh house **

"T-toby i-is that you?!" cries Spencer "Thank god your home!" she exclaims as she climbs into bed with her at least she thought it was Toby

"I love you" the person mumbles

"Y-your not Toby! Who are you?!" Spencer cries

"Of course I'm not Toby. I'm Caleb your husband. Why are you being so weird Hanna?" a drunken Caleb questions who he thought was his wife

"Caleb? Its 3 in the morning. What are you doing here and where is Toby?"

"Spencer! Am I in your house in your bed with you!" exclaims a confused Caleb

"Caleb what happened?" Spencer chuckles finally realizing he's drunk

"Me and Toby were out and we got a little drunk so we took a cab home. I guess we ended up at the wrong houses."

"I'm gonna call Hanna and see if Toby is at your house. Wait Hanna is calling me now."

_"Spencer your husband is at my house please tell me mine is at yours." Hanna says_

_"Well hello to you too. Caleb is here and he's in my bed."_

_"What the hell is going on with our husbands. Thats the thrid time this week Caleb has ended up in the wrong bed. First he ended up crawling into bed with Emily and Maya, then Aria and Jason, and now you."_

_"All I know is something is up with those two and I want to know what it is."_

_"Spence?" Hanna says nervously_

_"Yeah Han?"_

_"Do you think they're having an affair?"_

_"Wait what? Why would you ask that and please tell me you don't mean with each other."_

_"Come on think about it Spence. An affair makes total sense. I hope they're not secretly a couple but you never know I mean they have a pretty strong bromance."_

_"Is that Sophie I hear?"_

_"Yeah why?"_

_"Since she's awake and the twins are asleep can you bring Toby home and we can talk to the guys tonight. I won't be able to sleep til the four of us talk about this."_

_"Yeah sure. Be there soon."_

"Caleb, Hanna is on her way and me, you, her, and Toby need to have a talk."

"What about Sophie?"

"I'm guessing my husband woke her up so she's coming to. Hanna and Toby are coming here because its not good to wake the twins up. Don't ask why because I don't want to think about it."

"Ok but quick question. Are we in trouble? Me and Toby I mean."

"Depends. Should you be?"

"I think we should wait for them to get here."

"Good call." 30 minutes later Toby walks in followed by Hanna and Sophie

"Spence she's asleep again. Can I lay her down in one of the guest rooms?"

"Yeah. There's a crib in the room by the Twins'. You can put her in there."

"Spencer are you-"

"No Hanna I'm not pregnant. Tyler stayed with us for about a two weeks like three months ago and we setup up the extra crib for him and never took it down. We were gonna wait and tell everybody this together but Mini Melissa is kinda coming to live with us until Melissa get better. If she ever decides she wants to get better."

"Ooookkkk. I'm gonna go lay her down."

"You guys can stay the night if you want so you don't have to wake her up again and if you don't wanna stay you can just leave her."

"Its been forever since we had a sleepover. We should call the others and have one big sleepover."

"Hanna its almost 4 am. Besides Tyler and Conner are asleep and I know for a fact Maya isn't gonna wake Tyler up so we can have a sleepover. He almost harder to get to sleep then my kids."

"Fine we'll do it another night." Hanna sighs

**Line Break**

"She sleep" Caleb questions his wife as she walks into the kitchen where her husband and friends are

"What?" Hanna asks confused

"Sophie. Is she alseep?"

"Oh yeah, her, right. Yeah she's asleep"

"Something wrong Hanna. You seem a little distracted." Toby says to his blonde friend

"Um no. I'm fine."

"Hey Spence. Got anything to eat?" Maya says nonchalantly walking into the kitchen

"Ok what the hell is going on here?" Toby questions

"More like what the hell is going on with you and Caleb always sneaking off together in the middle of the night. I've seen you go next door and pick up Jason a few times too. Alison said Andrew goes with you guys sometimes so tell me Toby, Caleb what the hell is up with that?"

"Ok what is this?" A confused Caleb asks

"Your intervention." Aria answers

"Jason, Andrew. Come on out. Your in trouble too." Says Ali walking into the kitchen

**Line Break**

"So wait your telling us you have a secret lake house you use to get away for us but you only go in the middle of the night while we're asleep. Yeah we believe you." says Hanna rather annoyed

"We don't just go in the middle of the night but we've been sneaking out while you were asleep lately because we've been planning a susprise for you." Andrew answers

"Oh yeah and what might that surprise be?" Maya asks

"Maya this has nothing to do with us so stay out of it. I know your just jealous because you never got to go there to get away from me."

"Hey they invited me and I will NOT be left out." Maya snaps

"Ok so whats your little surprise?" Spencer asks

"Well us guys have been planning a night where we can make dinner for all you girls, Maya and Emily included to say we love you and thank for being the best wives and friends a guy could ask for." Caleb answers

"Well I guess we kinda blew it huh?" Ali says

"Yeah ya did but we we're planning on doing it tomorrow night anyways so no worries." Andrew says as he kisses his wife on the cheek

"Its late, everyone's here and we're all tired so everyone can stay here for the night er morning until they have to go to work." Spencer says and with that everyone crawls into bed with they're husband/wife and child

**The next night at dinner**

"So since everyone is here me and Aria kinda have some news." Jason says as he stands up from his seat

"We know Jason. Your having a baby. So are we." Alison says as she looks into her husbands eyes

"No ya smart-mouthed little bitch. Our news is that we got married yesterday." Jason says as he kisses his new wife Aria who is now standing next to him

"Wait you didn't even have a real wedding. I coulda have made your dress." Hanna whines

"And I coulda planned the wedding." Maya whines

"Emily should we be worried our wives are gonna leave us for each other." Caleb chuckles

"I don't know maybe I mean have you seen the way they look at each other and who knows how they really spend all that time in the office." Emily laughs

"You that thing we did last night Em? Me and Hanna have been doing that together at work for I don't know how long." Maya says playing along

"Nice try Maya. We spent most of the night and the Cavanaugh's and we would never do anything there."

"I meant while we were still at home Emily."

"Oh you mean that thing called sleep. You and Hanna both love to sleep so I'm not surprised you and Hanna have been sleeping together for you don't know how long now. Wait that didn't come out right. I mean't to say I'm not surprised that you and Hanna have been sleeping at work for you don't know how long not sleeping together." Emily says as her face turns bright red

"I think I just pissed my pants I was laughing so hard." Alison in between laughs

"Yeah me too. Maybe its because we're pregnant." Aria laughs

"No thats not why. I'm pretty sure we all laughed that hard except maybe Em." Spencer says trying to contain her laugher as well

"Hanna if you ever-" Emily starts but is cut off

"Emily I'm not gay. Trust me. I love Maya but I love Caleb more and I don't even love Maya in that way."

"Same here Caleb just replace my name with Hanna's and yours with Emily's. Oh and replace gay with straight because I am gay."

"Lets change the topic back to Mr. and Mrs. Jason Dilaurentis. So how exactly did this happen?" Spencer qusetions

"Well we knew we wanted to be together, I've already moved in and we're having a baby so we sat down and we talked. We decided to get married so we went down to city hall and we got married."

"Even though two of your best friends are a wedding planner and a fashion designer and you didn't let them help I'm happy for you two." Maya says smiling at the happy couple

"Thanks Maya." Jason says

"Ok so speaking of having a baby. Who wants to see baby pictures?" Andrew asks

"Omg you guys have pictures. You know you didn't even need to ask me!" Hanna squeals

"Aw. Look how cute it is!" Maya squeals

"I didn't know know you were such a fan of babies Maya. I don't think you were this excited about our son." Emily says amused at her wife

"Yeah well I don't have clean this one and feed or carry it for nine months and don't even get me started on the labor." Maya says

"Ok your kinda scaring me My. Aria looks a little nervous too if you ask me." Ali says

"Oh yeah these are gonna be your first kids. Yeah not every part of being a mom is great but there is a lot of good things too that I'll let you figure out on your own."

"Emily whats with the uneasy look on your face." Caleb questions his friend

"Jason we can't hide it forever." Emily sighs

"Hide what exactly." Aria and Maya ask through gritted teeth

"I know this isn't exactly the ideal time with Ty still being so young but Maya its my turn."

"Your turn for what Emily?" Maya asks still mad at her wife

"My turn to have a baby."

"Emily."

"Maya you said when I was ready-"

"Yeah well I didn't think when Ty was 15 months old was when you'd be ready Emily!"

"Maya I'm sorry ok."

"Well sorry doesn't cut it ! I'm your wife! We're supposed to make these kinds of decisions together!"

"I know its just that I really wanted this and I knew you would say nows the not the time and I knew the only way it would work was if I told you when I was already pregnant. I'm sorry Maya."

"Emily me and Hanna are in over our heads at work. I already have to come home every night to a crying 15 month old and I don't need to hear another baby crying too. I'm tired Emily. Ty hardly ever sleeps and me and Hanna are really busy at work and I'm usually the one Ty wants."

"I know Maya but almost two years after we said we were gonna have Ty is when we actually did. We decided you would get pregnant first. Almost two years later is when you actually did because you kept putting it off. I know you Maya and you would just keep putting off me having my baby."

"Ty isn't my son Emily he's our son. Jason's too but still OUR son. That baby growing inside of you isn't just your baby or just yours and Jason's baby. Its my baby too Em and you can't leave me out of decisions like this. You always do this. You bought a house, a new car, and all kinds of expensive funiture without consulting me first. You can't keep doing this kinda of stuff. A baby cost a alot of money and a lot of money we don't have!" Maya says before storming out of them room

"Em just let me talk to her. If you go in there shes just gonna get even more upset besides she listens to me so let me go." Hanna says stopping Emily from going after Maya

**Line Break**

"Well how'd it go?" Emily asks her blonde friend nervously

"Em. I'm sorry I blew up its just that I've been so stressed out lately and you haven't exactly been helping." Maya says as she take her seat next to Emily and the table

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise I'm gonna start being a better wife and mother." Emily sighs

"Its not that your and bad wife or mother because your not so don't ever think you are. Its just that ever since I got pregnant with Tyler you been doing things without asking me first, coming and going when ever and where ever you please. Your not talking to me anymore."

"Oh I'm sorry Maya I didn't realize that I had to ask before I said something, did something, went somewhere. Your my wife not my mother. I think I know why she hates you so much. Your just like her. You know what they say, you marry your mother."

"Emily thats not what I meant and I am nothing like Pam."

"Just say it Maya. I know you've been wanting to for a while now."

"Say what?"

"That you want a divorce."

"What makes you think I want a divorce. Emily I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Why?''

"What do you why?"

"Maya I'm a terrible wife, mother, friend, daugther even and I hate my parents." Emily says as she begins to break down in tears

"Hey. Don't cry." Maya says wiping away Emily's tears "You are the most amazing wife I could ever ask for and I wouldn't wanna spend the rest of my life married to anyone but you and I wouldn't want anyone as a second mother to my now two children but you Emily. Maybe I'm your wife and it doesn't really count but your my best friend and I'm sure the girls and even the guys for that matter agree that your a great friend. Yeah you've made some mistakes that hurt your friends in the past but that doesn't make you a bad friend or person right guys." Maya says trying to console her sobbing wife

"Emily Fields you've been one of my four best friends for as long as I could remeber. If anyone was ever a bad friend it was me. I think I can speak for the other girls on this. Your one of the best friend anyone could ever have. Right girls?" Alison conforts her friend

"Yeah totally Em. We love you so much. Don't ever think or talk like that again." says Aria, Hanna, and Spencer

"Maybe me and Andrew only became so close to you because your one of our wives' best friends and Jason became close with you because Ali and Spence are his little sisters and your one of their best friends but we love you so much Em." Caleb says

"Back when we all still thought Alison was dead and everyone thought I killed her maybe you didn't stand by me the whole time but you did more than anyone. I was the first person you told you were gay. You always trusted me and believed in me. I trust and believe in you too. I love Em. Before I wanted Spencer and before I knew you were gay I wanted YOU. Well maybe I still did after you told me you were gay but thats not important. I'm glad I'm with Spencer because now I can have you as a best friend. Your a great friend Emily." Toby says

"Thanks Tobes. Thanks all of you actually. You really made me feel a lot better about myself." Emily says as she wipes away the last of her tears

"Now there's another hormonal one to worry about. Jason, Maya. How are we gonna make it through this." Andrew jokes

"Emily put up with me when I was pregnant so I think I can put up with her." Maya chuckles

"She's not the only one who had to put up with you and now I have to put up with her, my wife and my llittle sister."Jason jokes

"Not just one little sister, but two." Spencer smirks "I'm joking. I'm not pregnant Jason but since Melissa and Wren got into that accident and Wren died Melissa needs someone to take Jo so now me and Toby have to take her of a mini Melissa until she gets better."

"Yeah well Caleb has a 16 year old half sister and she's pregnant with a girl and Caleb told her we would adopt her without even asking me so I guess everyone's family is getting one child bigger." Hanna sighs

"Yeah well we don't have to keep ours forever. The new one I mean." Toby smirks

"What if Melissa decides she doesn't want to get better and we have to keep Jo?" Spencer asks

"Then we'll rasie her to be like us not Wren or Melissa." Toby says as she kisses his wife

"Back to Emaya. You know what I love about those two?" Aria says changing the subject

"Well I don't know what you were gonna say but I love how open abut their releationship they are. We all saw their little scene. They will say anything in front us. Sure we fight in front of each other and that kinda stuff but I would never have a conversation like that with Andrew in front of all of you not that I would ever need to no offense Em." Alison answers

"Thats what I was gonna say!" Aria exclaims

"Why don't we get out of here and take the kids out for ice cream?" Jason proposes

"We actually have to go pick up Jo from Spencer's parents but we'll meet you there?" Toby asks

"Yeah sure. I know shes my neice and I should know this but how old is she now?" Jason asks

"9 months. This will be fun." Spencer answers sarcastically

"We'll meet you there in 20. Can you take the twins with you." Toby says ignoring his wife's sarcasam

"They can ride with us. Conner loves the twins since they're the closet to his age and he hasn't got to play with them much lately." Ali says

"See ya there. Brandon, Chloe, be good until mommy and daddy get there." Toby says

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy." the twins say

**Line Break**

"Aria we need to talk."

"Ezra? What are you doing here?"

"I know about you and Jason so congrats on getting married and getting to finally have a baby but theres something I have to ask."

"What is it?"

"Can I come inside?"

"No."

"Uh-"

"Tyler's upstairs asleep and I'd rather do this outside."

"Which one is Tyler again?"

"Tyler is Maya, Emily, and Jason's son. My new stepson/nephew. Conner is Alison and Andrew's son. Brandon and Chloe are Spencer and Toby's twins. Shopia is Hanna and Caleb's daugther."

"I thought Conner was Alison's stepson and I thought the Rivers' baby's name was Sophie not Sophia."

"Not that it concerns you but Ali adopted Conner and 'The Rivers' baby' is Sophia Grace Rivers but she goes by Sophie. Why did you come here?"

"We need to talk."

"About what Ezra? Your not my husband anymore Jason is so you can't show up at my doorstep saying we need to talk!"

"We need to talk about us."

"Ezra there is no US. There's me and there's you my ex-husband. No us."

"Auntie Ari Bandon fell and hit his head." Chloe cries

"Fine come in Ezra."

**Line Break**

"Alright Brandon is ok. Both twins are sleep. Conner and Ty are upstairs playing cars and I have Sophie right here so everyone's good. Now what do you want Ezra because I don't have time for this."

"Aria I need to know why."

"Why what dam-. Why what Ezra?"

"Why you cheated on me. Twice."

"Ezra"

"Please Aria just tell me."

"*sigh* Fine. The first was with Jake and me and you had been fighting a lot lately and I hadn't seen him in forever and I wanted to know if I still had feelings for second time with Jason we were separated so that doesn't really count but I was drunk and sad and he was there. I've always sorta had feelings for him but with him being Ali's older brother then finding out he was Spencer's brother too. It was just too weird."

"Well it obviously wasn't that weird since you screwed him in the bathroom of a bar."

"Do you remember our first kiss Ezra because if you do you have no business talking to me like that."

"First of all it was a pub and second of all we didn't have se-"

"Ezra do you not see this child in my arms!''

"She doesn't even know what it means. I was actually coming here hoping we could still be friends but obviously you don't want that."

"It may not seem like it but I do. I do want to be your friend Ezra I just don't know if we can make it work."

"We'll figure it out because even though our marrige is over I can't imagine not being in your life. I still love you Aria. I always will. Just because we can't be together doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. Ever. You don't have to say anything. I'm gonna go now. Take care."

"Ezra wait I-"

"I know."

**Line Break**

"I saw Ezra today. He said you two talked." Ali says taking a seat next to Aria at the Brew

"Yeah he um. He wanted to know why I did it. I told him. We fought a little. We said we wanted to try to stay friends. He said he still loves and um yeah." Aria says fighting back her tears

"Aw don't cry hun. I didn't mean to upset you." Ali says pulling Aria in for a hug

"Oh no you didn't upset me its just hormones. Anyways I called you all hear becuase I wanted to talk to you about something. The other night Hannna and Maya were whinning about not getting to plan my wedding or make my dress and I was thinking that they could when me and Jason renew our vows. Then it hit me. We should all renew our vows together. You know how people do double weddings sometimes. It could be like that only we're renewing our vows and there's 5 couples."

"That would be so much I'll start planning now oh and I know the perfect place and the perfect-" Maya begins but is soon cut off

"Maya slow down. I'm pretty sure she wasn't talking about right now seeing as three of us are pregnant one is adopting and one is taking in a Mini Melissa who could end up staying premenatly. Now is not the ideal time babe." says Emily

"Do you really wanna go down the ideal timing rode again?" Hanna asks

"Shut up Hanna and stay out of this." Emily says smacking Hanna on the arm

"Since everyone is on board when the timing is right we'll all si-" *phones buzz*

"That can not be a coincidence." Spencer says as panic begins to fill her body

"And that can not be -A. -A is dead Spencer and besides since when are you the one to still jump everytime your phone buzzes. I thought we were past that stage."

"Hanna do you really thing we'll ever et over -A because if you your just kidding yourself. I'm gonna see what it says." Spencer takes her phone out of her purse and begins reading the message. "Dinner tonight at my place. If me and Aria want this friend thing to work we have to start here and now. I hope we can stay friends too. -Ezra."

"Oh thank god." Aria's smile quickly fades as she realizes she got a different text. "I'm sure your with your friends and you thought it was -A and one of them read the text out loud. What do you say to a movie afterwards just you and me like old times. Anything you want. -Ezra" Aria reads

"So much for just wanting to be friends. We have to go. We have a doctors appointment but I wanted to check on Ty first. Come on Em." Maya says standing up from the table

**Line Break**

While Aria, Hanna, and Spencer finish their coffee someone is watching them. -A may be gone but these little liars are free yet. The only way to get out of this one is in a bodybag

**Not one, not two, but three pregnant little liars. Hanna and Caleb adopting. Spencer and Toby taking in Melissa's baby. Someone watching them all. I said no -A is this fanfic and its not -A spying on them but who is it. In the next chapter we'll find out who's watching them and who dies. Gotta have a little drama right. Ok maybe a lot of drama as long as I'm telling the story. R&amp;R. Kisses Bitches**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Its about time you showed up!" a relived Spencer says

"Sophie didn't sleep well last night and took a late nap so we had to wait on her to wake up. She was still asleep when we left and she's usually a heavy sleeper so she didn't even notice when we took her out the bed and put her in the car. She woke up when we were about halfway here." Hanna says

"Hanna, The Cambell's live next door to me, The Fields-St. Gremain's live next to them, The Dilaurentis' live next to them and you live next to them. It took you like two seconds to get here what do mean halfway. You could have walked here." Spencer laughs

"Yeah well its hard to carry a baby and several gaint, expensive presents at the same time." Hanna says

"Wait I thought it was our job to bring the most presents and the most expensive ones except for Spencer and Toby since me and Jason are the only ones who are actually the twins aunt and uncle. The rest of you are like brothers and sisters to Spencer and Toby but me and Jason actually are." Aria says

"No Jason is Spencer's HALF brother and your just his wife. Spencer and Jason have the same biological father and but Ali and Jason have the same dad. If anyone is more like Spencer's sister then the rest of us its Alison not you so ha." Maya childishly says

"Oh will you people grow up already. We all spoil everyone's kids except maybe our own." Hanna says

" My son has 4 parents plus all you other people. Safe to say he's spoiled the most." Jason says

"Correction Tyler has 3 parents and one step-parent. Just becuase we're married doesn't mean I'm his mom he already has two great because we got married doesn't mean I'm his mom too." Aria says with sadness in her voice

"Aria are you kidding? Yesterday after we picked Tyler up he took a nap and when he woke up he came into our room and said 'where's momma?' and we said 'we're bothe right here' and he said 'no my other momma that lives with daddy' he thinks of you as more then just a step-mom or aunt." Emily says

"Really?" Aria says

"Ok enough about whose kid is loved the most because mine are and we need to get ready for the party." Toby says interrupting the girls conversation "Why aren't Alison and Andrew here yet?"

"Toby I told you they would be late because they have a special present they were going to pick up and to tell the twins the Conner wouldn't be here til later." Spencer says

"Spence, babe relax. The twins are turning 3. They probably won't even remember this party so stop stressing out over everything and don't say your not because when you get stressed you forget to tell me things and get mad when I don't know them and don't say your not getting mad because I'm your husband and I know you."

**Line Break**

"Hey you guys are here thank god. Tyler and Sophie didn't really feel like playing and Brandon and Chloe weren't to happy about having no one to play with. Wait a second where the hell is Conner?" Spencer says

"The twins saw us pulling up. The 3 of them are already playing around here somewhere." Alison says

"Toby where's Jocelyn?" Spencer asks beginning to panic

"Who's Jocelyn. Oh wait your talking about Jo. I don't know where she is I thought she was with you."

"I been out here finishing setting up. Everyone else will be here soon including Melissa and my parents and if they find out I lost Jo this party will be a disaster!"

"Calm down Spence I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

"Alison get the other girls there's something we need to talk about. Not here though can we go over to your house?" Spencer asks

"Yeah sure we'll meet you over there."

**Line Break**

''Ok Spencer are you gonna stop pacing and tell us what this is about. I'm hungry and Ali has no food." Hanna says getting impatient

"How do have no food when your pregnant?" Spencer asks

"Because I eat a lot. There's cookies in my room. You can have some if your that hungry Hanna."

"Ali she's not gonna wanna share so she'll just sit up there and eat all of them and then come back down here so don't you dare go up there Hanna and Spencer just tell us what the hell this is about." Emily says

"Have you guys had the feeling like someone is watching you. Kinda like -A used to watch us?" Spencer finally says

"You too? We been meaning to ask you but you were stressing over this party and having to take care of Mini Melissa. You haven't gotten any texts have you?" Aria asks

"No. I don't think this is -A but someone is defiantely watching us and who ever it is I think they took Jo. My parents and Melissa will be at my house any minute now and if they find out I lost Melissa's daugther-"

"Calm down Spence. We'll find her and they'll never know she was missing." Emily says trying ot ressure her friend

"Can we get something to eat before we go on a hunt for Mini Melissa I mean its not like Spencer actually wants to see her again its just that her family would kill her for losing Jo." Hanna says

"Hanna stop being so insensitive. I'm eating for two now so I agree on the food thing." Emily says

"Fine but if you drop any food in my new car I'll kill you. I'll call Toby and let him know and make sure he stalls my parents and Melissa."

_"Hey Spencer your parents and Melissa just got here and there looking for Jocelyn. What do I say?"_

_"Stall them. Tell them I went to go get the cake and took her with me. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

_"We already have the cak-"_

_"Actually I did forget to pick it up. We'll be back as soon as we can with Mini-Melissa and the cake. Bye I love you."_

"Ok a friend of mine owns the bakery and they only opened for a few hours for us but they close in like 30 minutes so lets get the cake and and find Jocelyn."

"But Spencer we don't know where the hell they took her. How the hell do we find her?" Hanna asks

All of a sudden the girls get a text

"Wait. Don't read the text yet. I'm not ready to face the reality that -A is back and calling the shots." Aria says beginning to worry about her unborn child

"Aria!" Spencer shouts "We don't have time to waste!"

"Ok I'm ready now. I guess I'll read it. 'If you want the baby back tell the cops the truth about Melissa and Wren's little accident.' Spencer? What does -A mean by the truth?"

"Spencer you can't tell the truth about the accident. Your parents will kill you but if you don't and Melissa's baby gets hurt or worse. Melissa will kill you." Alison says

"What really happened in that accident Spencer?" Emily asks

"Wren was driving Melissa was and she was drunk. In the hospital after the accident Melissa told my parents that Wren was getting on her last nerve and she just couldn't handle it anymore. We think she might have ran into that other car on purpose and if she did then her and everyone esle who knew about it and didn't tell the cops are looking at some serious jail time. -A included but since we don't know who -A is-."  
"Ok Spencer calm down. Lets get some food, go pick up the cake, then we'll find Jocelyn on our own. If you go to the cops you could go to jail because you knew about this for so long, Alison too. Going to the cops is NOT an option." Emily says

"Hanna I hate to say this but we need to call Caleb. He used to be a phone hacker maybe he can help us track this phone and find Jocelyn." Aria says

"*sigh* Fine, I'll call him but if something were to happen to both of us make sure Sophie knows we loved her and take care of our new baby too." Hanna says

"Hanna nothing is gonna happen to any of us. We're gonna get Jo back and put an end to -A's games once and for all. -A would have to kill all of us before I would ever let -A leave in anything other than a bodybag and thats not gonna happen. No one is dying today except for -A" EMily says seriously

"Em-" Alison starts

"I'm serious. Now lets go."

**Line Break**

The girls pick up the cake and grab some food.

"Ok now this machine is state of the art. With this machine we will find that phone, track it, and get Jo back." Caleb says

"Well whats taking so long?" Spencer asks getting impatient

"Spence do you have any idea how many phone's are out there. It might take a minute but we're gonna find her ok." Hanna tries to resseure here friend

"Found it! Who ever it is, is just right out side of Rosewood. I'll drive." Caleb says

"Whats with the look Aria?" Emily asks

"Ezra has a cabin in that area."

"Aria-"

"It might not even be him. It co-"

"Dammit thier moving!" Caleb says

"Caleb. You still have your gun right? And you brought it with you?" Hanna asks

"Yeah. When we find them Aria, Emily and Alison all stay in the car-"

"But Caleb thats not fair!" Aria whines

"Andrew, Maya, and Jason will never let me hear the end of it if I let something happen to thier pregnant wives and the only reason I'm letting Hanna and Spencer go is because I know neither of them is letting me go in there alone. Now the three of you are staying in this car end of story."

The rest of the ride is quiet

"Wait a second I've been here before I just don't know who with." Hanna says getting out of the car

"You two stay behind, and you three stay in the car and keep the doors locked." Caleb says as he walks near the building where Jocelyn kidnapper took her

"Are we really gonna stay here and do nothing?" Alison asks

"Chance's are someone gets hurt. I don't want anything to happen to any of them but if we get hurt we risk our babies getting hurt too so yeah were really gonna stay here and do nothing. Do either of you have phone reception?" Emily says

"I do." Aria answers nervously

"Call 911, tell them what happened and where we are now." Emily says

15 minutes pass and the girls hear sirens followed by a series of gun shots. A few minutes the see the EMTs roll out a body bag and three people walking out of the buliding.

"I see Caleb and Hannna but I can't tell if thats Spencer or not. Where is Jo?" Emilys says beginning to panic even more

"Em I know its tough but we have to stay calm. Too much stress isn't good for the baby."

**Line Break**

"Spencer where have you been and where is my daugther?" Melissa asks fairly upset

"Somebody took her. We went to get her back." Spencer answers

"Someone like -A?" Maya asks

"Mona took her. She sent a text telling us to tell the truth about Melissa and Wren's accident and then we could have her back. Caleb helped track the phone she used and we found her. She told us the truth about the accident. We fought over Jocelyn and we won. Mona's dead. The cops are on the way to arrest Melissa for the murder of Wren and the people in the other car she killed." Hanna answers

"Now that thats over I'm going to put Jocelyn to sleep and try to give my kids the best birthday party ever and my parents will be leaving and never coming back and if the do they will be arrested for violation of a restraining order." and with that Spencer leavesthe room

**The next day**

"Looks like the twins had a good birthday." Aria says

"Thier too young to understand everything that happened yesterday. I think Ty, Sohpie, and Conner had a pretty great time too." Spencer said

"Sophie is still upset she didn't get any presents. She doesn't understand you don't get presents on someone else's birthday." Hanna laughs

"Conner thought some of the stuff we got for Brandon was for him so he's not to happy about that." Ali says

"Yeah well Ty said he deserves presents because he's about to have two little sisters and thats not fair." Maya laughs

"I just realized we're all gonna have daughters around the same age. Emily, Ali, and Aria are all pregnant with girls and me and Caleb are adopting a girl and Spencer has Jocelyn." Hanna says

"Actually Jocelyn is gonna be stay with Wren's older brother. I don't think I can handle having to tell her one day that her dad is dead and her mom killed him and three other people but Spencer just found she's pregnant too" Spencer admits

"Oh my god thats great Spence. Congratulations. I thought you said you weren't having more kids." Emily says

"Well that was the plan but spending all that time with Jocelyn, and the twins turning three, and all you guys having a baby made me start to want one too and a few days after me and Toby talked about it, I found out I was already pregnant." Spencer says

"I wonder how our kids will grow up to be. Luckily none of us ended up as bad as our parents so maybe our kids will trun out even better espeically since they won't have an -A to deal with." Hanna says

"Our parents weren't that bad Hanna. Ok well maybe our dads but what about our moms? Aria asks

"Well you see who we married. You already made a mistake with your first marrige like your mom and now your married like your mom."

"So I truned out like my mom when it comes to husbands so does that mean Caleb is gonna have an affair and leave you and later you'll remarry to a pastor?" Aria asks

"What ever the point is were better then our parents and our kids are gonna turn out even better then we did." Hanna says

"As long as your girls end up like their dad and don't marry anyone like their mom they'll be fine." Maya teases

"I'm still your business partner and I can buy out if I have to." Hanna threatens

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I was just messing with you." Maya laughs

"Good because I love working with you." Hanna says

"Hey Spencer we still on for tomorrow morning?" Maya asks

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that. I'll pick you up 8?" Spencer says

"Ok thats the third time this month. Every week the two of you sneak off somewhere. Whats going on?" Emily asks

"Its not my place to tell so you'll have to ask your wife." Spencer says ''I have a doctors appointment to get to so I'll see you guys later. Maya I really think its time for you to tell her."

"Well Maya. Are you gonna tell me or not?" Emily asks

"When I was nine I was dignosed with lukemia. After a few years of chemo and radiation it went away. Every week for this past month they have me come in and they run a few test. They think its coming back and they wanns catch it before it gets too serious."

"Maya why didn't you tell me-"

"I didn't want you to freak out until I knew for sure. Tomorrow I'll know for sure if its back or not."

"I'm going with you this time."

"No Emily, your not. Stay home with Ty. I'll call you as soon as I know what we're dealing with and if it is back I want you to talk to Ty. I have to go to wrok afterwards and I don't wanna keep it from him for that long."

"Maya you don't have to work tomorrow." Hanna says

"We're having a baby. We can't afford for me to stop working right now and I love my job. It probably isn't the cancer again anyways but if it is I wanna keep working as long as possible end of story."

**The Next Day**

"Emily? Are you home?" Maya asks as she walks into the living room

"You said you would call and keep your voice down Tyler is asleep." Emily says taking a seat on the couch

"I'm sorry my phone died and I wanted to tell you in person. Its not cancer. Everything is fine. The test came back clean." Msaya says taking a seat next her wife

"Thank god your gonna be ok. There's nothing else wrong with you is there?"

"Nope I'm completely healthly. I can't stay its getting close to the deadline on one of the weddings and Hanna needs help finishing up the bridemaids dresses so I have to go. I'll see you later. When Ty wakes up tell him I have a surprise for him when I get home."

"Ok bye I love you Maya."

"I love you too Emily."


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Jump**

**Hanna POV**

Caleb and I were the first to welcome a new child into the family. Brooklyn Nicole Rivers is now 20 weeks old. The girls are my family and we raise our kids to be like cousins but they turn out more like siblings. Sophie and Brooke aren't my only children. The other kids call me "auntie Hanna" but we all treat each child like our own, well at least us girls do. The next of my girls born was Avery Rose Cambell who is now 17 weeks old. Unlike any of Jason's kids she looks just like him. Conner doesn't look very much like Andrew and since Alison isn't his biological mother he obviously doesn't look like her. Sophie looks like a mini me and Caleb's 17 year old half-sister is Brooke's birth mother and she actually does look a lot like Caleb except her hair is dirty blonde but other than that she looks just like Caleb. The two girls who happen to be biological half-sisters just happen to be born on the same day ten minutes apart 15 weeks ago. Lilan Kate Fields-St. Germain was born first and she's like Emily's mini me but her complexion is just a little bit lighter then Emily's but she still looks absouletely nothing like Jason but now that I think about it she has something about her that reminds me of Ali. For everyone's sake I hope that something in her is the new Ali not the old one but Lily is such a sweet baby I don't think she could ever turn into the bitch Alison used to be. 10 minutes later Hadley Montgomery DiLaurentis was born. If anyone is a mini me of their mother its her. Aria's mom said when she first saw Hadley it was like she saw a ghost. She said she looked exactly like Aria did when she was a baby. Hadley looks just like Aria but I can already tell she has Jason's personality. They could never decide on a middle name for her so Spencer suggested using "Montgomery" as her middle name and it was a perfect fit. Last but certainly not least to be born was Abigal Charlotte Cavanaugh born 8 weeks ago. Chloe looks just like Toby but Brandon is the perfect combination of both his parents. Abby is also a perfect combination of Spencer and Toby but Brandon looks a little more like Spencer and Abby looks a little more like Toby. All the kids are at my house today. Ever since the girls were born we never really stopped working and since we own our own business we work from home. After Avery was born Andrew told Ali it was time for her to get a job so she started working with us. Everyone is at my house today. Its usually me and Maya at my house, Spencer and Alison at Spencer's house, and Aria and Emily at Emily's house but today everyone is at my house. We been working out a plan to expand our business and it was Spencer's brillant idea to all get together at one house, my house, and make the final decision on what to do. Spencer and Emily started the company and Spencer is the CEO. We've been doing so good with busniess here in Rosewood and New York City, the location it orginated, that Spencer thought we should consider opening in a new location. We're actually one big company that owns a bunch of smaller companies. Maya wanted to start a wedding planning business and thats how we got started with that. Alison and I have also been working on a clothing line and we design dresses and tuxes for the weddings we plan. The company Caleb and Toby work for even got started through S&amp;E (thats the name of our company). We're talking about opening up a new location for S&amp;E in LA and we plan on moving there too and overseeing everything from that location. We've been wanting to get out of Roswood for awhile now and its the perfect oppotunity, besides I've always wanted to live in a beach house and maybe now I finally can. Surprisingly all the kids are asleep and we're actually getting so work done.

"Tyler Jason Fields- St. Germain! Why did you do that!" So much for all the kids being asleep. I here Lily crying now so I'm guessing Ty had something to do with that. The twins are light sleepers so I'm guessing we'll hear them any minute now and with all the noise it just a matter of time before everyone is awake.

"Mommy Sophie hit me!" Chloe comes crying to Spencer followed by Sophie

"Sophia Grace Rivers!" I scold my daugther

"I sorry I didn't mean to do it." Sophie apoligizes

"Thats what you always say. Go sit in timeout." I say too lazy to actually take her there myself

"Look mama! Blue paint!" Conner exclaims covered in paint as he runs into the living room

"Conner Jackson Cambell! Hanna why do have paint where the kids can get into it?"

"Alison since would I ever do anything that envolves that kind of physical labor? You gotta take it up Caleb."

"I'm taking this one home to get cleaned up. I'll be back as soon as I can." Alison sighs

"I think I better go find Brandon because there's no way he's still asleep so he's obviously gotten into something." Spencer sighs going to search for her son

"Mommy! Am I done yet?" Sophie is eager to get out of time out

"Not yet. Stay there or timeout starts over." I order

"I'm hungry and the kids probably are too. I'm gonna order some pizza's." Aria says picking up her phone

"If we feed them now we're not gonna get anymore work done." Emily says

"They've already had their nap so either way we're probably done for the day. Its a nice day out and they shouldn't have to spend in the house all day because we're too busy working to take them outside to play and if we don't they'll probably destroy Hanna's house. Lets just be glad Conner is the only thing covered in blue paint." Aria says

"Wait I have no idea where that paint came from. I better check my house for blue paint. Sophie timeout is over!" I say running off to make sure Conner didn't decide to paint anything else

**Line Break**

"Well it took half an hour but I finally got the majority of the paint off." Alison says walking in with her son

"I'm sorry Alison. Caleb was repainting the play room which I didn't know about and he left the paint in there. The boys didn't like all the pink and the girls argeed to blue so he was repainting it blue. I'm just glad Conner found it before Sophie did because trust me it would have been so much worse."

"Its ok Han, he's done worse." Ali laughs

"What the hell is taking the pizza so long! I'm starving!" Aria whines

"Language!" Ali scolds her

"Sorry but I'm starving ok." she apologizes

"Wait aren't you supposed to be a vegan? That was not vegan pizza you order because I wouldn't let order vegan pizza." Emily say

"Ever since my pregnancy I gave up my vegan ways. Hadley wanted what she wanted and it was NOT anything vegan. Why did I ever become vegan anyways?" Aria explains

"Because your wierd, but we love. Well actually I love the others but your just ok. I kinda like you but I'll never love you." Maya teases

"Your not so great yourself!" Aria teases back

*door bell rings*

"That must be the pizza. I'm broke and this is my house so you guys can pay." I say

"I got it." Aria says

**Line Break**

"Momma when we goin outside?" Conner says with a mouthful of pizza

"As soon as everyone finishes eating we'll go outside. You know better then to talk with your mouthful so you can wait five minutes before you go." Is his answer

After everyone is done eating the girls take the kids outside to play

"Hey you 5 better play nice or we're not going out for ice cream!'' Spencer bribes the kids hoping there will be no fighting

"If I don't get my ice cream someone gets hurt." Brandon threatens

"Brandon Tobias Cavanaugh! No ice cream for you!" Spencer says

"Uh oh she called you by your full name. Your in trouble buddy." We hear from behind us

"Daddy! Mommy is bein mean. I was a good boy. I need my ice cream daddy." Brandon says running to his father

"Sorry kid but you don't wanna challenge the women. If I teach you one thing it should be that women are always right even when they're wrong. Don't ever forget that." My husband tells my nephew

"Caleb your already in trouble so don't push it." I tell my husband

"What did do this time?" Caleb sighs

"You left a can of paint in the playroom and Conner found it and he's still slightly blue." I say gesturing to Conner

"Ohhhhh. My bad." He says

"Did you girls ever decide what your gonna do about S&amp;E?" Jason asks changing the subject

"We decided to open in a new location and we were thinking LA and we wanna over see everything from there." Maya answers

"No. Not right now. Its not a good time." Caleb says

"Well we weren't asking you we were telling you besides you work for us so we can get you a new job." Maya says

"You can't make a decision like this without consulting us first!" Toby shouts

"As CEO of S&amp;E I have to do whats in the company's best interest and we are opening a new location there and it would be best if we could ALL be there to run it and the only way to do that is to move there. We've been talking about getting out of here forever and now's our chance." Spencer fights back

"You want us to drop everything and move our familes thousands of miles so you run a business which you've been doing here for years! No!" Jason argues

"We're going with or without you. We're taking the kids and we're going to LA and you can't stop us." Spencer agrues looking back at her friends for aproval

"Come kids! Lets go get ice cream." Aria calls trying to avoid the huge fight about to start

"Remind me again why we ever married them? I can't imagine whats its like for you Jason because you Aria, Emily, and Maya to worry about." Caleb says

"For some reason we fell in love with them. You don't even wanna imagine what its like for me sometimes." Jason laughs

"Hey Caleb got any beer?" Andrew asks

"We're gonna need something a hell of a lot stronger then beer. Lets go to bar." Toby says

**And there's chapter 5 for ya. I'm running out of ideas so I'd really appreciate any suggestions. I wrote this chapter a million times and each time they were way different. I getting some writers block and I really need some ideas and sorry in advance if its awhile before I update. I hope this chapter wasn't too awful. ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily POV**

"Are we sure this is such good idea. Moving to LA with the kids and leaving the guys behind. What if they divorce us?" Hanna asks

"Hanna they're not gonna divorce you. We're just trying to do our job to the best of our ability and that means moving to LA. They don't have our jobs and thats why they're reacting this way. They'll come around." I say trying to ressure everyone

"Thats easy for say Em. I'm your wife and I'm on your side. Your not leaving me and taking the kids like they're doing with their husbands. Its different for us. Hanna does make a good point. We just have to get them to see why this is so important and also we need to hear them out. We never once listened to what they had to say and we never really do. Its different this time and we should be including them in a decision like this. Its different for me since Em is my wife and would be coming with me but Jason is the father of my kids and I can't take them away from him like this and Ty would never forgive me. That boy loves his daddy." Maya says

"So what do we do?" Alison asks

"Me and Ali are usually the leaders but in this situation we're a little out of our element." Spencer adds

"First things first we need to actually talk to them. We explain why this is important to try and make them understand where we're coming from and then listen to why they say no and try to understand where they're coming from. We need to put ourselves in their shoes and vice versa. I'll text Jason and tell him we want to talk like have an actual conversation about all this." Maya says

_Jason, we all need to talk. You and and the guys come over to my house. We actually wanna discuss this not fight about it. -Maya_

_Fine but this better be an actual discussion. -Jason_

"They're coming because I'm just. That. Good." The girls all roll their eyes at Maya's arrogance

**Line Break**

"Well we're here. Say whatever you want but my mind is set." Caleb says taking a seat on the couch

"Maya made us realize that we never really explained why we need to do this or never let you explain why not. We never really listen to you and we're always excluding you from everything and we're gonna try and do a better job of treating you like equals in the marrige. We shouldn't have left you out of so many decision especially this one and if don't wanna go then we won't but just hear us before you make up your minds." Hanna starts

"Hanna that doesn't really change anything." Caleb says

"Just listen. Please." Maya beggs

**Line Break**

"Ok we get what your saying but we just think that we should wait a little longer. We'll go to LA just not right now." Toby says for about the tenth

"Ok well can you just tell us why or when?" Spencer tries to reason

"I'll give your five reasons why. Abigail, Brooklyn, Lilian, Avery, and Hadley. We don't have the time or money to be moving across the country and starting up businesses." Caleb says

"Fine we'll except that but when?" Maya asks

"I don't know a few months to a year." Andrew says

"We can't wait that long. It may seem like we're not considering the kids in all this but we are. If we wait too long then the older kids will be in school and they'll have to move to a new school, make new friends, and get used to a whole new enviroment but if we go now then we won't be changing them to a comepletely differnt school and they won't have made friends in school yet then all they'll have to do is adjust to a new enviorment and why should we make the girls get used to Rosewood only to drag them off to LA when they're just getting used to things here." Hanna says

"Thats a good point and I guess it makes a lot of sense. Give us a couple minutes to think it over." Jason says

After a couple of mintues of the guys deciding what they wanna do the girls begin to grow impatient.

"Have you made up your minds yet or not because I have a low patience level and you all know that so if you could just think a little faster that would would be great." Hanna says

"Give of 3-6 months to find a job, house, school for the kids and all that and then we can move." Andrew says

"You have 4 months. Thats all we can give you. I have to act not only as a wife and mother in this situation but also as the CEO of my company and we can't give you anymore then 4 months. We should be giving you two and half max but I'll give four because I know we'll need the time." Spencer says

"Fine 4 months but under one condition. No. Beach. House." Caleb says

"No. Fucking. Way. We're getting a beach house end of discussion. I know I said for now on we'd be equals but when it comes to my house Caleb I just can't so no to my beach house." Hanna says

"Hey it was worth a shot!" Caleb says flashing his boyish grin

**Line Break**

"I'm not sure I can do this whole 'equals in the marrige thing.' I'm not saying I need to dictate Caleb's life but when I give him more freedom he thinks that he has a say in things he shouldn't have a say in. He's always saying I spend to much time with my friends and not enough time with my family. First of all you guys are like sisters to me and as far as I'm concerned your my family too and second of all most of the time we spend together lately is business related. We never get to go hang out and have some fun between work, kids, and spouses. I love my kids and I love my husband but I love you guys too and I should get to spend time with you outside of work and not feel guilty about it." Hanna rants

"I know exactly how you feel. Caleb and Toby have always had this weird bromance but when it comes to these types of things Caleb and Andrew are like me and Spencer only for the guys. I'm getting really sick of Andrew. He bitches about how I'm 'never home and never spend time with the kids'. I spend way more time with them then he does. You have no idea how clueless he is about so much with Conner. I love Conner with all my heart and he is my son but I'm not his real mom and Andrew is his real dad and its like Conner is my son from a previous relationship that Andrew pretends to love but really doesn't but then when I see him with Avery, there's no doubt in my mind that he doesn't love her. Conner does look a hell of a lot like his birth mom and maybe Andrew looks at him and sees her. She caused him a lot of pain but Conner is his son and he really needs his dad right now especially since she came back." Ali says with sadness in her voice.

"Toby isn't like that but he never listens, he leaves his sweaty gym clothes and wet towels lying on the bathroom floor or he leaves food just sitting anywhere around the house, and he just seems so distant, like something is going on that he's not telling me about. I'm really worried about him and I'm starting to get kind of afraid to leave him alone with the kids. I just don't know what to do anymore and between work and the kids and now this move. I'm just sooo tired and I can't keep doing this by myself." Spencer says as she breaks down in tears

"Spence we're here for you. No matter what you need. Someone needs to talk to Toby. Maybe one of the guys could talk to him first and if that doesn't work maybe you should consider a therapist or something. I hate to say it and you know I love Toby if you're questioning wheter or not its safe to leave the kids alone with him then he needs some help." Aria tries to console her friend

"I'll have Caleb talk to him, try to convince him to get some help but until he does I want you to come stay at my house." Hanna says seriously

''Thanks Hanna but wouldn't be a little weird me staying-. Nevermind. Its doesn't even make sense in my head."

"Spencer if you don't want to stay we its fine but I want you out of that house wheter you're in mine or someone elses." Hanna says a little hurt

"We would love to stay with you Hanna but Caleb's relationship with Toby and me leaving Toby and staying with you Caleb. Wouldn't that be a little weird?" Spencer explains

"Why would be weird? You took your kids and you went to stay with your friend Hanna. Think of it as her house not Caleb's." Ali says

"Can we talk about something else now?" Spencer asks

"Emily and Maya haven't said much in awhile." Hanna points out

"We're just...tired." Emily lies

"We haven't gotten too much sleep lately and we're all talked out." Maya lies too

"Cut the crap. We're all tired all the time. What are you two hiding?" Hanna presses

"I thought we agreed back in high school no more keeping secrets. They tear us apart." Spencer says

"We're not the only ones keeping secrets and you all know that especially Alison." Emily snaps

"Seriously Em? We all kept a lot of secrets and told a lot of lies back then. Your still hiding something from back then right now. A few years ago you told me that when Ali came back you were still in love and you wanted to be with her but she wasn't gay like you and thats why you stayed with Maya. You have some nerve bringing that up after keeping a secret like that for all those years." Hanna snaps back at Emily

"Emily, is Hanna telling the truth?" Maya asks with tears in her eyes

"We'll talk about this at home Maya." Emily says avoiding the question

"Thanks for having my back Han but she's not the only one carrying around a secret from back then. I feel terrible for keeping this to myself but I just really didn't wanna hurt Aria and I knew Ezra would never forgive me for telling you guys. The summer before I went missing I was pregnant...with Ezra's baby. We gave the baby up for adoption. It was a little boy that looked just like Ezra and a few weeks ago when I kept leaving the room everytime I got a call or text and was acting kinda distant, it was because the boy had just found out he was adopted and he saw Ezra on the street one day and asked him if he was his birth dad and turns that was him. My son. He really wants to get to know me and Ezra." Ali confesses

"Anybody else got any secrets they're keeping from everybody? How about you Hanna?" Emily asks with hositility in her voice

"Of course I have secrets just nothing that big. Ok um give me a second to think. Oh um I haven't actually took a test or talked to Caleb about this but I um, I think I'm pregnant." Hanna says nervously

"I have a couple pregnancy test in my bathroom. Want me to go get them?" Aria says

"How long have you had them?" Hanna asks

"They weren't for me. A friend of mine needed them and asked to hide them here but she still hasn't taken them. Its only like 2 or 3 days since we got them. So do you wanna know or not?" Aria answers

"Where are they?" Hanna asks nervously

**Line Break**

"Well are you pregnant or not?" the girls as soon as Hanna gets out of the bathroom

"I'm not pregnant thank you Jesus!" Hanna exclaims

"P-pregnant? You thought you were pregnant?"

The girls turn around to see Caleb standing behind them

"How did you get in my house?" Aria asks

"Hanna has a key and one day I stole it and had my own copy made." Caleb says

"You don't have keys to anybody elses house do you?" Hanna asks

"Yes I have keys to all our friends house but thats not the point."

"Caleb thats really weird. You shouldn't have keys to my friends houses. Get rid of them."

"Hanna are we gonna talk about this whole 'thought you were pregnant thing'?"

"No because there's nothing to talk about. Its been a long day so why don't we just go home, get drunk, and pretend none of this ever happened" Hanna says hopefully

"Fine but only because I like drunk Hanna. She doesn't some crazy stuff sometimes and thats not such a bad thing for me." Caleb smirks

"Caleb! My friends are right here!" Hanna gestures to the other girls

"I think everyone should leave now and we can talk tomorrow. Its been a long and crazy day." Aria laughs

**I hope that wasn't too teribble. I've had some writers block and I finally came up with this chapter. Seriously I'm open to any and all ideas right now. If you have any ideas leave them in a review or a pm because I really need some ideas. Until next time. ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update I've been super busy since school started but I'll be updating at least once and week for now on.**

**Spencer POV**

"Spencer! I home!" I hear my husband yell

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yell back

"Spencer Hastings making dinner? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Toby jokes

"Haha very funny. Jason, Alison, Aria, and Andrew are coming over for dinner and I thought I'd actually cook for once."

"What about Hanna, Caleb, Emily, and Maya?"

"Caleb's family just showed up in town a couple hours ago and Emily and Maya are going through some things they're trying to work out."

"They're fighting again?"

"Yep. About Alison."

"Ali? Why are they fighting about Ali?"

"Because the other night Hanna got pissed at Emily and mentioned something Emily said about Alison a few years back while she was drunk and Hanna twisted what Emily said."

"Wait so Emily still has feeling for Ali?"

"No but she-. Its complicated."

"So what time are they coming?"

"They should be here any minute now and running a little behind because Abby would not stop crying."

"Don't look at me. You know I can't cook. Where are the kids aways?"

"They decided they'd rather have dinner with Sophia and Brooklyn."

"Well three less kids to worry about."

"Toby!"

"I'm joking. I'm gonna go change I'll be back down in a few minutes."

"I should finish dinner before the others get here."

**Line Break**

"Caleb how long are they gonna be here?" Hanna asks referring to Caleb's family

"I don't know Hanna but what do want me to do?" Caleb asks

"Tell them to leave. We don't have time to waste with them right now. We're gonna be moving out there in a couple weeks. They couldn't have waited?"

"I don't know Hanna. Why don't you ask them?"

"Fine. I will." Hanna storms off

"Hanna!"

"Claudia I need to ask. Why are you here exactly?" Hanna asks Caleb's mother

"Well I guess you do deserve an explanation the way we just showed up unannounced while your this busy." Claudia starts

"And your here because?" Hanna asks rudely

"Caleb honey! Could you please come in here!" Claudia calls to her son

"Whats up mom?" Caleb asks

"Ok well the reason were here is because of your brother." Claudia says with tears in her eyes

"What about him?" Caleb asks

"He has cancer. We've known about it for a while now but he didn't want you to know. Caleb honey he's dying."

"What? He can't be dying. He's too young." Caleb says with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry but you couldn't have said that over the phone. I don't mean to sound insensitive but he's not dead yet and we have a lot going on right now so we can't be here as your shoulder to cry on. Not right now." Hanna says

"Hanna my little brother is dying!"

"People die Caleb! The world doesn't stop turning because one person dies or because hundreds of people die. People die everyday but the rest of us still have to move on with our lives."

"Is this about your father. What are you mad he died the same day you stopped letting him be a part of your live because you should be mad. Thats all on you. He got into that car wreck fighting with you on the phone. Its your fault he's dead."

"Don't you dare talk to me about my father! Ever! Kids come on. We're going back to Spencer and Toby's!"

**Line Break**

**Maya POV**

"Emily are we ever gonna talk about this?"

"No Maya because nothing to talk about. There is absolutely nothing to talk about."

"If I were you I would really want to talk about this because after what Hanna said-"

"I told you that me and Hanna were both drunk that night and she got confused on what I actually said anyways."

"She got confused when you said you wanted to be with Alison!"

"No Maya she got confused when I said I wonder what it would be like to be with Alison! I wondered how she treated, if she'd act like she actually loved me! We all wondered if she'd be the same girl she was before she disappered and we all wondered how she would treat each of us. I never said I wanted to be with her I said I wondered what it would be like."

"Well why didn't you just say that Emily!"

"Because I told you what Hanna said wasn't true and you should have believed me when I said that."

"Can you blame me?"

"You lie to me all the time!"

"Thats not true and you know it. I'm not saying I don't lie but its not all the time and there just little white lies."

"A lie is a lie. I should know."

"Yeah you should know. We all agreed we'd be honest with each other and stop lying all the time and you obviously never learned how to do that."

"I don't lie to the girls but your my wife. They lie to their husbands all the time too."

"Not the way you do!"

"Its not that I lie a lot its that I have a lot of secrets that you don't know!"

"Then lets share some of our secrets. Lets be honest with each other. Even if we're not lying we're not telling the truth either so lets do it right here right now."

"Fine you go first."

"When I first met you I was more intrested in Hanna then in you." I admit

"You were just supposed to be my rebound girl." She says

"I dated a guy after we had been together." I say

"You weren't my first girlfriend." she blurts

"Wait what? I thought you said you and Ali-"

"It wasn't Ali. I dated this girl for a few weeks but I was out yet and didn't want anybody to know about us so she broke up with me. I guess we weren't really offically dating but we were more then just friends."

"Your gonna hate for this next one because its big."

"What is it Maya?"

"Remember how we had split up but then we got back together we I found out I was pregnant with Ty?"

"Yeah."

"I got pregnant because I slept with Jason."

"And you thought I kept some big secrets! You freaking slept with him!"

"We were split up!"

"Thats not why I'm mad! I'm not mad because you slept with him. We weren't even together so I can't get mad at you for that but I'm mad because you didn't tell me."  
"I'm so sorry Emily. I wanted you back so bad and I knew if I told you I was pregnant because I slept with Jason you never would have taken me back."

"You still don't get it Maya. No matter what you did I would never be able to leave you because I love you so damn much."

"Really?"

"Of course. You know I don't blame you for sleeping with him. Those damn Dilaurentis's are hard not to fall for. Ty, Lily, and Hadley too."

"Haha your not wrong about that. We really got stop letting Jason and Alison try to come between us."

"We really do."

"You know its not to late to go to the Cavanaugh's. Spencer said the offer still stands if we change our minds and Jason is taking the kids with him anyways."

"Lets go. Spencer is actually cooking dinner. She like never cooks but when she does its always amazing."

"Well then what are we waiting for wife?"

**Line Break**

**At the Cavanaugh's**

**Spencer POV**

Aria, Jason, Alison, and Andrew all showed up late as usual which was actaully a good thing for me since it gave me more time to get dinner ready. Emily and Maya decided to come after all I guess they worked things out and Hanna showed with my kids and hers. She said she got into a fight Caleb and she had to get out of the house.

"So tell us again what excatly happened with Caleb's family." Maya says

"I was pissed that they just showed up unannounced like that especially since we're busy and we're moving out there in a couple weeks anyways. So I confronted Claudia about and she said Caleb's younger brother has cancer and he's dying and I started being a total bitch talking about how it could have waited because he's not dead yet and that people die everyday but that doesn't mean we can just stop living our lives and now he hates me." Hanna says

"Hanna he doesn't hate you but that was really insensitive and it really hurt him that you would say something like that." Toby says

"He thinks I only said it becuase of what happened with my dad and he said that I should feel bad that Tom is dead and that its all my fault, that I killed him." Hanna says in tears

"Hanna he never should have said that but you really hurt him too. You both need to apoligize." Andrew says sympathetically

"But thats the thing. I meant every word I said and I don't feel bad about any of it. I know I was being a total bitch but everything I said was totally true and you know what. The truth hurts." Hanna says

"Hanna I've known you for a long time and the Hanna you were tonight isn't you. Its the old me and you don't wanna be like her. Don't you remember how she made you felt?" Ali says

"Well maybe I'm not the person everyone thinks I am!" Hanna shouts

"Han what his really about?" Emily askss

"People keep dying way before their time and when they do I get mad and I can't take it out on them so I have to take it out on everybody else. He's a good kid and he doesn't deserve to die and just because I didn't like my dad didn't mean I didn't love him or wanted him to die and even though Mona was a awful person and it was self-defense no one should have to die like that or that young." Hanna cries

"Hanna I know its not fair but life's not fair and neither is death. Nothing is fair thats just how the world works and the sooner you learn that the better." Jason says

"Look Han I know you've seen a lot of people die but you still have of us and Caleb and your children. Isn't that what really matters?" Aria says

"I'm with Aria. The people you've lost, its not the important thing, the people you still have are what's important. You just have to remeber that. We all do." I add

"We really need to learn how to talk more. To each other and to our spouses. Look what we've become. We worked so hard to get where we were and now we alomost completely destroyed it. Look our lives. There a mess and its all on us. We did this to oursleves." Hanna says

"Your right absoultely right Hanna but all this just got me thinking. We don't take enough time to truly show each other how much we love each other. Earlier Hanna said people die all the time but we still have to go on with our lives. The world doesn't stop spinning just because one person is no longer here but if I ever lost any of you my world would stop spinning. Maybe it wouldn't be the end of _the _world but I'd be the end of _my_ world so I just want you guys to know that I love all so so so much and I still hate myself everyday for how awful I used to treat you all. Truth is your all my family so your my everything and sometimes I really take that for granted." Alison says

"I think I need to go home and talk to Caleb." Hanna says

"I think your right. Do you want me to come with you for backup?" Toby asks

"Yeah sure. That'd be great Tobes."

**Line Break**

"Caleb! Its me! Can we talk!" Hanna yells as she walks in her house

"Why? I have nothing left to say to you." Caleb says

"Caleb I'm really sorry about what I said. I was being a total bitch its just that I'm so sick and tired of people dying before their time and since I can't take it out on them I take it out on other people. This whole thing is just reall fucked up and it just pisses me off so damn much." Hanna tries to explain

"Sorry is gonna cut it Hanna! Not after what you said! You can't fix this!" Caleb yells

"Hey man calm ok. We're all just a little stressed out and we're letting out emotions get the best of us." Toby says trying to calm Caleb down

"You stay out this! This has nothing to do with you man! Why are you even here?" Caleb says even more pissed this time

"I'm here because your wife wanted me here for back up. She was afraid of what you might do to her and she felt like she need me here to protect her." Toby says

"Your afraid of me? You thought could actually hurt you?" Caleb asks with hurt in his voice

"Caleb have you seen you temper? Fucking bears would be afraid of you!" Hanna says defensively

"No matter how mad you make me I would never do anything to physically hurt you Hanna. I'm sorry about what I said but you were way out of line."

"I know and I'm sorry but so were you."

"I know and I'm sorry too Hanna. We really need a vacation. A break from everything going on."

"Well in a couple short weeks we can finally leave this place behind us and we'll be able to breathe a little better." Toby says

"What if -A shows up again?" Hanna asks

"Babe I told you, you can't think like that. We're done giving -A control over our lives especially since they've been gone for years." Caleb says

"Caleb's right. Hanna we all need to stop thinking about all the bad things in life and worry about the good." Toby says

"I guess your both right. In two weeks we'll be living it up in L.A. S&amp;E is gonna blow up with business and we're gonna get super rich and we're gonna go on vacations all time but most importantly we'll all have each other and we'll be happy. Thats all that really matters. Hanna says

"I should get back to the house. Everyone else is probably about to leave so they can put the kids to bed and mine need to go too." Toby says

"I'll come with you so I can get mine." Hanna says

"I'll come too. We've all been busy I haven't seen anybody the past two days." Caleb says

"Lets go." Toby says

**The next day**

**Spencer POV**

"Toby why had you been acting so weird and hostile up until last night?" I finally ask my husband

"Well good morning to you too." Is all he says

"Toby I asked you a question."

"It was just stress I guess. A lot of stress. I guess after I realized how stressed we all were I decided to clean up my act."

"I'm glad you did because I really missed my husband."

"And I really missed my wife."

"Do you ever we wish we could go back to when we were teenagers and there was less drama, less stress, no kids, no work, and we could just lie in bed all day together?" I randomly ask

"I pretty sure that having -A around was more drama, stress, and work then we've ever had." Toby laughs

"Well do ever wish we could go back to that without having -A there too?"

"No. As much as I hate the drama, stress, and work I love our kids and our whole family really. If we were still that there would be so many great things that we have now that we wouldn't have and I wouldn't want that. I love my life and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I'm glad your happy where we are because I am too. It would be nice to just spend the whole day in bed just the two of us and not have to worry about anything but I much rather spend the day with you and the kids or with the girls. Thats what makes me truly happiest."

"You wanna spend the day in bed with the girls?"

"No! Spend the day with the girls. It wouldn't be the first time we slept in the same bed but I meant just spending the day with them. Maybe get a little drunk."

"Why are you girls always having these dinner parties but the afterwards talking about how you wanna hang out and get drunk? Why don't you just throw a real party with lots of alchool. I think all the guys would be up for that too."

"As much fun as that sounds we have to be reasonable. The 10 of us can't just throw a party and get drunk when we all have kids to take care of."

"We could leave them with Ella and Ashley."

"Toby thats 10 kids. We can't leave them alone with 10 for that long just because we wanna get drunk and party. We're adults now."

"Don't you ever feel like we grew up a little to fast. I know that with our age we should be grown up but I mean do you think we got to this age too fast. We didn't get to be young long enough.''

"I don't think its that we didn't get to be young long enough I think its that we didn't get to enjoy our youth like we should have between Ali and -A and all the crazy drama with our familes. -A stole our youth."

"Do ever wish we could get it back with all that and I mean like before we had the kids did you ever feel that way?"

"No. I can't remember how great it used to be so I've never wanted it back. Do you?"

"I don't know."

"Well it was nice talking to you husband but now we have to get ready for work."

"Who's taking the kids to daycare?"

"I will its on my way."

**Line Break**

**Alison POV**

"Good morning sleepy head. Looks like someone slept good last night." I say as I greet my husband with a kiss

"I did actually and I think its because of what we were talking about last night. I realized how happy I really am with my life and I guess it helped me sleep better." He says

"Thats good baby. Are you hungry because we and Conner made breakfast?"

"Babe you know I'm always hungry."

"Yeah Momma. Daddy's always hungry." Conner agrees

"So what did you make for breakfast little man?"

"I'm not little I'm big like you daddy!"

"Oh I'm sorry. What did you make for breakfast _big_ man?"

"We made waffles!" Conner exclaims

"Well they smell great so lets eat!" Andrew says

"Is the baby still asleep Andrew?" I ask

"She's still up there?"

"Yeah she woke up right before Conner did but she went back to sleep."

"Why couldn't we get her to sleep like this before?" Andrew asks

"I don't know but I'm gonna go check on her and make sure she's alright."

I go up stairs to check on Avery to make sure she's still alive but she's not asleep. She's just laying in her crib staring at her moblie likes its the most amazing thing in the world. She is truly fasinated by that thing. I pick her up and take her down stairs to join the rest of us for breakfast.

"Look who I found just laying in her crib and staring at her moblie. This girl really loves that thing." I laugh

"Its amazing how she's fasinated by something so simple."

"You should be glad. It keeps her busy."

After we all eat breakfast and get dressed its time for me and Andrew to go to work. Even though we don't leave for a couple more weeks today is Andrew's last day at work and they asked them to bring the kids with him and he's staying home with them until its time to go to L.A. It can be exshausting to take care of them somtimes but I'm a little jealous that Andrew gets to spend so much time with them. I feel bad for not being there as much as I used to. A few short months ago I was just a stay at home mom and now I'm almost never homw and I hate it. Hopefully I won't have to work as many hours when we move to L.A. because hopefully we'll have more people working for us and we won't have to do so much work ourselves.

**Line Break**

**Aria POV**

"Whenever you pictured your life what did you see?" Jason randomly asks

"Honestly all I cared about was being happy again." I answer

"Do you have that?" He asks

"Are you kidding? I have the most amazing husband that I actually love and a beautiful baby girl and two amazing step-kids who also happen to be the children of two od my best friends, Spencer and Ali aren't just my friends anymore, they're my sisters, and I just have the most amazing friends that are my family and I honestly couldn't ask for anything else."

"I'm happy too. I never expected my life to turn out so great but then you showed up at my house and said you were pregnant with my baby and you said that you loved me back and ever since that day I've had it all."

"I know that I say I love Ty and Lily like they're my own and I do and I know that you already have three kids but do you think we'll ever have another baby or maybe Emily and Maya might want another baby?"

"Emily and Maya. Maya is to stubborn to give in to a third child and Emily is fine with that because she's perfectly happy with just two but as for you and me I don't. If we're supposed to have another baby one day then we will and if weren't not supposed to we won't. I don't care if we had 10 kids I'd love em all the same."

"Three is good thank you. We share two of them with Emily and Maya so we got it pretty easy but Spncer and Toby have three kids that they don't share with anybody and you've seen how hard it gets for them sometimes."

"Do you want another baby one day?"

"I don't know. I've always thought of what it'd be like if we had a son that looked and acted like you. Ty looks just like Maya but as for his personality sometimes I think he's Ali's son."

"Why is it that none of my kids look anything like me but my neice looks just like me and Ali is just my half sister?"

"Maybe if we have another one it'll actually come out looking a little bit like you."

"Maybe. Do you have to go to work today?"

"Always."

"Why do you girls have to work 7 days a week?"

"Because our bosses are bitches and think we're a bunch of lazy, good for nothing, slackers."

"When our you guys gonna start being in charge again?"

"Soon I hope. Once we do not only will we be work less days but also less hours each day. We're gonna work for home for half the week and we're not gonna be open as long each day."

"Good because you girls need a break."

"Tell that to my boss."

"Maybe I will."

**I know its late but there ya go. When I promised an update this weekend I forgot that my birthday was this weekend and I'd be crazy busy so your welcome bitches. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I got sick of trying to write all the in between Rosewood and L.A. so I finally decided to just do a time jump. I said from the beginning there would be no -A so keep that in mind as the story progresses. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Spencer POV**

The plane finally landed at LAX at about 5:45 a.m. It was a struggle to get all ten sleeping children off the plane and get all the bags but somehow we managed. We had just moved from Rosewood to L.A. and none of us had cars so we all had to rely on a cab to get us to our new home. The cabs were unbelievely slow. We wait at the airport for nearly two hours before all of us had made it home. Toby and I get to our new home and we put the kids down to finish their nap when Toby gets a call from Caleb.

"Hey man what's up?" Toby asks when he answers his phone

"Hey where you guys?" Caleb asks

"We just walked in the house why?" Toby replies

"You need to get to the hospital quick. My mom just called. My little brother had surgery a few days ago to try and remove his brain tumor because the chemo and radition had shrunk it down enough but the surgery didn't go too well and he ended up brain dead. My mom and stepdad decided to leave him on life support so we could have a chance to say goodbye before they pull the plug. They wanna donate his organs but their running out of time so we need to get there now." Caleb says with a great deal of sadness in his voice

"We'll be there as soon as we can we just need to wake the kids up but we'll be there. You know that boy is like a brother to me and I can't miss the chance to tell him goodbye. I just can't believe he's really gone." Toby says with tears in his eyes

"What if this thing is hereditary? What if I get cancer too, or worse, what if Sophie gets it? My daughter can't die and I can't leave Hanna and the girls here alone." Caleb says breaking down in tears

"Hey man calm down. Maybe it is hereditary but the two of you have different dads and maybe its from his dads side of the family. You and Sophie are both fine so you can't be talking like that man but just remember that if anything ever happens to you that I'm here for Hanna and your girls ok we all are. We are all fine. Yes your little brother is dying but the rest of us are healthy and that has to count for something right?" Toby says trying to console Caleb

"Yeah I guess but whart about little Ty. Maya had cancer when she was younger but she beat it. What if he gets it?" Caleb asks

"Caleb don't talk like that. Just get your family together and go say goodbye to your little brother." Toby tells him seriously

"I don't think I can." Caleb says

"If you don't then you'll never forgive yourself. I have to go but I'll see you there."

Toby hangs up the phone before Caleb has a chance to say anything else

"Wow poor Caleb. I know it must be difficult, everything his family is going through, but I've never seen him so...broken." I say

"How did you hear all that?" Toby asks

"You put the phone on speaker. I'm gonna go wake the kids up and you call a cab." I answer

"Spencer?''

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you think he's gonna be ok? You heard the way he was talking."

"He is gonna be fine. Its gonna take some time but he's gonna be ok. For awhile he'll only be able to focus on all the bad and all that he's lost but one day he'll wake up and remember the good things, everything that he still has, and then it won't be so hard to keep going knowing that his brother is gone." I say with tears in my eyes

"Spencer is there something going on that I don't know about?'' Toby asks concerned

"No. I'm fine." I lie

**At the hospital**

**Hanna POV**

Me and Caleb sit in the waiting room hoping to see Clay soon but they still won't let us in. After about twenty minutes the Cavanaugh's show up.

"Spencer, Toby!" I call motioning to them to where we are

"Why aren't you guys with Clay?" Toby asks

"They still won't let us in to see him. Did you notice any of the others on the way in?" I ask

"Ali called and said to tell you that they won't be able to make it. Avery has a fever." Spencer says

"And Emily had to go straight to work and Maya still isn't feeling to well." Toby adds

"What about Jason and Aria?" Caleb asks

"As far as we know they'll be here." Spencer answers

Our conversation is interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. I pick it up and look at the caller I.D. _Em_

"Hey Emily!" I say answering the phone hoping she has work to distract me from everything going on

"Hey Han. You sound preppy for someone who's brother in law is dying." Emily replies

"Please tell me you have something to take me mind off everything?" I ask

"Actually I just called to say that I'm sorry we couldn' be there with you guys and I'm so sorry about Clay." Emily says with sadness in her voice

"Thanks Em. Spencer said Maya still isn't feeling well?"

"Yeah she has a doctors appointment tomorrow morning to see whats wrong with her. I'm really scared Han because I looked up her symptoms online and she showing signs of her cancer coming back."

"Emily we'll cross that bridge when we get to it but for right now you need to try and stay calm."

"I'll try. Are we still gonna go look for new cars tomorrow?"

"Yeah. About 3ish work for you?"

"Maya's appointment is at 3:15 and she really wants me there with her."

"Ok um how about-"

Before I can finish my sentence the doctor walks into the room

"Em the doctor just got here. I'll call you back later. Bye I love you and try to stay calm." I quickly say before hanging up

"I'm Dr. Thompson, Clayton Williams' doctor." The tall, skinny, brunette doctor introduces himself

"Caleb Rivers. I'm Clay's older brother, and this is my wife, Hanna, our kids, our friends Toby, and Spencer, and their kids." Caleb introduces himself and guestures to each of us.

"You can all see Clayton now to say your goodbyes. Is there anyone else coming?" Dr. Thompson says leading us towards the elevator

"I guess not or they would be here by now." Caleb says

"Hold the elevator! We're here!" I hear Aria shout

Jason, and Aria quickly run to join us in the elevator

"We were starting to think you weren't coming." I say giving Aria a hug

"We were all ready to go but then Hadley felt warm so I took her temp and it looks like she caught whatever Avery has." Aria explains

"She ok?" Spencer asks

"Its just a low grade fever. She should be fine." Jason answers

Moments later the elevator opens to the floor Clay is on. One by one we slowly step out of the elevator and follow Dr. Thompson to his room. He points to a room where I see Caleb's mother and stepfather crying at Clay's bedside.

"I'll give you some privicy but we'll be back soon. We don't have much time left if he still wants to donate his organs." Dr. Thompson says before walking off

"Cancer patients can donate organs?" Jason asks

"As long as its not a cancerous organ then yeah."Spencer answers

We all slowly walk into the room

"Mom." Caleb says making his presence known

We all pile around the bed to say our goodbyes. We aren't really the type for long sappy goodbyes at least not anymore we're not so we all said a quick ''Goodbye Clay. I love you and I'm gonna miss you so much." We didn't have much time left for goodbyes anyways but after we all said bye we just left. None of us could handle being there any longer.

**Line Break**

**Emily POV**

The next day after work me and the girls go car shopping. I didn't have much luck because I was working with a much smaller budget then the other girls. Once I realize the time I decide to give up and ask Hanna to borrow her car. I quckily drive home to pick Maya up for her doctors appointment.

"Wow babe this car is really nice but how much did it cost?" Maya asks as we're driving down the road in Hanna's new 2015 Kia Sorento

"Relax this is Hanna's car. After we get our next paychecks which will be a lot of money then maybe we can find a car we can actually afford. You shouldn't be worrying about cars right now anyways." I reply

"Emily I'm sure I'm fine. My Dr. back in Rosewood ran some test and he said he would send the results here and my new dr. could go over them with us but it didn't sound like anything serious. I'm sure I'm fine."

"You better be because this family can't handle losing someone else they love right now."

The rest of the drive there is silent. I pull into the hospital parking lot and hop out the car. Maya and I walk in the front door hand in hand.

"Hi my name is Maya Fields-St. Germain and I have an appointment with Dr. Babble for 3:15." Maya says as we appraoch the front desk

"He'll be with you shortly. You can go take a seat over in the waiting room." the receptionist tries to hide a disguseted look on her face behind her fake ass smile

"I'm sorry do you have a problem?" I ask harshly

"Look this is a public place and most people don't appreciate having to see two married women acting all lovey dovey." She answers letting her digust truly show this time

Before I have time to say anything back the doctor walks out.

"Maya Fields-St. Germain?" Dr. Babble says reading the chart

"Thats me." Maya says

"Right this way Maya." Dr Babble leads us through a glass door to leading to several exam rooms

"Is my wife gonna be ok? Why do we need to go into an exam room?'' I ask nervously

"No need to worry M'am. Your wife isn't going to the exam room, we just have to go this way to get to my office.'' Dr. Babble answers

After a couple minutes of walking we finally reach his office.

"Why don't you two take a seat." He says motioning to the two seats across from his desk "By the looks on your faces I can tell that you are both very worried but I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Maya is gonna be just fine."

"Really? I am?" Maya asks in shock

"Yes. Now you do have high blood pressure your doctor said you've been really stressed out lately. All this is just your body's way of telling you to slow down. Although your blood pressure is higher then it should be, it isn't quite high enough to raise any serious concern just make sure to keep the stress to a minium and you should be fine." Dr. Babble replies

"Thank you so much Dr. We'll try to keep those stress levels down. There is one thing I wanted to ask you. We have son, Ty and he's three. Maya is his biological mother and I was wondering since she had cancer in the past if this was something he could inherit?" I ask

"Well Emily some cancers are heridtary but the one your wife had wasn't. There is always a risk of Ty getting cancer since his mother had it but its not as high with a nonheriditary cancer." Dr. Babble explains

"Em I'm been telling you forever that he's gonna be fine and now the doctor has confirmed it." Maya says

"Oh and one other thing. Maya I would like to came back in for a CT every 6 months just so we can be sure the cancer is growing back and I might not be a bad idea for Ty to have the scans too. Just as a precautionary measure."

"Ok so when can we schedule an appoinment?" I ask

"I can fit Ty in tomorrow at 9:30 but we'll schedule Maya next appointment when it get closer to time. What's Ty's full name?" Dr. Babble says pulling out a set of forms

"Tyler Jason Fields-St. Germain." I answer

"Parents names."

"He has four parents so do you need all of the or just birth parents?" Maya asks

"All legal gurdians."

"Jason Dilaurentis, Emily Fields-St. Germain, Maya Fields-St. Germain, and Aria Montgomery-Dilaurentis." I answer

The question and answer process continues for about half an hour before me and Maya finally get to leave. We leave the doctors office and to go home and get ready to meet the girls for an early dinner at some french resturant.

"What's the name of this place we're going too again?" Maya asks

"I'm not really sure, I just know that Caleb's mom recommended it. I was actually Clay's favorite resturant." I answer

"Is it just us girls or is it all of us?"

"All of us I think."

"And Caleb is really ready for all this?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out later."

**Later that night at dinner**

"I'm so glad your ok Maya. Having to deal with sick kids is bad enough but a sick Maya on top of that? Hell no." Ali jokes

"I am not that bad!" Maya says offended

"No baby your worse!" Emily laughs

"Well when I'm sick and dying your all gonna regret saying that because you'll be wishing it was just something I could get over." Maya say defending herself

"Maya!" Emily scolds her wife

"Oh! I'm sorry Caleb I didn't mean it like that." Maya apoligizes

"You know I'm not really feeling this dinner so I think I'm gonna go." Caleb says standing up from the table

"Caleb she didn't-" Hanna starts but is cut off by the sound of 10 cell phones buzzing

"That can't be-" Aria starts

"Its not signed -A but it sounds a lot like he, she, it." Hanna says

"What does say it?" Aria sighs

"'I wasn't gone then and I'm not gone now. The game doesn't end until someone's 6 feet underground' Now tell me that doesn't sound like -A." Spencer says

"But why wouldn't they sign the message -A?" Ali asks

"Doesn't really matter? -A is back and is making death threats. They could go after our kids and your worried about them signing a text message." Andrew says

"He right. The stakes are higher this time around and I don't know about the rest of you but I can't sit around waiting for -A to srtike. I can't risk losing someone else I love." Jason says

"I'm with Jason. We need to go to the cops." Toby says

"But if we got to the cops we might be the ones behind bars. There's no way we can tell them everything without saying something that proves we've told a big fat lie in the past." Hanna argues

"Hanna would you rather one of us end up dead or all of us end up behind bars?" Caleb asks

"We don't need the cops. We can do this own our own right girls?" Hanna asks

"I'm with Hanna. Going to the cops will just do more harm then good." Aria says

"I say we don't go to the cops." Spencer agrees

"Too risky." Maya says

"Its not happenning" Emily says after thinking about it for a moment

"Ali?" Andrew asks

"If we go to the cops I'll get in more trouble then anyone. All of you guys will be fine but us girls have a lot to lose especially me. We're not going to the cops." Ali finally decides

"Then its settled. We don't invlove the cops in this." Hanna concludes

"What makes you think that we don't get a say in this?" Caleb asks angrily

"Because if we go to the cops we'll be the ones in jail while you guys get to carry on with your lives and get to see the kids everyday, and have complete and total freedom but we will have committed so many crimes that we may never get to see or talk to our children ever again." Hanna says

"Your overreacting Han." Toby says

"No I'm not. You guys just can't get it through your thick skulls that this affects us way more then it affects you. You can't go to the cops." Hanna argues

"I'd rather have all of you in jail then dead!" Caleb yells

"You don't get it! This is exactly what -A wants. -A wants us to go to the cops so we can expose all our lies and secrets and then the won't have to worry about going to jail for murder! If we go to the cops thats it, game over, -A wins. Is that really want you want?" Ali asks

"-A loses. -A goes to jail. -A can't hurt us anymore." Jason tries to reason

"We all know that -A is way too damn smart for that. -A will get away with everything. If you care about us at all you won't go to the cops." Emily begs

"Fine we won't go to the cops. For now. One day you'll realize that -A's games are bigger then all of us but I just hope its not too late when you do." Caleb says before storming off.

**Ok so there was definitely so major -A talk but remeber what I said earlier. There's no -A. Someone is out to get them but there not hiding behind the letter -A this time. I running out of ideas for this story so anything you might have I would really appreciate. I'm not sure how much longer I want to make this story but I'm thinking about ending it at about chapter 15. This is chapter 8 so I'll probably do about 7 more chapters then end it but if I get any ideas I like I'll try to make it longer. Don't forget to review and like I always say ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for mistakes**

**Maya POV**

Last night Jason, Emily, and I got into a fight. Jason got mad because Ty and Lilly spend more time at our house and we've just been so busy lately we haven't really let them go to his house much lately. We don't really have any kind of custody agreement and now Jason wants to go to court. The thing is Jason was never supposed to be such a big part of the kids life. He was just supposed to help have the kids and thats all. We would tell them that he's their dad and all that be he wasn't supposed to have any rights to them or anything. He thinks just because we never had any kind of legal agreement saying that he should have some kind of custody. The thing is we never really asked him to sign his rights away because we didn't think we had to so a judge could actually give him custody. Jason actually got a lawyer and now he's taking this thing to court.

"Maya!" Emily calls from upstairs

"What!" I yell back

"Come here! I need to tell you something!"

I get up and run up the stairs to see what Emily wants. I find her sitting on the floor of the play room with Ty, Conner, and Brandon.

"I just got off the phone with our lawyer. We have a meeting with the judge tomorrow morning at 10:45. Hanna and Caleb said they would watch the kids."

"Are you sure we should leave them with Caleb. He's still not over Clay dying and he's a little crazy right now."

"Maya he's not crazy. If Hanna trusts him then so do I and she'll be there too."

"I know we can't leave them with Aria but why not Ali or Spencer?"

"Because both of them are Jason's sisters and they both agree that we're being unreasonable. They say Ty and Lilly are Jason's kids too and he should be a bigger part of their lives and I'd rather not deal with them right now."

"Fine Hanna and Caleb will watch them but I still don't like it."

"Caleb never had a family growing up. Now he has his my mom, stepdad, two brothers, and his dad. Then one of his brother's dies and he feels like the family he was supposed to have is falling apart. Cut him a little slack."

*phone rings

"Its Aria. Do I answer it?" I ask

"Yeah. Answer it."

_"What do you want?" I ask rudely_

_"I just wanted to say I'm sorry it had to come to this. You guys are my best friends and I love you but Ty and Lilly are Jason's kids and my stepkids too. Hadley should get to grow up her brother and sister like their her siblings not friends or cousins or something like that."_

_"Hadley is just their half sister and thats only because your a slut that cheated on your husband with two of your best friend's brother. Hadley was just mistake you made because your were too afraid to leave your husband."_

_"Ok stop. My daughter is NOT a mistake. I love her and my husband very much. If Hadley was just a stupid mistake from my cheating on Ezra then so is Ty. I know you cheated on Emily and slept with Jason. I know thats how you got pregnant. He told when we first started dating and Emily told me as soon as she found out. No child is a mistake Maya. Planned or unplanned every child was supposed to be born when they were. Children don't ask to be born to the parent they're born to or and the time they're born at. Hadley is not a mistake just a surprise. So is Ty. If you ever talk about my daughter that way again I will never forgive you. Whether you like it or not we are family. You don't have to be my friend but you have two children with my husband. My duaghter is your children's sister. I know your mad and I completely understand that but you were way out of line."_

_"I'm sorry Aria I just really stressed out right now. We didn't purposely just stop letting you and Jason see the kids we just didn't have the extra time that takes."_

_"Would it be the worst thing in the world for us to have the kids for more then a few hours?"_

_"Well no but it disruppts their schedule."_

_"How about a schedule with more of me and Jason in it?"_

_"I guess we could have worked something out but I think its a little too late for that now. We can't stop this thing now. Now its all up to a judge how much Ty and Lilly spend with each family."_

_"But Maya they don't have two familes. We're all one family we just live in different house and have certain parts of our lives that are separate. I have to go. Hadley just woke up and now she's crying. See ya tomorrow."_

_"Yeah. Tomorrow."_

_*end of phone conversation_

"Maya did you really have to be so rude? Calling Aria a slut and calling Hadley a mistake? I thought you were better then that?" Emily sighs

"So did I but Jason makes me crazy. If he wouldn't have been in such a hurry to get this whole mess worked out then maybe we could have without getting a judge involved."

"I hate to say it but its your fault. You pushed him to that point. I'm gonna go get dinner started."

**The next day after the meeting with the judge**

"Hanna, Caleb! Were back!" I yell when we enter the Rivers' house

"Were outside!" Hanna yells back

I take Emily's hand in mine and we walk out the kitchen door to find the kids.

"So how'd it go?" Caleb asks

"We get them every two weeks. For the next two weeks they'll be staying with Jason and Aria and then we get them the two weeks after that but holidays and birthdays we decided to celebrate together since thats pretty much what we already do."

"How do feel about that?" He asks

"I wish we could have them all the time but we can't and its good for them to spend time with Jason, Aria, and Hadley and for more then a few hours at a time. It would be a lot easier this way too. Next Saturday we get to pick them up from daycare and take them home with us for two weeks. Its not like we won't see them at all we just won't bring them home with us. It might be nice to have the house to ourselves sometimes." Emily answers

"Your working Saturdays again?" Hanna asks

"Yeah I lost my assistant so now I have to go in on Staurdays and then you and Maya have that wedding with the cilent who can only come in on Saturdays." Emily explains

"Wait when do you go to New York for that meeting?"

"The 11th why?"

"Thats 3 weeks from Tuesday. Your gonna be gone for part of your first week with the kids?"

"I talked to Spencer about it and we're gonna rearrange the schedule so me and Aria won't ever be gone on one of our weeks with the kids."

"Oh ok. So I bet Jason was pretty happy."

"He was but I don't think that the reality of him and Aria with all three kids for 2 weeks at a time has actually hit him yet. I'm sure they'll be fine. If Spencer and Toby can do it everyday then they can do it for two weeks." Emily says

"So how were the kids? They didn't cause too much trouble did they?" I ask

"They were fine just like I told you they would be." Hanna asnwers with an eye roll

"Yeah and I think Ty has a crush on Sophie and I think he has a crush on him." Caleb says through gritted teeth

"Caleb relax. They're 4." Hanna says smacking Caleb on the arm

"I'd rather him have a crush on her while their 4 rather then while their teenagers or something. Besides its better for him to have a crush on Sophie then on Chloe because Chloe is his cousin." Emily says

"I keep forgetting all the kids are biologically related except for mine. We just found out that Brooklyn's birth mom is really Jamie's daughter so the girls don't even have that anymore." Hanna says

"Hey Han wanna tell them the news?" Caleb asks

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. My family is about to officailly become one child bigger." Hanna says with a smile

"Oh my gosh are you pregnant?" I ask excitedly

"You wish. Brooke isn't gonna be a bigger sister but someone else is." Hanna says smiling even bigger now

"Whats going on?" Emily asks

"You remember that one kid Ricky my parents were fostering a few months ago?" Hanna asks

"Isn't he in jail?" both me and Emily ask

"No he wasn't in jail they moved him to a group home as part of his probation but now he's out and my parents are adopting him. I know he's already 15 and a pretty troubled kid but I'm really happy to have a little brother and my parents can straigthen him out. He's already a better kid then when he first came to live with him he just hit a rough patch and now he's moving past all that."

"Well congratulations Hanna and tell your parents we said that too. So did you ever find out if Ted got that job preaching at the church here in L.A." I ask

"He called this morning and he got the job. I'm so happy things are going so great for us all right now." Hanna says

"Until -A shows up again." Emily points out

"Ugh don't remind me." I say

**Aria POV**

"Ty, Lilly, Hadley! Time for dinner!" I call to the kids in the living room

"Aria they're 4 and 2 years old. You have to go get them." Jason reminds me

"No I don't. They have ears and they can walk."

"Aria."

"Jason."

"Don't fight with me about this-" Jason starts

"See there they come now." I say referring to Ty walking into the kitchen with Lilly and Hadley in tow

"We're eating here tonight?" Ty asks

"Yep and every night until next Saturday." Jason answers

"Why?" Ty asks

"Because you have two houses and now you and Lilly get to spend more time at this one with Daddy and Mommy Aria and Hadley. Is that ok with you?" Jason explains

"When do I get to go back home with my other Mommies?" Ty asks

"I thought you liked it here Tyler?" I ask

"I do. Thats why I don't wanna leave." He says with a smile

"I'm glad you like it here with me, your daddy, and Hadley, but you have to go back home with your other moms sometimes too." I say

"Do we still have to go to daycare when we live here?" Ty asks

"Yes. We have to go to work just like Emily and Maya but we don't have to leave as early." Jason answers

"We get to sleep in?" Ty asks excitedly

"Boy I talk your moms. Your the first one up." Jason laughs

"Oh yeah. Do I get to stay up late?"

Me and Jason look at each other and laugh

"No." we say in unision

**Emily POV**

"Maya do you think the kids are alright?" I ask for the 10th time

"Emily I'm sure their fine."

"Do you think we should call and check on them?"

"Emily its not like we left them with strangers. We left them with Aria and Jason who happen to be their parents. Now get away from the window because they don't ive next door anymore and join me in bed."

"My mom called earlier today."

"So she's not Pam anymore? You know I don't even care I thought we were done worrying about them."

"I took the call."

"What did she say?" Maya sighs

"She said my dad had a heart attack and died this morning." I say continuing to stare out the window

"And how do you feel about that?" Maya asks

I turn around to face her. I finally let her see the tears falling from my eyes. I thought if she could see me crying she'd know how to make the pain go away like she always does. Instead of having a look of love or sympathy on her face she showed an emotion that shocked me nearly half to death. She had a look of anger, disappointment, hurt, didgust. The look on her face only made me start to cry harder. Harder then I thought humanly possible.

"You know what Emily. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it. I will not hold you in my arms and tell you everything is gonna be fine. I feel bad that you lost your dad but I know you and I know your just gonna let you mom back into our lives and let her be apart of our childrens lives and I don't want that. I'm going to Ali's."

Thats all she says. I just told her my father is dead and she's mad at me? And on top of that she decides its a good idea to run away to Alison's house. Everytime Maya and I get into a fight I always go find the kids and play with them or watch them sleep to take my mind of things. Its just something I do without thinking about. Without thinking I walk into to each of their rooms to find a empty bed and then I satrt to cry even harder because it reminds of how I'll never see my father again and then I start thinking about how much I hate having to share my children. I walk over to Ty's bed and sit down. I pick up his favorite stuffed bear and squeeze it tight. Its the same bear my dad gave me when I was a little girl about Ty's age. It was the only thing I had left of him. All of a sudden I start to hear footsteps and I begin to panic. I'm supposed to be the only one in the house. I squeeze my eyes tight hoping its all just in my head. Soon I start to feel and pair of warm, loving, embracing arms. Maya.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I just don't want you to let Pam back into your life. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." She says as she kisses my forehead

One of us alsways gets mad, storms off, then comes back to apologize minutes later.

"My dad gave me this bear when I was Ty's age. I hadn't seen him in a year because he had been over seas. We meet him at the airport. I can remember him hugging me so tight I thought he'd never let go. I knew he really loved me in that moment. Then he gave me the bear. He told me that when ever I got scared or missed him just to hold my bear tight and I would know I'd be ok. I felt so loved in that moment. When I first told him I was gay he didn't get upset like my mom did. He told me he still loved and that nothing would ever change that. He always loved me no matter what but I couldn't do the same for him. Not as long as he was married to Pam. She ruined my life and I just couldn't understand why he would stay married to a person like her."

"Sometimes we hurt the people we love the most so we don't give them any room to hurt us. Thats what you did to your dad and I think thats what your mom did to you. I think a part of her always knew you loved your father more then you loved her so to avoid you hurting her she hurt you instead."

"I don't wanna talk anymore. I just wanna go to sleep."

"Ok. Why don't the two of us take the day off tomorrow and ask Jason and Aria if we can have the kids while they're at work. The four of us can spend the day together."

"I'd rather just go to work and keep myself busy. Plus I think its better not to disrupt the kids new schedule. It won't be like that everyday and I don't wanna start it off like that."

"Ok babe. Whatever you want. Come on. Lets go bed.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm been pretty busy with but its Fall Break so I finally got the chance to write. Until next time. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing and all mistakes are mine**

**Emily POV**

"For the last time Detective Lane, I don't know what your talking about. We didn't do anything wrong. We own many smaller companies, but just because one of them comitted a crime doesn't mean we were involved and we weren't. And don't come here accusing us of being accesories to a crime that happen in New York. You wanna blame someone blame the people managing our New York office. If anyone knows anything its them."

"Mrs. Fields, you own the company don't you? You own S&amp;E." The detective asks

"Its Mrs. Fields-St. Germain and I co-own the business. Me and Spencer Cavanaugh, one of the co-owners of S&amp;E, founded the company. Years later, due to slow business, we were bought out but managed to keep our jobs. With the help of our friends we were able to buy our company back and reassume ownership. Hanna Rivers and my wife Maya Fields-St. Germain owned a small business through S&amp;E but sold it to help us buy the business back. Alison Cambell, one of Mrs. Rivers and Mrs. St. Germain's former employees and a friend of ours, also chipped in a large amount of money as well as Aria DiLaurentis. Mrs. DiLaurentis is Mrs. Cavanaugh and Mrs. Cambell's sister-in-law, who had no job but had money and was looking for a job, decided to help buy back the company in exchange for the job. We all co-own the company, but me and Mrs. Cavanaugh co-_founded_ the company." I explain

"Mrs. Fields I didn't ask for a history of the company, I asked if you owned it. All I need is a simple yes or no answer." Detective Lane explains rather angrily

"I did answer your question. No I do not own S&amp;E."

"You just said you did!" He shouts

"I said I _co_-owned the company because I do. And if you already had your answer, why did you ask again?"

"Sometimes I wish I could charge people for being a pain in the ass." He mumbles

"One, I heard that, and two, what exactly is the crime you think we're and accesory to?"

"Murder."

"Muder! Why the hell you think that we killed someone!"

"I don't like your tone Mrs. Fields! We never said you killed anyone."

"Then why are we a part of your murder investigation?" I ask coldly

"41 year old Shane Austin was found dead 4 weeks ago inside his office. He was the owner of a chain of car dealerships. The dealership he was working in at the time was located in Pennsylvania. He was on business at New York, working from his office there, at the time of the murder."

"What the hell does that have to do with my company?" I question

"Because he started his business through your company. He lived and worked in Pennsylvania, where one of your offices is located. He was killed in New York on supossed business with the manger of the New York headquaters of S&amp;E. We believed he was killed by someone inside the business."

"His or mine?"

"We don't know, but we find it a little suspicious that he started his business through your company. He worked near one of your offices. He was killed when he was supposed to be doing business in New York with the manager of one of your other offices."

"I don't know what to tell you Detective. I don't even know most of the people who start their businesses through S&amp;E."

"You don't keep some kind of record?"

"Yes, but not for anyone who doesn't come to L.A. looking for a start. If its in New York, our manager of that office handles it. Same for any other location."

"Is it true that at least one of you co-owners for S&amp;E go to check on how things are running at your other offices."

"Yes. What does that have to do with murder?"

"If that's true then how are you unaware if what was going on with your company and Mr. Austin?"

"We aren't aware of everything that happens right when it happens because we are busy trying to run this office and we have famlies. I recently lost my father and Mrs. Rivers recently lost her younger brother-in-law. We've had to put our famlies first lately so we haven't been anywhere these last few months."

"How convenient. As far as we can tell, problems first began to arise with Mr. Austin and your company six months ago. The last time anyone for this office went to visit any other office was six months ago. Why is that Mrs. Fields?"

"Like I told you before we've had to start putting our famlies first these last few months and have spent less time at work. If-"

"Is that because of famlies problems or because you knew exactly what was going on with Mr. Austin but didn't wanna deal with it? I've been looking into you and your friends. You have quite a record with the Police."

"Listen Detective. If you want to ask anymore questions you better have something to charge us with that legally allows you to question us to this extent. And I know your men have been searching our offices. Get a warrent and don't come back until you have one. I dealt with Detectives that like to work just a little bit outside of the law before. I know what your trying to do. Don't ask me or anyone else who works here anymore questions without a lawyer especially if your not gonna charge us. And I will be reporting you and your team."

"Mrs. Fields, with all do respect. You don't know anything about murder investigations. Don't tell me how to do my job."

"Mrs. Cavanaugh comes from a family of laywers. I'm sure you heard the name before, but her maiden name is Hastings. She even has a law degree herself and she has taken and passed the bar, but gave up a career in law because she decided not to be like the rest of her family. And Spencer's husband, Toby, is a cop. He's current rank is Lieutenant. You wouldn't want me to have to report you when I'm close friends with a Lieutentant would you?"

"Mrs. Fields if you are trying to blackmail me because it only makes you look even more guilty."

"I'm trying to advise you Detective. Between Lt. Cavanaugh and his wife Spencer _Hastings_-Cavanaugh. You might wanna rethink a few things. Now If you'll excuse me, I need to go pick up someone up."

"Oh and who might that be?"

"Mrs. Rivers' younger brother. He just texted me and asked him to pick him up. Apparently some of his friends have been drinking and doing drugs. Might wanna check it out."

"I'm listening."

**Line Break**

"And you just stood there while be basically interrogated you?" Spencer asks angrily

"You do realize that by answering some of those questions, you could have gave him even more resaon to think the S&amp;E, and your office for that matter, was invloved in murder? Then you threatened him by saying you would report him to me? Em how stupid can you be?" Toby adds

"I'm not an idiot. I've been involved in my fair share of murder investigations, and I've been questioned by the police too many times not to know what I'm doing." I defend myself

"That just makes things worse Emily. And using my family as collateral? Em you know I don't talk to them and would never ask them for any favors. What the hell has gotten into you?" Spencer asks

"Well my father died two weeks ago of a supposed heart attack. Three months before that Clay died from cancer. Five years before that, six weeks apart, Tom Marin and Byron Montgomery both died in freak accidents." I say

"Whats your point Em?" Toby asks frustratedly

"-A had something to do with it. All of it. -A killed mine, Hanna, and Aria's fathers, and -A killed Caleb's little brother. Ali's family is next. Most likely one of Andrew's parents since -A already attacked Aria. Detective Lane said they have reason to believe someone inside the business killed Shane Austin. Who does that sound like?" I theroize

"Your telling me -A killed members of most of the famlies, then killed Mr. Austin and tried to blame it on us? Emily have you lost your mind?" Spencer and Toby both look at me like I'm crazy

"I'm not crazy. I really think -A is behind all this."

"I just have one question. Your family, Hanna's family, and Aria's family have all been victoms but mine and Alison's hasn't. Why did do say Ali is probably next and not us?" Toby asks

"Because Melissa killed Wren." Spencer answers "Emily thinks Melissa is -A."

"But how did she kill Clay and Wayne if she was already in prison and why did she attack Hanna's family twice and ours by killing her husband?" Toby asks

"She still hasn't been convicted and my parents have her at their house under house arrest. She could have hired a hitman." Spencer wonders outloud

"She made the first 2 murders look like accidents like she tried to do when Wren but she decided he had to start getting more creative so she made it look like they died of natural causes when she caused the cancer and the heart attack." I add

"Well why would she make it look like no foul play was involved in the fisrt four murders and then make sure the last one looked like murder?" Toby asks

For every theory we have, he has a response to disprove it.

"Because she knew she wasn't getting away with the Wren's murder and she decided for this last one, she wanted to take someone down with her and who better then the little sister she hates and her best friends. And she knew if Jason ever found out, and she'd make sure he would, that he'd go crazy because his two little sisters, the mothers of his children, his wife, and one of his best friends, would all go down for something she did. Melissa is -A and were gonna prove it." I say confidently

"So you want me to help you guys prove there is such thing as -A, and its Melissa Hastings, and she's a serial killer? Thats never gonna work." He argues

"But Toby you_ know _ -A is real." Spencer argues back

"I'm your husband and friends with a large amount of people invloved in the investigation. Do you really think I could even be somewhat involved? Besides a Captain would oversee the entire investigation and I'm one rank lower then that. I couldn't challenge his authority even if I wanted to for so many reasons. Stop trying to use me as a way to get want you want in certain investigations because as long as I'm married to Spencer, I can't be involved in any investigations she's a part of, especially the murder investigation going on right now. And another thing. I'm not a detective anymore. Stop trying to make me play detective, I've moved up." Toby says and then storms out the room

"Emily I have an idea." Spencer says

"What is it?" I ask

"I went to law school with this girl, she's a judge now, and her husband is the Attorney General. I was talking to her the other day and she said if I ever need any legal help I know where to go."

"You thing she would help with the murder investigation involving S&amp;E and the -A investigation?"

"First we would need a solid case before I could ever ask either of them for help. We need to do a little investigating of our own first and I know just how to do it. One of my friends from law school. He and his brother are both lawyers. He'll represent S&amp;E and his brother is good friends with Detective Lane, in fact their wives are best friends. If he's willing to make Detective Lane think that he helping with the case he can get evidence, bring it to his brother, and help us prove that -A did this. After that we'll have to look into all the other deaths, find a strong connection to the victoms and Melissa then maybe we can prove she's -A, and prove she killed Mr. Austin, or hired a hitman to do it."

"There's just one problem with all that Spencer. Actually its two."

"What?"

"Most of what your talking about is illegal or boarderline illegal, and even if we did get away with all of that, which we probably won't, it gonna take one important thing that we don't have."

"Whats that."

"Time. In all the time we spend trying to prove all of this, the police will find enough to convict of us something related to murder. We can't let that happen."

"Emily if you wanna do this, this is the only way. They think we had something to do with murder. We didn't but how do we prove that? We need to give them thier real killer."

"Spencer this is all a long shot and if you go down, you drag all of us down with you. If were gonna do this, and I suggest we don't, everyone has to agree."

"But Emily don't you want to bring a serial killer to justice, and bring an end to -A for real this time?"

"Of course I do, more then anything, but I also want how we accomplish that to be legal and my friends and family to be safe."

"Since when are we ever safe when it comes to -A! And have you not noticed what big event happen right after the -A texts stopped!"

"Like I said before Spencer I'm not an idiot. I never should have brought this to you, I should have pursued this with the other girls and made sure you never found out. God you are exactly everything you say your not! Your a monster Spencer! You want to do a crazy amount of illegal stuff, just like your parents, to prove Melissa is guilty, there is an -A, and Melissa is -A! We haven't heard from -A in years. Let the rest of us enjoy life if your not. Its like trying to prevoke the devil."

**Line Break**

"I think Spencer had the right idea Babe but your right, she was totally going about it the wrong way. But you never should have went to Spencer or Toby with this. You gave Toby information that if his boss finds out he knew, he could get in serious trouble and so could you and Spencer. You may have prevoked the devil within her." Maya says, stroking my hair, as we lie in bed

"Thats it!" I shout

"What?" She asks

"You said I may have provoked the devil within in her. Her and Melissa share the same blood! Melissa is -A! -A is pratically the devil!"

"How does that prove Melissa is -A?"

"It doesn't but Spencer is turning into Melissa. Melissa is -A, -A is the the devil, I may have provoked the devil within Spencer. She's channelling her inner Melissa. She knows something, she just hasn't realized it yet. I'm gonna call the others, including Spencer, and tell them to haul ass so we can prove our innocene, prove Melissa's guilt, and get rid of -A for good. And most important of all, we can do it all with plenty of time."

"Emily this is all still purely assumption."

"Not for long."

**Line Break**

"Ok Emily what the hell am I supposed to be remembering? My brain hurts from all this thinking." Hanna whines

"You know what Han? All I want you to do is sit there and look pretty, try to actually listen, and if you just happen to thing of something, tell us." Aria suggests

"I'm not that same idiot I was back in high school. I've had a lot on my mind lately and now this. My head hurts." Hanna fires back

"Sorry Hanna but we're trying to clear our names and bring down -A and who knows how much time we'll have to do it!" Aria shouts

"Both of you just shut up! I know how to prove everything Melissa did. When I was like 18 and she moved to live with Wren, she sent me this confession video and she told me why she had to leave and that I should come with her if I want to stay safe." Spencer says

"And? How does that help us?" Maya asks

"I also have messgaes from -A along with letters from Melissa. Handwritten messages. We match the handwriting and prove she's -A and then she goes down for five different murders all of which -A confessed to. She walked around it of course buts it just as good as a confession combined with all the other evidence, they'll start an investigation in to all of it and then BAM! We've got her. She's done."

"I told you Maya. I told you that she knew something she just didn't realize it yet and now she has. Melissa is-" I start but I'm interrupted by the sounds of phones buzzing

"That could only be one person." Hanna sighs

"Wonder what -A could possibly want to say this time?" Ali asks sarcastically before reading the text aloud "'Clocks ticking. The cops have everything they need to nail your asses to the wall. I sure hope nothing happened to Spencer's evidence. Kisses Bitches -A.' There's also an attachment."

Alison's jaw hits the floor when she sees the attachment.

"Spencer where do keep all this evidence you have?" I ask nervously

"In a secrue storage unit owned by a trusted friend with lots of sercuity guards who are always working." Spencer answers

"Well your storage unit is on fire and those sercuity guards has bullets in their heads!" Ali exclaims passing the phone around with it zoomed in on the sercuity guards

"I'm not stupid. I have back up of everything. It just won't be as easy to get considering it not in L.A." Spencer sighs

Then there's a knock at the door.

"LAPD open up! We know your in there! We could here you yelling from down the hall!"

"What we do?'' Hanna asks nervously but rather loudly considering

"You've got 10 seconds to open this door before we knock it down!" I hear Detective Lane's voice boom

**Will the Liars prove thier innocence in time and is -A really who they think it is? You better review and tell me what you think. And don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Just a heads up its like 3:30 in the morning, I'm tired and I didn't edit as well as I should have so I apolgize in advonce for the mistkes beacuse I'm sure they'll be some just like always. I hope you still enjoy the chapter.**

**Spencer POV**

"LAPD open up! We know your in there! We could here you yelling from down the hall!"

"What we do?'' Hanna asks nervously but rather loudly considering

"You've got 10 seconds to open this door before we knock it down!" I hear Detective Lane's voice boom

"Spencer!" I hear my husband's voice

Toby? I think to myself

"Uh-oh. If Toby's with them, its means there's-" Emily starts

"Gonna be hell to pay if we don't open that damn door." I finish for her, while actually openning the door

"Tobes! Hey!" Emily says with fake enthusim

"Save it Emily. Its not gonna help." Alison whispers

"Dt. Lane, Lt. Cavanaugh, how can we help you?" I ask trying to hide my nervousness

"Where is he?" A female detective asks

"Where is who? And who are you?" We all ask

"I'm Dt. Erin Lindsay, Lane's partner. Where is Rydar Laykins?" She asks, frantically searching the room with her eyes

"Mr. Laykins was fired 6 months ago." Aria informs her

"Why?" Hanna adds

"Because he killed Mr. Austin. We stopped by his house and his wife said that he was here, at work." Dt. Lindsay replies

"Like Mrs. DiLaurentis told you, he was fired 6 months ago. We have the documents to prove it." Maya says

"Show us." Toby says

I walk over to my file cabinet, open the third drawer from the bottom on the left side, and rummage through the files.

"Em, can you spell his last name for me?" I ask

"L-A-Y-K-I-N-S." she spells out slowly

I start looking through the "L's'' again until I find it.

"Rydar Laykins, here ya go." I say handing the file over to Dt. Lane

He briefly skims over the file before opening his mouth.

"Says here he was fired 6 months ago after being arrested in NYC on misdemenor charges the the night before Mr. Austin was killed. Also says that he boarded a company plane home an hour and a half after he murdered Shane. He had the oppurtunity, he the means since we found his prints on the gun the killed Mr. Austin and the gun was hidden in one of his wife's shoes boxes. We also know he had the motive because Austin was blackmailing him because he knew that Laykins was cheating on his wife with one of the employees of the NYC office. Looks like we've found our killer's identity. Now we have to figure out where he went." Lane sighs

"Does that mean your done with us?" Hanna asks hopefully

"Unfortunately no. We need to find Laykins. We have to talk to anyone and everyone who might know who is mistress was and where he could be right now. That means we need to interview everyone who works in this office, the New York office, and possibly some people from the Rosewood office. Hanna I wish that this investigation was over just as much as you do. Do you think I like having to work against my wife and best friends, because I don't. This case has been my worst nightmare. I had to put all my personal feelings aside so I could do my job effeicentlly which is not easy when my wife is doing everything she can to compromise my case all to protect her friends and her precious company." Toby rants

"Well don't hold anything back!" I cry sarcastically

"Spencer you spent all those years in law school only to get a degree in business and start this stupid company with Emily! You said you didn't want to be a lawyer because you didn't want to be like your parents and put your job before your family! Thats exactly what your doing! S&amp;E is your freaking baby! Ironically the baby you had with your lesbian best friend, Emily! This company is everything to you and you were willing to put it before your family all so you and your friends could have jobs together! Normal people don't do this! You and your friends don't need the same career! You work together, spend your free time together, and you practically live together! Where the hell do your familes fit in there! You spend two days a week with me and the kids and you always have at least one of the girls there too and you can't stop talking about work! When are me and the kids gonna get a wife and a mother instead of this!" Toby exclaims hysterically

"Toby you said you were joining the force so we'd have someone on our side. All you ever do is work against us. Your job is your first priority. You think just because your a cop, your better then the rest of us. Well I have news for you Husband, your not. Stop acting like it." I say trying to hold back tears

"Spencer." Toby says through gritted teeth

"Save it!" I cry and run out the room

**Line Break**

After the big blow up between me and my husband, I feel like I'm sufficating. I immediately run of the room and to the nearest exit of the first floor. I run out the door and stop just at the end of the side walk and begin gasping for air. I fall to my knees clutching tighly to my chest.

"Oh my gosh Spencer!" I hear a voice scream and rush towards me

"Call 911!" someone else says

"She doesn't need 911 she just needs to breathe." another voice says

"Spencer just breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale." The first voice says trying to get me to breathe with them

I do as they say, slowly inhaling and exhaling, until I can finally breathe steadily again.

"Spencer are you ok? What happened?" Someone ask sympathically

I slowly stand up with someone's help and turn around to see Aria, Hanna, Emily, Alison, and Maya standing behind me. They all have confused, yet smypathetic looks on their faces.

"I-I'm f-fine." I choke out

"Obviuosly not if you got so upset that you couldn't breathe." Alison argues

"W-whats your worst nightmare?" I ask

They all stare at me like I'm crazy so I ask them again, but more slowly this time.

"What. Is. Your. Worst. Nightmare."

"-A taking away you guys and my husband and kids." Aria answers after a few moments of slience

"Same." the other girls agree, while we stand on the sidewalk out side the buildind where we work

"Everytime me and Toby fight, I start to worry that I'm gonna lose him and the kids. That, what just happened in there, he's never been like. If he ever wanted to leave me, now would be the time that he would. Maybe -A wouldn't be taking away my family, but them leaving is an even scarier thought in my book." I explain to my friends

"Spencer, he's not gonna leave you. He loves you too much." Aria says putting a hand on my shoulder

"Does he? Sounds like he hates me." I argue and take a step back

"Spencer, he misses you! He jealous because we spend more time with each other then we do with our familes! How can you blame him? If anybody's spouse is gonna leave them, its mine." Ali argues

"Why would Andrew want to leave you Ali?" Maya asks

"Because when I was 16 I had a baby girl and I gave her up for adoption! Ezra was her father! Last month she showed up at Ezra's place. I can't keep it from my husband forever!" Alison exclaims

"Wait what?! You had a kid with my husband and you never thought to tell me. What if we had never divorced and she showed up at our house? Then what would you have done? I can garentee you that I'd be much more pissed if Ezra was still my husband." Aria questions

"Look, I'm sorry ok. I wanted to tell you after you guys got married, but I wanted you guys to enjoy it a little bit before I ruined everything for you. Then you found out you were pregant. You guys to deserved to enjoy that do without finding out that I had Ezra's love child. Then you lost the baby, then there was the affair, then you made up, then you were pregnant again, then turns out it was my brothers baby! There was never a good time Aria! After you guys divorced, and before he left town, I told him. I knew there was always the possibility she would come looking one day and I didn't want him to be surprised when the daughter he never knew he had showed up at his doorstep." Ali says

"Ali, 16 years and you never told me? You didn't even tell me when you found I was dating Ezra, or not even after we broke up. You knew for 16 years and never told me? How could you, I loved Ezra?" Aria questions with all kinds of hurt hidden in her eyes

"Ari, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you but I was always so afraid that I'd lose you because of it. I was hoping you'd never have to find out. I understand if you hate me. You have every right to hate me." Ali cries

"Alison, I'm pissed, but I don't hate you. Your my best friend and I love you. No matter how much I may want to kill one of you, I could never hate any of you." Aria says rolling her eyes and pulling us all in for a much needed group hug

"So whats the name of your and Ezra's love child and when do we get to meet her?" Emily asks when we all pull away

"Can we please talk about this inside one of our office's?" Ali asks

"I could really use the fresh air." I say

"Fine." Ali sighs "Can we at least sit down?"

We all sit down on the curb sliently for a few seconds.

"Ehm." I clear my throat

"Her name is Caitlyn and she's 16." Ali says

"Please continue. She's technically my niece since I married your brother and she's like my ex-step-daughter if thats even a thing. Tell us more then just her name and age." Aria says with a small laugh

"Her parents kicked out because they didn't want anything to do with her if she was gonna be involved with us so now she's staying with Ezra. She loves art and literture just like her father. She used to be the 'Queen Bee' and 'It-Girl' at her old school ironically. Her brother, he's a 22 year old med student now, but in high he used to play lacrosse, which is pretty much the guy version of field hockey, so that's what she played. She was really good because she was the team captian even though she was only a sophmore. She's got blue eyes course, but their not anything like mine or Ezra's. Their light blue with this garyish color mixed in, their really pretty. She has long, dark brown hair, but the tips are a lighter color, but naturally, she's a blonde. Its about the length of Emily's hair and she's about Hanna's height maybe an inch or so taller." Ali describes her daughter

"Ali your 2 inches taller then me, how much shorter then you is she?" Hanna asks

"2 inches, so she is your height." Ali asnwers

"What is she like? We wanna know everything." I ask

"Ok um, she's funny, kinda nerdy although you wouldn't think it. Most people don't know about her love for reading or her love for art, thats her nerdy side, no offense Aria and Maya. She's kinda cocky and arrogant, very competetive, very driven, I guess thats what made her such a good athlete. She tends to overcomplicates everything and makes everything too serious. She's a lot like Spencer. She's also really sweet. She loves chocolate, hates ice cream. She's a bit of a heath nut at times. She used to be vegan like Aria, gross." Ali says, geeting lost in her thoughts

"Ok vegan food is not gross!" Aria cries

"If she's as much like me as you say she is then I can't wait to meet her. Chloe and Abigail are a lot like their father and Brandon is more of a combination of us both but still more like Toby. Its freaking annoying." I laugh

**Line Break**

"Toby! Kids! I'm home!" I call, dropping my bag next the door and taking off my coat

"Mama! Mama!" Abby cries

"Hi pumpkin! Mama missed you so much!" I coo, picking her up and holding her tightly

"Mommy!" The twins exclaim running into the room

"Hey guys! I missed you!" I cry kissing the tops of their heads

"We missed you too!" They say hugging me tightly

"How was school?" I ask

"Daddy didn't tell you?" Chloe asks nervously

"No, what happened?" I ask

"We got suspended." Brandon answers

"What! You got suspended? Why?" I ask

"Some kids were picking on Ty because of Auntie Maya and Auntie Em. They called him a bunch of mean names and he started crying so me and Sissy beat them up." Brandon says rather proudly

"I'm proud of you for standing up for Ty. What those kids did was wrong, but you had not right to beat them up. Violence is never the answer. Ty and Sophie are a little younger then the other kids in you class and school is hard enough for them because of that. Ty gets picked because he has three moms and Sophie gets picked on because she has a small learning disability, which means she can't learn as easy as other kids her age. Kids are gonna pick on them, and I'm glad that you two stand up for them. Your such good kids, but if you want to help them, don't beat someone else up." I lecture them

I hear Toby's heavy footsteps walking into the kitchen and I open the fridge.

"Toby stop dragging your feet around, you know I hate that!" I call out

"Oh, so you finally decided to come home for once." He says coldly,dragging his feet into the living room, and taking a sip of beer

"Why didn't you tell me the twins got suspended today?" I ask, ignoring his comment

"Because the prinicpal said that we have to sign some kind of form giving consent and I refused to sign it. Then they said that the other kids parents could go to the cops and press charges and I said that they couldn't. Those other kids were bullying my nephew and my kids were just defending him. I run a precinct, I could just have the case thrown out and anyone would do it because everyone respects me. Normally you have to be a Captian to run an entire precinct but the only reason they let me is because they didn't have anyone else avaliable." Toby argues

"Toby your a Luetinent, not God! You can't win at everything!" I argue back

"Can we not talk about this right now. Its almost their bedtime and the kids still haven't had dinner or taken their baths. Might wanna get on that, Mom." Toby spits

"What is wrong with you? I'm actually here tonight, I'm trying to make an effort!" I yell

"You shoulda done that a long time ago!" he yells back

"Kids, go upstairs, and give Abby her bath. I'll be up there soon." I tell my kids, trying to get them out of the room

"But Mommy-" Brandon starts

"Lets just go Bubba." Chloe says with Abby holding on to one hand and pulling on her brother with the other

Me and Toby wait until the kids have disappeared up the stairs and down the hall before we starting screaming again.

''What do want from me Toby! Huh? What do you want! Do I need to quit my job or ditch my friends! Do I need to spend more time at home! What do you want me to do!" I cry

"Your not gonna quit for job or ditch your friends, thats all you even care about." he says with tears in his eyes

"Toby I love my job, and I love my friends. The girls are like my sisters and they have been for nearly my entire my life, but you and our kids are what most important to me. I love you four more then anything in this world." I whisper with tears streaming down my face

"Then act like it!" he yells, his voice like venom

"I will, I promise. Please don't leave me." I beg

"Spencer, I could never leave you, I love you too much." he says, his voice much softer this time

He sits his nearly full bottle of beer down on the coffee table and slowly walks closer towards me.

"The last thing I ever want to do it have to live with out. I love you Spencer Jill Hastings." he whispers then wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my passionately

He slowly begins to back us towards the couch, throws me down and starts placing soft kisses on my neck. I left out a soft moan but then push him away.

"Toby the twins are upstairs giving the baby and bath, they haven't taken a bath yet, or eaten. I'm sorry but this is gonna have to wait until later." I say sypatetically

"Spencer, for the past couple of months, I barely get a peck on the lips each day." he argues

"Just let me kids the kids feed and ready for bed." I say

"Then what?"

"Then you can do whatever you want to me." I whisper seductively and place a soft kiss on his lips

I run upstairs and into the kid's bathroom to find Abby in the tub, half the water on the floor, and the twins nowhere to be seen.

"Brandon! Chloe!" I yell

I hear the small feet running into the bathroom and their jaws drop to the floor when the see the mess their little sister made.

"Sorry Mommy. I went to go get her towel but I couldn't find so Bubba went to help." Chloe says

"You can't leave her alone in here guys. I'll handle it from here. You two get your pajamas and go to Mommy and Daddys' bathroom. Chloe its your turn to use the shower so thats means you have to take a bath B. Go quickly because need to eat soemthing. Its already past your bedtime now so if you only get one story tonight. Abby gets to pick." I explain

"Yes M'am." they say and run about the room

"What did you do to all the water?" I sigh, turning back around to face my three year old

Abby shurgs her shoulder and says "I dunno."

I can't help but smile at how cute and innocent she looks. Abby's my baby. Its impossible to stay mad at her.

**Line Break**

"The kids have been bathed, feed, had a story read to them and are asleep. Now its my turn to have you." Toby whispers, pulling his shirt off and rolling over on top of me

"Toby." I whisper, breathlessly "I can't do this."

"What do mean you can't do this?" he asks, rolling over to his side of the bed

"I gave up my career in law so I could start S&amp;E with Emily. She lost her dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer, so I gave up mine of being a lawyer. Aria gave up on being a writer, and Hanna and Ali gave up their careers in Fashion. We all gave up what we loved after Emily lost what she loved. After giving up what we loved, we all realised that we didn't care what we did as long as we had each other and our families. Thats why I love my job so much. Thats why I'm so career driven. I'm promise I'm gonna be there to send my kids off to school each day, and pick them up. I'll be there to eat dinner with them and read them bedtime stories. They will be my number one priorties one the weekends. They will be my number one priorities everyday, but you have to understand, I will always be with my friends because they are my family. They were my family before you and the kids. I won't make work so important if you promise to be more understanding of why I love it so much, but I won't stop spending time with my friends." I tell him seriously

"Ok. And I promise to stop acting like just because I'm a police officer ranked Luetinent, that I'm more important than you." he agrees

"Even as close as me and the girls are. We're still afraid to tell each other some things because we're afraid that they'll hate us and stop being friends with us. As close as we are we still think there's a posibitly of losing one another."

"Spencer, even I know that would never happen."

"I know. Believe it or not, we need all that time together to make our relationship stronger."

"Spencer, less talking, more kissing." Toby says before crashing his lips into mine

**Line Break**

Its Friday morning, last day of the work week and I couldn't be more excited. After work, the girls and I are going out for drinks then out to dinner with our spouses and children. On Saturday its just gonna me, my husband, and our children, and on Sunday, Hanna'a stepdad, Ted, is having a church picnic. Even though we aren't exactly religious people and probably won't attend the service, Ted asked us all to be there. Apparently something big is happening for Ricky, Hanna's new little brother. Ricky is 16 now and was recently adopted by the Marin-Wilson's. He was their foster kid for about a year then he was taken away for a few months before returning for another year and then they decided they wanted to adopt him. I don't know if its something religious, or something about his adoption actually being final, but Sunday is supposed to be a big day for him. This weekend finally doesn't have to be about S&amp;E or that stupid murder investigation. It finally gets to be about my family.

"Hey! Morning Spence!" Maya greets me, handing me a cup of Starbucks

"Hey! Thanks for this. I got almost no sleep last night." I saying after taking a long sip of coffee

"I can tell. Make up only hides so much." Maya laughs

"Gee, thanks My. Good to know I'm still flawless even if my make up is crappy." I say sarcastically

"Ok fine. You look hawt, like I wanna do right now, on this floor!" Maya laughs even harder this time

"Alright, but we can't tell Em or Tobes." I joke with her

"Can't tell Em or Tobes what?" Emily asks walking up behind us

"Well your wife called me ugly, I got mad, then she told me I was hot and that we should do it on the floor!" I tease

"No! Go find another girl to hump!" Emily exclaims

"Ok she did not just seriously say 'hump' did she?" Maya asks

"I think she did. And she's your wife." I say sympathetically

"Shut up Spencer. You've said worse." Emily whines

"Oh, have I?" I ask

"Yeah. One time back in high school, Aria told me you guys were talking about her and Ezra and you said, and I quote 'Everytime you baby squirel Ezra, your taking away his nuts.' Yeah I remember things for situations like this one." Emily says matter-of-a-factly

"You did not seriously say that, did you?" Maya asks

"I did, but I don't think I meant to." I reply, thinking back to that day

Maya begins laughing hysterically.

"I'm pretty sure what I said to you is the exact same thing I said to her as a matter of a fact." I add

"What are we talking about?" Hanna, Aria, and Alison ask, now walking with the three of us

"We well it all started when Emily got jealous of her wife wanting to 'hump' me and then we started talking about how Aria used to try and take away Ezra's nuts when she baby squireled him." I explain

"Ok you guys are weird, and I don't even want to know what any of that crap means." Hanna says

"I'm with her on that one." Alison agrees

"Even though I think I know what your talking about, I'd rather not think about my ex right now." Aria says

"Why, what happened?" We all ask

"After Ali told Jason about Caitlyn, he accused me of knowing and keeping it from him. He was pretty pissed, but lets not talk about that. We got a big staff meeting this morning and I need to be focused." Aria sighs

"What is this meeting even about?" Hanna asks

"We have to set some new rules and guidelines about how we handle our clients. After what happened with Rydar and Shane, this is something we really need to do." Ali explains

"Right. Got it." Hanna says

"Hey, Spencer, you never told me why your so tired. Another fight with Toby?" Maya asks

The six of us turn the corner and walk towards the elevators. I'm the first one there and I push the arrow pointing up.

"Well we were at first but then we worked things out. We even made an agreement about the balance between work, family, and friends." I say just as the elevator doors begin to open

We all squeeze inside the already crowded elevator. Everyone is making their way up to the main confrence room. Its the only one big enough to fit everyone into and its on the top floor of this 12 story building. S&amp;E is a huge company. This office is huge, its full of different departments to make the business run smoothly. Our offices are on the first floor although we don't spend much time in them. Its a constant back a forth from one floor to the next, from one department to the next. We don't even have phones in our personal offices because its impossible to reach us that way. We have one personal phone and one work phone. My personal phone is always shut offf and locked in my desk while my work phone is always in my hand. I talk using a bluetooth. We don't even have computers on our desk, we have laptops that we can take home with us. We also have tablets we can carry around so we can easily access anything we need. The last few weeks we've been stuck in our offices, the cops kinda put our businees on hold due to the murder investigation. Two days ago we all gave our final statements to the cops, even though the investigation is still ongoing, and now we have to hold a meeting on how we deal with clients. A 12 story building and we have to cram half the people in this building into one room. The elevator ride is slow on account of us stopping at every floor for someone else to squeeze their way in. The six girls and I decide to put our conversation on hold. We'd rather not air our dirty laundry to everyone in the building.

Once the elevator finally comes to a stop, we wait for everyone else to clear out before leaving ourselves.

"What happened with you and Toby if you guys weren't fighting all night?" Maya asks once everyone is out of hearing distance

"We had sex." I say as I begin walking towards the confrence room

"All night?" Hanna asks in shock

"Oh please. Its not like any of you have never stayed up all night for that reason!" I laugh

"Not since I had kids." Aria says

"Maybe thats because Hadley sleeps in your bed!" I exclaim

"What about the rest of you? What's your excuse?" I add

"Avery's a light sleeper." Alison answers

"Sophie's going through a phase where she has a hard time sleeping which is weird because she usually sleeps better then Brooke, which says a lot because even as a baby Brooke slept more then I did" Hanna says

"When we have the kids, Ty sometimes likes to sleep in our bed and Lily is a light sleeper." Emily sighs

"But when we don't have the kids, we're grateful to actually have the bed to ourselves. Sometimes we sleep. Sometimes we do other things." Maya smirks

"Maya!" Emily cries

"What, its not like they don't know or don't do it either!" Maya argues

"I know but we're at work, and even though they work for us, there are some people who have some opinions that aren't exactly polite to say to your boss." Emily argues back

"Alright you have a point." Maya sighs

"Ok we can talk about this stuff after work when we go for drinks. Lets just get this nightmare over with." I say

**Ok maybe not the best chapter I've ever written but I needed to move the case forward and give some time in there for Spoby since its Spencer POV. For now on the POV's are gonna go in a specific order. It'll go Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Alison, and Emily. I'm not sure if Maya will have a chapter written from her POV or not. She's kinda one of the liars in this story but she's also Emily's wife. Anyways. the cops found their killer but now he's on the run and Alison has a secret 16 year old love child with her ex-boyfriend/Aria's ex-husband Ezra Fitz. Next time will be Aria POV and we can see how Jason reacts to his little sister having a 16 year old daughter with his wife's ex-husband. Until next time. ~Stay Weird**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Unedited because my hands are cramping up. I fixed a few things but its pretty much unedited so sorry about the mistakes**

**Aria POV**

After a few drinks at the bar with the girls, I head home, dreading the conversation I'm about to have with my husband. I have to tell Jason that my ex-husband got his little sister pregnant at 15. He already hates Ezra enough as it is, but he just might actually kill him now. I don't get how Jason can have so much hate for Ezra. I cheated on _Ezra_ not Jason. It's like that fact just isn't important to my husband. I just know that Jason, being the hot head that he is, will completely consensual, its still considered rape and thats exactly how Jason will see it. Hopefully I'll be able to talk him down from trying to send Ezra to prison. I really hope that when Toby finds out, that he can ignore the fact that Ali was only 15 and Ezra was in his early twenties. Toby is a cop after all. I need to stop stressing over this, Ali can him. Its her mess, let her clean it up. I have enough of my own problems.

**Line Break**

I park my 2015 Ford Explorer in my driveway, grab my briefcase and head inside my home. When I get inside the I take of my coat and drop it and my briefcase next to the couch. I don't want anyone to know I'm home yet so I quietly creep into the kitchen to grab some Tylenol and a glass of water to cure the hangover I feel coming on. Driving myself home after drinking that much alcohol probably wasn't a very smart choice. Thank God nothing bad happened while I was on the road. Due to my lightheadedness, I subconsciously let the glass slip out of my hand and shatter on the tile floor.

"Aria! Is that you!" Jason calls out

"Damn it. You weren't supposed to know I'm back yet." I mumble

"Aria!" he calls again

"I'm in the kitchen!" I call back

I guess the sound of the glass breaking had him worried so he came running down the stairs with Lily in his arms.

"Aria, are you ok? What happened?" he asks

"I'm fine. I had a few too many drinks with the girls tonight and I was feeling a little lightheaded. I drop a glass on the floor and it broke." I explain, walking over to get the broom and dust pan

"Don't worry about, I'll clean it up. You should go lie down." He says, taking it from my hand

"Jason, I'm fine. I took some Tylenol so the headache should be gone soon. There's nothing to worry about." I try to reassure him

"Fine, but I can still clean this up. You look like you've had a rough day." he says

"Detective Lane and his team, including Toby, showed up today and raided the office. They think the killer is this kid Rydar Laykins, he was fired around the time of the murder. He unemployed now and no one seems to know where to find him. Lane is convinced that someone at S&amp;E is helping him hide." I explain

"Alright thats it! I'm talking to Toby tomorrow and telling him to keep his men away from S&amp;E. They harassed you all enough for one lifetime. Its bad enough that my two little sister and my wife are being harassed, but its another that my brother in law is the ringleader."

"Jason, just leave it alone, ok. Spencer can handle Toby. How was your day?" I ask, changing the subject

"Really good actually. My boss retired, and he left the company to me. He didn't have any kids or siblings to take over, and he knew that he used to work from my mom with her Real Estate business, so he left me his."

"Babe that is amazing! I'm so proud of you. You worked so hard for this."

"This promotion also means more money, which means a bigger house. Don't get me wrong, I love this place, but Hadley and Lily can't share a room forever. We need something bigger then this three bedroom house. Don't you agree babygirl?" I'm pretty sure that last part was meant more for Lily then me.

"I totally agree. We need more space, and we could both use a home office. When do you wanna start looking?"

"I was actually talking to Caleb about it earlier. I know you wanted a house on the beach like Hanna's, so I had some guys from work help me look. When Caleb and I were talking earlier, he said their neighbors are selling their house. We could be living next door to the Rivers if you wanted."

"I've actually been thinking a lot about that. Hanna really wanted a beach house at first, but she said she'd rather not live there full time. She said she loves being able to just go out to her backyard and be on the beach anytime she wants, but the girls are getting tired of it. She hasn't told Caleb yet, but she actually wants to move. She doesn't want to sell the beach house, she just doesn't wanna live their full time. Spencer and Alison have been thinking about buying their own share of the house. Now any of the three of them can use it whenever for whatever."

"Is that something you might wanna do? We can definitely afford it, but if you don't wanna live there, where do you wanna live?"

"Hanna's moving into the same neighborhood that the other girls all live in. I think we should move there too. Plus they have pools their and I really want a pool and I know Hadley does too. Ty and Lily prefer staying will Em and Maya just because they have a pool. And if we live there it would be so much easier with all the back and forth with them."

"We can start looking tomorrow. When Emily and Maya come to pick up the kids, we can ask if they know about any house for sale."

"Perfect. What's wrong with Lily? Why is she being so quiet?"

"She's just tired."

"Hi babygirl! Come here, Mommy will go put you to bed." I say, extending my arms for Lily

She removes her arms from around Jason's neck and reaches toward me. I carry her upstairs and into her room. Hadley is already fast asleep so I grab a book off the shelf, check to make sure Ty is sleeping, and head to my room to read her the story. After just three pages she's fast so I carry her to her room, and put her in her bed.

**Line Break**

After putting Lily to bed, I walk back down the stairs to find my husband. Jason is lying on the couch in the living room watching Family Guy.

"I thought you hated that show?" I ask

"No, I hate The Cleveland Show, I love Family Guy." he corrects me

Before I get a chance to reply, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

"Hmm, let me guess, Spencer?" Jason asks

"Nope, its your other sister this time." I reply

_"Did you talk to Jason about Caitlyn yet?- Ali"_

_"Nope. I think he should hear it from you. -Aria"_

"What does Alison want this late at night?" Jason asks, but I ignore him

_"He's gonna be pissed that you knew and didn't tell him" she replies_

_"Then come over and we can both tell him."_

_"Aria please don't make me do this. I can't look him in the eye."_

_"Fine, but you owe me. Big time."_

"Aria, what are you two texting about?"Jason asks, trying to sneak a peak at my iPhone 6 plus

"Ok, um, there' something you should know." I start

"What? Did something happen to my sister? Or one of the kids?" he asks

"Funny you should mention Ali's kids."

"How is that funny?"

"Well um, Ezra sorta got Alison pregnant when she was 15. She has a 16 year old daughter named Caitlyn and she's now living with Ezra here in L.A."I blurt

"Give me your phone." Jason says through gritted teeth

"Why?" I ask nervously

"So I call Toby and tell him to arrest Ezra for raping my baby sister!" he shouts

"Jason calm down, that was nearly 17 years ago!"

"She was just a kid and he was a grown man!"

"He's just a year older then you are and we have a kid together." I try and reason with him

"Yeah, but you got pregnant we were both adults. That wasn't the case with your ex-husband and my baby sister!"

"Jason think about Caitlyn. Think about your niece. Do you really wanna deny her the chance to get to know her father? He already missed out on the first 16 years of her life. That is his oly child, don't take that away from either of them."

"Fine, but I am only doing this for her. I don't want her to hate me before she ever gets the chance to know me."

"Thank you. I'm gonna go up stairs so you can call your sister."

**Line Break**

"How'd it go?" I ask when Jason crawls into bed with me

"We, are not, gonna talk, about this, right now." Jason mumbles while placing soft kisses on my neck

"Jason, stop. This is important. Ezra dated Ali, got her pregnant, and married me years later, and now you and I are married. Stop being so selfish and think about how the rest of us feel. I'm sure Ali does't want him back in her life, I know I don't, and I know Andrew especially won't." I argue pushing him away

"I said we are not gonna talk about this right now!" he shouts

"Keep your voice, the kids are asleep." I scold him "Why don't you wanna talk about this? My best friend/ sister-in-law has a 16 year old daughter with my ex-husband. Do you have any idea how hard this is for me to comprehend?"

"I get that, but it for me too." he argues

"Then we should talk about it? What is so bad about talking?" I ask

"Aria, its late." he says

"Oh, so what, its too late for me to have a conversation with my husband, but its not too late for me to have sex with him? Really Jason?"

"Ok you and I both know that this will be a fight, not a conversation!"

"Not unless you make it into one!"

"Aria, I don't want to talk you about this! I will talk tomorrow, but with anyone except for you!" he shouts

"Why? Why am I so impossible to talk to?" I ask, with hurt in my voice

"Its not that, its just-"

"Its just what Jason!"

"He's your ex-husband! You've been in love with him since high school and now he has the one thing with my sister that the two of you never had. You always said he would make a great father and now he is one and you have to sit there and watch because his child is your niece. What if you realize you made a mistake leaving him? What if you realize you wanna go back to him?"

"Jason that will never, ever happen. I love you and I love this family. I will never leave and I will never tear this family apart. If you only believe one thing that comes out of my mouth, believe that." I reassure him

"I love you too." he replies and begins kissing me passionately

**The Next Day**

"Tyler Jason! Lilian Kate! Hurry up, its time to go!" Jason yells up stairs

"We coming! We coming!" Ty sighs, dragging his little sister down the stairs

"Ok, Ty and Lily are here, the bags are in the car. We're for a pool party at Auntie Ali's house." I say to myself

"Alright kids, lets go!" Jason cheers

"Wait, where's Hadley? Ty, Lily, where's your sister?" I ask

Ty and Lily both shrug their shoulders

"Had! Hadley Montgomery!" Jason calls, searching the house

I walk through the kitchen and ut the back door, in search of my missing child. I look around the backyard and there she is, playing in sandbox, which Ty filled with water last week. Now the sandbox is pretty much a box full of mud.

"Hadley! Now your all dirty!" I exclaim

"I sowwy Mommy." she says, poking out her bottom lip

"Just c'mon so we can get you changed. I'll have to call Alison and tell her we'll be late." I sigh

Jason walks into the kitchen and sees his daughter all covered in mud shakes his hand, and takes her hand and carried her up the stairs.

"Thats your daughter!" I call after him

"Only when she's bad huh?" he asks

"Only when she's bad! I'm not capable of passing down these traits to her!" I tease

**Jason wasn't thrilled to learn his wife's ex-husband impregnated his 15 year old little sister. How will Andrew react to the news of his stepdaughter, and will Alison get slut shamed by the rest of her friends? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. Lucky for you, I'm almost done with chapter 13 so it should be up within the next few days but it's written in Hanna's POV and we won't get to meet Caitlyn until Alison's POV which will be chapter 14. Bye my lovelies!****~Stay Weird**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hanna POV**

I still can't believe that Alison and Ezra have a 16 year old daughter. That's crazy, my little brother is 16, Caleb's brother, James is 17. How can Ali have a kid the age of my brother and brother-in-law. Caitlyn is not allowed near either of them if she's anything like Ali. I'm not trying to slut shame my best friend, but she did get pregnant at 15. Even though I didn't exactly save myself until marriage, at least I didn't get pregnant at 15. Ali was just a kid. I didn't get pregnant with Sophie until I was 27! If Caitlyn is anything like her mother in _that way_, James and Ricky better not even look at that girl. My little brothers will _not_ be responsible for getting a girl pregnant at 16. They are just not allowed. Their babies, they can't be having babies! What am I saying? I've never even met the girl yet. They haven't even met her yet, let alone started doing _that. _Well they probably have, just not with Caitlyn.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Ali's daughter married one of the boys. Everyone is related in some way but me, I'm just the best friend. Spencer and Alison are both Jason's sisters, making the Cavanaugh's, Campbell's, and DiLaurentis' related, plus Aria's a DiLaurentis since she married Jason. Emily and Maya's kids are also Jason's kids making them DiLaurentis' as well. Every kid is biologically connect to Jason somehow except for Conner and my kids, and Conner is legally Alison's son meaning he is legally Jason's nephew. I need Caitlyn to marry into my family so can be a part of the DiLaurentis family too. Ugh! Why am I so obsessed with this? Brooklyn, Abigail, Hadley, Lilian, and Avery are all best friends. I think one day they'll turn out to be just like me, Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Alison only without the 'A' part hopefully. Plus Sophie is probably gonna marry a DiLaurentis anyways. Probably Conner or Brandon, even though Brandon isn't actually a DiLaurentis. Spencer is a Hastings and technically, so is Jason, but I classify them both as DiLaurentis' anyways. Then again there's Ty, Sophie's _best_ friend. Those two really love each other. Well I guess she really loves Chloe too. But not in that way! Not that would be a bad thing though! I am literally _the_ world's biggest Emaya shipper! Ugh, just shut up Hanna! You sound like a bitch and your only talking to yourself.

**Line Break**

"Hanna! I'm home!" Caleb calls out as he walks in the front door

"I'm in the kitchen!" I call back

I hear Caleb drop his briefcase down on the floor and his keys on the coffee table.

"Hey Babe." he greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi. How was your day?" I ask

Caleb is the executive director of some big fancy schmancy tech company. I'm proud of my husband, and I love that he has this _amazing_ job that he loves, but I feel like all the guys just have to be at the _very_ top in the place where they work. It's just like their just so _threatened_ by the idea of us girls having more important jobs. They have to be at the top if we're gonna be at the top as well.

"It was fine. How was your day? You seem a little off." Caleb replies

"Well _your _daughter, Sophia, did not want to get up this morning. She was late to school and Brooklyn was late to daycare. An hour late! That made me late getting into _work. _Then Lane and his team, assisted by Lt_. _Toby Cavanaugh just had to come in and raid the office. All that was followed by a day full of meetings. Oh and I can't forget about the Spoby fight that broke out, and caused Spencer to have an anxiety attack and pass out outside on the curb. Then Alison dropped the world's _biggest_ bombshell on us. Ezra Fitz got her pregnant when she was 15! She had a baby girl at 16 and gave her up for adoption and now she's here, in L.A., living with Ezra!"

"Well I certainly can't top that news, but I have some news to share myself. _Good_ news." Caleb announces

"Well what is it?" I ask

"I know with us living outside of town its not easy getting around to where we need to be in the morning, I found a solution to that problem. I know you love the beach house and don't wanna sell and we don't have too, but I found us house in the same neighborhood that Emily, Spencer and Alison live in. What you say we get out this house? Move in to some place with a lesser commute?" Caleb proposes

"I think that is the best news I've heard ever since this damn investigation started! Let do it! How soon can we be in the house?"

"The previous owners will be out by Monday so anytime after that." Caleb smiles

"Then lets start packing!" I exclaim

"Hanna, I hired someone to do that for us while were at work during the week. This is family time and its not gonna be spent packing." Caleb frowns

"Fine." I sigh

"Are the girls upstairs? I wanna tell them the news." Caleb asks

"Sleepover with the Cavanaugh's, remember?" I remind him

"So we have the house to ourselves?" Caleb asks with a smirk

"Actually, _you _have the house to _yourself_." I correct him

"Where are you going?" he questions

"The Cavanaugh's. Spencer had a rough day, another fight with Toby like I just mentioned, and I wanna make sure she's ok. Plus I could use my best friend too."

"Well I guess I should enjoy the silence while it lasts. You'll all be back tomorrow"

"Shut up!"

**Line Break**

"I didn't get a chance to ask you when we were at the bar, so how are you feeling?" I question

"Better. That might be because the alcohol hasn't _completely_ worn off yet, but better." Spencer answers

"Finally someone gives me a real answer. With everyone else, especially my husband, if I ask how their doing they reply with a 'fine', or 'ok'. Those aren't honest answers, but 'better' is. Your saying your not feeling as bad but your not making it seem like your better then you actually are. I'm so sick of everyone being so fake with their emotions." I rant

"I totally agree! And Toby is worse then anyone. If ask him how his day was he'll be like 'fine', and I'm like ok well how was it 'fine' and he gets so mad. Its like I'm not allowed to talk to him. It's like were not allowed to care. I feel like they do that because if they don't tell us about their day they think we won't tell them about ours, which they don't wanna hear about in the first place. They are just such jerks sometimes, but we can't help but love them." Spencer says

"How are you taking this 'Caitlyn' thing?" I ask

"I don't know. I don't know how to react, I mean, do any of us?" Spencer ponders

"We both know Jason will overreact, Andrew will lose his mind, and Aria is gonna shut down because her ex-husband has a kid with her best friend. Em might be a little jealous because Ezra had Ali when Emily wanted her, and that will drive Maya crazy as well. Caleb doesn't seem to care and Toby will turn a blind eye because he can't know that Ezra slept with a minor because he could still get in trouble. Question is, how will _Spencer_ react? That's what Hanna wants to know." I reply

"Spencer doesn't know how Spencer feels about Caitlyn." she replies

"Hanna doesn't know either, but Hanna does know that this Caitlyn girl is gonna cause a lot of problems whether she's trying to or not." I tell her

"Agreed. And can we please stop talking in the third person?"

"You started it!"

*buzz buzz

"Oh my gosh I got I text!" I cry

"Me too, from Ali." Spencer says with much less enthusiam

"My place, tomorrow, noon. Caitlyn is coming over to meet everybody." I read aloud

"We get to meet the homewrecker! Yay!" Spencer cheers sarcastically

"Spencer, its not her fault. And she's not Alison's mistress, she's her daughter."

"I know."

"Hey, guess what?" I say, changing the subject

"Um, your pregnant?" she asks

"What!? No! That's terrible!" I cry

"How is that terrible?" Spencer asks through her laughter

"I have two girls already, I have no desire to have another child. If Caleb's half-sister hadn't gotten pregnant and asked us to take the baby, Sophia would be an only child. I love my kids, and they are all I need and even more. Sophie's got enough personality to be about three kids and Brooke is the same." I explain

"I guess I can get that. It was stressful enough with just the twins, but then we added another baby to the family, and they just weren't ready yet. They have about the personality of five kids each and Abby is the exact opposite, she's a perfect little angel. Well, when her daddy's not home that is. She's a Mama's girl." Spencer says smiling

"Both mine are daddy's girls and I hate it." I pout

"Oh, what was your news?" she asks

"Oh yeah, we're kinda moving into the neighborhood. Living outside of town is just too much and there was a house for sale so Caleb bought it. I just found out tonight."

"Hanna that's great! Now all we need is Aria to move in. If my _brother_ wouldn't have been so stubborn about money, which they had plenty of I mean come one, he's a DiLaurentis, then they could have been living here from the start."

"Yeah well she actually lives in town, I don't. My house is not actually _in_ L.A. Its terrible." I whine

"Are you really ready to meet Caitlyn tomorrow?" Spencer asks

"No, and I don't think I ever will be. We got meet her sometime though. Better now then ever I guess."

**Ok guys next chapter you'll actually get to meet Caitlyn. I have a order in which the girls narrate the story (Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Alison, Emily) so I had to do Hanna first but next is Ali and that's when we'll meet Caitlyn and see Andrew's reaction. And also I have to ask, what did you guys think about the finale? (If you haven't watched the finale then stop reading NOW) That was crazy and the 'A' reveal was kinda disappointing like ok yeah we know the person's name but who is this person and why? The finale got a lot of mixed reviews, some loved it, a lot were extremely disappointed. I was glad that Mona was actually alive because that means Tanner has to let Ali and the Liars go because you can't be a murderer if the person is still alive and even though the 'A' reveal left us with more questions then answers, at least we got a name, thats more then we had last week guys. And to all the people who say their done with the show and won't tune in next season your all liars! You know that you want answers just like the rest of us but your just pissed that you didn't get what you wanted. They promised 'A's identity would be revealed and it was, we just don't know who Charles is yet. Anyways, tell me what you thought about the finale in a review or a p.m. I'm curious to your guys reactions. I wanna know what other people think because I only have two friends watch the show and it makes me wanna scream because I need to talk about things with everyone. Anyways, until next time!**

** ~Stay Weird**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****Sorry for going AWOL on you guys. I had a lot going on at school between testing and 8th grade graduation. Then I found out someone I used to be close friends with was a psychopath and a liar. Actually I already knew that but one of my other friends finally figured that out and she dragged me into her drama and then tried to steal my best friend, but you guys don't really care about that crap so I'm gonna shut up about all that. I'll try to have another update by the end of this week but no guarantees. I'm going to church camp next week so if I don't update later this week I probably will in two weeks.**

**Alison POV**

My life is over. I have to tell my husband about the 16 year old daughter I have with Ezra Fitz. Andrew is going to kill me. He told everything about him, including his past with Conner's crazy birth mother. He gonna be so hurt that I could allow him to open up about all that but still keep my past a secret. When I hear Andrew's truck pull into the driveway I dash into the kitchen and grab a couple of beers to help lighten the mood. Anytime I have to tell Andrew somthing I know will piss him off, I just grab a couple of beers, which helps distract him from angry he really is.

Another crappy thing about today, Spencer issued a new dress code which forces the CEO, her, and the executive directors, me and Emily, to wear a suit everyday. Me in a pants suit or skirt suit?! Has she lost her mind? I usually just wear a dress and a blazer like Hanna does and get away with it, but today Spencer picked out my outfit for me. This hideous pant suit makes my thighs look huge, and the pumps she gave me are all wrong. There's no way to look hot in this mess! I'm not a hot mess, just a mess mess! It's terrible!

When I hear Andrew's key turn inside the front door, I quickly lose a few buttons and open the beers. He easily get distracted from his anger if he's drinking and has something to look at.

"That outfit looks ridiculous on you!" Andrew laughs

"Tell that to Spencer! She's the one who made me wear this hideous thing in the first place!" I whine

He hangs up his coat, drops his briefcase on the floor, walks over to me, and wraps his arms around my waist.

"It may look ridiculous, but leave it to my wife to make anything look good." he says, and kisses me softly

"How was your day?" I ask, pulling away

"Better, now that I'm here." he says

I lead him to the couch and hand him a beer.

"Thanks." he says, taking a sip with one hand, and loosening his tie with the other

"Why are you all dressed up? That's your best suit." I ask

"We closed a major deal today. I needed my lucky suit to do the trick. Watson, the guy we've been trying to get to invest for months finally caved, and he's a huge materialist. Only way to get his attention is with money and expensive things. We thought looking like money could help." he explains

"That's great Babe! Anything else happen?" I ask, sensing a hint of depression in his tone

"My boss announced his retirement today. Watson is a good friend of his, and since he doesn't have any kids, I think he's leaving the business to Watson. Watson's only 43, so I doubt he wants to retire anytime soon. The guy is a pretentious douche. I don't wanna work for him, but he would help bring in a lot more money which could mean a possible raise." he says

"Aria said that Jason may be getting promoted. He thinks that once his boss retires, he'll leave the company to Jason. If you invest, Jason might even let you be his partner in a couple of years. Why don't you talk to him before making any real decisions." I suggest

"Yeah ok, that could work. Now to you, how was your day?" Andrew asks

"Well we had a bunch of boring staff meeting all day, but before that Dt. Lane and his team, along with Lt. Cavanaugh raided the place. They figured out the killer was some kid named Rydar Laykins who we fired around the time of the murder. He blames Mr. Shane for being fired for some reason and the cops think that someone at S&amp;E is helping him hide out. He has no job, no known relatives, and he was recently evicted from him condo. He had to have gotten help from someone." I say

"That's not what I meant. Something happened today that you know will piss me off. That's why you shoved a beer and your boobs in my face. I'm sorry you had a crappy day, but what are you hiding?" he asks

"Remember how I told you that Ezra and I used to be together before we disappeared?" I ask

"Oh my gosh! He got you pregnant didn't he!" Andrew exclaims

"Her name is Caitlyn and she's 16. Her and Ezra are living here in L.A." I reply

"Oh my gosh, the secrets never stop with you, do they!" he shouts

"If it makes you feel any better, none of my friends, or my brother knew about Caitlyn either." I say

"How is admitting that you lied to everyone supposed to make me feel better?" he asks angrily

Before I get the chance to answer, someone begins beating rapidly on our front door. Andrew signals for me to stay back while he slowly moves toward the door and looks outside. He glances back at me before he reluctantly opens the door.

"Let me guess your Caitlyn..." his voice trails off

"C-Caitlyn!" I exclaim

Andrew steps out the way and lets her in to reveal and bruised eye, bloody nose, and a busted lip.

**Line Break**

Andrew and I lead Caitlyn into the downstairs bathroom so the kids won't notice her while we clean her up. The nanny had already fed them and given them their bath by the time I go home. They're probably just happy to have extra t.v. time before bed since I haven't come up yet.

"What happened to you Sweetie?" Andrew asks, handing her an ice pack

"Did Ezra do this?" I ask

"No! Dad would never hurt me." she says

"Then who did?" Andrew asks

"I went out with this guy, Chase. When I refused to go back to his place, he started hitting me then dumped me on the side of the road. I was too afraid to go home because I was already out past curfew so I called an Uber to drop me off here and told Dad that I was staying over at a friends." She confesses

"Ok, I'm gonna go call Ezra because if finds out you were here without his knowledge, he might not let me see you anymore." I sigh

"Please don't! Dad get really scary when he's mad. I want to stay here with you." she begs

"Caitlyn, I don't know." I tell her

"Mom, please don't make me go back there. I wanna stay here. Dad's been lashing out a lot lately. He says I'm a stupid slut just like you were and that he won't become a grandpa this young. He said he's about to kick me out and leave me on my ass so he can go back home and try to repair his marriage and keep his kids. He has 6 month old twins, Kasey and Peyton. I'm not sure too sure on the genders. Their either both boys or both girls. I forgot what he said. My point is, this will be the last straw for him. I have to fix things before its too late, so please Mom, don't call him. Its better if I talk to him in person tomorrow." she pleads

"Ok fine, I won't call him." I agree, "But tomorrow, I'm calling my lawyer. I want full custody, and that's what I'm gonna get." I demand

"Mommy?" a little voice asks from the doorway, "Who's she?"

Andrew, Caitlyn, and I all turn around and see Conner and Avery standing in the doorway.

"Conner, Avery, meet Caitlyn, your sister." Andrew says, putting on a fake smile

"Hi." Avery says shyly, latching onto my leg

"Hi Avery. Well aren't you just adorable?" Caitlyn smiles, which seems to scare Avery since her face is all beat up.

"What happened to your face?" Conner asks

"Conner!" Andrew scolds him

"Its ok Andrew, I'm sure my face is pretty scary. Well my face, um lets say that I was with one of my new friends, Chase, and he got mad when I didn't to have a playdate for a lack of a better word. Then he got really mad and he hit me a few times." She tries to explain

"Are you ok Sissy?" He asks with complete concern for his new found sister

"Uh, I will be. Thank you for asking little bro." she assures him

"Where did you come from?" Avery asks curiously

"I'll handle this one." I volunteer. "Avery, princess, a long time ago when Mommy was Caitlyn's age, I had this friend, Ezra, he used to be Auntie Ari's husband before she married Uncle Jason. Me and Ezra decided to have some, lets say 'grown up fun' even though we, well I, was still just a teenager. Nine months later, Caitlyn was born." I explain as best as I possibly can

"What's grown up fun?" Avery whispers to Caitlyn

"Well I wouldn't know because I never had any 'grown up fun', and that's a question for your Mommy and Daddy. They know all about 'grown up fun'. That's how we all got here." Caitlyn says

"Caitlyn she's three! Don't tell her that!" Andrew scolds her

"Ok I think it's time we all went to bed. Conner and Avery, go pick out one bed time story each and wait in Conner's room. Andrew go find something for Caitlyn to sleep in." I order

"Yes M'am." they all reply

"I'm not old. I don't need to be called M'am." I laugh

**Line Break**

After the kids have heard their bedtime stories, Caitlyn and I walk Avery to her room.

"Caitlyn, will you sleep in my room tonight?" Avery asks, as I tuck her in and give her a goodnight kiss

"Your bed isn't big enough Princess. How about we let her get set up in the guest room tonight and maybe tomorrow night you can sleep in there with her?" I suggest

"That would be great! Then I'd have someone to protect me." Caitlyn agrees

"No, bubba and Daddy are the protectors, but Daddy doesn't like to share the bed with anyone but Mommy. Conner can protect us both tomorrow night." Avery says

"Prefect." Caitlyn says, before we turn to walk out the room. "Maybe Daddy only like to share the bed with Mommy so they can have 'grown up fun'." Caitlyn teases me as we walk out the room

"Oh yeah, definitely. Maybe I should tell you some stories and you won't be so curious to try it out yourself." I tease back

"Eww! Gross! I do _not_ need that visual!" she cries

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room." I laugh

"Hey Mom, you told Avery that you were just a teenager when I was born. How old was Dad?" Caitlyn asks

"Well I met him when I was fifteen and he was about twenty-two. I was pregnant when I went on the run from my stalker. That next year your dad became a teacher at my high school. Everyone thought I was dead at that time and that's when he met Aria, my best friend and his first wife." I explain

"Which one is Aria again?" she asks

"She's the one married to Jason, my brother." I answer

"So my aunt used to be my step-mom. Interesting." she says

**The next day**

Andrew and the kids prepare breakfast while I take Caitlyn to Ezra's house to get clean clothes and talk about what happened last night.

"You were out with a boy and he beat you because you didn't want to have sex! Who is he! I'll kill him!" Ezra shouts

"Dad, please calm down!" Caitlyn pleads

"And you!" he shouts, directing his attention towards me, "You knew about this and didn't tell me!"

"I thought it would be better for you to hear it from me in person and I didn't want to come home last night. Don't be mad at her." Caitlyn tries to reason with him

"Just shut up and go to your room!" Ezra yells

"But Dad-" she starts

"But nothing! Go to your room!" he yells

Caitlyn looks at me and I nodd in approval. Once she's out earshot things really heat up with me and Ezra.

"Ezra Fitzgerald you are an unfit father! I called my lawyer this morning, and I'm getting full custody!" I shout

"Like hell you are." he says angrily

"She told me how you were planning to kick her out anyway and run back home to your wife and two kids." I argue

"I would never leave her I was just ticked off. When I go back I'm taking her with me." he says

"Over my dead body!" I cry

Caitlyn come running down the stairs, multiple bag in tow.

"Enough!" She cries, "I'm old enough now that if you both are pushing for full custody, I can choose where I want to live, and I choose Mom. I can't trust you Dad. I can't trust that you'll keep me safe and I know that you resent me because I'm the reason you're away from your family."

"You're my family too Caitlyn. Come with me. Come home with me to Boston." he begs

"I'm sorry Dad. If you want to be in my life, bring your family here, then prove that I can trust you, otherwise, I don't know what to tell you. We have to go." Caitlyn apologizes

"My lawyer will be in touch about a possible compromise if you stay in Los Angeles and agree to counseling. Goodbye Ezra.

**Line Break**

After Caitlyn and I get home, she takes her things to her room and starts to put on make up to hide the bruises on her face while Andrew and I prepare for the little 'Meet Caitlyn' party that I'm throwing.

"How does it look? Does it look somewhat natural?" Caitlyn asks, referring to her make up

I take her face in my hand and examine it carefully.

"If you want it completely covered, you're gonna need to put on more make up Baby." I tell her

"But it hurts so bad!" she whines

"I know but you gotta toughen up. If your Uncle Jason sees that, he'll go ballistic. And Toby, he'll go all cop mode and start questioning you like it's an interrogation." I say

"Wait, who are they again?" she asks

"Jason is my half brother through my mother. He's the one married to your dad's ex-wife, Aria. Jason also has a half sister, Spencer, through his father. Toby is Spencer's husband." I explain

"Got it. Who's the one with the little brother my age?" she asks

"Hanna's mom and step-dad recently adopted a 16 year old boy named Ricky. Hanna's husband Caleb also has a younger half brother named James, he's 17 or 18 I think." I explain

"Ok, thanks even though I'll probably forget this later."

**Line Break**

Andrew is outside taking the hot dogs and hamburgers off the grill while Caitlyn and I bring out drinks and chips. Caitlyn finally gets to meet my friends. I'm so excited but nervous at the same time. Caitlyn pushes open the sliding door while carrying a tray of drinks. When she looks up, her jaw hits the floor along with the drinks.

"Oh my gosh! Call the cops! Call the cops!" Caitlyn cries

"Hey, I'm a cop. What's wrong Caitlyn?" Toby asks, rushing over towards her

"H-him." she stutters, pointing her shaky finger towards James

"What? What about him?" Caleb asks, realizing it's his own brother that has her so shaken up

"That's Chase! That's the guy who beat me when I refused to go back to his place after our date!" She cries, tears now streaming down her face

James bolts for the gate but Caleb runs after him and tackles him to the ground.

"You wanna explain to me why Alison's daughter thinks your a guy named 'Chase' who beat her for not wanting to hook up with him?" Caleb asks his brother angrily

Hanna shoots Ricky the death glare, knowing her little brother probably knows something.

"'Chase' is the name he uses when he after a girl. He takes her out on a date, hook's up with her, ignores her, and makes her 'chase' after him. He been teaching me to do the same. He says its a good way to create options." Ricky confesses

"Did you know what he did to her?" Hanna asks her brother angrily

"No. I promise." Ricky says

"Caitlyn if you wanna press charges, by all means do so. This idiot needs to be taught a lesson." Caleb offers

I can tell by the look on her face that my daughter is spooked so I answer for her.

"Toby, call an officer and have them pick James up. Now!" I bark

"I'll take him myself. I'm not gonna risk having some idiot uniform cop who isn't worthy of a badge screw things up." he says, picking James up off the ground

Caleb brushes the dirt off of him and makes his way over to Caitlyn and I.

"Caitlyn, I'm so sorry about him." Caleb apologizes, "Alison, can I talk to you inside for a minute?" he asks

"If you're gonna ask for us _not_ to press charges or something then you can forget it. Caitlyn has been through way too much here recently." I object

"And I completely understand. By all means, press charges. I want to talk to you about something else." he says

"Fine." I agree after a moment of deliberation

Caleb pushes open the sliding door, allowing me to go in first. Andrew leads Caitlyn inside behind us and takes her up to her room while Jason walks in to get the broom and clean up the broken glass. Spencer, Aria, Emily, and Maya whisper amongst themselves while the kids continue to play in the pool. Hanna whispers something to the girls then takes Ricky out through the back gate. So much for a party.

**Line Break**

"Alright, you wanted to talk, so talk." I order impatiently

"I'm glad you're pressing charges. James needs to start facing the consequences of his poor decisions." He starts

"Poor decision? He beat my daughter because she didn't want to sleep with! Poor decision is an understatement!" I cry

"Ali! Keep your voice down! Do you want Caitlyn to hear?" He whisper shouts

"You are in my house, don't tell me what to do!" I bark

"As I was saying. He needs to face the consequences of his actions. I know that my apology doesn't fix nor change anything, but I am truly sorry. He's been having a really hard time at home lately. He got kicked out of his dorm at school so he's back home with Mom and Billy now which they really aren't happy about." he says

"What happened at school?" I ask

"Clay went to school there too. Clay was known for being a bad boy and a troublemaker. James was usually the good one. It was always 'Bad boy Dawson and Good girl Dawson'. Yes, they used to call James a girl. When James went back to school after Clay died people would always point and whisper. One day his roommate invited him to a frat party. Everyone kept calling him 'That dead kid's little brother'. He got mad, started throwing punches. Instead of him kicking him out of school, given the situation, they just kicked him out the dorm and placed him on probation." he explains

"Wow. I had no idea." I say

"James has been acting out a lot lately. For Mom I was the oldest. Oldest and youngest stereotypically are the favorites. Then there was the fact that I had my own tech company, beautiful wife, two amazing kids. My life was pretty great. James was the baby which earned him a lot of favoritism at home. Clay felt like he was just the middle kid no one cared about so he would always act out to gain attention. Mom basically shut everyone out after he died, kinda like I did. James started sneaking out, drinking and doing drugs. Huge downward spiral. He had a stint in rehab, but now that he's hit rock bottom, it's hard for him to come back up. Most people say that once you hit rock bottom, the only way left to go is up. Obviously those people have never been at rock bottom or they would know how hard it is to get back up. I've been there, and it nearly cost me everything." he explains

"I'm glad you told me. I think I'm gonna talk to Toby and see if he can get the DA and James's lawyer to make a deal where he spends more time in rehab rather then in a jail cell. He needs help and he can't get that in jail." I say

"Thanks Alison. I know me and you have really never seen eye to eye in the past, but I can guarantee you this is the right decision." he says

**Line Break**

After everything that happened with James and Caitlyn, we decided to cut the party short. No one was really up to celebrating, least of all Caitlyn. At least one good thing came from all this. Caitlyn finally started to see me as her Mom, not the person who abandoned her when she was born.

**I had a totally different idea for the whole 'Meet Caitlyn' thing but I started writing and this happened and this is the best version of this chapter I've written and I usually have to write several different ones before I find the right on and this is what you got. Ok I don't even know what I'm really ranting about at this point. Anyways don't forget to ~Stay weird**


	15. Chapter 15

**Emily POV**

In midst of all the drama that took place at Alison's little 'Meet Caitlyn' party, I found out my wife has been lying to me and keeping secrets from me. Again. Apparently my son has been getting bullied for having two moms, no two _lesbian_ moms and Maya decided it would be best not to tell me because I tend to "get a little crazy" when it comes to these things.

After everything had pretty much unraveled at the party, me, Spencer, Aria, and Maya were talking and Aria apologized to Spencer about Brandon and Chloe getting in trouble at school to which she responded,

"I'm glad they were sticking up for their friends, I'm just not happy with the way they went about it."

Turns about that Brandon and Chloe got suspended for fighting at school the other day. Some kids were teasing Ty and Sophie and the twins started throwing punches. Some older kids who actually knew what it meant to be homophobic started teasing Ty about me and Maya. Not to put down my own son, but Ty tends to be a bit of a crybaby at times. He doesn't know how to stand up for himself. That's when they twins jumped in and somehow managed to beat up two ten year olds. They're six! They had got into a fight a couple weeks earlier because some kids were making fun of Sophia Rivers because she has a learning disability and is having a hard time in school. She's only five, what do they expect her to know how to do?

Anyway, Aria assumed that I already knew Ty was getting bullied and that's why she apologized to Spencer in front of me. When I asked Maya what she was talking about she said that she "had it under control". Apparently this was some pretty big fight because some of the kids parents actually wanted to press charges! Spencer said the only reason they aren't is because when they found out the twins' last name is "Cavanaugh" they knew that Toby was close friends with the chief of police and the charges would never stick. Turns out Toby used to be partnered with the Chief's son when they first moved here. Not only are the Twins in big trouble, but so are Ty and Sophie according to Maya. She said that their dumbass principal said that Ty and Sophie shouldn't have "encouraged their friends to fight for them." I could kill that bitch! Those kids bullied _Ty and Sophie,_ not the other way around.

**Line Break**

Even though we just live down the street, Lilly fell asleep in the car. Aria said she was up all night and she_ did_ miss her nap time. She was out cold in like thirty seconds. Ty on the other hand was just a ball of energy and ended up going next door to the Cavanaugh's. This gives me and Maya the perfect opportunity to talk.

Since we never actually got to have lunch and I didn't eat breakfast, I was starving so I went to the kitchen to fix myself a sandwich. Maya left her phone on the counter and I normally wouldn't check it, but when I saw it flashing, I couldn't help but wonder what other secrets she might be keeping. I check to make sure she's not in sight before picking up the phone. It's a text from Hanna. There shouldn't be any harm in reading that. I slide screen and get ready to type in her passcode but she changed it to a password instead.

"C'mon Em, think. What could it be?" I wonder out loud

"Tyllian" I type, hoping its some kind of combination of the kids names. Didn't work

"Lilyer" I try next, but it doesn't work either

"Ok um, maybe it's their initials. Or maybe a combination of their middle names. It has to be something with their names. It could be 'Jate' or 'Kason' as a combination of 'Jason' and 'Kate'. Or maybe its 'TJLK' or 'LKTJ'. Oh! I know what it is! It's 'Tyllian Jate'!"

I quickly type in the letters before Maya gets down here and finds me snooping through her phone. It worked! I open the message from Hanna and read it allowed,

"Be ready in 10. Meet me at the end of the street."

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Maya yells, snatching her phone from my hand

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing. Where are you and Hanna going?" I question

"I don't see how that's any of your business." she proclaims

"Oh really? So you lie, keep secrets, and then think it's ok to just sneak out without telling me where you're going?" I argue

"The whole point of sneaking out is to _not_ be seen or heard. If I said "Oh hey Em, I'm leaving with Hanna in a few. I'll be back later", it wouldn't exactly be 'sneaking out' and that's not what I was doing. I wasn't gonna climb out the window or slide out the back door while you weren't looking. I was just gonna walk right through the front door, plain as day, only I wasn't gonna mention." she argues backs

"Where are you two going?" I ask again

"Oh, I'm sorry _Mother_, I wasn't aware that I had to report to you before I could leave my own house!" she yells

"Lilly is trying to sleep. You might want to keep your voice down before she comes down here asking why we're fighting again." I encourage

"Fine. But I want to know how you think you can justify snooping through my phone? How did you even know what my password was?" She questions

"I guessed. Now, I'm going to ask you this one more time and one more only. Where are you and Hanna going?" I ask, for the third time

"Like I told you before, that is none of you business. Now stop treating me like a child." she demands

"Well maybe if you didn't act like one-" I start

"Don't you dare Emily Fields! You have no right to judge me! You've been keeping secrets for over 15 years! How do you justify that? I am still learning to trust you again and you are not making that very easy for me. You have put me through hell and back but I've stuck by you through everything!" she cries

"You're the one who _slept with Jason_! That's a pretty big secret to be keeping Maya! You can't trust me? Well guess what? I can't trust you either!" I challenge

"Well if we can't trust each other I don't know what we even have anymore." she admits

"What are you trying to say?" I ask

"I think we could both benefit from some time apart." she says

"No. Hell no, our son needs us." I argue

"Well if you don't want to leave, I will. I'm gonna talk to Hanna about me and Ty going to stay with them for a little bit. We both need to figure out how to protect our kids at school. I think it would also be good for them. Ty and Sophie, I mean." she says

"You are not taking my son." I say

"And you are not gonna fight me on this is you want what's best for this family." she argues

The horn from Hanna's car honks outside. I guess she got tired of waiting.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She says, turning to leave the room

"Maya wait!" I call after her, "Please just tell me where you're going first!" I beg

Maya ignores me and continues to walk away.

"I've got ways of making Hanna talk if I have to and chances are Caleb already knows and I can just ask him!" I shout

"She'll never talk and all he's knows is that we're going out!" She yells then slams the front door

"So much for having an adult conversation." I mumble

I have to talk to someone about all this. I can't talk to Aria because I don't want Jason to know about the separation yet. I might still be able to fix this. I can't call Alison because she has enough on her plate already. I can't call Hanna because she's with Maya and if even she wasn't, she probably tell Maya everything I said anyway. That just leaves Spencer, but I don't want Ty to find out. Then again, Ali probably could use a distraction and Ty doesn't have to find out if Spencer came over here. I better not bother Ali with my petty problems right now. I pull out my phone and shoot Spencer a quick text.

"Toby back yet? I really to see you." I type

Spencer texts back almost instantly.

"I'll be there in 15 with Tequila. Guess I better walk if we're drinking." she replies

"Isn't it a little early in the day to be drinking?" I ask

"Do you want me to bring it or not?" she asks

"Bring it." I answer

And just as Spencer promised, 15 minutes later she was at my front door with a bottle of Tequila. I open the door and Spencer is bending over, panting like a dog.

"Spencer? Are you ok?" I ask

"Yeah, I just, I just sprinted around the, the entire block." she pants

"Why?" I ask

"Because some big ass dog started fucking chasing me!" she cries

I take a minute to laugh at my friend before letting her in and leading her to the couch.

"I'll go get some glasses for that." I say, gesturing to the bottle in her hand

"Who needs glasses?" she asks, cracking the bottle open and taking a big ass sip

"Hey! Save some for me! I can guarantee that I need it more than you do." I say

"Em, if this is about Maya not telling you, I have to admit, I can't blame her. I wish I could have handled to twins' situation without Toby having to know. Jason too for that matter. Hanna didn't want to tell Caleb either but they're trying this new thing called being honest with each other. If you ask me, truth can hurt more then lies more times than not." she says

"Spencer, I'm not Jason, Caleb, or Toby. I'm not gonna go beat the crap out of anybody, I just would have liked to know." I argue

"I know that. I think Maya just didn't think you could handle it. You've been through a lot lately, especially with your dad's death. I think she was trying to make your life a little less stressful." Spencer admits

"Jason was mad because he kid was getting bullied and his niece and nephew got in trouble for defending their cousin. Caleb is mad because of bunch of older kids were picking on his five year old daughter because she has a hard time in school. It's kindergarten. No one knows how to do anything in kindergarten. Toby was mad because his nephew and best friends daughter were getting bullied and now his kids are gonna be known as troublemakers which reflects badly on him. I get it. But me? I just wanted to help my son. Comfort him. That's never really been Maya's strong suit." I say

"Emily what's the real reason you called me over here. I know is about more than Maya keeping secrets. What's going on?" Spencer asks

"Maya thinks that since we can't seem to trust each other, we need some time apart." I confess

"Like, like a separation?" she asks, in complete shock

I nod my head.

"She said that she's gonna ask Hanna if her and Ty can go stay with them for a little bit so they can think of a way to help the kids and because she thinks it would be good for Ty and Sophie." I continue

"What about you and Lilly?" she asks

"I don't know, but I can't stay here Spencer. I don't know how to be alone. When I went away to college, Maya came with me and we lived in an apartment outside of campus. I've never had to live alone. I don't know what to do." I say, breaking down in tears

Spencer holds me in her arms and rubs small circles on my back.

"Em, you should know by now that you never have to be alone. You and Lilly will stay with us until you and Maya can work things out." she says

"Thanks." I mumble, still crying into her shoulder

**Line Break**

After you 10 minutes of crying, me and Spencer turn on the t.v. and down the bottle of Tequila. Before long the two of us are passed out on the couch.

After about an or so has passed, we wake awake up, hungover and confused with Aria sitting on the couch next to us.

"Ok good. You're awake." she says as I rub my eyes and shake Spencer to wake her up

"Wha-What's going on? When did she get here?" Spencer asks, dazed and confused

"Gee, thanks for making me feel like the bitch everyone secretly hates Spence." Aria complains

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I guess Hanna forgot I was at her house with the girls. When she got back I overheard Maya thanking her for letting her and Ty stay with them. Something you want to tell me Em?" Aria questions

"Not really." I answer

Spencer nudges me in the side.

"Ow!" I cry, "Fine, I guess you'll find out sooner or later." I sigh

"Em, spill." Aria orders

"Maya thinks we need some time apart because we can't trust each other. She said she was taking Ty and they were gonna stay with Rivers'. Me and Lilly are staying with the Cavanaugh's." I confess

"Why don't you just stay with us?" Aria asks

"I rather keep the kids routine as normal as possible." I say

"Fine, but you should be the one to tell Jason that. He'll be less likely to try and keep the kids while you to are taking a break if he hears it from you." she argues

"Fine." I agree

"I'm feeling kind of hungry. Either of you up for burgers?" Aria asks

"Yes, because nothing goes better with a hangover then burgers!" I cheer sarcastically

"Wait, aren't you a vegan?" Spencer asks

"Well I was. Then I decided that I couldn't live life without bacon so now I eat meat again. Are you guys hungry or not?" she explains

"Eh, I guess I could eat." Spencer says, shrugging her shoulders

"Good. You two go freshen up and taking something for that hangover. We're going out!" Aria says cheerfully

**Line Break**

While Aria and Lilly go to pick Hadley up from her friend's house, Spencer and I head upstairs to get showered and changed. I let Spencer take the first shower in my bathroom while I go to search for some Tylenol and something for Spencer to change into. We borrow each other's clothes all the time but Spencer has like half her wardrobe in my closet anyway as well as I do in hers. It shouldn't be _that_ hard to find her something to wear.

I dig through my closet and find a pair a black skinny jeans, a blue button down shirt, a brown, single button blazer, and a pair of brown and navy blue oxfords. For myself I grab a pair of darkly colored denim skinny jeans, a white tank top, a dark green vest jacket, and a pair of black leather combat boots. Next I walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of socks for myself. I finally hear the shower shut off.

"Em, I'm done in the shower! Did you find me something to wear yet?" Spencer calls from inside the bathroom

"Yeah, just sec and I'll bring your clothes in!" I call back

I drop both pairs of shoes at the end of the bed, grab Spencer's outfit, and knock on the bathroom door.

"Spence! I got it! Can I come in now?" I ask

"Yeah sure!" she says

I open the door and lay the clothes on the edge of the sink.

"Thanks." She says, stick her head out of the shower

"No, problem. Thanks for coming over, but we should really stop making a habit of getting drunk every time we see each other outside of work." I reply

"That's a good point, but it's not _every_ time. And after the last couple of months, who can blame us. Between Dt. Lane and Lt. Cavanaugh, there's no way to get through the day without a drink or...five." She laughs

"And you have an even better point!" I laugh

"Yeah now would be the time you leave so I can get dressed." She says awkwardly

"Right, sorry." I apologize

**Line Break**

Aria finally shows back up at my house an hour later with the girls and a big ass beach bag.

"Um, Ari, what's in the bag?" I ask

"Oh, I guess I did forget to text you didn't I?" she asks herself, more than us

"Aria! The bag! Why?" Spencer questions

"Oh yeah, we're going to Long Beach! We'll grab something to eat there and then go to the beach!" she cheers

"I'm sorry, what?!" I cry

"Yes because there are no beaches in Long Beach or restaurants with burgers." Spencer comments sarcastically

"The girls wanted to go to Hanna's and play with Sophie and Brooke out on the beach." she says

"Aria, you know I love Hanna, but her place is the last place I should be going right now. " I remind her

"I said we're going to Long Beach, I didn't say anything about going to Hanna's. I know that's where she lives, but we're not going to her house." she says

"Again, we can always do that here, in Los Angeles

"I don't know about this. What if Maya just happens to see us somewhere and thinks that I'm following her? I'm not really in the mood for another fight right now." I say

"C'mon girls, lets go upstairs for a few minutes while Emily and Aria talk." Spencer says, leading the girls to the staircase

Once their out of earshot, Aria starts again.

"Em, it'll be fine. Plus I kinda promised the girls." she tries to reason with me

"Aria, I still have half a hangover. I don't really feel like going to the beach." I argue

"Well maybe you shouldn't have drank a bottle of Tequila with Spencer! Don't get mad at me, acting like I shoved the alcohol down your throat!" she shouts

"Ok one, you need to keep your voice down before the girls hear you and I have to explain to my daughter why Maya has moved out while I'm still drunk. And two, your life is perfect right now while mine is falling apart. I'm an adult and you are not my mother. You can't tell when me I can and can not drink and how much." I growl

"I'm just curious Em, when _do_ you plan on telling Lilly that you and Maya have separated, because Ty knows. I heard Maya telling him. And what are you gonna say when Maya calls to tell Lilly goodnight and that she loves her and Lilly asks why her and Ty aren't staying the night too? Huh? What are you gonna say then? Also my life is far from perfect and I _can_ tell you when you can and can not drink and how much when it affects _my_ daughter!" she argues

"I will tell Lilly tomorrow or later tonight when I feel better, as for my drinking situation, it does _not_ in anyway affect _my_ daughter. I would never do anything to hurt Lilly. Or Ty for that matter." I argue back

"Oh it doesn't affect Lilly? Really? Well you only know I use my key to get in if I know your inside and you don't come to the door because I wanna make sure that you're ok. Today when I came to the door, Lilly was screaming her head off because she thought you and Spencer were _dead_ when you didn't wake up! She knows how to call 911 but didn't because she was too scared! What if I never came over! What if you and Spencer kept sleeping, and no one ever heard Lilly! What if she kept screaming until she ran out of oxygen! What then Emily!" she yells

"Aria, you can't tell Jason. Please. Maya already took Ty. If she doesn't take Lilly too, Jason will. Its bad enough that I possibly lost Maya forever, I can't lose my kids too. Please." I beg, tears in my eyes

"I'll make you a deal Emily. If you and Spencer let me and Jason take the twins, Abby, and Lilly for the night, and you and Spencer agree to stop drinking, Jason never has to know. If either of you refuse, I'm telling Jason and we'll go to court to get full custody of both Lilly _and_ Ty." she offers

"You can't do that! Maya will _kill_ me!" I cry

"Then I suggest you start acting like responsible parents! You're over here getting drunk and passing out, not being able to hear Lilly scream her head off. Then there's Maya who ran off to God know's where with Hanna and refuses to even talk like a reasonable adult. You two are acting like two idiot teenagers who just into your first fight so you immediately decide to break up. Emily, you're one of my _best_ friends and I love you. You been like my sister since we were kids. I'm just trying to help you and protect the kids." she says

"Fine, I'll get Spencer to agree. I'm just curious as to how you think Toby is gonna let you take his kids too?" I ask

"Toby will be working all night. Guarantee it. I can't leave you and Spencer alone with four kids. Trust me, I'm doing you a huge favor." she says

"And if Spencer were to disagree, knowing that Toby is almost never home, what were you gonna do about her kids if you couldn't trust her either?" I ask

"Knowing Jason, he'd probably temporarily move it to your house and take all the kids. You know how he is when it comes to any of these kids." she says, "Now stop with all the questions and get your things so we can go."

"Fine." I finally agree

**Line Break**

Aria kinda scares me now that we had that big fight. I didn't think it was possible, I mean, she's just _so_ tiny. Then again she did only threaten me with stuff Jason would do which technically means that he's scary and she's just his wife. That's why I let Spencer take shotgun while I ride in the back with the girls.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Lilly asks

"I don't know, where are we going Ar?" I ask, directing Lilly's questions to her

"We are going to Long Beach where Auntie Han lives, but we're not going to her house. We are going to eat at this place called Chick-fil-a and then we're going to the beach." she says

"Yay beach!" Hadley screams

"Wait, I thought we were getting burgers?" Spencer asks

"I changed my mind ok! I want chicken now." Aria says

"Mommy, where's Ty and Mama?" Lilly asks

"Mama went somewhere with Auntie Hanna and Ty is at Auntie Spencer's house playing with your cousins." I explain

"But if Auntie Spencer is with us, who's at her house?" she asks

"Uncle Toby." I answer

"Since we're going to Long Beach does that mean we get to have a sleepover with Sophie and Brooke?" Lilly asks

"Well, Mama and Ty are gonna stay with the Rivers' for a little bit and me and you are gonna stay with the Cavanaugh's." I say

"Why?" she asks

"Because we just are ok! We'll talk about it more later when Mama and Ty are both there but for now that's enough with the questions! Mommy has a headache!" I blow up

"Then why are you yelling?" she asks

"Lilly, what did your Mommy say about all the questions?" Aria jumps in

"Sorry Mommy." she apologizes

"It's ok Sweetie. I'm sorry I yelled at you." I apologize

"It's ok Mommy. I forgive you." she says

"So Aria, how's my big brother?" Spencer asks, changing the subject

"I am so glad I'm not the one who's married to the older brother of two of my best friends. I can't even imagine the secrets you must have to keep sometimes Ar." I say

"Hey, you're the one who has two kids with him and makes me keep secrets from him as your best friend!" Aria points out

"True, but you only have to lie to one person, Jason. Or do you lie to me and Maya too? Yeah, my situation's not the greatest either, but your's is still worse." I ramble

"Hey, when your husband's wife has been your best friend since you were a kid, you find you can't tell her certain things anymore because you don't need you hot-tempered, overprotective, older brother finding out. Not mention my complicated relationship with Alison. She's my childhood best friend who I hated at one point and we share a brother but aren't related by blood or by law." Spencer argues

"Hey I have to keep stuff from you too because I don't want Jason to know. And it's impossible not to have a complicated relationship with Alison. My relationship with her is almost the same as yours only she actually is my sister. And Jason is my husband, not my brother." Aria argues

"And I can top both of those. Ali is my childhood best friend who is the younger sister of my baby daddy, I also hated her at one point, and to top all of that she's my ex-girlfriend and she was the first person I ever loved. I'm pretty sure I win at this one." I protest

"Yeah she totally wins." Aria agrees

"But did she seriously just say 'baby daddy'?" Spencer laughs

"Spencer, weren't you asking Aria something about your brother?" I ask, trying to avoid talking about my previous remark

"Oh you mean your baby daddy?" she jokes, continuing to laugh with Aria

"Your the one who interrupted before I could even answer." Aria points

"Shut up." I say, rolling my eyes

"Daddy says that's a mean word." Hadley jumps in

"I'm a grown up, I can say what I want, but you on the other hand, can not. And it's two words, which makes it a phrase." I correct her

"Em, she's three, back off!" Aria says

"And you're kinda setting a really bad example." Spencer adds

"Aria! You gonna answer Spencer's question or not!" I ask, trying to direct the attention away from me

"Yeah, right. Um Jason is good, His boss retired and he left the company to Jason. Since he'll be making more money, we can actually afford to move into a bigger house, hopefully in the same neighborhood as you guys. Now if Hanna would just move here too so they'd at least be in the same town, we'd all be together again." Aria says

"Well it's about time you moved. I'm tired of always driving to your house, when I can walk to Spencer or Ali's." I say

"You actually _could_ walk, you just choose not to. We live like 5 miles away." Aria points out

"Do I look like the type person who wants to walk five miles? I know it's not that far, but after spending all day with you, I'd rather not walk five miles just to see _you_ again." I joke

"Haha, very funny." she says sarcastically

"Why is it that Hanna's the one who came up with the idea to expand the business into Los Angeles because she's always wanted to live here yet she's the only one who _doesn't_ live in L.A.?" Spencer brings up

"Exactly. Her argument to Caleb was that she wanted a beach house in L.A. and what she says goes, yet they moved to Long Beach." I add

"But the houses in Long Beach are so much better." Aria argues

"But she's also always late to work and she gets up at 5 in the morning. She gets home late most of the time because she hates taking work home. By the time she gets there its time to feed the girls and put them to bed. She sleeps 5 hours each night at the most because she waits up for Caleb to get home which he usually doesn't until nearly midnight. Then she wakes up at five, gets the girls and herself ready, makes breakfast, drives to two different schools, then to work which is on the other side of town. She does it all on her own because she wants to let Caleb sleep as long as possible. And we wonder why she never wants to hang out on the weekends." Spencer argues back

"Well that means Maya will be home by Tuesday at the latest. I mean anyone loves sleep more then Hanna, its Maya. She could never live like that. I don't know how Hanna does. You too should really make Hanna take a paid vacation. She's totally overworking herself." Aria says

"Can we not talk about her right now?" I ask

"Wait, Hanna or Maya?" Aria asks

"Both." I sigh

"Sure." Spencer says

"Alright. We're here!" Aria says

**And the drama continues with the Emaya break up and Emily and Aria's fight. Emily's problems will continue in the next chapter because I giving Maya her own chapter this time just to see her point of view on this specific storyline. There probably won't be an update next week because I'll be at church camp until Friday which means I miss the Pretty Little Liars season premiere. I could update next weekend but I'll probably be too lazy. Starting in two weeks, I'm gonna try to make Friday my update day but no promises. Anyways, don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update I was just feeling so uninspired to write. I'm trying to get into doing weekly updates. I was going to update yesterday but didn't get the chance. Two of my friends came over Thursday and spent the night and stayed most of Friday. Then after that I went over to my other friends house and was there til almost midnight so I didn't have time to finish editing the chapter. Anyways, I hope you like the latest addition of _All Grown Up._**

**Maya POV**

After leaving Alison's party to meet her daughter Caitlyn, we dropped Ty off with the Cavanaugh's and me, Emily, and Lilly went back home. When we got back, I was upstairs texting Hanna while Emily was in the kitchen making something to eat. Ever since we found out about the bullying situation, me and Hanna have been trying to come up with a way to help our kids. We finally came up with a plan today but we're trying to keep it on the D.L. because we don't want Emily and Caleb to find out. They'll talk us out of it for sure.

I went downstairs to grab and drink and then heard Lilly crying so I went back up to check on her and I mistakenly left my phone on the kitchen counter. When I came back down stairs I found Emily snooping through my phone! I knew she pissed that I didn't tell about the bullying but she had no right to look through my phone. Not when I'm still learning to trust her after finding out so many lies about our relationship back in high school as well as hers and Alison's. How can I trust someone who kept secrets about our relationship from me for like 15 years!

"Be ready in 10. Meet me at the end of the street." she reads aloud

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yell, snatching my phone from her hand

"Funny, I could ask you the same thing. Where are you and Hanna going?" she questions

"I don't see how that's any of your business." I proclaim

"Oh really? So you lie, keep secrets, and then think it's ok to just sneak out without telling me where you're going?" she argues

"The whole point of sneaking out is to _not_ be seen. If I said "Oh hey Em, I'm leaving with Hanna in a few. I'll be back later", it wouldn't exactly be 'sneaking out' and that's not what I was doing anyway. I wasn't gonna climb out the window or slip out the back door while you weren't looking. I was just gonna walk right through the front door, plain as day." I argue back

"Where are you two going?" she asks again

"Oh, I'm sorry _Mother_, I wasn't aware that I had to report to you before I could leave my own house!" I yell

"Lilly is trying to sleep. You might want to keep your voice down before she comes down here asking why we're fighting again." she encourages

"Fine. But I want to know how you think you can justify snooping through my phone? How did you even know what my password was?" I ask

"I guessed. Now, I'm going to ask you this one more time and one more only. Where are you and Hanna going?" she asks, for the third time

"Like I told you before, that is none of you business. Now stop treating me like a child." I demand

"Well maybe if you didn't act like one-" she starts

"Don't you dare Emily Fields! You have no right to judge me! You've been keeping secrets and telling lies for over 15 years! How do you justify that? I am still learning to trust you again and you are not making that very easy for me. You have put me through hell and back but I've stuck by you through everything!" I cry

"You're the one who _slept with Jason_! That's a pretty big secret to be keeping Maya! You can't trust me? Well guess what? I can't trust you either!" she challenges

"Well if we can't trust each other I don't know what we even have anymore." I admit

"What are you trying to say?" she asks

"I think we could both benefit from some time apart." I reply

"No. Hell no, our son needs us." she argues

"Well if you don't want to leave, I will. I'm gonna talk to Hanna about me and Ty going to stay with them for a little bit. We both need to figure out how to protect our kids at school. I think it would also be good for them. Ty and Sophie, I mean." I say

"You are not taking my son." she says

"And you are not gonna fight me on this is you want what's best for this family." I argue

The horn from Hanna's car honks outside. I guess she got tired of waiting.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I say, turning to leave the room

"Maya wait!" She calls after me, "Please just tell me where you're going first!" she begs

I ignore her and continue to walk away.

"I've got ways of making Hanna talk if I have to and chances are Caleb already knows and I can just ask him!" she shouts

"She'll never talk and all he's knows is that we're going out!" I yell then slam the front door

**Line Break**

"So, we're really doing this?" Hanna asks as we drive down the street

"Yes. These kids are ten. Our kids are five. Those little brats our picking on kids half their age and size and the parents have the nerve to try and press charges on Brandon and Chloe for sticking up for them? That ridiculous! I can handle the homophobic slurs, but what I will not do is let people attack my children for the way I live my life." I argue

"Yeah, your absolutely right! Those kids are picking on my daughter because she has a learning disability. She's in kindergarten! None of those kids can read or write yet, so the biggest gap between them is Sophie won't come til later on. I get that they learning basic letters and learning to spell there names and simple three lettered words, and Sophie can't do that. She's dyslexic for crying out loud! Of course it's hard for her to learn letters as easily. And how the hell do they know anything about a learning disability? Their five and six year olds!" Hanna agrees

"Sophie is crazy smart. She drew me a picture the other day and she spelled her name and my name right and I could easily read what she wrote. And having conversations with that girl, I think she might be higher up then Ty when it comes to that." I add

"I can't believe you talked me into this. If Toby finds out what we did, he'll freak. They know Ty is his nephew and Sophie is his best friend's daughter. One of the parents is a state senator. We're blackmailing and state senator Maya! This is crazy!" Hanna says

"Do you wanna do something to stop this bullying or not?" I ask

"I'm in Maya, 100%." she says

"Good. Turn left at the next light."

**Line Break**

I found out through some of my connections on the school's parent board that the reason none of the kids ever got in trouble was because the parents we're paying the school not to punish them. We're talking _thousands_ of dollars. I was able to get my hands on some of the messages that were exchanged and copies of the checks that were sent and we went to each house, including the principal's, and demanded that those kids leave the school voluntarily or be kicked out, or me and Hanna would go straight to Toby with our findings and have the entire school shut down. There was no way the principal was having that so the two kids who's parents refused to make their kids leave, were kicked out. Some of the families threatened a lawsuit but Hanna reminded them that they paid thousands of dollars to let their kids get away with bullying and even if a lawyer would represent them, no judge would find anything wrong with these kids being forced out of that school. There's also the fact that we could get arrested for blackmail and we had to make sure the cops never found out or we might end up in jail.

"So, where does Caleb think we went?" I ask

"I told him that the principal had a change of heart and called us in to talk about her new action plan. He also thinks Spencer is going. I thought it seemed more believable since the twins sucker punched a few kids." Hanna says

"And if he calls the principal to thank her for her 'change of heart', how you gonna lie your way out of that one?" I ask

"Well what did you tell Emily? We need to have one story in case they try to corner us." she says

"Emily just knows that you and I were going out. She has no idea where we went." I answer

"And she was ok with not knowing?" Hanna asks, "That doesn't sound at all like the Emily I know." she continues

"I caught her snooping through my phone. If she can't trust me enough that she needs to read my text messages then I can't trust her enough not to tell Spencer where we're going. If Spencer finds out Toby finds out and we get arrested for blackmail. Besides, she obviously didn't snoop hard enough if she needs to ask where we're going." I explain

"Maya, you didn't tell her about how her son was getting bullied at school and Brandon and Chloe almost got suspended for sticking up for him and Sophie. If Caleb didn't tell me I know I'd be pissed. And she read a text from me, she assumed it was harmless and you would have done the same." she argues

"Emily didn't need to know because I was gonna take care of it and I did! Tyler is _my_ baby! Its _my_ responsibility to look out for him!" I cry

"She's his mother too Maya!" Hanna argues

"Pull over. The last thing I need is you getting distracted and losing control of the car right now." I command

Hanna agrees and pulls the car over to the side of the road.

"You've seen Aria with Hadley, Ty, and Lilly. She's more protective of HAdley because that's her baby and the same goes for Emily with Lilly. Ty is my baby and it's my job to protect him. I wish Aria and Jason didn't have to get dragged into this anyways but the school called both me and Jason." I argue

"Hadley is a Mama's girl. She always acts like she needs to babied by Aria. Of course she's more protective of her. Lilly is the opposite. She's a Daddy's girl. Emily's just jealous because she thinks Lilly loves Jason more then she loves her. It's not true but it always feels like that when you've got a Daddy's girl on your hands." Hanna says

"Look Han, me and Ty need a place to stay. I don't know how long we'll be there. I told Emily that I needed some space from our marriage and she agreed. I let her keep Lilly but I said that I'm keeping Ty." I say

"You can stay with me, but only for one night." Hanna agrees

"And where will we go after that?" I ask

"Back home. I don't care if you and Emily are still fighting, you're gonna work things out under the same roof like two adults. When my marriage was on the rocks after Clay's death, I didn't run away to stay with a friend." Hanna says

"But you couldn't leave. Caleb had lost his little brother and if you left him you'd look like a real bitch." I argue

"How about all the time Spencer and Toby are fighting and she says feels like her marriage is over? She stays at home at fights it out, she doesn't run." Hanna adds

"Me and Emily fight too and I'm tired of fighting. We fight, lie, and keep secrets. We've broken each other's trust too many times. Sometimes all you need is a little time apart to be reminded of how much you love the person you're with and why you want to be with them." I argue

"I guess that's a good point, but you're still going home tomorrow." she says

"Fine. Now can we please get something to eat, I'm starving!" I ask

"Yeah, because we never got that lunch at Ali's. I still can't believe that James did that to her. He's always been a good kid, I guess his brother's death just hit him pretty hard." she says

"I know, but losing someone so close to you makes you do crazy things. Trust me, I know." I agree

"You know?" She asks

"When I was 13 and my older sister Mariah was 16 her boyfriend brutally rape her, tortured her, and then left her to die. Me and my parent found her body. She was barely hanging on when we got there but by the EMT's could get to her she was gone." I explain, tears welling up in my eyes

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea!" Hanna cries

"Yeah, its not really something I like to talk about." I reply

"Does Emily know?" she asks

"She knows I used to have an older sister but she doesn't know the story of what happened to her. We were talking one day and she said she wished she had a sibling or two growing up. It was right after Lilly and Hadley were born. She said she was glad Ty wasn't gonna grow up an only child like we did and I told her I used to have an older sister. She never pressured me to tell the story. I was always grateful for that." I explain

"So no one else knows?" she asks

"I told Caleb the story. It made him feel better knowing that someone else knew what he was going through. He said it made him sick to think of the pain my sister must have went through and he was so glad Clay didn't have to go through all that." I explain

"No one should have to die that way." Hanna says

"Especially not Mariah." I agree, "God I wish you all could have met her. You would have loved her and she would have loved you. She'd be the big sister to all of us kind of like Ashley and Ella were the moms to all of us."

**The Next Day**

After our sleepover with the Rivers, Ty and I head back home. Hanna was right. Me and Emily need to work things out under the same roof. I park my car in the driveway and open Ty's door. The child safety lock prevents him from opening it from the inside.

Ty wanted and snack so we walked to the back door so we could go straight into the kitchen.

"Mommy, our yard looks a little empty." Ty says

"Oh yeah, and what do you propose we should do about it?" I ask

"I think we should get a puppy." he says

"A puppy? Where did that come from?" I question

"Uncle Toby said that one of his friends from work has dog and she just had puppies. He said he's gonna talk to Auntie Spencer about them getting one." he explains

"Well I'll talk to Mama about it and see what she says. You know what? I'm not so sure you need a puppy though. Who's gonna take care of it when you're at Daddy's house?" I ask

"You and Mama. And we can get one for Daddy's house too. Or we could just leave it there and Hadley can take care of it when me and Lilly are here." he says

"Well I'll talk to both your moms and your dad and see what they say. Sound good?" I ask

"Yep!" he says

I turn my key into the sliding door and push it open.

"Home sweet home." I mumble sarcastically

"What did you say Mommy?" Ty asks

"Nothing, Love. Just talking to myself." I explain

"Can I have some apple juice?" he asks

"Sure thing, but go upstairs and wash your hands first." I order

After Ty runs off to wash his hands I let out a depressed sigh. See the thing is, I'm not so sure I want to work this thing out with Emily. Its all just so stressful, but even if Emily and I got a divorce, she'd still be here. All. The. Time. We have two kids together, we work together, and we share the same friends. Even with a custody agreement where we used Jason as the middle man, there'd still be the job and friends problem. Its not like either of us are gonna want to ditch our friends and they'd never want to have to choose between us. As for the job thing, Emily could get another job, I can't, but she was one of the co-founders. She'd never walk away. I don't want my marriage to end but I feel like there's nothing left to repair. Or maybe its just too hard. I guess the only way for me to know for sure whether or not I wanna try to fix things is to see if we still trust each other. If that trust is broken to what feels like beyond repair that's when I'm walking away and taking my son with me.

"Ok I washed my hands. Can I have some juice now?" Ty asks, snapping me out of my thoughts

"What? Oh, yeah, juice. Just a second." I mumble

I walk over to the cabinet to find a cup and then over to the fridge to get the juice.

"Alright, here ya go." I say handing him the cup

"Thanks Mommy." he says

"You're welcome Baby. Are Mama and Lilly upstairs?" I ask

"No. Their not here." he says

"Their not here? Where could they be?" I wonder out loud

"Call her." Ty suggests

"I'll just send her text. I've got some work stuff to get done." I say, picking my phone up from the counter of the island.

"You have to do work right now? I want you to play with me!" Ty whines

"I'm sorry Baby Boy, but Mommy has some paper work she was supposed to finish on Friday. If I don't have it done by tomorrow Alison is gonna be really mad. She's already stressing enough right now." I explain while staring down at my iPhone

"But you never play with me anymore! None of you do! I hate you all!" he cries

"Tyler Jason Fields-St. Germain! You do _not_ talk to me that way! I'm your mother!" I scold him

"I don't care! I hate you! I hate Daddy, Mama, and Mom too!" he yells

"Tyler what has gotten into you?" I ask

"No one likes me except for Sophie and the twins. Even Conner is mean to me." he mumbles

"Ty, what's been going on at school?" I ask

"All the kids make fun of me and Sophie. Even Conner calls us names. The twins are the only ones who do anything but thats only cuz we're cousins. But Conner's my cousin too and he's mean. I don't like him anymore. I don't wanna go back to school tomorrow." he says

"Ty, sweetie, I'm so sorry the kids make fun of you and Soph. Me and Auntie Hanna took care of some things today with the other kids parents. They shouldn't be a problem anymore. I wish I could do more to help but I can't. Your Daddy already talked to Aunt Ali and Uncle Andrew about Conner. He is in a load of trouble. And the twins, well Brandon and Chloe are your big cousins. They will always have your back because your family, but most importantly because your friends. Sophie's not their cousin but they looked out for her too. Friends stick up for each other. The twins are great friends to have. You keep playing with them and Sophie, and Conner will come around eventually as well. Don't worry about those other kids. They don't control you. You control yourself." I tell him

"Ok, but please don't make me go back tomorrow. Brandon and Chloe won't be there and I'm not going unless they do." He pleads

"Baby I'm sorry, but you have to go." I say

Before he can answer, the lights on my phone start to flicker. That must be Emily texting back.

"Is that Mama?" Ty asks

"Yep." I answer, " She said she and Lilly stayed the night with the Cavanaugh's and they are about to get in the car now."

"I bet Mama will let me skip school tomorrow." he says

"I wouldn't count on it. Now drink your juice." I say

A few minutes later Emily stumbles into the house with Lilly kicking and screaming in her arms.

"Hey! What's wrong with Lilly?" I ask, rushing to help her

"Abigail got some new toy and Lilly was playing with and wanted to keep. You think this bad? You should have seen me trying to get her in the freaking car." Emily sighs

"Well other then this, how was your night with the Cavanaugh's?" I ask

Lilly pushes past us and runs off to the kitchen when she sees her big brother.

"Well me, Lilly, and Spencer were exhausted by the time we got there. We went straight to bed after dinner." She says

"What had you three so tired?" I ask

"Well after you left yesterday, Spencer came over and we got little D-R-U-N-K and passed out on the couch. When we woke up Aria was here and she yelled some, I can remember that much. Then she decided she wanted to take Hadley and Lilly to Long Beach as if the L.A. beaches weren't good enough. First we went and got something to eat then we spent the whole day at the beach. Me and Spencer just wanted to tan and sleep off our hangovers a little more but Aria would not have that. We spent hours playing in the water with the girls. I wish everyone could have went." She says

"Sounds like fun, but you and Spencer wanted to work on your tan? I get Spencer trying to tan, but why you? Your skin is naturally this perfectly tan colored." I laugh

"I have been cooped up in an office for weeks. My natural tan was fading." She says

"Mhmm." I say

"So how was the Rivers'?" Emily asks

"Ty and Sophie had a blast but wouldn't let poor Brooklyn play with them. While the older two played on the beach, me and Hanna sat out on the patio, had a couple mimosa's, and Caleb and Brooklyn had some Daddy-daughter time and made dinner. We ate out on the patio and ended up camping out on the beach afterwards. The kids thought it'd be fun. Me and Hanna, not so much. Caleb snuck inside the house when he thought everyone was asleep but I still caught him. We had good time though." I answer

"Good. So, what did you do before all that?" she asks

"I knew this was coming." I sigh

"Of course you did, now answer the question." she says

"We took care of the whole bullying situation ok!" I shout

"What do you mean you took care of it? What did you do?" she questions

"I found out that the parents were paying off the school and we threatened to expose them." I admit

"You blackmailed them! Isn't that Ross boy's dad a state senator? You blackmailed a state senator?!" She cries

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to know. If they decided to take us down and you knew, you be a co-conspirer and your too pretty for prison." I say

"You know what? Forget it. We need to talk about the bigger issues here. The trust issues." she says

"Ty, take your sister upstairs. Me and Mama need to talk alone for a little bit." I yell so they can here me in the kitchen

"Are you gonna yell again?" he asks

"Ty just go!" I shout

"Yes Ma'am." he mumbles, grabs his sisters hand, and leads her upstairs

"So Maya, is there any other secrets you've been keeping? We need to get everything out on the table now if we want to try and fix things. No more secrets. No more lies. For now on its nothing but the truth." she says

"Well what secrets are you hiding Emily? What lies have you told me recently?" I question

" Well I secretly check your phone every night when your asleep. I always wake up at like 2, go check on the kids, use the bathroom, then I check you phone and go back to bed. Something I've lied about recently? Hmm, well, when I said I patched things up with my mom and some other relatives at my father's funeral, I lied. I tried to but then I overheard someone saying they were glad I didn't bring my disgusting excuse for a family with me and I lost it on them. I didn't even go to the funeral, I had to say goodbye after it was over. I just went to a bar and drank the whole time. There. That's everything. Those were the last two things I hadn't told you." she confesses

"I don't care about your family. I don't need a bunch of homophobes to pretend to care about us. We're better off without them. As for my phone, I check yours sometimes too. I don't have the right to get mad about that and I'm sorry I got mad yesterday." I say

"Anything else?" she asks

"Just one other thing, but it has nothing to do with us. Its about me and my past before I met you, but Em, I'm just not ready to go down that road again. I don't know if I can go down there and again and still manage to bring myself back." I sigh

"Maya, you can tell me anything." she says

"I know, but this is just really hard. Its about my sister. I never told you how she died." I remind her

"She didn't die did she? Someone killed her. Someone close to you or close to her. A friend? Boyfriend? Relative? It was a terrible murder wasn't it?" she asks

"Yes, it was her boyfriend, and yes again. Me and my parents, we um, we f-found her b-b-body." I say, trying to hold back my tears

"If your ready to me now, great. If it's something you'd rather talk about later, also good. Not opening up about that isn't something that will tear us apart. I promise." she reassures me

"Em, what are we doing? Are taking a break, trying to work things out, or just letting all that stupid stuff go so we can be together?" I ask, tears still in my eyes

"I want to let it go, but I don't know if I can. I need more time to think. Toby's almost never home and Spencer could use the help. I think I'm gonna stay there a little longer, but its not like we won't see each other all the time. I just need more time to see where my head is." she says

"What about your heart? What does it say?" I ask

"It says to just forgive you." she replies

"And are you?" I ask

"Not yet. I just can't right now. Our son was getting bullied and you didn't tell me. That's a pretty big deal Maya. I need to get my head straight and I can't do that here." she says

"I wish you would just give me a straight answer!" I cry

"You'll know as soon as do, but I'm done fighting right now!" she cries back

"Fine, leave, but if you walk out that door, don't you ever come back. I'm done with all the back and forth. If you wanna go then go, but don't ever expect me to let you back in Emily Fields." I proclaimed

"Goodbye Maya. I'll see you tomorrow at work." she says

She may have only walked out the front door but she might s well have walked right out my heart. I can't believe she really left. I can't believe this is really the end. I may have told her she could leave, but I didn't think she would. She knew I wasn't joking. She left and I will never let her back, but I can't believe she actually did it. I didn't want her to go. I wanted her to fight for me! She was supposed to fight for me! Now its all over. I lost my sister, I lost my wife and best friend. My mother never calls anymore. If I lose Hanna, thats it. Its over. She's the only thing I have left. Sure I have my kids but they have three other parents. They'll survive without me. Maybe the world would be better off if I was dead instead of my sister.

**That last sentence Maya said isn't necessarily hinting she wants to kill herself just to be clear. She's just feeling really depressed and thinks the world might be better off with out her but she has really slipped that far into a depression. Anyways, until next time. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: After several failed attempts to write Spencer's POV which was supposed to be after Emily, I decided to just continue with the Emily/ Maya storyline.**

**Emily POV**

After my latest argument with my wife, I stormed out in the middle of the fight once again. I told Maya that I wasn't ready to forgive her and that I was gonna ask Spencer if I could stay with her a little longer. After I got in my car I started thinking. Maybe I just need more time to cool off and then I can go back home and we'll work things out. Instead of stooping at Spencer's house like I intended, I just kept driving, an driving, and driving. I think I may have driven around of L.A. Twice. Ok that might be a slight exaggeration, but I drove a lot.

I finally realized that driving wasn't doing me any good and it was wasting a lot of gas and gas is freaking expensive in this economy. The same thing kept going through my mind over and over again. Maya telling me that if I left, to never come back. I just couldn't stop thinking about whether or not she could have really meant it. She sounded serious, but I just can't imagine her giving up so soon after she starts fighting to save us again. That doesn't sound like her.

If I'm just gonna avoid going home, I might as well do something productive. I stopped at the ATM to some money, went to the gas station to fill up my car, then headed to S&amp;E. I have to hold some boring ass seminar for my department and I need to go over my notes and review some employee files. I was supposed to do that yesterday, but instead I got drunk then spent the rest of the day at the beach before crashing at Spencer's. To make things worse, I had to fire my assistant two weeks ago and I still don't have a replacement so now I have to do all the work that he used to do for me which apparently was a lot. Now I see why he made such a big fuss about being underpaid.

**Line Break**

When I got to S&amp;E the damn elevator is broken and won't be fixed for a week. My office is on the 7th floor. I have to walk up and down 7 flights of stairs for an entire week in 4 inch heels! I swear to God I am not going anywhere that is not on the 7th floor until its time to go home. I go for a run everyday while on my lunch break. I don't need extra exercise. This is freaking ridiculous. Why do they need an entire week to fix the damn elevator?

Once I finally make it to my office, I'm panting like a dog that's on fire and have sweat dripping down my forehead. The A.C. is broken too. It feels like a freaking sauna in this whole damn building.

I have an combination of anger, frustration, and exhaustion rolled up in one, not to mention the fact that I feel like I'm about to have a heat stroke. I was so distracted, I dropped my keys three times trying to unlock my office door.

"Let me help you with that." offers a tall, brown-haired, brown-eyed, gorgeous woman who appears to be in her early 30's like me

"Uh, t-thank you." I stutter

"No problem. I'm Paige. Paige McCullers." she replies

"Hi, I'm Emily. Emily Fields." I say, feeling a lot more confident this time

"Nice to meet you Em. Can I call you Em?" she asks

"Sure. So are you new here?" I ask

"Yeah, I work in marketing. Tomorrow is actually my first day but I kinda wanted to get a look around with less people here. Gotta learn where a few things are so I don't ask where to find every little thing in the building." she answers

"Well welcome to S&amp;E. You'll like it here, the people are really great." I say

"Thanks. Hey, um, do you know what that means? The name, S&amp;E." she asks

"Yeah. Me and one of my best friends, Spencer, founded the company and its named after us." I answer

"Wait, you're one of the owners of this place?" she asks

"Why do you seem so surprised? What, do you not think I'm smart enough to run a multi-_million_ dollar company. Or do you not think I have what it takes?" I question

"No! It's not like that at all! I swear!" she cries

"Then what?" I ask

"I just didn't expect someone so, so beautiful, to be so successful. To be able to accomplish something so amazing." she says

"Well I didn't do it on my own. I pulled my best friend Spencer out of law school and made her take online courses to get a degree in business and help me with this dream, then a couple years back we enlisted the help of our other friends Aria, Alison, Hanna, and Maya. Hanna and Maya already worked with us, but they ran their own business which we helped them start, but we wanted them to take on a more active role in the company and then the four of them became partners in the business." I explain

"But still, you had an idea and then you turned it into a reality. I've read and heard a lot about you. You wanted to go to the Olympics for swim, but you got injured and that ruined that dream, but you found a new dream. Your story is pretty inspirational if you ask me. I used to be a swimmer myself. Stanford University." she says

"How to did you end up working in marketing then?" I ask

"I was the anchor in this really important meet. I wanted to make sure I had a better time then I had ever had in my entire so I took a couple of pills. Turns out I was severely allergic to those pills. I took three then I went out to get ready for my event. The second I jumped into the pool, I started seizing. After that I realized that swimming competitively just wasn't for me anymore." she explains

"Look, I have a lot of drama going on lately and I really need a good distraction right about now. What you say we go for a swim, just for fun. I know a place." I suggest

"Sure, but you should know, I never swim for fun. I swim to win." she agrees

"We'll see about that." I challenge

**Line Break**

Half an hour later Paige and I find ourselves at the edge of one of the local pools, about to jump in.

"Two laps, down and back?" I suggest

"That's all you can do?" she mocks

"Fine. _Four_ laps down and back. Loser has to buy coffee _and _lunch everyday for a month. Deal?" I challenge

"You've got yourself a bet." she accepts

One of my good friends, Max, offers to be the judge of the competition along with some other girl who was near by.

"Ready?" he ask

"Ready." we both reply

"Go!" he shouts and blows his whitsle

Paige and I both dive into the pool and take off. Its been a long time since I've swam competitively, but I definitely have _not_ lost my edge.

As we begin to start our fourth lap, we're neck and neck. It's time to really turn it up. I need to give it my all. Swim like I've never swam before. I dig as deep down as I possibly can. I use every ounce of energy left in my body. I'm one foot away from the finish and Paige is about half second ahead of me. I dig even deeper. Finally I reach the end of the pool and the whistle blows.

"Wow, that was really close. I didn't think anyone could compete with my girl Em." Max says

"Less yapping and more telling your 'girl Em' that she lost." Paige smirks

"Alright, alright." he says

Max and that girl who offered to help time one of us each look down at their stopwatches.

"Ooh, even closer then I thought. The winner only finished 0.7 seconds faster." Max starts

"Max! Tell us who won already!" I cry

"Ok fine. The winner is...Ms. Emily Fields!" he shouts

"I told you Max, I still got it!" I shout, running over to hug him and nearly knocking him down in the process

"I've been swimming since I was five. I've never lost a match in my entire life. I can't believe someone actually beat me." Paige says, her jaw practically touching the ground

"I don't think I've ever been challenged so hard!" I laugh

"I'm gonna go get you two some towels." Max says

"I glad its so hot today. I'll be compeltely air dried by the time I get to my car." I joke

"Actually when I stopped my condo, I grabbed something for you too." Paige says

"Oh, thanks for the spare swim suit and the spare clothes." I say

"No problem. The hot leather seats will stick to your wet skin like glue and its a real bitch trying to peel yourself out the car. Trust me, I know." she says

"Well lets go get changed." I suggest

**Line Break**

After Paige and I are both showered and changed, we head back to our own cars.

"Hey, I'm starving. Wanna grab something to eat?" Paige asks

"I would but my phone died and I don't have a charger. My um family might need to get a hold of me." I say

"You never mentioned a family. What's the story there?" Paige questions

"Funny, I could say the same for you." I say, trying to avoid getting into my marital issues right now

"I'm an only child, I talk to my parents daily, and I have a son. Actually he's my ex's kid, but he's like my son. I raisied him for 8 of his ten years, I love him like he's my own. I still get to see him every other weekend though. What about you?" she replies

"I have two kids and me and their father share joint custody." I answer

"If your divorced, why do you still wear your wedding ring?" Paige asks

"I was never married to their father. I've known I was a lesbian since I was 16. I've had one boyfriend my whole life and I was miserable throughout whole relationship." I answer

"So you're married to a woman?" she asks

"It's complicated." I sigh

"I like complicated. Its so much more fun." Paige says

"I-I have to go." I stutter

"Wait!" she shouts as I'm opening my car door, "How do like your coffee?" she asks

"Screw coffee. I have a friend that brings it to me every morning." I answer

"Fine by me. I get to keep my money." she says

"Is that all?" I ask

"Yeah. You can go now. See you tomorrow Em, I had a great time today." she says

Instead of replying, I nod my head, shut my car door, and speed out of the parking lot. The truth is, I had a great time too. That terrifies me. And maybe I won't see Paige tomorrow or any other day. I don't work in marketing and if I stay far, far away from it, maybe I won't have to run into her.

**Line Break**

About 5 hours or so after I stormed out this morning, I decide it's finally time to go back home. Being with Paige today gave me this feeling. The feeling was familiar. The feeling was something I loved feeling. I wasn't until I was halfway home that I realized that hanging out with Paige today gave me the same feeling I felt hanging out with Maya when I first met her. Paige is gorgeous, smart, and a talented swimmer. I feel like I can connect with her in a way that Maya would just never understand, and when she told me she had a great time today, all I wanted to do was kiss her. I found myself falling for some girl that I had only known for a few hours even though I have a wife, a wife who I love deeply. Some people say that even if your in love, you can still be attracted to other people but not want to act on it. Out of all the years Maya and I have been together, I've never once thought about someone else. It was always her. Then I met Paige and in just a matter of hours, I found myself thinking "Maya who?" How could I do that to my wife? How could I think about someone the way I used to think about her? How I could let myself do that? How?

Still lost in my thoughts, I pull my car into the garage and turn off the ignition. It's time to talk to Maya, and I mean really talk.

"Maya! I'm back!" I call as I drop my keys, phone, and wallet on the coffee table

"Maya!" I call again after getting no reply

I start to wander around the house, searching for my missing wife and children.

"Maya!" I call when I reach the top of the stairs

"Down here!" she calls back

I turn around and see Maya standing next to the front door with Ty and Lilly and several bags of groceries in her hands. I race down the stairs to help her.

"Have long have you been back?" she asks as I take some of the bags out of her hands

"A few minutes." I answer

"Where'd you go?" she asks

"I drove around town for a couple hours then I stopped by S&amp;E to prepare for my seminar, but I met some knew girl and we talked for a bit and then went out to the pool where Max works and had a race." I reply

"I didn't know we hired someone new." Maya says

"Me either. She said she works in marketing." I reply

"Hmm." she says

"Mommy can we go play now?" Ty asks

"Sure, I'm about to start making dinner." Maya answers

"Want some help?" I ask

"We haven't cooked together in a long time. Why now?" she says

"It would be a good opportunity to talk." I respond

"And are we actually gonna talk or are we just gonna fight because I'm not sure I'm up for either." she says

"Do you still love me?" I ask

"Wow, I didn't think that should even be a question. I fought for you today and you walked out on me! Do have any idea how much that hurt me Emily? And then I tell you not to come back but you do it anyways? Of course I still love you! How can you not see the hurt and the pain that you are causing me! I wouldn't feel this way if I didn't still love you!" she rants

"Do you wanna fix us?" I ask

"God, Emily are you not hearing the words I'm saying? I want that more then anything, but you keep pushing me away!" she cries

"Well if you really stilled loved me and wanted to fix us, then you would stop telling me to fight for you and show me why I should. Make me trust you again! Make me want to forgive you! Make me not want to think about anything or anyone except for me, you, and our children!" I cry back

"Maybe I will if you give me a reason to believe any of that is possible." she says

"Maya, I came back. I left this morning with every intention of never coming back, then I met that girl Paige, and for a little bit I forgot what it was like to be in love with you because I felt like I was falling for her, but I still came back! I came back because I started thinking! I started thinking about how miserable I've been without you! I started thinking about how sick I felt knowing that you and I weren't on good terms! I started think about how if you were to die today, your last memory of me would be me walking out you! I started thinking about how _you_ make me happier then anyone else ever could! I started thinking about how much I love you and how I would give anything to get you to forgive me!" I cry

"Emily you can be the most annoying, self-centered, ungrateful, narcissistic bitch in the entire world at times. You can also be the the sweetest, kindest, most loving, caring, and compassionate person to ever walkthe face of this Earth. At times you make me want to strangle you, but without you I'm left with a big, empty hole inside of me. I'm not complete without you. I know it won't be easy, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to repair our marriage if you are." Maya says

They say actions speak louder then words. What you do can be so much more powerful then what you say. That's why after hearing Maya's speech I didn't say anything. That's why I kissed her instead. Because a kiss is so intimate, so powerful. That's why hooker's don't it. "I love you" are three of the most powerful words in the English language when their put together. If actions speak louder then words, a kiss that says "I love you" has that much more strength then just saying the words.

"I love you too." she whispers as she slowly pulls away

And that was it. That was the moment that I finally knew everything was gonna be ok no matter what curveballs would be thrown our way. Me and Maya have survived a lot together. Now its time to survive a little more.

**Is Paige really who she claims to be? Will she create more problems for Emily or her company? Will Hanna and Maya's blackmail scheme catch up to them? Anyways until next time. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back bitches! Did you miss me? I know I've made you guys wait forevvvvver for this but I had a lot going on and didn't feel any motivation to write. You may have had to wait awhile but did you die? No. Are you hurt? No. Anyways here's the long overdo chapter 18. **

**Emily POV**

"Bye Ty, have a good day at school. I'll see you tonight." I say, bending down to kiss my son's cheek

"Bye Mama." he says,hugging me tightly

I hate leaving him in this stupid school with all these little brats who've been bullying him and the dumbass teachers who never did anything to stop it. I'd rather have Ty going to any other school, but this is the best on in the district and it wasn't easy to get him in.

Despite everything, Ty loves it here. He's got lots of friends and he really likes his teachers. We could never pull him away from this place. Besides, all that mess is in the past now and he'll be having a far better day then me. I've got work in that damn building with no A.C. and all the elevators are down, not to mention L.A. is in the middle of a HUGE heat wave. I'm talking records highs since decades ago.

I let out a heavy sigh as I force myself to get out of my car and trudge my way into the building. I'm supposed to be getting a new assistant today and if she gives me any b.s., I swear to God I will rip her head off because I am not in the freaking mood to deal with b.s. today.

I push open the heavy glass doors leading into the building and trudge my way towards the staircase.

"Good Morning Emily!" some redhead who I've probably seen before, but can't seem to remember, greets

"It's morning alright, but I can't back you up on the good part." I grumble

"Cheer up, it won't be like this forever." she reminds me

I brush off her comment and slowly begin to make my way up the seven flights of stairs leading to my office.

"Hey Em, I was starting to think you weren't gonna show." Aria greets, her back to the wall adjacent to my office door

"Hey Ar. Did you need me for something?" I ask

"Yeah, we've got that meeting today at 10:30 and I thought you might like to prep." she says

"Crap, I totally spaced. Can you please take it? I just can't handle this right now." I beg

"Yeah sure." she agrees, "What's going on with you today Em?" she asks

"I got like no sleep last night because me and Maya were up late talking, then Lilly woke up at 3:45 with a tummy ache and I was up with her for the rest of the night. I so beat." I explain

"Don't worry about the meeting. I've got it. Just go inside your office and maybe try and rest a bit." she says

"Thanks Aria. I love you." I smile half-heartedly

"Am I the 'real MVP', as Caitlyn and Ricky like to say?" she laughs

"You can be whatever you wanna be. I'm too tired to even remember what you just said." I say with a soft chuckle

"Well I better get back to my office and start prepping for this meeting. Catch you later." She says, turning to head towards her own office

I fumble around with my keys, trying to find the one I need.

"Dammit." I curse, dropping my keys onto the ground

"Let me help you with that." Offers a voice from behind me

A tall, slender, brunette woman bends down to retrieve my keys and hands them to me.

"Thanks." I mumble

"Your welcome." she says and pauses for a moment, "Wait, your Emily Fields. Do you not remember me?" she questions

"I literally got zero sleep last night. I can't even remember what I'm supposed to be doing today." I reply

"I'm Paige, Paige McCullers, your new assistant." she says, extending her hand out for me to shake

"Great, you can start by running down to the break room and getting me a cup of coffee." I tell her

"Sure. How do you take it?" she asks

"Two sugars, two cream, and a little milk. Wait no, it's too hot for hot coffee. Run down to Starbucks and get me a Iced Caramel Latte." I instruct

"Ok, but I'm gonna need money." she says

I roll my eyes. "Why do you think we gave you that handy-dandy little company card?" I ask

"Right. I'll get right on that." she says, running out the door

**Paige POV**

"Wow Emily! I thought yesterday meant something to you! You really don't remember me? Well that makes what I'm gonna do to you and your stupid friends that much easier. It's my turn now bitch!" I curse, slamming my car door closed

**Emily POV**

"Morning Sunshine!" Ali chuckles, barging into my office

"What do you want?" I groan, me face still buried into my arms

"It's Promotion Monday. I need your list." she informs me

"It's over there on the coffee table." I mumble, still refusing to move from my position

"Emily, this is not nap time. Get your butt and get to work. No one wants to be here, but we're all working!" Ali shouts

I lift up my head and slowly rise to my feet to face her.

"I spent half the night taking care of my sick daughter. Before that I was up talking to Maya. I got zero sleep last night and I had a very exhausting day before that. Besides, this is my company not yours, I tell you what to do." I argue

"You may own the company, but I'm CEO. I give out the orders around here. Now quit sulking around and get your butt to work. And tell your wife to do the same." she argues back

"What are you talking about? Maya left long before I did." I tell her

"Well she never showed up and if she did no one saw her. It's your job to find her." she informs me, and turns to exit the room

Just as Alison is exiting my office, Paige is walking back in.

"Here's that Iced latte you asked for." she extends her hand, holding out the cup of coffee for me to retrieve

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I need a moment alone to call my wife. She didn't come in this morning." I say

"Sure thing." she replies

Once Paige has left the room and I hear the sound of her heels making their way down the hallway, I grab my phone and dial Maya's number.

Straight to voicemail.

_Hey My, it's me. Where are you? Ali's getting upset and I'm worried. Call me as soon as you get this. Love you." I say to her voicemail_

**Paige POV**

Everything is falling into place perfectly. Maya is...being taken care of and I've got the perfect opportunity to get close to Emily. She won't know what hit her. If I had a soul, I might actually feel bad for the dumb bitch. Ha! What am I saying? I wouldn't feel bad for with our without a soul. She deserves everything that's coming her way.

**Emily POV**

I hop into my car and head to Olive Garden to meet the girls for lunch, still no word for Maya. I'm starting to get worried. She should've called by now. I was the last person to see or hear from her and that was this morning at 6:30 when she got in her car and left for work. I watched her drive off down the street. Since then, nothing. Where could she be? Is she hurt? Is she lying on the side of the road somewhere dead? What happened when she left for work this morning.

I slowly pull my silver Ford Fusion into a parking space next to a lime green Camaro outside Olive Garden. I turn off the ignition and sigh as push the door open. My friends are probably gonna grill me about whether or not I've heard anything from or about Maya yet and I don't think I'll be able to hold together anymore. I'm gonna lose it inside of that stupid restaurant in front of all of those people. There could be potential clients in there who see me sobbing like a 16 year old girl who just got cheated on by her dickhead of a boyfriend.

I pull the doors open to the restaurant and scan the room for my friends.

"Emily! Over here!" Hanna calls, waving hers hands back and forth

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to stop for gas on the way." I lie

The truth is I had to pull my car over so I could ball my eyes out before I lost control of my car while I was still on the road.

"Any word from Maya yet?" Aria asks

"Nada." I sigh

"Maybe her phone died. I'm sure she'll call as soon as she can get to a phone." Ali offers

"Or maybe she's lying somewhere on the side of the road. Maybe she's dead. Maybe she was abducted." I ramble

"Em, don't talk like that." Hanna pleads, "She may be your wife, but besides Caleb, Maya is my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without her." she continues

"Guys, it's been hours and no one has seen or heard from her. Maybe it's time we got Toby involved." Spencer says

"No!" I shoot her down

"Why not?" The girls question

"Because that sleazy Detective that was investigating that murder a while back just got promoted and now he's Toby's second in command. I don't want him anywhere near this case." I argue

"You mean Dt. Lane? He may have seemed like a sleaze then, but he really is good at what he does, aggressive, but he's good. One of the best." Spencer argues

"I don't care. I don't want anyone from Toby's precinct on this case. I'll find someone else."I argue

"Em, don't be stupid. Toby's team is the best." Spencer argues

"Is your husband missing? No! So stay out of this Spencer!" I shout and storm out the restaurant

Who does she think she is? Telling me what to do! My wife is missing! It's my job to find her and I don't need the help of Toby or his stupid detectives. I'll find her on my own.

**Ik that was pretty short but I promise to update soon and in the next chapter you'll get some insight as to what happened to Maya. Thank you all for being patient. Love you guys. ~Stay Weird**


	19. Chapter 19

**Maya POV**

I awaken with a jolt. I've got a pounding headache and my body is freezing cold. I don't know where I am, but wherever it is, it's pitch black in here.

I don't know how I got here, heck I'm not even sure I know who I am. I keeping racking my brain, despreately trying to think of my name, trying to think of where I'm supposed to be and why I might be here. Nothing.

"She's moving around. I think she's finally awake." a female voice whispers

"She's not supposed to be awake yet! We haven't even gotten orders on what do when she wakes up!" a second voices hisses, only much deeper then the first. It must be a man this time.

"Well why don't you call her and ask her what she wants us to do?" the woman suggests

"Are you really that stupid? If I call her she's gonna think we're incapable of performing the simpliest tasks and she'll never trust us to do anything again!" the man hisses

"Then what are we supposed to do?" she asks

"I can't think of everything! Just figure out away to get her back to sleep!" he shouts

"How?" the woman asks

"The same when you did the first time!" he shouts at her again

"But I don't have anymore chloroform or any other drug that could knock her out for that matter." she argues

"Just bang her head against the wall! Not hard enough to kill her but hard to enough to knock her out again!" he whisper shouts

That explains why I have a pounding headache and no memory of how I got here.

Suddenly, I hear a pair of footsteps begin to approach me, most likely the woman who's voice I heard moments before. She trying to walk as lightly as possible, hoping I would notice her.

I have to think fast. I need to get out of here before whoever the 'she' they kept referring to comes back, or before they get the chance to knock me out again.

I can feel her heavy breath beating down on my skin as she hovers over my tiny body.

"Ahhh!" she screams as I tackle her down to the ground

"Umph!" I wimper, getting a swift, hard kick to my abdomen

The woman pushes me off of her as I continue to clentch my side.

"What the hell are you doing?!" another female voice shouts, slightly more feminie then the first

"She woke up and he told me to bang her head against the wall to knock her out again but she tackled me and he kicked her in the side!" the first woman shouts, shifting the blame to her partner

"You weren't supposed to hurt her! Besides, I only let you take her so she would be out of the way when you went after Emily! If you weren't so obsessed with that bitch then we wouldn't even need her Paige!" the secod woman continues to scold her employees

But who is this 'Emily' she spoke? Am I supposed to her? Who is she and why are we so important to me? Is she my best friend or something? Why can't I freaking remember her!

"Are you ok Maya?" she asks, softening her tone

"W-who's M-Maya?" I stutter, still in an immense amount of pain

"That's you Sweetie. I'm sorry they hurt you. I was gonna take of you. I always take of what's mine." she apologizes

"Who are you?" I ask

"Oh Sweetie, I'm not crazy, nor am I stupid. I would never tell you who I am!" she laughs, "But if you really must call me something, you can call me 'Jane'." she adds

"Ok 'Jane', who's this 'Emily' you referred to earlier?" I ask

"Oh, Sweetie, you did hit your head. Emily is your wife." she explains

"What? No, she's not. I'm not a lesbian." I argue

"Hahahaha!" she laughs, "I didn't know someone could hit their head hard enough to change thier sexuality! Paige knocked the gay right out of you!" she continues to laugh

"I'm not gay!" I continue to argue

"Are you hungry? I'm gonna go get you some food." she says, changing the subject, as she sashay's out of the room

"I'm not gay! I think I would know if I was gay!" I call after her, making myself wince in pain out the volume of my voice

**Emily POV**

I toss my keys down on the nightstand next to my side of the bed as I collaspe onto the soft mattress I missed so badly. But still not as much as I miss Maya. It's been 3 days since she went missing and still nothing.

I couldn't stand being at working, knowing she wasn't in her office right across from mine, or at least somewhere in the building, so I left work early. Being alone in this big, empty house is no better. It's killing me not knowing where she is. I'm sure the kids are just as sacred as I am, if not more, but I can't even face them right now. They need me to be strong and reassure them that everything will be fine, but I can't do that right. And Hanna, poor Hanna. She completely lost it yesterday. She's supposed to be remodeling her office, and Maya was supposed to look at paint swatches with her yesterday.

There's all these people looking to me to be strong because they think if I can be strong, they can be strong too. I can't be strong the one! It's my wife who's been missing forn 3 days! If anybody who should be falling a part it's me! Why does everyone expect me to be the strong one!

Vrrr! Vrrr! My phone vibrate against hand that's clutching it so tightly. I lift my hand to read the Caller I.D. It's Paige.

_"What?" I answer angrily_

_"I'm outside. Come open the door." she says, ignoring the tone of my voice _

_"Paige if I wanted to effing talking to you I would have done it while I was still at work!" I shout_

_"Oh please Emily, don't give me that crap! You barely let me d my job because you don't want to talk to me!" she argues_

_"I know who you are! You lied to me and you took advantge the crappy situation I was in with my wife at the time to get close to me! You tried to convice me that I shouldn't be with my wife anymore! You made me doubt our relationship even after we had made up! If I didn't still have doubts, I would have insisted of dropping off the kids and riding to work together and then none of thise ever would have happened!" I scream, tears streaming down my face_

_"Emily, you and I have an undeniable conection, you can't say that we don't, but once I found out you and Maya were working things out, I backed off. But she's not here right now, so let __**me**__ be here for you." she pleads_

_"Get off my property before I have you arrested for trespassing." I tell her coldly_

_"Fine, I'll leave, but you know where to find." she says, ending the phone call_

After the phone call is over, I throw my phone down on the bed and storm out the room and down the stairs.

"I need a drink." I mumble, rumaging through the liqor cabniet

"Emily, stop." A familiar voice warns me

"Go away Alison!" I say, not even daring to turn to face her

I didn't even need to ask what she was doing here or how she got in. I already knew the answer to both questions.

"Emily you just drink away all your problems. We both know that once the alcohol wears off, you'll only be left with more pain then you had to begin with." she argue

"I don't care! I need to stop feeling the pain for now! I can't live like this!" I cry, now looking her in the eyes

"Come here." she says, pulling my in tightly for a hug

Alison slowly pulls me back into the living room and towards the couch. She collaspe down, bringing me with her.

"Emily, everything will be ok. The police are on this and their gonna find. No matter what condition she's in when they find her, we'll get through it. Together. We are _all_ here for you. You're not alone Babe." she assures me, rubbing small circle on my back as I snuggle up closer to her

"I can't lose her Ali! Things were just getting good again!" I cry

"I know Baby, but your gonna get through this, no matter the outcome. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I've got you Babe." she coos, continuing to rub circles on my on back

**Maya POV**

"Jane! Jane!" I call

"She's not here. What do want?" the still unidentified, male voice spat

"I want Jane. She always makes up stupid little stories with me to help pass the time. That, and I'm a little hungry." I explain

"Well too bad it isn't my job to keep you entertained or fed. I only get paid to make sure Paige doesn't kill." he says

"I can make up the stories in my head by myself, but you can still get me something to eat." I argue

"And if I don't?" he questions sarcastically

"I can hit my wrist on the wall hard to break, or at least sprain it and I'll tell Jane you did it." I challenge

"Fine, what do you want?" he asks, giving in

"I want a burrito from Taco Bell and a large Coke." I tell him

"Are you crazy? I'm not paying for that!" he argues

"Fine." I say, lifting my arm to let him think I'm about to smash it against the wall

"Ok, ok, ok! I'll get your stupid burrito!" he agrees

"Thank you." I grimance, "And make sure the don't put any tomatoes on it. I hate tomatoes." I add

"Wait, how did you know that?" he asks

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"You don't remember anything about yourself. How do you that you don't like tomatoes. Or what a burrito or coke is for that matter?" he asks

"I don't know, I guess things are just coming back in bits and pieces." I shrug, " Now go my food!" I order

**Emily POV**

"You haven't eaten all day. Are you hungry?" Ali asks, while I'm still cuddled up to her on my couch

"I guess I could go for some pizza." I shurg, finally giving into my rumbling stomach desire for food

"What kind?" she asks

"Meatlovers, of course." I tell her, finally letting a small smile creep up my lips

"Says the lesbian!" she jokes

"I don't know why your laughing Miss Bisexual!" I argue

"We had one little short fling! I was into you, not girls in general." she argues

"I was into you too." I say, looking into her eyes

"But you were, and still are, into girls. I never was." she says, not daring to break our gaze

"Do you ever think about how different our lives would be if we actually ended up together?" I ask, breaking the eye contact to cuddle up to her again

"Well I wouldn't have Conner or Avery because I would have never been with Andrew. Then there would be know Ty or Lilly, because one those are my brother's kids and that's disgusting, and two, Ty is biologically Maya's son and there'd be no Maya." she says

"Yeah, but I'd like to think we'd have some version of each of them in our lives." I argue

"Me and you with 4 kids? I don't think so." she laughs

"Why not?" I ask, sitting up straight so I can look her in the eyes again

"I've never been the maternal type, but Conner came with me being with Andrew and I grew to love him, and eventually I wanted a baby of my own so I could experience all the things I missed with Conner." she says

"And Caitlyn." I add

"I guess that part never would have changed. I wonder how she would have reacted if I was with you instead of with Andrew." she says

"She knows about our fling back in high school and it was weird to her at first, but she's cool about it now. I bet it would be the same way." I say

"I miss talking to you. We never talk like this anymore. I don't mean the 'what if's', but the serious conversations in general. I really miss this." she sighs

"Me too. When Maya and I were fighting and i was staying at Spencer's, we had these serious conversations all the time, and it amazing, but I missing having those, with you or Hanna or Aria. Me and Maya fighting really divided the group and it really changed all of our relationships with each other. I need moments like this with all of you." I agree

"That's not what I mean Em. Me and you are different, we always have been." Ali sighs, staring into my eyes again

"I-I know." I stutter, my throat suddenly becoming dry

"We always conected on a deeper level." she continues, slowly inching closer

"S-sure we have, but were still just f-friends." I somehow manage to choke out

Alison scoots her body closer to mine, cupping my face in her hands.

"Are we?" she asks, crashing her lips into mine

At first I didn't kiss her back, as I was completely caught off guard. Even though I knew what we were doing was wrong, I didn't care. After a couple seconds, I finally gave in and kissed her 's amazing, how after all these years, ours lips can still move in sync like they used to.

I let myself fall back onto the couch and pull her body down with me. Ali slips her tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss.

**Maya POV**

"Maya! I've got great news!" 'Jane' sing-songs, strolling into the dark room where she keeps me

"What is it?" I ask

"Paige has once again failed at her job, and she's fired. Now I have no reason to help with her little plan to destroy your wife. You can go home!" she says

"I can?" I ask, in disbelief

"Do you remember anymore about your life?" she asks, sitting down on the cold, hard ground next to me

"I rememeber everything after my nap earlier today. I have a son, Ty, he's 5. I also have a daugther, Lilly, she's 3. And me and Emily, along with our friends Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Alison own our own business named S&amp;E. Emily's dad is dead and she has a crappy relationship with her dad. I'm not very close to my parents even though they live in the city. I remember everything Jane!" I tell her excitedly

I turn the knob in the shower to turn the water off and reach for my towel and wrap it tightly around my body. I exit the bathroom and walk back into my room to find the clothes 'Jane' left for me on my bed. I can't wait to get home.

"Bye Maya. I'm really gonna miss making up those crazy stories with you everyday." 'Jane' says, pulling me in for a brief hug

"I'll miss you too. Is that weird? Telling one of your captors that you'll miss them?" I question, more myself then 'Jane'

"Hey, I take care of what's mine, but if you ever tell anyone anything about me, I will take you again, and next time you won't be so lucky." she threatens

"Don't worry 'Jane'. I want Paige and that guy to get what they desrve, but you took care of me, you were my friend. I wouldn't betray you after everything you did for me." I tell her honestly

"Thank you." she says as I climb into the back of the Uber waiting to take me home

**Emily POV**

I wrap my arms around Ali's waist, pulling her closer to my body so there's no longer any space between us. She pulls her lips away from mine as they form into a pout which quickly disappears as she begins sloppily peppering kisses down my neck.

"Uhhhh you're killing me!" I moan

"Do you, want me, to stop?" she questions

"I never said." I say, reconecting her lips with mine

"What the hell?!" shouts a familiar voice

"Maya!" I cry, pulling away from Alison and pushing her off me, "Y-you're back!" I cry

"Damn straight I'm back! Now why don't you tell me why the hell you're making out with your ex-girlfriend/supposed best friend on our freaking couch!" Maya cries

I just stare at my wife, at a complete loss for words, while Alison just sits there and giggles, burrying her face in my chest.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask

"I'm sorry I just find it amusing how she can just disappear for days without a word to anyone then just randomly show up and get mad at you for moving on while you thought she was dead. Then there's the fact that a _lesbian_ just said 'damn straight' to her also lesbian wife." Ali says, still trying to contain her laughter

"Even if I was dead, how do explain cheating on your husband?" Maya questions her

"Oh please, Andrew cheats on me all the time. He doesn't think I know, but I do. All those nights 'working late' when he hates his job more then anything. I know he's screwing that whore he calls his assistant." Ali says

"And you decide you want to cheat on him with thw wife of one of your business partner's?" Maya asks angrily

"You and Emily were so on and off and we all thought you were dead, but no one wanted to say it. Besides, I've done far worse with Ezra and he's claims to be married." Ali argues

"You hate Ezra, why would you sleep with him?" I ask

"Maybe I'm not his number one fan but he's still hot af and I was trying to get him to drop out of the custody battle and it worked. He agreed to give me full custody of Caitlyn yesterday." she shrugs

"So what, you were just using me like you used him? Did you give him that same stupid speech you gave him?" I question her, now growing angry myself

"No! Of course not! It's just, the way we were talking, I got caught up in the moment. I would never use you Emily. You're one of my best friends. I just missed being close to someone who actually cared about me. Ezra only slept with me because he's guy and he wasn't getting any from anyone else and when Andrew doesn't disgust me too much, there's nothing there. It's just sex. I wasn't gonna go all the way with you but I wanted to at least get to second base with someone who cared about me on some level." Alison explains

"Alison, I'm sorry your husband is such a dick, but you need to stay away from my wife. I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere." Maya states firmly

"You're absolutely right Maya. I'm so sorry, I hope you can still stand to work with me because things really do run so much smoother when we got all six of us there." Ali says

"If you both agree to _not_ press me about there I've been the last three days and convince the others to do the same, then we can forget this ever happened." Maya says

I look to Ali for approval and she nods her head.

"It'll be like the last three days never happened." I tell her

"Thank you." Maya says, then turns to Ali, " And as of right, everything in the past stays in the past. I want to be friends with you Ali, but if you ever pull that crap again I will kick your ass." she says seriously

"I swear on Andrew's life." Ali agrees

"He cheats on. That seems like a pretty empty promise." Maya frowns

"Why would I stay with a man who cheats on me almost every night if I didn't still love him? I hate him for it, but I still love him." Ali sighs

"Then I hope you two can work things out. Now ghet out of my house." Maya says

**I just want to start off by apologising for all the mistakes. This is completely unedited but I really wanted to get it up before it got too late. I've got other stuff I need to get done and I'm reading this really amazing Calum Hood fanfic on Wattpad and I really want to read more of it. It's called "Roommates" if you want to check it out. it's ah-may-zing. One of the best I've ever read.**

**So anways a lot went down in that chapter. Paige and a mystrey man and woman were behind Maya's kidnapping but she's back. I'll go more into depth about what happened to Maya later and reveal who other two captors are but that's all part of a bigger storyline. Also, we haven't seen the last of Paige who's shady af.**

**Then we've got Emily and Alison were getting a little frisky before Maya walked in for all you Emison shippers. I'm sure you guys think Maya is crazy for being so quick to forgive Emily and Alison but we still don't know everything that happened over those three days when Maya was gone. She doesn't want any asking questions so she also has things to hide.**

**You guys are probably getting sick of all of the Emaya drama and I promise I'll be shifting to other couples starting in the next chapter. Lately all I could think of were probles for Emaya but it's time that the other girls got faced with their own problems.**

**I'm gonna try to update again sometime this week but no promises. School is kicking my ass. I actually had a crap ton of algebra homework that I was supposed to do this weekend but I didn't even take it home because it was confusing af with a bunch of stupid sports analogies and I knew I wouldn't have time to do it anyways. I honestly don't care if I fail that assignment anyways. My stupid teacher always talks to me like I'm a freaking stupid. I not my fault I have a short attention span. I know I should care more but then has been actually been a good weekend for me even with the complete shock of my crushing show up at my house (long story). At least it'll give a reason to talk to him at scholl tomorrow. **

**Ok enough rambling about school. I love you guys and thanks for sticking with me. Your all amazing. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alison POV**

After the unexpected turn of events at Emily's, I quickly ran out the house, hopped in my car, and sped off down the street.

I was secretly hoping Emily would beg me not to go. Not because I wanted to finish our make-out session, but because I just wanted someone to talk to. When I get home, it'll probably be to an empty house. Andrew will claim he was 'working late' again, Conner is staying the night at a friends house, Avery is staying the night at Jason's with Hadley and Lilly, and Caitlyn is probably out with friends.

I hate being alone in that big,quiet, empty house. I'm left alone with my thoughts and it's terrible. I think about how my husband cheats on me, and how my son and three year old daughter's lives will get turned upside down if I ever left him. How there's things going on in my son's life that he won't even talk to me about. How I've missed out on the first 16, almost 17, years of my oldest daughter's life and how I'll be losing her soon when she goes off to college. I think about how all my friends lives are falling into place perfectly, and mine is completely falling apart. And sometimes, I think about all the ways I could make it end, and I hate myself for thinking that way. I don't want to cause my friends and family all that pain, but I just want to be put out of this misery.

I as I begin to approach my long driveway, I gradually begin to slow my car down. As I get closer to the top of my driveway, I notice Caitlyn's Porsche parked next to Spencer's Kia Sportage. A feel a huge grin begin to form on my face. I won't have to be alone, and one of my friends is actually spending some alone with my daughter. It feels like Caitlyn is actually starting to become a part of the family.

I turn my key in the keyhole and push open the big wooden door leading inside my home.

"Mom! Your back!" Caitlyn cries, throwing her arms around me causing me to stumble back a little

"Hi Sweetie. Everything ok?" I ask, hugging her back

"Yeah, I just, uh, I missed you." she stutters, pulling away

"Caitlyn, what's going on?" I question, eyebrows raised

"Well, I um, I may or may not have dinged someone's car yesterday at Starbucks and then drove off. It may or may not have been Spencer's car. Also, it's more likely that I did ding Spencer's car yesterday then I didn't." Caitlyn admits

"How bad is it?" I sigh

"She busted one of my headlights as well as one of her backlights and messed up her paint job." Spencer answers

"Wait, if she sped off, how did you find out it was her?" I ask

"Some lady in a car near mine saw it and wrote down the plate numbers. I took the information to Toby, he ran the plate numbers and discovered it was a car registered in Andrew's name. Then I remembered that there was purple paint on my car and the car that hit me was a porsche so I put two and two together." she explains

"I'm so sorry Spence. After you get it fixed just send the bill to me and I'll pay for it." I apologize

"No, it's fine, you shouldn't have to pay for it. Caitlyn, on the other hand, should." Spencer says

"What?! I don't have any money!" Caitlyn argues

"I know. That's why, for the next 3-4 weeks, whenever Toby or I says 'Jump!' you say 'How high?'" Spencer informs her

"What?" Caitlyn questions

"When we _tell_ you to do something, you do it, no questions asked." Spencer explains

"Wait! What if I paid for the repairs to your car with the emergency credit card Ezra gave me?"Caitlyn asks

"No." Spencer says, shaking her head

"Please!" Caitlyn whines

"That won't teach you any kind of lesson." Spencer argues

"But one on my friends' parents are going out of town for a couple weeks and told her that she could stay at the beach house with some friends while they were gone. Her aunt and uncle have a house right next to her parents and they could keep an eye on us. She begged me to come stay. Please let me go! Please!" Caitlyn pleads

"Maybe if you didn't hit Spencer's car and then speed off afterwards you could've have gone, but you made your decision." I tell her

"But Mom, that's not fair! Ezra would have let me gone!" She whines

"Is Ezra here? No! Does Ezra have the authority to make those kind of decisions? No! You chose to live with me and when you make mistakes, you have to suffer the consequences!" I shout

"Fine, I guess I'll just say no to Andrew's boss's kid." Caitlyn says with smirk plastered across her face

"Caitlyn, what'd you say this girl's name is?" I question

"Amber _Wilson_ as in, the daughter of Richard Wilson, Andrew's boss. You know that man will chew him up and spit him out if Andrew refuses to his step-daughter spend a couple of weeks at his beach house with his daughter and a few of her other friends." Caitlyn replies, that stupid smirk still spread across her face

"Spencer, I can't make her say no to this girl. Amber Wilson gets what Amber Wilson wants and if she doesn't she goes crying to her father and he will destroy whoever got in her way." I try to reason with my friend

"Alison, you can't go soft. You need to show your daughter that her dumb actions have consequences and that she can't just worm her way out of them because of who she knows." Spencer says

"Oh really? Because I recall you getting into trouble with the cops on numerous occasions when you were her age. I also recall your mother and father getting you out of all the trouble you caused." I argue

"Don't you want your daughter to be better then we were at her age?" Spencer questions

"Well yeah, of course I do, but we all turned out ok. , Heck we turn out better than ok, just look at our lives. If anything our past mistakes helped build ourselves a better future." I argue

"Fine. Go stay with your friends, but when you get back, your ass is mine." Spencer finally agrees

"Thank you!" Caitlyn sing-songs, giving each of us quick hugs before darting up the stairs to start packing

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Spencer asks once Caitlyn's out of earshot

"It'll be fine. Ricky will be there." I answer

"That doesn't mean anything. And how do you know for sure?" Spencer questions

"Ricky's got a HUGE crush on Amber and if he doesn't show up, there's no way she'll give him a second thought." I explain

"What makes you think Ashley and Todd are really gonna let there 16 year old son spend two weeks alone with a house full of teenagers, half of them being girls?" Spencer asks

"Because he's gonna do what any teenage boy would do in his situation. Lie." I tell her

After both Caitlyn and Spencer have both finally left, I decide to go out for a drive to clear my head. I've got a lot on my mind and driving always seems to relax me. It's one of my favorite things to do. I grab my car keys and my phone and begin to make my way out the door. Before I can get out the door, a familiar face stops me.

"Ezra, it's always a pleasure to see my favorite ex-boyfriend/baby daddy." I say sarcastically

"One, never call me your 'baby daddy' ever again, and two I need to speak with both you and your husband." he says

"Andrew's not here." I tell him

"Then I guess I'll just have to talk to you about." he says

"Ezra, I have somewhere to be." I lie, "Can we just talk about this later?" I ask impatiently

"No. I want to talk about this now." he says, pushing his way past me to get inside my house

"Please, come in, and feel free to make yourself at home!" I mock him as he plops down onto my black leather couch

"Last night, I was on my way home from the grocery store, and I was stopped at a red light. Next to me was Caitlyn's purple porsche. She was in the driver's seat, and next to her in the passenger's side sat a boy who looked an awful lot like James Dawson, with his eyes glued to his phone." Ezra says

"Are you sure it was him?" I ask

"I'm positive. I followed them back to Caleb's parents house and watched her kiss him goodnight. When I confronted her about it she begged me not to tell you." he says

"Shit, he's probably gonna be at the girl's house too. I'm not leaving her alone with him for two weeks." I mumble

"Alison, you need to go find our daughter and stop her." Ezra tells me seriously

"You don't think I know that!" I cry, " Ali needs to go do everything for everybody before she do anything for her fucking self!"

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down Alison." Ezra says, putting a hand on my shoulder, but slightly in fear of my sudden change in tone

"I can't do everything Ezra! I'm not superwoman! I am one fucking person and I am in way too deep!" I cry, brushing his hand off of me

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Ezra cooes, wrapping his arms around me, "I'll go find our daughter and let you take care of that other stuff. Don't worry about Caitlyn, I'll make sure she's ok." he says, gently pressing a kiss onto my forehead

"I knew!" Shouts yet another familiar voice

"Andrew!" I cry, quickly pushing Ezra away

"I had a feeling you two were screwing, but this just confirmed it!" he shouts

"I was just doing it so I could blackmail him! How do you explain sleeping with your assistant for the past few months?" I argue

"Maybe I wouldn't need to sleep with some else if y-" he starts

"Ok! That's my cue to leave. Ali, text me the address of that girl's house and I'll go find Caitlyn." Ezra cuts him off before quickly bolting out the door

"Are you seriously trying to blame your affair on me?" I question my husband, completely ignoring my ex

"You'll barely kiss me goodbye let alone have sex with me!" Andrew shouts

"Caitlyn still has nightmares from when she walked inside her house to discover her mother's dead body with a gun lying on the floor next to her hand! I can hear the sound of her footsteps pacing through the house at the late hours of the night! I feel so uncomfortable thinking about easily she might be able to hear us or Lord forbid, walk in on us!" I argue

Andrew's face falls.

"She's still have a hard time with all that? I thought the nightmares where because of what James did to her, not because she had to find her mom's dead body. And I had no idea it was still going on." he sighs

"Maybe that's because you've never made an effort to really talk to her. You barely know anything about her. I bet you can't even name one of her friends besides Ricky." I argue

"I don't know how to talk to a 17 year old girl, let alone one whose the step-daughter I never knew I had." he argues back

"It was hard for me being around Conner at first, and he was just a baby, but he wasn't my baby. Caitlyn would _love_ to have the opportunity to get to know you if you'd just let her." I tell him

"Ok fine. What's something she likes to do? What's something we could bond over?" Andrew asks

"Well, she's really into sports. You could start there." I suggest

"Does she like football?" he asks

"It's one of her favorites." I answer

"There's a game tonight. The 49ers vs. the Seahawks. I was supposed to go over to my buddy from work's house along with some other guys and watch the game. Do you think she might wanna tag along with me?" he asks

"She supposed to spend a couple weeks at the Wilson's beach house with Amber and some other friends, but she's been hanging out with James and again and me and Ezra think he might be there so he's going after her. I bet getting to bond with you over a little football would make her a little less angry." I tell him

"Wait, Caitlyn's friends with Amber? Amber Wilson? The daughter of my boss, Amber Wilson?" Andrew questions

"Yeah, why?" I ask

"Amber Wilson is a 19 year old Daddy's Girl who parties every weekend, is always hung over, and is on about 6 differents kind of drugs! She's supposed to be staying with her aunt and uncle while Richard and his wife are out of town, then after they get back they're sending her away to rehab! That girl is a _horrible_ influence! I'm not letting our daughter go anywhere near that girl until I'm sure that she is clean and sober and no longer a risk to our child!" Andrew shouts

"Babe, calm down ok. I'm texting Ezra the address so he can go get Caitlyn. She won't be anywhere near that girl for the next two weeks." I assure him

"Good. I need to go call my friend and let him know that I'm bringing Caitlyn." he says, kissing my forehead, much like Ezra had done not too much earlier

"So I guess that means no beer for you guys!" I tease

"Oh we will drinking tonight, but Caitlyn won't. We can stop and get her some juice boxes on the way." Andrew says

"Juice boxes? Really? What is she, Avery's age?" I laugh

"Fine, I'll get her some root beer." he laughs

About an hour later Ezra show back up at the house, an angry Caitlyn in tow.

"I can't believe you guys seriously made me leave! I was actually fun until he showed and dragged me out!" Caitlyn cries

"Caitlyn that girl is a bad influence! Her parents are sending her off to rehab as soon as they get back from their trip, she just doesn't know it yet!" I argue

"Sure Amber parties a lot, but that doesn't mean she's a bad influence!" Caitlyn argues back

"She's almost always hung over and on about six different drugs. She needs help, and until she gets that help and we're assured that she's no longer a bad influence, you aren't allowed to hang out with her." I tell her firmly

"Andrew, would you please tell them to let me go back to the beach house?" Caitlyn begs, giving him her best puppy dog eyes

"No, I will not. I'm the one who told them what a bad influence she is. I'm just trying to protect you Cait." he tell her

"Protect me, my ass! You've never even once been interested in having a real conversation with me but now you're concerned about my safety?! No, you're just trying to make your way back into my mom's bed!" she cries

"Ok look, I understand you're upset about having to leave your friends, but how about instead of having out with them, me and you actually spend some quality time together?" he asks

"I'm listening." she says, softening her tone

"The 49ers are playing the Seahawks tonight. What do you say to watching a little football with me some friends?" he asks

"Wait, the 49ers are playing the Seahawks tonight? How did I not know this? Now that I'm a Californian, I'm supposed to root for the 49ers, but I grew up in Seattle. Seahawks til I die! I'm _so_ in!, " Caitlyn cheers

"Alright then go upstairs and get changed. We need to make a quick stop at the store before we go." he instructs her

Caitlyn excitedly runs off up the stairs to get ready for the game. I'm so glad the two of them will finally be spending some quality time together.

"I better go get changed out of this suit and into something more comfortable." Andrew says, pecking me on the cheek

"I should probably get going too." Ezra says

"Ok, um goodnight." I say, awkwardly hugging him goodbye

"Oh, and if you ever get in over your head again, and you're having problems with Caitlyn, you can call me Alison. She's my daughter too." he says

"So does that mean you'll be sticking around for a little while longer?" I ask

"Yep. I finally convinced my wife to move out here. I didn't want my marriage to end but I also didn't want to leave my daughter, so I offered my wife an ultimatum. She and the boys moved out here, or our marriage was over. I have to put my child first." he says

"I forgot about the boys. How old are they now?" I ask

"Their 6 months. She just sent me pictures this morning. Their getting so big." he says, a smile plastered across his face

"When will they be here?" I ask

"In about 2 or 3 days. I haven't seen them in so long. I miss seeing my wife's face and waking up next to her. And I miss the feeling of holding my boys in my arms. I missed 16 years with Caitlyn, and I don't want to do them same with my boys." he says

"Can I see?" I ask

"See what?" he asks with a puzzled look on his face

"The picture's of your boys." I explain

"Oh, yeah, of course." he says, reaching in his pocket to dig out his phone

"Ok, we're leaving." My husband says, causing me to jump a little by his sudden presence

"Bye Babe, bye Cait." I say, hugging each of them goodbye

"Oh wait, before you go, I was just about to show your Mom some pictures of your baby brothers. Would you like to see them too Caitlyn?" Ezra asks

"Uh, sure, why not." Caitlyn agrees

The three of us hover over Ezra's iPhone screen, gushing over the pictures of the two adorable baby boys.

"Ahem! Cait, we gotta go if we want to be there before the games starts." Andrew interrupts us

"Oh yeah, right. See you guys later." Caitlyn says, rushing out the door behind Andrew

"So, it looks like you've got the house to yourself tonight." Ezra inquires

"Indeed I do." I reply

"I'm sure those two will be out late, and I was just about to grab some dinner. Would you like to join me?" he asks

"Sure. After all, there's nothing wrong with a couple of friends grabbing a bite to eat together." I agree

"Alright then. Where to?" he asks

**Ok so I don't really like this chapter but I needed something to build off of after Alison's little rendezvous with Emily in the last chapter. Also, Ezra and Ali's new found friendship may or may not cause even more problems for Alison in the future so I promise the next chapter written in her point of view will be much better. **

**The next chapter will probably be written in Spencer's point of view. I'm trying to focus a little less on Emaya right now and focus on the other girls a little more.**

**Anyways, until next time. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	21. Chapter 21

**Spencer POV**

I really hope Maya comes back from where she is soon. I'm so sick of listening Emily cry over her. And if, Lord forbid, Maya were to turn up dead, Emily would completely lose it. She'd never be the same again. I just need Maya to come back and for her and Emily to be ok. I sick and tired of treating Emily like some fragile, broken hearted, teenage girl. She's an adult, she needs to act like it. I'm so sick her. I love her to death, she's one of my best friends and the mother of my niece and nephew, but right now, I could almost kill her.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Chloe cries, snapping me out of my thoughts

"What is Chlo?" I ask

"Aunt Ari's here!" she exclaims

"What are you talking about?" I question

"She just pulled up in the driveway. Her car is outside." Chloe explains

A knock at the front door quickly confirms Chloe's words. The six year old girl grabs my arm and pulls me up off the couch and towards the front door.

"Chloe, calm down, it's just Aria." I laugh, as she continues to drag me to the front door

I wiggle out of my daughter's grip and reach to unlock the door. When I reach to open it, Chloe nearly rips my arm off so she can open the door herself.

"Ari!" She squeals, running to her hug and nearly knocking her over in the process

"Chlo Chlo!" Aria laughs, tightly wrapping her arms around the little girl

"Hey! Where's my hug?" I pout, crossing my arms across my chest

Aria attempts to pull back, but Chloe smirks and holds onto her tighter.

"Alright Chloe, you know I love you baby girl, but you gotta let go now." Aria tells her, desperately trying to pry Chloe arms off of her

"Chloe, seriously, you need to let go now. We get it, you love Aunt Ari's hugs, but all good things must come to an end." I tell her, pulling her off my poor friend

"Hey Chloe, I wanna tell Brandon and Abby 'hi' too. Can you go get them please?" Aria asks once she's out of my daughter's death grip

"Ok." Chloe sighs, slowly making her way towards the spiral staircase

"Hey Spence." Aria says, wrapping her arms around me once Chloe's finally out the room

"Hey Ar. How have you been?" I ask, hugging her back

"Good." she says, pulling away

"So, what brings you by?" I ask while motioning for her to take a seat on the couch

"I've something you'll be glad to hear. Maya's back!" She's grinning from ear to ear

"Really?" I ask, a little hesitant to believe her

"Yes. Her and Emily just came by to pick up the kids. She's really back Spence." She tells me

"Oh thank God!" I cry, "I was so sick of listening to all of Emily's whining and bitchiness."

"And I was really sick of covering for her and picking up all her slack as well as Maya's at work." Aria says

"About work, there's something I've been meaning to talk to all of you about," I start

"What is it?" she asks

"I thinking about stepping down. I made a huge mistake starting up this company. Aria, I hate my job." I confess

"Really? I thought I was the only one." she sighs

"You're thinking about quitting too?" I ask

"I wasn't just considering it. I was gonna tell everyone at work on Monday that I was leaving." she says

"Do you think everyone else feels the same way as we do?" I ask

"I don't know, but I'd really hate to see anyone else running our company. You and Emily built S&amp;E from the bottom up. I would be a shame to see some ruin all that hard work." she says

"I think I have a plan where that doesn't have to happen, but first, I need to know how the others feel about their jobs." I say

**Monday Morning**

"Alright, now that everyone is here we can get begin." I start

"Ew, Spencer, why are you talking all professional?" Maya asks, making a face

"You know, I liked you better when you were gone." I snap

"Excuse me?" she questions

"Yeah I said, because you are immature, unprofessional, lazy, childish, you run anytime things gets tough, and you think it's strange for your BOSS to be professional! You are one of the main reasons why I'm about to do what I'm about to do!" I shout

"What are you talking about? What are you about to do?" Alison questions me

"I'm stepping down. Me and Aria both. We've decided that working here, at this company, is not where we want to be. We're stepping down from our position's at S&amp;E and we advise you all to do the same." I explain

"Have you two completely lost your minds?" Emily asks seriously

"Look Emily, running a business is not where any of us should be in our careers." I tell her

"She's right Em. It was my dream to be a fashion designer. The only reason I'm here because when I was in college all I wanted to do is party and blow all my father's money just to stick it to the son of a bitch and because of that I flunked out of school. Then Caleb proposed and I decided I wanted to design my own wedding dress because I couldn't find one that was right for me. Soon I had dozens of women asking me to design and dress for them. I decided to make a career out of it with the help of you and Spencer. Then me and Maya teamed up and start planning weddings. Then I somehow I ended up here. But I don't want to be here. I want to be a fashion designer and that's what I'm gonna do." Hanna says, taking mine and Aria's side

"We all know that I suck at my job. I don't know I want to do, but I shouldn't be here." Alison agrees

"Em, you know I love you, but you're not being honest with yourself. You hate this job. We all do. Let's just end it. Let's just sell the company so we can all live out our dreams." Maya says. trying to talk some sense into her

"But me and Spencer built this company from the ground up. I can't stand back and let someone destroy it all." Emily argues

"I agree. That's why we're not selling the company." I tell her

"Then what hell are we gonna do?" She questions

"What if we all stepped down and appointed someone else to do our jobs. We could all have the careers we really want and still have the company in our names. We still get a say. We can make sure all final decisions are made by us and we still get a huge cut of what the company makes." I propose

"That's not a bad idea. We get out of doing all the work but we still get the final say and the money. No one can ruin what we worked so hard to build. It's brilliant!" Alison agrees

"So, Emily, are you in?" I ask

"Let's do it." she reluctantly agrees

**Line Break**

After work is finally over for the day I go home to tell Toby the news. I'm not sure how he'll react, but this was the best thing for everyone. He'll get on board eventually.

We lie in bed for about and hour discussing the matter. I thought he might be a little angry that I made the decision without discussing it with him first, but he was really supportive.

"So, if you're not gonna work at S&amp;E anymore, what are you gonna do?" Toby asks, playing with a lock of my hair

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll go back to law school. I bet I could get the rest of my credits in a year then I could take the bar and start up my own practice like I was always meant to do." I say

"You studied criminal law right?" he asks

"Yep. But I'm not so sure I really want to be a criminal defense attorney like my parents were." I sigh

"You could always become a prosecutor and work in the D.A.'s office. Then we could work together. I'll catch the killers and you can lock up. We'd be like Bonnie and Clyde, except instead of committing crimes, we'd bring the criminals to justice." he says

"That would be amazing, but are husbands and wives aloud to work together?" I ask

"Well I'd be solving the cases and you'd be presenting them to the court. There's nothing wrong with that." he says

"The defense would try and argue that since my husband was investigating the case he falsified reports and crazy stuff like that to make the defendant look guilty in order for me to win my cases. If I work in the D.A.'s office I can't go anywhere near any of the cases the you work." I argue

"I guess you're right, but I know who all the best detective are and whose cases you should take the most serious." he says

"Toby, why are we talking about work when you could be kissing my right now?" I question, with a smirk plastered across my face

"Is this what you want?" he asks, slowly peppering kisses along my neckline

I push him away and shift positions from my side to my back and pull him down on top of me. He holds back, his lips hovering dangerously close above mine.

"Toby!" I whine, upset with him for being such a tease

He leans down to whisper something in my ear.

"I need a shower." he whispers, climbing off of me

"What?! Now?!" I cry

"Sophie has a dance recital tonight and we promised we'd promised we'd be there." He reminds me

"Fine. There's room for two in that shower." I smirk

**Line Break**

Me, Toby, and the kids take out seat next to Jason, Aria, and Hadley in the crowded auditorium.

"Wow, this place is really packed for the dance recital of a bunch of kindergarteners, first, and second graders ."I whisper to my brother sitting next to me

"I know, but Caleb said all the age groups, kindergarten through 12th grade are performing tonight and each class is pretty big. He also said there's a bunch a scouts here recruiting girls for all kinds of fancy dance schools across the country. Tonight's a big night for a lot of girls here." he says

"Wait a second, kindergarteners and high schoolers are all in the same class?" I question

"No," he laughs, "It's one big program, but there's a division for kindergarten-2nd grade, 3rd grade-5th grade, junior high, and high school." he explains

"And they're all performing tonight?" I ask

"Yep. I'm glad Sophie's division goes first so we don't have to sit here and watch a bunch of other kids, waiting for her chance to perform." Jason says

"Shh, it's starting." Aria scolds us

The curtain drops, and a group of about 50 little girls dressed in pink leotards and tutus fill the giant stage.

"I thought Sophie quit ballet and switched to hip-hop." I lean up and whisper to Hanna sitting in the row in front of us

"No, she decided to finish out the couple of weeks in the program then she's signing up to do hip-hop with another program next month." Hanna explains

"I wish could get Chloe involved into something. Brandon's in baseball and Abby's still too young for anything, but Chloe could really use something to get into." I sigh

"I bet Chloe would make a great little gymnast. You should consider that." Hanna says, the turns back around to watch the performance

"Ty's starts martial arts in a couple weeks. We could bring Chloe along to check it out sometime. She might be into that." Jason suggests

"Yeah, ok, I'll talk to her and Toby about both options." I tell

"Hey, would you shut the hell up already! I'm trying to watch my daughter perform but I can't focus with all your yapping!" The man from behind whisper shouts

"I'm so sorry Sir. You won't hear another word from me." I apologize

**Line Break**

After Sophie's group finishes dancing we all gather out in the lobby with the family and friends of the other girls, waiting for them to come out.

"There she is." Ali says, pointing to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed little girl standing at the other side of the room, desperately searching for a familiar face

"Sophie!" Hanna calls, trying to the little girl's attention

"Sophia Grace Rivers!" Caleb shouts, waving his arms back at first

Sophie spots immediately after hearing the use of her full name and comes running over.

Everyone congratulates her on an amazing performance and she exchanges hugs with us as well as several of her friends.

In the midst of all of our conversing, a young woman, most likely in her upper 20s or early 30s, with long, curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes approaches us.

"Hi, I'm Erin Winters. I run a school for young dancers in L.A. and I'm very interested in Sophie. Which two of you are her parents?" the woman asks

"We are." Hanna and Caleb answers

"Mr. and Mrs. Rivers, your daughter is very talented and we'd love to have her in our school. We have a top of the line academics program as well as our dance program. I think Sophie would fit in very well. You should stop by and do of tour of the school." she says, handing them her card

"We'll do that. Thank you Ms. Winters." Caleb says, shaking her hand and taking the card

Once the woman is out of earshot Sophie and her friends immediately start jumping up and down squealing.

"Sophie they want me at the school too!" her friend Bella squeals

"Yay! We can go together!" Sophie cheers excitedly

"Calm down girls, we haven't decided whether or not we're gonna let Sophia go to that school or not and neither have your parents Bella." Hanna tells them

"Well to the offer, why don't we all go out for ice cream?" Toby suggests

"Yeah, and we're buying." I add

**Well I don't have a lot to say this time, but anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. I got really bored with the whole running a business thing and the girls all need separate careers so this is the end of S&amp;E, but it's not like any of the girls are leaving the story or anything. Just because of the ending the next chapter will probably be in Hanna's point of view. Oh and I'm sorry that was so short. I'll try and make the next one longer but no promises.**

**Until next time. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know this is crazy long overdue but I'm not gonna ramble about all the reasons why. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update and my apologies. This is completely unedited, I usually don't do this but in an effort to get this posted earlier I skipped the editing part. I wanted to try and get another chapter done before I go back to school on Monday.**

**Aria POV**

It was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon, my husband was at work, my kids were sleeping, and I was just so incredibly BORED. If I could turn the clock back about 4 years, I would probably just drink the day away and then have Ezra yell at me the next day after my hang over wore off. Now I have a job and kids so I've grown up a bit. Now I just sit here watching crappy daytime television and while I drink my glass of wine and wait for the kids to wake up and start driving me crazy again.

I used to be so jealous of all my friends. They all had jobs and kids and happy marriages. I had to get drunk to ever feel anything. That's another reason Ezra and I divorced, my drinking problem.

Sometimes I wonder where my life would be if Ezra and I had stayed together and I never had that miscarraige. Or if Hadley was his daughter and not Jason's. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but I can't help wanting something more. Or maybe something less. If Ezra and I had loved in LA, just the two of, there's be so much more for me to do. I woudn't have to drink the day away.

Even if Ezra and I had stayed together, there is one thing that would still be the same. Caitlyn. Ali would have still gotten pregnant all those years ago and Caitlyn would have still shown up. Ezra would fight Ali for custody and I would be in the middle of it all. Maybe I am better off being with Jason.

**Line Break**

I was upstairs having our weekly tea party when Hadley and Lilly when the door bell rang. I didn't know it yet, but my life was about to change forever.

"Ty, could you please go get the door?" I ask

"But what if it's a stranger?" he asks

"Just look out the window and if you don't know the person come get me." I instruct

"Ok." he says, running off down the hall

"Mommy, focus, we're having a party!" Hadley scolds me

"You're right, I'm sorry. Where were we?" I ask

"You're supposed to get the cookies out of the oven." Lilly reminds

Our weekly tea party always had fake tea but real cookies. I completely forgot that the timer on my phone went off.

I grab a pair of oven mitts and open the oven door to get the cookies out.

"Damn it!" I curse, "The cookies are burnt." I sigh

"Baking never really was you're thing." laughs the deep voice of a man

I turn around to see not my husband, but my _ex_-husband.

"Ezra! What are you doing here?" I ask

"I need to talk to you. It's important." he says

"Ok, give me a minute." I tell him

I notice Ty sitting on the couch in the living room, staring into space.

"What's on your mind?" I ask

"Nothing. I'm just bored." he sighs

"Ty, can you please go upstairs and tell the girls that we won't be able to have cookies this time. I need to go back in the kitchen and talk to Ezra. After he leaves, maybe we can go to Aunt Spencer and Unlce Toby's house." I tell him

Once Ty's run off upstairs again I go back into the kitchen to talk to Ezra. I know know why, but I have a bad feeling about this conversation he wants to have.

"Um, can I get you anything?" I ask, nervously aproaching him

"No thanks. I just got back from a late lunch with Alison and Caitlyn." he says

"Ok, why don't you take a seat." I suggest, motion towards the kitchen table

The two of us just sit there in an oddly comforting silence for a couple of minutes before either of us actually work up the nerve to say anything.

"So, are we just gonna sit here or did you actually want to talk about something?" I ask, breaking the silence

"Oh yeah, um well first of all you and the other should really talk to Alison. She's going through some stuff and I know she could really use the support." he says

"Ok, we can talk tomorrow at work. Is that all, because you could have just called and said that or texted me instead of coming over. Jason would be really upset if he found out you were here. He's pretty mad about te custody battle for Caitlyn, which I think is stupid of him, but I guess he has his reasons." I ramble

"Aria, I came here today because I've been withholding some information for your for the past, probably year and a half." he starts

"Ok, what is it?" I ask

"Remember how when you found out you were pregnant with Hadley I knew you cheated because I couldn't have kids anymore?" he asks

"Yeah, why?" I ask

"Well the thing is my wife Jessica and I have twin boys who are about to turn one. Their not adopted and they are in fact mine which means-"

"Hadley could be your daughter! Ezra why the hell would you wait a year and a half to tell me that!" I cry

"I'm so sorry Aria! It didn't even think it was possible until a few months ago. Jess and I were talking about Caitlyn and then we started you and I. She was the one who put the pieces together. I wanted to tell you as soon as I realized it was a possiblitly, but me and Ali were in the middle of the custody battle and I just couldn't handle any drama with you too." he explains

"Well we have to get a paternity test. Immediately." I tell him

"I know, and if it turns out that Hadley is my daughter, I promise I won't try and take her away from you and Jason but I do want to be involved in her life. If she is mine, I've already missed 3 years of her life and I can't miss anymore." he says

"Ezra, you have to know that there is no way jason would agree to joint custody." I argue

"Well it wouldn't exactly be his decison to make Aria. If it turns out that Hadley is my daughter, I have rights." he argues back

"Ok, I promised Ty that I would let him go to Spencer and Toby's to play with Brandon. I can drop all the kids off over there for a little bit and we can go get this paternity test done. Jason grinds his teeth in his sleep so he has to wear this weird mouth piece when he sleeps. I can take that and Hadley's hair brush and then they can just swab your cheek. If Hadley really is Jason's daughter, I don't want him to know about this. Promise me that you won't say a word about this to anyone." I tell him

"Ali knows." he sighs

"What?! Ezra, she could have already told Jason!" I cry

"She swore she wouldn't tell him. He doesn't him to worry about anything until there's really something to worry about either." he says

"Ezra, Ali can't keep a secert. If this gets back to Spencer she _will_ tell Jason. She refuses to keep secerts from Toby or Jason. She's really wierd about it." I tell him

"Aria, don't worry, Ali gave me her word that she would keep it to herself. She knows that a lot of people could get hurt by this." he says

"Ok, good. You need go home now. I'll text you when I'm heading to the hospital." I tell him

**Line Break**

A couple hours later Ezra and I find ourselves in a hospital telling our very complicated story to a nurse. I can't believe I've actually questioning the paternity of my daughter. I never thought I would be in the position.

"Mrs. DiLaurentis, you do realize that I need a DNA sample from both your husband and your daughter. Are they on their way?" the nurse asks

"No, I don't want my husband to know anything about this unless he absolutely has to." I tell her

"Then you have something with a sample of their DNA on it?" she asks

"Yes. My husband has a some kind of mouth piece to keep him from grinding his teeth in his sleep and I have my daughter's hair brush." I answer, reaching into my purse to find them

"Those will work." she says

"Can you give us an estimate of how long it will take to get the results in?" Ezra asks

"It depends on how soon we start testing. We many other things to be tested first." she says

"Maybe we shoud have just went to a place that specializes in these things." Ezra says

"I told you that when we got here but insisted on just doing it here." I remind him

"We were already here!" he argues

"Ezra, lets just go somewhere else. I don't wanna keep this secert any longer then I have to." I tell him

"Fine, we'll go somewhere else." he argees

"I am so sorry for wasting your time." I apologize to the nurse

"Whatever." she says, brushing it off

**Line Break**

After we get back to Ezra's we Google the best place to go for the test.

"There's a place called Universal Genetics. We just need a sample for Hadley and from either me or Jason." Ezra says, looking at the webiste on his phone

"Ezra, it cost $395!" I cry

"But it's the best in the country Aria! I know you have the money!" he argues

"I'm gonna have to charge it to my credit card and then Jason will find out. Can you please charge it to your card?" I ask

"I don't own a multi-billion dollar company, I can't afford that." he says

"I have a hundred bucks on me now. I'll give you this now and give and you the other 295 later. I can't take that much out of the bank at once, Jason will get suspicious. I can give another hundred at the end of the week, another hundred at the end of next week, and the last 95 and the end of the week after that." I tell him

"Fine," he agrees, "But we should probably pick Hadley up and have them swab her cheek too. You could have easily used Hadley's hair brush on Lilly too and they both have the same dark hair." he says

"Fine, but she better not say a word to Jason." I sigh

"Just don't tell her why she's realy getting her cheek swabbed and you won't have anything to worry. The website also say that we get the results in like 3-5 business days." he says

"Ok, but I really hate lying to her." I say

"I know, but you don't have a better option." he says

**A Week Later**

I was sitting in the confrence room in the middle of a very important and very boring weekly meeting. Luckily, my assistant came in and pulled me out.

"What is this about Jackson?"I ask

"Your ex-husband is here. He said it was important and it couldn't wait. He's in your office." Jackson explains

"Ok, thank you. I was _dying_ to get out of there." I laugh

"The best part about being an assistant, no boring meetings. And I get paid a lot here. Best. Job. Ever." he says

"Oh, could you please call my husband and tell him I won't be able to make lunch today?" I ask

"I get paid to basically be your bitch. Your wish is my command Mrs. DiLaurentis." he jokes

I hop on the nearest elevator and ride down to the 4th florr where my office is located. So glad to have elevator back and working again. Those stairs were a real bitch in 5 inch heels.

It seemed like the elevator ride took longer then usual. Maybe it was because my life was possibly about to be turn upside down.

The elevator finally reaches the 4th floor and the door slide open. I step and make my way back to my office. I take a deep breath and turn the doorknob. I've been stressing about this moment for an entire week.

"Well, the results are in. It was killing me not to open them yet." Ezra says, as he leans back in my chair

"Get up. No one sits in my chair except for me." I instruct

"Sorry. You know I have a weakness for those things." he laughs

Ezra hands me the envelope and takes a seat on the couch. After thinking for a few seconds I decide to take a seat next to him.

"Are you gonna open it or just keep staring it?" he asks

"Right, sorry." I apologize, tearing into the envelope

I pull out the paper and we both read the results to ourselves.

"Congradulations Ezra, it's another girl." I sigh

"I can't believe it. Hadley's my daughter." he says

"I always thought she had blue eyse because Ali does. Never in a million years did I think it was because you really were her father." I say

"Hadley is _my_ daughter." he says again

"Jason is gonna be pissed when finds out." I sigh

Another 30 minutes goes by. Me and Ezra just sit there silently, letting it all sink in. I can't believe this is happening.

If neither of us was gonna break the silence, a knock on the door would.

"Who is it?" I ask

"Spencer and Alison." Spencer says

"Come in." I say

They both come in and are shocked to find Ezra sitting in my office.

"Why is he here?"Spencer asks, "And why are you holding a paper with 'Universal Genetics' printed on it? What's going on?" she continues

"Oh my gosh, Ezra's the father!" Ali cries

"Would you keep your voice down! Emily's office is right next door! She might here!" I whisper shout

Spencer snatches the paper out of my hand.

"Ezra is Hadley's father!" she cries

"Jesus, Spencer! Did you not here what I told Ali!" I cry

"Wait a minute, something isn't right." Spencer says

"Like what?" I ask

"I don't know, it's just a hunch. Something feels really off and it has 'A' written all over it. Emily's shady new assistant, Maya's disapearing act, Ezra being Hadley father. All of these outrageos things happening at once. Something isn't right." She explains

"Spencer I'm sure these things have nothing to do with each other." Ali argues

"I used to always get a bad feeling when 'A' was about to start causing some serious trouble. That Paige chick gives me a bad feeling in tthe pit of my stomach and I know Emily and Maya feel it too. It's written all over their faces everytime they see her." Spencer argues back

"Spencer, you can't seriously think that Paige, someone we've only know for a few weeks, is 'A'. That's crazy." I say, chaking my head in disbelief

"Is it?" she asks

"Mrs. DiLaurentis, I'm sorry to interupt." Jackson says, poking his head in the room

"It's fine Jackson, what is it?" I ask

"I couldn't get ahold of your husband. Then a few minutes later Mrs. Cavanaugh's husband called, he wants her to call him. Says it's about her brother and it's really important." he says

"Thank you Jackson. We'll call him." I say

"What did I tell you! 'A' is back!" Spencer cries

"Toby could want to tell you a number of things about Jason." Ali argues

"Yeah, bad things" Spencer says

I take her phone out of her hand and dial Toby's number.

"Put it on speaker." Ali instructs

I do as she says and it the speaker button.

"Hey, Spence, I've got some bad news." Toby says

"Toby, you're on speaker, Ali and Aria are her with me." Spencer says

"Good, they need to hear this too." he says

"Did something happen to Jason?" Ali asks

"There's been an accident. He's in the hospital, critical condition." Toby sighs

"What?! How did this happen?!" I cry

"Drunk driver ran him off the road, his car flipped. It's not looking good." he explains

"We'll meet you at the hospital as soon as we can." Spencer says and then hangs up the phone

"Aria, you have to tell him." Ali says

"I can't tell him that Hadley isn't his daughter! I might kill him!" I argue

"Do you want him to die believing a lie?" she asks

"It's not that black and white Alison." I tell her

"Guy's what if 'A' tampered with the results?" Spencer says

"Spencer, 'A' is gone and they have been for years." Ali says

Right on cue all three of our phones chime simultaneously.

Spencer reads the text aloud.

"Guess again bitch. -Kisses, A"

"There's a photo attached." Ali says

"Oh my gosh! That's Jason beat up car off the side of the road!" I gasp

"And there's no cops or EMTs there yet which means this was taken right after the wreck happened." Spencer adds

"You were right. The bitch is back." I sigh

Almost as if 'A' planned out every little detail, Hanna, Emily, and Maya come running in on cue.

"Did you guys get the text from 'A' too?" Emily asks

"Yeah." Ali sighs

"Who's car is that?" Hanna asks

Maya continues to stare at her phone.

"Is that Jason's car?!" she cries, nearly dropping her phone upon the relaization

"Yep. Toby comfirmed it." Spencer says

"Guys, I have to tell you something, and you can't freak out." Maya says

"No promises." Hanna says

"I think 'A' is the one who kidnapped me. They ran my car off the road the exact same way." Maya confesses

"Maya, did you see 'A'?" Emily asks

"I...

**Ok, so here's the thing. I always ramble at the end of ever chapter but this I got nothing. **

**~Stay Weird**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so sorry my loves, that took so much longer then I expected. I just got railroaded at school trying to keep my grades up. I literally just failed two tests and a math assignment in one day and I haven't even been slacking. I'm thinking of bringing this story to an end soon because it's getting really hard for me to keep up with my school work and write this story. Thank you for being so patient with me during this whole process. **

**Alison POV**

"I think 'A' is the one who kidnapped me. They ran my car off the road the exact same way they did Jason's." Maya confesses

"Maya, did you see 'A'?" Emily asks

"I-I" she stutters

"Maya! Answer me!" I cry, my voice full of desperation

"I never saw their faces. They kept it dark 24/7. The fact that it was dark is the only thing I remember." she says

"Then how do you know that they ran your car off the road the same way they did Jason's?" Spencer asks

"When they asked me to go to the police station and give them my statement, Toby showed me the pictures from the scene, hoping it would jog my memory." she explains

"This is just great! 'A' is back and once again that bitch is a step ahead of us!" Hanna cries

"More like a thousand steps ahead. 'A' always seems to know our next 20 moves before we do. That bitch has superpowers." Emily argues

"Do we have any idea who 'A' might be?" I ask

"I have no clue 'A' might be. It's been years since we've had to deal with the bitch." Aria says

The room falls quiet. We're all stand there, racking our brains trying to think on anyone who might want to hurt us.

"Hey! Ezra! Ezra! " Spencer cries, waving her hand back and forth, desperately trying to get his attention

"Huh, what? What happened?" he asks

"You went to a parallel universe or something when you found out Hadley is your daughter." I explain

"We don't know that for sure. 'A' is back and they could have very easily tampered with the results." Spencer argues

"Wait, what? 'A' is back? How do you know?" he asks

"Well he, she, it, BITCH tried to kill my husband and then sent us a message with a picture from the crime scene attached just to taunt us." Aria explains

"Aria, I'm so sorry. But what are you still doing here? You should be at the hospital." he says, "What happened to him anyways?" he asks

"'A' ran his car off the road." Emily says

"Classic 'A'." he sneers

"Aria, Ezra's right, you should be at the hospital." Hanna says

"I'd be happy to drive you if you wanted." Ezra offers

"Uh yeah, sure. I'm in no condition to be driving right now." Aria says motioning to a half empty bottle of wine on her desk

"Aria! You can't drink at work!" Spencer scolds her

"Oh c'mon Spence, don't act like you've never done a little day drinking while you were at work." I argue

"Coffee is not enough to get me through the day here. I have a bottle of Tequila stashed in my office." Maya says

"Ok!" Ezra laughs, "I think it's time that I get Aria to the hospital and let the rest of you get back to work." he says

"Yeah, and let me know if you guys hear anything from Toby about who might have done this." Aria says

"We will, and call us as soon as you hear something about Jason." I tell her

"I will." she says

**Line Break**

"I can't believe that after all those years we spent 'A' free, that bitch is finally back." Emily sighs

"It was nice while it lasted. Now it's back to living our lives in fear of A's next move." Hanna chimes in

"No, not this time. We all have children to think about now, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let that bitch call the shots again. If 'A' wants a fight then they've got one. There's too much at stake to just sit back and wait for 'A' to make their move. I'm gonna hunt this bitch down and when I find them, I will kill them!" Spencer declares

"Spence, this isn't high school. We're not dealing with someone like Mona. It's been what, 15 years? 15 years is a long time. Who know's what this person could be capable of now." I argue

"How about instead of worrying about how to take 'A' down, we focus on trying to figure out who this person is?" Hanna suggests

"Well I don't know about you Han, but I don't know of anyone in my life that's that crazy! I don't know anymore Mona's!" Spencer cries

"Yeah Hanna, this could literally be anyone." I say, siding with Spencer

"Oh c'mon, let's not ignore them elephant in the room. Emily's got a new assistant who seems to know everything about us and we know nothing about her. I can just _feel_ the crazy every time I'm near her." Maya says

"Maya, she's not crazy, I never would have hired her if I thought she was." Emily argues

"She spied on you while you were in the shower, she knows things you, your family, and you childhood that even me and the girls don't know about, and she's completely obsessed with everyone in this room. It makes me physically cringe just to be in the same room as her!" she argues back

"You really think Paige is the one who abducted you?" I ask

"I don't know, you tell me. Where was she that day? Or the day after that, or the day after that? How does she know about Emily's father and how he died when no one here even talks about it and it happened months before she ever came to work here. Why was she asking me questions about Melissa the other day, someone who's names we wouldn't even dare to mention? How come she seems to know everything about us, but whenever I asked Toby to run a background check on her, she didn't even exist until a few months ago?" Maya inquiries

"She was asking about Melissa? How does she even know I have a sister?" Spencer questions

"I think the better question is why did you have Toby run a background check on my assistant?" Emily asks

"Because she's shady bitch and I needed information!" Maya cries

"So does this mean that Paige is an 'A' suspect now?" Hanna asks

"She should be." Maya says

"Emily, tell her to come in here. It's interrogation time." I order

"I can't do that." Emily says

"Why the hell not?" I ask

"Because she quit her job yesterday. She said L.A. just isn't right for her." she says

"Maya, I'm about to call Toby and it would be really helpful if you suddenly remembered something concerning the identity of the people who took you." Spencer says, giving Maya a look

**Line Break**

Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Maya, and I all sit around in Spencer's office, anxiously awaiting Toby's arrival. I can tell that even Maya doesn't trust her own judgement right now, but if I had to lie to the cops to find out who did this to my brother, I'll lie until I'm blue in the face. Someone tried to kill my brother, and I will not let them get away with it.

"Alison." Emily says, placing her hand on my shoulder

"Yeah." I reply

"I know you, I know the way your mind works and I can tell you're getting pretty worked up over all of this, why don't we go and take walk?" Emily suggests

"I'm fine Em, just worried about Jason." I half-lie

"Alison, listen to me. Pretty soon we're all gonna have to go pick up our kids and tell them that their father/uncle is in the hospital and that he might not make it. If we're gonna fall apart, now is the time to do that. We have to hold it together for them. Don't keep this bottled up inside of you. Just let it out." she lectures me

"Emily, I told you I'm fine! Just let it go!" I snap

"I know you Alison! You're not fine!" she argues

"You may think you know me, but you're wrong! I kept Caitlyn a secret from everyone for 16 years. I've kept the fact that my husband is cheating on me a secret for the past two years! There's a lot about me that you don't you know. There are things about me that I can't tell anyone! You think you know me, but you don't!" I shout

"Fine, then let's just put it all out there! Let's all lay our cards on the table and confess all the dirty little secrets we've been hiding for so long!" Spencer cries

The room falls silent.

"What, are you all too scared to go first?" she asks

"Fine, I'll go." Hanna starts, taking a deep breath, "When I first found out that Maya was missing, I felt relieved for half a second. I was sick of being in the middle of all the Emily and Maya drama. I just wanted it all to be over." she admits

"I went into business instead of being a lawyer like I always planned because I thought that if I failed, I could just blame the economy." Spencer says

Another awkward silence fills the air. Me, Emily, and Maya have yet to make a confession. I think we were all equally afraid to say what was really weighing us down.

"I constantly wonder if I'd be better off if I never met any of you. There would have been no 'A', no thinking that one of my best friends was dead for two years, I could have had my dream job. My life would probably be so much better." Emily confesses

"That may be true, but we're all better people for what happened to us. Thinking we lost a best friend and being tormented by 'A' for all those years made us stronger people and better friends. Maybe all of our lives would have been easier, but we're all so much better off because of everything we went through. We wouldn't be the people we are today if it wasn't for those experiences. We learned some important life lessons from all of it." Spencer argues

"I agree with Spencer. Sure we had crappy life experiences, but that's what makes us who we are and as strong as we are. We know we can make it through anything because of all the things we've been through." I add, taking Spencer's side

"I thought were all fessing up, not picking on Emily!" she snaps

"Alright, alright! I know this all started with me so I guess it's my turn to make my confession. The reason I never told anyone about Caitlyn was because I was ashamed of myself. I'm Alison freaking DiLaurentis. I was supposed to this girl that was feared by many, who every girl wanted to be, and who every guy wanted to be with. If word got out that I got pregnant at 15, then I'd be ridiculed by everyone and I'd be made out to actually be human." I confess

"Jesus Christ Alison! Stop trying to make this into your pity party! Grow the hell up and stop making everything about you and all the struggles you've endured! You're not the only who one's been through things!" Maya shouts

"Then why don't you tell us your deepest, darkest, dirtiest little secret. We've all made our confessions, now its your turn!" I fire back

"Fine, you wanna know what I've been hiding for you guys for the past 15 years? I have, _had_, and older sister, Mariah. A year before we moved to Rosewood she was murdered by her boyfriend. Is that good enough for you Alison, or do I need to go into all the gory details of how me and my dad found her body! Well, is it!" she cries

"And once again I take the trophy for World's Biggest Bitch." i sigh "I'm sorry for being such an asshole Maya. There's no excuse for the way I've been treating you lately." I apologize, feeling the tears start to well up in my eyes

Maya closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry for snapping at you the way I did. Truce?" she says

"Truce." I agree, pulling her in for a brief hug

"Those two have had this ongoing feud for years, and they're finally starting to put the past in the past. Maybe things would have been easier if they had never met, but they just learned a huge lesson in forgiveness. Maybe you could take a page out of their book." Spencer snaps at Emily

"Ok, that was extremely rude and bitchy of you, but I'm going to let it go because I know you only had the best of intentions when you said it." Emily says, forcing herself to smile

"Where the hell is Toby? Maybe he can relieve some of the tension that's filled this place up." Hanna says

"I'm sure he just got lost. It's a pretty big building, I'm gonna go look for him." Spencer says

**Line Break**

"Everything that just went down in here, that was some pretty deep shit. I think it's time we all took a physiological selfie to find out who the real monster among us is." Hanna says

"Um, I think I speak for everyone when I say, what hell are you talking about?" Emily laughs

"We're all getting so worked up over 'A', who ran Jason off the road, and who abducted Maya, but we've all got some demons in our closet. We've all said and done things to hurt the people in this group yet we want to blame 'A' for all the bad things that's happened to us over the years, but how much of that did we bring upon ourselves? Ali had a kid that she kept a secret for 16 years and she said it was to protect her from 'A', but 'A' wasn't a threat that whole time, and 'A' isn't the reason she got pregnant at 15 in the first place. Maya neglected to tell Emily about all the trouble Ty was going through at school and it nearly cost her her marriage. It's the little things like that that we bring upon ourselves that lead to all these bigger issues. 'A' is to blame for a lot of bad things that have happened to us over the years, but with some things, we're both the perpetrator and the victim." She explains

"Are you on something? Why are you being so weird?" Maya questions her, awkwardly laughing at her best friend

"I'm not being weird, I've just been thinking." Hanna shurgs

"Hey, Maya-" Spencer starts, seeming to appear out of thin air

"BITCH! When did you get in here, you scared the hell out of me!" Maya cries, jumping about 2 feet into the air

"The door was wide open, I just walked in!" Spencer laughs

"No, you crept in like a freaking ghost!" Maya argues with her

"This is my office!" Spencer reminds her

"Ok Dumb and Dumber, quit with all the yacking. Maya, if you want to talk to me then do it now because I've got things to do." Toby cuts them off

"Right, I'm sorry. Let's go into my office." she says

**Line Break**

"Well, how'd it go?" I ask when Maya finally returns from her conversation with Toby

"I told Toby how I recognized the voice of one of the women who captured me and realized it was Paige when I came back to work and saw her again. Then I told about how shady she's always acting and how she seems to know everything about us and reminded him of the results of our little background check. I told him that she quit her job yesterday and left town. He said he would put out an APB and a BOLO, but it would be pretty hard to track her down. He said if 'Paige McCullers' is just an alias, there's no telling how many more of them she has, or who she could be by now." She says

"Well the cops are on it now. I say that we forget about all the Paige drama and get out of here. It's not like we're doing any work here anyways and Aria needs us." Hanna says

"She's right. Let's get out of here." I agree

**At The Hospital**

"Hey Ari." I say, greeting my sister-in-law with a hug, "Have you heard anything?" I ask

"No. He's still in surgery." she replies, pulling away

"Is Ezra still here?" I ask

"No, Caitlyn's car broke down and he went to pick her up. She said she tried to call you and then Andrew but neither of you answered." she says

"I'm gonna go call her and make sure she got home ok." I say

"Ali wait! I think that's Jason's doctor." Aria stops and motions to the man in the white lab coat standing at the nurses station

The man turns around and strolls his way over to the group.

"Hello Ladies, which one of you is Mrs. DiLaurentis?" he asks

"I am." Aria replies

"Mrs. DiLaurentis, I'm Dr. Cooper, I operated on your husband. May I please speak to you in private?" he asks

"Ok, Dr. Cooper, I'm not gonna listen to a damn thing you have to say with having these lovely ladies here with me. The tall, skinny brunette and the blonde beauty standing next to her, both of them are Jason's sisters. The two tan ones are the mothers of two of his children, and the other blonde beauty is practically my sister too. Anything you need to tell me you can say in front of all of them." Aria argues

"Ok well, your husband came in with some pretty bad injuries. He had an open head wound, a piece of metal from the door lodged into his abdomen, a collapsed lung, and a number of other problems. We did everything we could but unfortunately the injuries he sustained from the accident were too much for his body. He didn't make it." Dr. Cooper explains

"No, no this must be some kind of mistake! My husband can't be dead! He was on his way to my job to come talk to me! He can't be dead! You have the wrong guy!" Aria cries

"I'm so sorry for your loss Ma'am, I'll give you all some time to process what's happened. If you have questions just ask one of the nurses to page me." he says

"Wait! Can we see him?" Spencer asks

"I'm sorry but they've already taken his body away." he replies

I can't believe this. I can't believe my brother is really dead. I feel like I'm paralysed. I can't move, I can't speak. I just feel so, numb. I spent my whole life sort of at odds with my brother, and when I finally start to have a relationship with him, 'A' kills him.

"Ali, are you ok? You haven't said a single thing since the doctor came over here." Emily says

"I-I need some air." I say, turning towards the door

"I'll go with you." Spencer says, wiping the tears from her eyes

"I want to be alone!" I snap

**3 days later**

It's only been three days since Jason died. We're all gather together in Hanna's step-father's church for Jason's funeral. The last time I was in a church was when Caleb's little brother Clay died. Caleb was an absolute wreck and now I understand why. He was just starting to get to know his brother just as I was with mine. Even though Jason and I grew up together, we never had much of a relationship until now. Before he died.

The whole service was a blur. I blocked out most of what Pastor Ted was saying. The only thing I really heard was the sound of Aria's cries throughout the service. Jason's death is really hitting her hard, as to be expected.

The whole thing is soon over. One minute I'm putting on my black dress, getting my kids dressed in black, and climbing in the passenger seat of my Ford Explorer while my husband drove us to the church, then the next minute I'm watching as they lower the casket containing my brother's dead body down into the ground.

"Baby, are you ok? You haven't said a single word since you woke up this morning. How are you feeling?" Andrew asks, wrapping his arm around my waist

"Someone _killed_ my brother. Jason is dead, Andrew! How do expect me to react to that? What do you want me to do, ball my eyes out the Aria's been doing? Cry silent tears and mumble nonsense to myself like Spencer? Everyone handles grief in different ways! Let handle my pain in my own way!" I snap

"I'm sorry Alison, I was just trying to help." he apologizes

"You want to make me feel better? How about you try _not_ cheating on me for a change! Maybe that'll help!" I cry

"How do you know about that?" he asks, rather than lying or trying to defend himself

"I'm not stupid! All the late nights and early mornings! The extra charges on our credit card bills! Coming home smelling like cheap perfume and tacky lips stick on your collar! Anyone with half a brain could figure it out, Andrew!" I shout

"Mom, please! Just stop! You're causing a scene!" Caitlyn cries, desperately trying to pull me away

"Who was she Andrew? Your assistant? Some whore you meet at the bar? One of the other sluts you work with? Or maybe she was your crazy ass bitch of an ex! Who was she!" I shout, managing to fight my way out of my daughter's grip

"Alison, stop! This is your brother's funeral for crying out loud! Everyone here is grieving the loss of a loved one and you're here verbally attacking me in front of everyone!" he cries

"You're a liar and a cheater! You've been banging some whore for the past two years! Two years, you've made a fool out of me! It stops TODAY! I want divorce." I shout

"Fine, but don't you dare think for a second that you're taking my kids away from me! When a judge finds out that you screwed your ex-boyfriend to get him to drop out of the custody battle for the 17 year old daughter you never told him he had, no judge in their right mind would give those kids to you." he argues

"Mom, please tell me he's lying! Tell me you didn't sleep with dad just so you'd win custody of me! He's married, you're married!" Caitlyn cries

"I-I couldn't risk losing you. I missed 16 years of your life all because of the dumb mistakes I made during my crazy teenage years. I couldn't lose anymore time with you." I try to explain

"Even if we moved I would have came back, for you, for Conner and Avery. For the Cavanaugh and DiLaurentis kids, they're all my little cousins. For Ricky, my best friend. Even if I left it wouldn't have been forever, but you still chose to blackmail and manipulate my father and make me think he didn't really care about me. So just know that if I did decide to move in with him, it has _everything_ to do with you. I _hate_ you!" she spat at me, her words like venom

"Caitlyn, you don't mean that. Emotions are running high and you just found out some shocking and kinda hurtful information, but that's still no reason to talk to your mother that way! You need to apologize!" Andrew scolds her

"Like I'd really listen to anything you have to say after you just cheated on my mother! Thanks to you my little brother and sister have to know what its like to come from a broken home! I've seen the way it can break someone! You're a selfish prick who only cares about himself. Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do!"she shouts

After all that, it doesn't take much time before there's arguments all around. Emily and Maya, Aria and Spencer, Spencer and Toby, everyone just starts fighting. We've all been holding in so much for so long and we finally just let it all out.

"HEY!" Aria shouts, making everyone fall silent, "I've had enough of this! Maybe I was involved in the arguing too, but it's time for me to put a stop to this. My husband is dead! They haven't even put the dirty on top of his casket and we're all out here making fools of ourselves, arguing with the people we love, the ones that are still here. If we've learned anything from Jason's death, it should be that life can change in an instant. You never know when you could lose someone you love. We should all be grateful that each of us is still here and that we still have each other. We all woke up this morning, got in a car, and drove or was driven to the church and then here. The last time my husband got in the was car was the last time he ever will. He's dead and we're all here practically spitting on his grave with the way we're acting. If you can't get it together long enough to pay your respects then you need to leave. I will not stand here and let you disrespect my husband any longer. It ends now." she says, giving us all the lecture we all so greatly needed.

Everyone takes their turns apologizing to each other, to Aria, and then saying their final goodbyes to Jason.

"C'mon on Aria, let's get back to the church for the reception. You've hardly eaten anything in the past three days. You were already tiny enough, I don't need you to get any smaller." Ella says, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder while holding her granddaughter with her other arm

"Let me take her." Emily says, extending her arms out to Hadley

Maya carries Lilly with one arm and holds on to Ty's hand with the other as the group makes their way back to Maya's car.

Spencer and Toby gather up their three, Hanna and Caleb their two, and Andrew and I our three. Despite the huge blowout we just had, Aria made me realize that I need my husband now more than ever, and the I should give him one last chance to do the right thing. We've got a long road ahead of us, but I'm sure we'll get back to our version of normal in due time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Emily POV**

A month has gone by since Jason was killed, and the cops still haven't caught the person who did it. There haven't been anymore texts from 'A', but the just makes me even more concerned. It's been really hard trying to get through each day knowing that Jason's killer is still out there and we have no idea if or when they could strike next.

"Emily! Lets go!" Maya shouts, breaking me away from my thoughts

"Maya, I've told you a thousand times that I'm not going. I refuse to be a part of this." I tell her

"Emily, this isn't about you and what you feeling like doing! This is really important and Aria needs support from all of us!" she argues

"How many times to I have to say it? I'M NOT GOING. A month ago all Aria ever did was lie in bed all day, crying over her dead husband. 2 weeks ago she was either drunk or hungover 24/7. Now, after only 3 days she's decided to move in with her ex-husband and act like there never was a her and Jason." I argue back

"Spencer and Alison are going, why can't you?" she asks

"Spencer loves Aria too much to say no and Alison and Ezra have a daughter together and they've been working on being more civil towards each other. _I_, on the other hand, can not stand Ezra Fitz. Aria was miserable for most of their marriage, and I don't like the idea of seeing my high school English teacher at my kids' birthday parties or during the holidays. And he's still married and has two kids with his wife back on Boston or wherever, yet he's still here in Los Angeles playing house with his ex-wife." I explain

"This is about Aria, not Ezra! Now get your ass in the car and let's go!" She shouts, grabbing my arm and dragging me out the room

**Line Break**

After being forced into Maya's car and a ten minute drive later, I find myself unwillingly standing outside the front door of Aria's new home.

"Can ring the doorbell?" Ty asks

"Sure." Maya says, lifting him up so he can reach it better

"Ding dong!" he sings along with the bell

A few seconds later and the door is pulled back to reveal Aria and Ezra standing on the other side.

"Emily, Maya, so glad you guys could make it!" Ezra says, grinning ear to ear

"I had no choice. I was brought here against my will." I say, giving Maya the death stare

"Emily, stop being so rude!" she scolds me, smacking me in the arm as well

"It's the truth!" I argue

"Oh, now I'm the one being rude. Please, come in." Ezra says, taking a step back to let us in

Ty drags Lilly inside and the two are then followed in by Maya. I continue to stand out on the porch.

"I think I'll just call an Uber and get out of here. I'm not feeling well." I lie

"Before you go, can we talk for a minute?" Aria asks, stepping out the door

"Fine." I agree

She reaches back and pulls the door shut so no one can listen in.

"I don't get it Emily, you were the who kept telling everyone we needed to start moving on. You told me that Jason wouldn't want to see me the way I was and that I needed to get it together for my daughter. Why are you acting like this now that I've finally taken your advice?" She asks

"When I said you needed to move on, I didn't mean move on with your MARRIED ex-husband." I explain

"Ezra and I aren't together. We're just friends." she lies

"Really? Then why did you move in with him? You could afford your own place and if you didn't want to live alone, any of us would have been happy to let you move in, yet you chose Ezra. Why would you go back to him, you were miserable for most of your marriage?" I ask

"Because he's been there for me, Emily. He's changed a lot since we were together, we both have." She says

"Does this have something to do with Hadley? Did you get another test done? Is she his? Is she Jason's?" I question her

"Yes, she's Ezra's daughter, but that's not why I decided to move in with him. I still love him, I always have and I always will. We used to hold each other back so much, but no matter how hard we try, we just can't stay away from each other." She explains

"I know what you mean." I mumble, with a certain blue-eyed blonde on my mind

"What?" She asks

"Nothing." I sigh

"Now, will you please come in and join the party?" she begs

"I'd really rather just go home and enjoy the peace and quiet. I can't remember the last time I've been able to hear myself think." I tell her

"None of us can, that's what happens with you have a full-time job at a big company and have kids to go home to each night. It's gonna be like this until the last one leaves for college, but when that time comes, we're gonna miss the noise. Come inside and let your head nearly explode from all the hecticness of this family." she says

"Fine, but only because I don't wanna break that tiny little heart of yours." I tease

"Hey, I may be tiny in size, but my heart is anything but small." she argues

"You're absolutely right. Most people aren't blessed to have someone like you in their life. I love you Ari." I tell her

"I love you too Em." she says, pulling me in for a hug

**The Next Day**

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep!" sounds my alarm clock

"Make it stop!" Maya whines

"No, because then you'll go back to sleep." I tell her

"I don't wanna get up!" she whines

"It's 8:30, and we get up at 5:00 for work. This isn't even early for us." I remind her

"Can't we just call in sick?" she asks

"No Maya, we can not call in sick to Caitlyn and Ricky's high school graduation." I laugh

"Then you go without me. Tell them I'm sick." she mumbles

"My, we promised Hanna we'd be there. This is a big deal for her brother. If Ashley and Ted hadn't adopted him then be probably wouldn't have made it this far. We have to go." I argue

"Can't they just have it here?" she asks

"Maya, I'm serious! Get up!" I shout smacking her with a pillow

"I can't! I'm too depressed to get out of bed!" she lies

"Depressed about what?!" I cry

"Someone that I graduated with has a kid graduating from high school. That means I'm old." she says

"You're only 34!" I shout

"And that's old!" she cries, "I'm over halfway to 60!" she whines

"Maya, I'm done arguing with you. Get. Up. Now!" I shout, continuously smacking her with a pillow

"Stooooop!" she whines

"Are you gonna get up?" I ask

"Yes." She sighs

**Line Break**

By the time we managed to get everyone out of bed, dressed, fed, and to the school, the ceremony had already started. We got to our seats about two people before Caitlyn's turn to walk across the stage.

"I live an hour away and I'm late to everything and I still managed to beat you guys here. What took you so long?" Hanna asks

"Maya's more a child then Ty and Lilly." I whisper

"Emily, Hanna, be quiet." Spencer scolds us

I turn my attention towards to stage just as Caitlyn is about to walk out.

"Caitlyn DiLaurentis-Fitzgerald." The principal says, holding her diploma out in one hand and extending the other for her to shake

Instead of shaking his hand, she instead reaches out to grab the microphone.

"Listen up everyone, there's a party at my dad's place tonight! If you don't know where to go, find me or Ricky! Even if you hate all of us, be there, it's the last time we'll all be together for one kickass night! We want you there even if you're a basic bitch nobody looks or a straight up nobody!" She says quickly as the principal struggles to pull the mic away from her

"Wow, that girl is just full of surprises!" Spencer laughs

"Ezra, did you tell your daughter that she could throw a party in our new house?" Aria asks angrily

"It's possible that she asked me while I was watching the game last night and I said yes not really listening to a single word she was saying." he says

"Well have fun cleaning that mess up and sleeping on the couch for the next month!" She shouts

"You wanna crash at mine for a few days?" I ask

"Please." she replies

About a hundred and fifty names later, and it's finally Ricky's turn to walk across the stage.

"Richard Wilson." The principal says, holding out his diploma and extending his hand for Ricky to shake.

Exactly like his best friend, Ricky rejects the handshake and instead grab the mic.

"For all of you who said I'd never make it across this stage you can suck it!" he shouts, "Also I'm the Ricky who's co-hosting the best party ever with my girl Caitlyn. Be there or you'll regret it for the rest of your life! We're awesome people!" he shouts and then darts off the stage

"I'll bet you guys a hundred bucks that they finally hook up at that party tonight." Spencer whispers

"Spencer! That's my daughter!" Ali shouts

"And that's exactly why I'm betting you all a hundred dollars." Spencer says

"200 hundred says they already have." Aria says

"Really Aria, you too? That's my kid." Ezra says

"I'll take Spencer's bet." I chime in

"I'll take Aria's." Maya says

"Ok, but if you lose then you better be prepared to give up 200 of YOUR dollars, Miss Louis Vuitton's." I tease her

"You're just mad that I have better fashion sense then you." she teases back

"Literally everything I'm wearing, well except for the underwear of course, I got from Hanna's closet. There's no way you could possibly tell me that Hanna had bad fashion sense." I argue

"I have an idea, why don't the two of us make a bet of our own?" she suggests

"I'm listening." I say, folding my arms across my chest

"I bet you 250 bucks you can't name 5 fashion designers." she says

"500 says I can name 10." I challenge

"Ok, someone's feeling cocky! But there's no way you can name ten fashion designers. You know some, but not that many." she laughs

"I bet 500 that she can't do it." Hanna says

"What the hell, put me down for the same." Spencer says

"I'd love to see Emily be forced to give up $2000. 500 says she can't." Aria says

"If Emily actually pulls this off, don't look at me, Toby, or Ezra for any money." Caleb says

"Ok, are you ready?" I ask

"Go." Maya says

"Calvin Klein,Versace, Armani, Chanel, Ralph Lauren." I start

"That's 5." Maya says

"Saint Laurent, Tom Ford, Donna Karan, Marc Jacobs." I continue

"Oh my gosh, that's nine! I didn't think she'd get five, I want out!" Alison cries

"You can't do that Alison. Besides, she's stumped, she won't think of anyone else." Hanna says

Damn it! I'm so close I just need one more. Think Emily! I can't afford to lose $2000.

"Vera Wang!" I shout

Maya's face drops. No one was more surprised than her that I actually pulled it off.

"Ha! In your face!" I shout, "Pay up bitches!"

"Yeah, because we each have 500 spare dollars just sitting in our wallets right now. I'll give you the money either tomorrow or on Monday." Spencer says

"I can't believe Emily knows the names of 10 fashion designers." Hanna says

"And pretty soon I'll be able to say that I know the best designer in the ENTIRE fashion industry." I tell her

"Who? You're meeting a fashion designer!" Hanna cries

"No, you idiot! I'm talking about you! Soon I'll be able to tell everyone that I've been best friends with fashion designer Hanna Marin-Rivers for 15 years!" I laugh

"If I agree to give you a discount on anything you buy from me in the future does that mean I don't have pay you the $500?" she asks

"No! You'll be giving all of us that discount." I say

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch that." she sighs

"Enough chit chat. Let's go find the graduates." Ali says

**Congratulations**** Ezria fans, you got them back. For now. I've never been a big fan of those two so I can't promise that this will last. **

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I plan to have the next one up pretty soon. And to shake things up a bit, the next chapter will be written in Caitlyn's point of view. Until next time.**

**~Stay Weird**


	25. Chapter 25

**Caitlyn POV**

As my eyes flutter open, I clutch my head in pain. I got so wasted last night, I barely remember anything that happened during the party. I attempt to sit up, but something holds me down. I pull back the covers and look to my side and realize that I'm not alone.

"Oh God, please be Ricky." I mumble to myself as I lean over to see who's lying next to me

"What the hell!" I cry

"Not so loud, my head is killing me." he complains

"James, is that you? Why the hell are you in my bed!" I whisper shout

"Because you invited me." he says, sitting up

"Why would I invite you to my party, much less into bed with me, after what you did to me?" I question

"I thought we had moved past that. Why are you being such a bitch?" he asks rudely

"I was drunk off my ass last night! If anything happened between us last night, it's because you took advantage of me! Don't think I won't go to my uncle Toby about this, and this time they'll throw your ass in prison!" I shout

"I would never take advantage you!" he argues

"Then what exactly were you trying to accomplish the time when you left my face looking black and blue!" I shout

"I'm not that guy anymore." he says

"And you just expect me to take your word on that? I may not remember what happened last night but don't think for a second that I'll ever trust anything you have to say. I would be dead right now if I didn't fight back that night!" I shout

"Oh, so now you're accusing me of attempted murder? What kind of monster do you think I am? I was either drunk or high all the time! I wasn't in control of my actions!" he argues

"That's bullshit. You made the decision to attack me that night and all you got was a slap on the wrist! Just a few weeks in the nut house!" I argue back

"You keep insisting that you were so drunk last night that you can't remember anything that happened. You keep insisting that if anything happened between us last night that I took advantage of you because you weren't in control of your actions then you wanna turn around and say that I could have controlled it that night. Wake up and smell the hypocrisy, Princess!" He argues back

"If you ever call me that again, I _will_ kill you. And that's not a threat, it's a promise, and I _never_ break a promise." I spat

"Perfect," he says, inching towards to whisper something in my ear, "I'll be sure to save a spot for you right next to mine in hell." he smirks

"That won't be necessary, I'm sure they'll have a special division of hell with your name written all over it." I say, smirking right back at him

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I should run. I don't wanna be here when you father gets back. Can't let my P.O. find out that I violated my probation last night for the likes of you. _Killer_ party though, we should do it again sometime." he says with a sly smile

**Line Break**

After my chilling conversation with James, I finally took the time to check the time. Noon. My dad shouldn't be home til later on account of he had to work, but Aria on the other hand, will be here in less then an hour to pick up some files for work. I just know this placed is trashed and I've got less then an hour to get it cleaned up or she will _kill_ me.

This house is very special to Aria. Her and Uncle Jason, without anyone else knowing, spent _months_ remodeling this place, turning it into their dream home. The day after the funeral and Aria gets a call, her new house is ready. Less then a week later her, my dad, and Hadley are all moved in. Her and Uncle Jason designed this place together. Now that she knows that Hadley is really my dad's kid, she feels like this house is the last piece she has left of Uncle Jason, yet she's sharing it with my dad. But none of that is important right now. I've got to get this place cleaned up.

I force myself to get out of bed and drag myself into the hall, and down the stairs. I close my eyes a take a deep breath before turning the corner.

"Oh my gosh! I am so dead!" I cry, burying my face is my hands

"You think that's bad? Why don't you take a look out back?" says a voice from behind

"Ricky!" I gasp, spinning around to face him, "What are you still doing here?"

"I helped throw this thing, do you really think I'd leave you alone to clean up the mess?" he asks

I smile

"And that, my dear," I start, wrapping my arms around his neck, "Is just one of the many reasons why I love you." I grin, giving him a quick peck on the lips

"And what else do you love about me?" he asks with a smirk

"I love how kind and caring you are, I love how you can make anyone laugh when they don't even want to smile." I start, pushing him back towards the couch, "I love how you always see the good in people, even when it seems like their pure evil. I love the way your face lights up when you talk about something you're passionate about. " I tell him

Ricky takes a seat on the couch and pulls me down onto his lap.

"You wanna know what I love about you?" he asks

I nod my head yes as I lean back into him and he wraps his arms around me.

"I love everything about you. Every. Last. Detail. I even love all the things I don't favor about you, because without them, you wouldn't be you. I love everything, every single flaw and imperfection." he says

"Keep talking like that and you're gonna have to put a ring on this finger someday." I tell him

"Why buy the cow when I'm already getting the milk for free?" he jokes

I playfully slap him across the chest just as Aria walks into the room.

"I guess Maya owes me 200 hundred bucks." she says

"What? Why are you not flipping out that your house is a wreck? There's dozens of empty bottles of booze, beer bongs, regular bongs, beer bottle and cans, red solo cups, Lord knows what kind of food, and a shocking amount of clothes everywhere! Why are you not freaking out?!" I cry

"I've been to fair share of rager in college, _this_ doesn't scare. Just be glad I'm not having you or any of your friends arrested for under age drinking though." she says

"Yeah, uh, can we go back to the party where Maya owes you 200 bucks? What did you guys bet on?" Ricky asks

"Well first Spencer bet that you two were gonna hook up and that party and then I bet that you already had hooked up. Emily took Spencer's bet, Maya took mine." Aria explains

"Who said we hooked up like, ever?" I nervously question her

"Before I walked in here you said that if Ricky kept talk like that then he'd have to marry you and he said 'Why buy the cow when I'm already getting the milk for free', implying that you guys have been hooking up for some time now." she says

"Just don't tell Dad or Andrew, I want my boyfriend to live. And don't tell Mom either because she'll try and put me on the pill and then I'll have to tell her that I already am." I awkwardly tell her

"Ok, fine, but did you guys hook up last night too?" she asks

"Aria! That's none of your business!" I cry

"I won't tell your parents, but Spencer's gonna want her money if you guys did, and Emily's gonna want hers if you guys didn't." she says

"Aria, Caitlyn and I have been _together_ for weeks now. If we were doing it then, why wouldn't we hook up last night too? Everyone hooks up at parties." Ricky says

"Wow, thanks for making me sound like a whore! Look, we're not just hooking up, we're dating, but we've didn't want our parents to find out and screw things up for us." I explain

"I'm not gonna tell them that you two are _together_, but they'll probably figure it when they find out that Maya owes me 200 bucks and that Emily owes Spencer 100." she says

"Aria, please, just say you lost."I beg

"And give up 200 bucks? Hell no! I already owe 500 for a different bet. I'm sorry." she says

"I will give you and 1000 bucks to keep your mouth shut." I tell her

"Damn, I wish I was getting an allowance like that when I was your age. No deal, this involves Spencer's money too." she says

"But Aria-" I start

"Get this place cleaned up. I've got to get that file and then get to work." she says, cutting me off

**Line Break**

A few hours and a lot of hard work later, and the place is as good as new.

"If you want an epic party done your way, you gotta deal with the aftermath. It sucks, but its worth it." Ricky says, collapsing on the couch next to me

"Ricky, why did I wake up in bed next to James this morning?" I ask

"You guys got into a drunken fight last night and I went up there to break things up before they got physical, given you guys' history, you talked and worked things out, then passed out in bed together. I slept on the floor to make sure nothing happened. I didn't want to wake you." he explains

"It really sucks that last night was the last epic party that we'll ever have together with all of our friends." I sigh

"Hey, we're gonna throw another rager again someday and invite all of our friends and relive our high school days. But for now, lets just think about all the epic college parties we'll go to." he says

"But not together. I'll be here at UCLA and you'll be traveling all the time, modeling for Hanna's fashion line." I argue

"Then instead of going to UCLA, why don't you get a job as a model too. I'm sure Hanna would be more then happy to make a spot for." he says

"But I want to have the college experience. Besides, Hanna already offered me the opportunity to come and work for her, learn to be a designer myself. Don't get me wrong, I love fashion, and I'd love to work for Hanna, but I feel like I need to create my own path, the same way I would have had to if I never met Alison and Ezra." I tell him

"Why don't you just try college for a year. If you like, keep going, if not, drop out and work for my sister. Once Hanna grows her status as a designer, she can use her connections to help me pursue a career in acting and then we can be Hollywood's next it-couple. Instead of Brangelina, everyone with be talking about Ricklyn, which, if I do say so myself, is a killer shipname." he says

"But is that really what you want? Cameras in our faces every time we go out. Break up rumors, cheating allegations. It happens to everyone in Hollywood. Details of my father's death, my mother's suicide, Jason's death, it'll all be out there. Anything from our past that the press can get their crummy little hands on will be put out there for the world to know. People will ask us things about our past. Talk about how we're both adopted and compare the differences. I will stand by you no matter what, but I don't want to be a Hollywood it-couple." I tell him

"Then when people ask questions about our relationship, we'll keep our answer short and to the point and we won't discuss anything we don't want to." he says

"Instead of talking about the future, can we just be here, now? I just want to be with you while I still can." I say, snuggling up closer to him

**Line Break**

After spending most of the day at my dad's house with Ricky, we decided it was time to go our separate ways and spend some time with our families.

I park my Porsche in the four-car garage at my mom's house when I notice something sticking out of the passenger door of my mom's Benz. Her car was unlocked, as usual, so I open the door and pull out the folded up piece of paper.

"Mrs. Campbell, your husband came clean about all of his dirty affairs, now you should come clean about the rest of yours. Kiss, -A" I read aloud

As I unfold the rest of the paper, something falls to the floor. I bend down to pick it up. Pictures. But not just any pictures. Pictures of my mother and Emily making out on Emily's couch.

I put the pictures back into the paper, fold it up, and angrily storm inside the house.

"What the hell is this!" I shout, slamming the letter and the pictures down on the kitchen counter in front of my mother, step-father, and Emily

Andrew unfolds the letter and quickly reads over it and then takes a look at the pictures.

"It's bad enough that you were screwing my dad so you could win custody of me, but you and Emily, that's disgusting! You two oughta be ashamed of yourselves!" I shout

"Caitlyn, it's not what it looks like." Emily says

"Oh really, because it looks to me like Alison is cheating on me once again." Andrew says angrily

"Where did you find this?" Mom asks

"Sticking out of the passenger door of your Benz." I tell her

"Oh my gosh, 'A' was here, in my house!" Mom cries

"Technically they were just in the garage." Emily corrects her

"Who the hell is 'A'?" I ask

"We don't know. When we were in high school we started getting this anonymous messages and threats. We got to the bottom of it and just weeks later someone had taken over the game. We defeated the second 'A' and didn't hear anything until a few years back. This girl we used to go to high school with, Mona, she was the original 'A', and she started the game up again but she's dead now. The day that Jason was killed we all got text messages and a picture attachment from the scene. Whoever wrote that letter is the same person who killed Jason and who abducted Maya." Mom explains

"So you guys have been getting tormented on and off for the past 17 years? Why would anyone what to do that?" I ask

"We have a lot of enemies, mostly because of me. Most of the people we went to high school with would love to ruin our lives the way they think we ruined theirs." Mom says

"We believe there are several people working together, but we have one suspect that the police are searching for." Emily says

"Ok, back to the letter and photographs." Andrew butts in

"Andrew, it was a mistake, and we both agreed it would never happen again. I was just a moment of weakness for the both of us. Alison and I have a very complicated history together." Emily says

"Wait, were you two together in high school?" I ask, in complete shock of this new revelation

"Not technically." Mom says

"I was in love with her and then I thought she was dead. Not long after that I met Maya. When Ali came back me and Maya hit a rough patch, and broke up for a while. Ali and I were never officially together, there were times we when we more then friends. Our relationship's always been different then ours with the others." Emily explains

"Ok, I've had all the crazy I can deal with for today. I'm going to my room." I announce

** I think I'm gonna end this story soon. I don't really wanna drag out this whole 'A' thing. Yes, Paige is apart of the 'A' team, but I don't think the other two members have been mentioned in this story. I might do a sequel story down the focuses more on the kids, specifically Abby, Avery, Brooke, Hadley, and Lilly. Or maybe one where the girls all go their separate ways and all end up back together for some event. Please leave a review and let me know if you'd want to read a sequel. I'm not sure if I'm going to or not but I've had some ideas in my head for a while but please just let me know if you'd be interested in reading one. Thanks loves. Until next time.**

**~Stay Weird **


	26. Chapter 26

**Spencer POV**

After another long, unfulfilling day of work, I was relieved to finally be back at home again. For the past few weeks I've just been burying myself in work, desperately trying to escape the harsh realities of life. But is that really such a good idea? 'A' is back. They killed my brother and they abducted Maya. Who's knows what they might try and do next. And we know now that Paige is a member of the 'A' team and someone that we used to work with tried to frame us for murder a while back. Is work really the best place for any of us.

I pour myself a cup of coffee and pull back the bar stool in front of the kitchen island. I sit down and hold the cup in my hand as I stare into space. I'm so tired of thinking. I wish I could just turn my brain off, even for a few seconds. But the only way to do that is to die and death is permanent. I just need a temporary fix.

I can suddenly feel the warmth of my husband's body as he wraps his strong arms around me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing drinking coffee at 1 AM?" he asks

"Why not?" I reply

"You need to sleep." he says, pulling back the bar stool next to mine

"I know." I sigh, taking a sip of the hot, black liquid in my cup

"Is something bothering you because if it is you can tell me. You know that Spence." he says

"I can't sleep, I can't eat. I've never been more stressed out in my entire life. All I can think about is 'A' and who killed Jason and abducted Maya, and what the hell happened to Paige McCullers." I tell him

"Well at least your not the one who has to lie to your friends everyday." he argues

"What are you talking about?" I ask him

"This case is dead. We have nothing. Paige McCullers is in the wind, and there's no way to find her because that's a fake name. Who know's where she is, looks like, or calls herself at this point. And Maya didn't give us anything useful in finding her accomplices. I keep telling Aria and Alison, and Emily and Maya not to give up hope. That we're gonna catch the people behind Jason's death and Maya's abduction, but the truth is, there's no hope. These people are never gonna be found." he says

"Maybe you need to look at the information you have from a different angle." I tell, taking a sip of my coffee

"What other angle is there?" he asks

"You guys are working this case as if Maya and Jason are these people's only victims. What if they've done this before?" I ask

"Spencer, these are nothing but a bunch of Mona wannabes. They haven't done this before. And stop talking about Maya like she's dead too." he argues

"You really believe that's true?" I question him

"I'm certain." he says, crossing his arms across his chest

"Fact or fiction: Rydar Laykins, one of our former employees killed Shane Austin, a man doing business with our New York office and tried to frame us for it?" I ask

"Fact." Toby says

"Fact or fiction: 'A' was involved in that entire ordeal." I ask

"Most likely fact." he says

"Fact or fiction: 'A' could have easily planted 'Paige' in that office just like they did with Laykins?" I ask

"Ok, I get your point, but there's no proof that the two situations are at all connected. This is a new 'A' playing an even more dangerous game. Rydar Laykins killed Shane Austin for his own reasons and 'A' tried to manipulated the situation to get you and your friends thrown in prison. Whoever this new 'A' is actually had the balls to kidnap Maya, with the intent of killing her, and murder Jason. The stakes are much higher this time!" he argues

"And that's exactly why I can't sleep! I feel like if I close my eyes even for a second, 'A' will sneak in here and hurt you and the kids! Or I'll get a phone call saying one of my friends or their kids have been murdered! This 'A' will stop at nothing to destroy us Toby!" I argue back

"I know that! I'm working on it!" he shouts

"Well you're clearly aren't doing a very good job! You just told me the case was dead and those bitches are gonna continue to roam the streets as they please!" I argue

"Spencer, I am done talking to you about this! Maybe if you and your friends would just get off my back for even five seconds I be able to find these people!" he shouts

"Or maybe you just need to stop sitting on your ass running computer searches and be proactive!" I shout

"I don't tell you how to your job, you don't tell me how to do mine!" he shouts, pounding his fist down onto the kitchen island, causing my coffee to spill

"Toby, you need to chill out." I tell him gently

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I yelling too loudly? Are you afraid that I'm gonna wake up the kids?" he questions, "Brandon! Chloe! Abigail! Wake up! It's time to be Mommy's problem for a change!" he shouts

"Toby I swear if those kids wake up-" I start

"What? You'll kill me?" he cuts me off

"No, I'll-" I start

"You know I could have you arrested for that." he says

"Wow, I never realized how much that job has changed you. You are not the man I married, and I am not liking the man I'm seeing."I tell him

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" he questions

"Maybe you should go and stay with your buddy Caleb before I say or do something to get myself thrown in jail." I suggest

**The Next Day**

I didn't sleep at all last night. Between worrying about 'A' and thinking about that fight with Toby, how could I do anything but think. And I don't even miss sleeping. I swear, my body is 99.9% caffeine at this point.

"You look like hell." Ali says, setting a cup of coffee down on my desk

"I know you've been having trouble sleeping, even with Toby in the house. It was about 3 AM by the time he got to my house last night so I'm guessing you two were up until at least 2 AM fighting last night. Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Hanna asks

"Nope. Apparently Abby woke up crying during our fight and the twins went in her room and comforted her until Toby left. I got the twins back to bed after about 30 mins but Abby wasn't having it. We all know that when baby doesn't sleep, Mommy doesn't sleep either." I sigh sipping my coffee

"Well maybe it's time that you finally stepped down. The twins would still be in school and you could continue sending Abby to daycare and get some rest during the day." Emily suggests

"Actually, I changed my mind. I'm not leaving S&amp;E." I confess

"I don't understand. I thought we were all on the same page." Aria says

"We were, but with everything that's been going on lately, I just don't want a career change right now. I've dealt with all the change I can handle for a while." I tell them

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm moving on with my life as planned." Alison says

"What are you gonna do now Ali?" Emily asks

"It's funny that you'd ask." Ali says, giving a slight chuckle

"Why is that so funny?" I ask

"Well, you see, the first thing I'm going to do is leave my husband and Emily shares part of the blame in the reason why." she says

"Me? What do I have to do with you leaving your husband? We're not running off together? Why do I share the blame?" Emily questions

"Ever since Andrew found out about our little make out session he's been screwing his whore again. So, thanks to you, Andrew's whore, Ezra, and me and Andrew, my kids get to grow up with two divorced parents." Ali explains

"Make-out session!" Hanna cries

"Maya was missing and I went by to see if Em was ok and because she always knows how to talk me down when I need it. One thing led to another, and we ended up with our tongues down each others throats on Emily's couch." she explains

"Ok, one, you need to stop referring to that girl as 'Andrew's whore'. I get it, she's a bitch and a homewrecker but that doesn't make her a whore. Two, I'm not all that surprised that Emily cheated on her wife, no offense Em but things have been pretty shaky with you guys lately, but Ali on the other hand, I expected more from. Three, my boyfriend has nothing to do with you and Andrew getting divorced." Aria says

"She is a whore, you shouldn't expect more from me then from Emily because none of us better then any of the rest, and he is a huge factor in this divorce." Alison argues

"How so?" Aria asks

"Because I used sex to get him to drop out of the custody battle for Caitlyn. He had a much stronger case then I did and I couldn't risk him running off to Boston with my daughter." she explains

"How could you!" Aria shouts

"You were still married to my brother at the time! You have no right to get mad at me for this!" Alison argues

"He was my ex-husband! Friends don't do that!" Aria argues

"We're sisters now and that exactly the kind of things sisters do, just ask Spencer. And I had a kid with him first so you betrayed me!" Ali fires back

"Hey, don't go dragging me into your mess Alison! This is about your mistakes!" I argue

"Shut up Spencer, this isn't about you!" Aria shouts, "And you were never in love with Ezra, I was! Besides, I never knew about you two until long after that fact!" Aria argues, directing her attention back to Alison

"Guys stop!" Hanna shouts

"We are not the type of women who fight over men. Alison, if you want to talk, try to avoid attacking any of else or I will have security drag your ass out of here!" Emily chimes in

"Fine. I'll be civil." Ali agrees, folding her arms across her chest

"So, Hanna, what are you gonna do after S&amp;E?" Maya asks, changing the subject

"Well, um, Caleb got a offer in New York to run his own tech company and this could finally be my opportunity to start my own fashion line. We have the money and we'll have a lot more if Caleb takes the job which I think he's going to." Hanna replies

"Congrats Han. I know how long you've been waiting for this." Maya says, giving Hanna a friendly squeeze

"Thanks My. It'll be nice to design something other then wedding dresses like I was doing back in Rosewood." Hanna laughs

"Ezra and I are thinking of moving to Boston. His ex-wife is giving him another opportunity to have a relationship with his boys again. I'm thinking about taking up writing again and why not do it Boston." Aria says

"You and Ezra are moving awfully fast." I remark

"We were married. He's no stranger." she opposes

"I'm just saying, you have a daughter and you need to look out for her." I remind her

"I can take of my kid!" she shouts

"Aria, honey, you can't even take care of yourself." I argue

"Ok! Enough talk about the future!" Maya butts in

"Fine, lets talk 'A'." I suggest

"Bad idea." Maya disagrees

"Why? Because you have the most information but are completely useless?" I ask

"Spencer, that psychopath 'Paige' worked here. This whole building could be bugged for all we know. Work is not a safe environment for chats about our old pal 'A'." Maya argues

"Old pal? Thats what we're calling them now?" Emily asks

"Well 'That bitch' seems a little overused if you ask me." Maya replies

"Or, how about we put Emily and Maya in the hot seat. Everyone else's lives have been examined today? Why not there's too?" I suggest

"Because this is not a police interrogation!" Emily protests

"Oh c'mon Em! It's all in good humor! What's the matter? You got some dirty little secret that you're afraid will come to the light?" I tease her

"And if I do?" she asks

"Friends share secrets. That's what keeps close. Just ask Alison." I joke

"Seriously Em, what are you holding on to? Are you really gonna keep a secret from me, your best friend?" Ali asks

"Ha! You wish! Everyone knows its Team Hannily and Team Sparia." Hanna argues

"That was high school Han, things have changed. You've grown closer to Emily's better half." Ali disagrees

"Better half? No. Sure Maya is the love of my life, my soulmate, but better half or best friend, not a chance in hell. We live together, work together, and hang out with the same small group of friends. We've got to draw the line somewhere." Emily argues

"Agreed." Maya says

"Ali does have a point though. Hanna's closer to Maya now and I'm closer to Spencer." Emily says

"But back to the secrets. What are you hiding Em?" Aria asks, playfully nudging her

"If I told you guys, it would change everything." she says

"Em, nothing changes between any of us. Ever." I reassure her

"What if my secret has to do with Paige?" she asks

"Emily, spill!" Aria shouts

"Ok fine. Her real name is Penelope Marshall, and she's Jenna's twin sister." Emily confesses

**Dun Dun Dun. In the next chapter (27) Penelope (Paige) will be caught. In chapter 28 the other two members of the 'A' team will be revealed (all of them have made appearances in this story). Chapter 29, you'll find out how and why they formed the newest 'A' team. The final chapter (30) will show the lives of each liar once 'A' is gone for good. (Or are they) and there will most likely be a 13 year time jump and possibly a sequel in a few months. I hope you liked this chapter, I tried my hardest. Just a little something leading up to the biggest reveal of this story. I think it's going to be pretty interesting. Also, I'm really sorry that was so short as have the last few chapters have been. I'll attempt to make the next one longer but no promises.**

**~Stay Weird**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So I was looking back through some older chapters and I haven't written from Hanna's point of view in forevvvvver. I'm talking chapter 13. It's about time my favorite little liar gets her own chapter again so here ya go.**

**Hanna POV**

"But back to the secrets. What are you hiding Em?" Aria asks, playfully nudging her

"If I told you guys, it would change everything." she says

"Em, nothing changes between any of us. Ever." Spencer reassures her

"What if my secret has to do with Paige?" she asks

"Emily, spill!" Aria shouts

"Ok fine. Her real name is Penelope Marshall, and she's Jenna's twin sister." Emily confesses

"It all makes sense now." Maya mumbles

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asks

"When she had me in that place, Paige kept ranting about how you guys 'ruined her life' and that each of you were going to 'pay in the absolute worst way' and she chose to start with Emily." Maya explains

"How did we ruin Paige's life? We never even knew her until a few months ago?" I ask

"No, she said we ruined _Jenna's_ life." Maya clarifies

"Why is she seeking revenge against the rest of you? I'm the one who blinded Jenna. I should be the only one who has to pay." Ali argues

"It was an accident. None of us deserve to lose people we love because of that. We apologized years ago." Aria argues back

"Aria, saying we're sorry isn't gonna give Jenna Marshall her sight back. She'll never be able to see again. If 'A' blinded you, you'd want us to get revenge too." I argue

"Maybe that was part of the motive, but that's only one small piece of a much bigger, and more complex puzzle. There are multiple people after us. They're not all in this for Jenna Marshall's sake. There is so much more to this story. And we're going to figure it out." Spencer says

"And it's time to stop acting like we can control the situation on our own. We need to give this new information to the cops." Emily says

"I agree. I'm calling Toby." Spencer says

**Line Break**

With all the new information and a new perspective as to why "Paige" was doing this, we all had to go down to the police station and give statements. Statements about the Jenna thing, about our encounters with "Paige" and any messages or threats we've received from 'A' since our last visit to the police station. Unfortunately for Alison, that meant letting the cops know all about Andrew's affair as well as her own.

Between the six of us and all the topics we had to discuss, we spent roughly six hours there. By the time we were done, it was time to start picking up the kids.

None of us wanted to leave each other, least of all Spencer since Toby was at work, so everyone went back to my house. Caleb and I live on a private part of the beach with security, making it a hell of a lot harder for 'A' to get to us. As a matter of fact, our house is the only one that 'A' has never been able to get to.

The five older kids, Sophie, Ty, Brandon, Chloe, and Conner, all went upstairs to watch on movie in mine and Caleb's bedroom while the five younger girls sat with us in the family room as we watched the news.

"They're barely giving us anything . I'm tired of waiting. I'm gonna do something." Emily declares

"Like what?" Maya asks

"I'm gonna text this bitch and tell her to meet me." Emily says

"You're not going anywhere without a police escort!" Maya argues

"She won't show up unless I'm alone!" Emily argues

"Em, enough! No one is going anywhere, least of all of you! We're not giving 'A' live bait!" I jump in

"This is my life, I can put it at risk if I want to!" Emily argues

"Your kids just lost their father! If they lose you, they will never be ok!" I argue back

"They won't lose me, and even if they did, they'd be fine." she says

"They will not be fine. Neither will Maya or any of the rest of us. If we lose you, we won't be fine, Emily." Aria tells her

"Yes you will. But I'm not gonna die so don't have to worry about it." Emily argues

"I agree with Aria. No one here will be fine. We already lost Jason and were still not fine from that. Hell, I wasn't 'fine' after my father died and I hated the man! We wouldn't be fine if we lost you!" I shout

"What if I bug her car and hack the GPS? Andrew, Ezra, and I can be just around the corner in case things start to go south and then we can hold Paige until the cops get there." Caleb suggests

"I'm in. I'll do anything I can to help catch this bitch. She tried to tear apart my family. I wanna see the look on her face when she realizes she's been defeated." Andrew says, happily agreeing to Caleb's plan

"What about you Ezra? Are you in?" Caleb asks

"I-I don't know. Maybe if Toby was there. It's just way too risky. I mean, w-what if she pulls out a gun? It's just too risky." he stutters nervously

"I have a gun. We'll make sure Emily is protected." Caleb says

"You don't know what this woman is capable of. She could bring back up." Ezra argues

"That's why we're gonna be there. Either way, Andrew and I are doing this, with or without." Caleb argues back

"Fine. I'm in." Ezra agrees reluctantly

"You're not going anywhere Ezra! It's bad enough that this woman could be responsible for the death of my husband, I'm not about to let her kill you too. If Emily, Caleb, and Andrew wanna put their lives in danger, I can't stop them, but I can stop you." Aria tells him

"I don't want Andrew going down there either, but we're clearly not gonna be able to talk Emily out of this." Alison argues

"I think you guys should call Toby before you go through with this. He can protect you." Spencer says

"No, he's just gonna tell us not to do it." Caleb argues

"That's exactly why you should call him!" Spencer agrues back

"And what happens if one of you ends up dead? What happens when one of you is forced to kill her in self defense but there's no way to prove it was self defense? What happens when she ends up dead and there's no way for the cops to find the other members of the 'A' team? What then? None of you are going anywhere!" I shout

"Hanna, I'm doing this for you and the girls! I'm trying to protect you!" Caleb argues

"Then protect me for getting hurt when I lose my husband! Protect me from getting hurt when you screw up everything and they all end up in the wind, never to be found again! Protect me from losing my best friend!" I argue back

"All of those things can still happen if we don't do this." Emily chimes in

"Emily, I swear to God if you don't drop this, I will kick your ass!" I shout

"Hanna, shut up! Toby just called Spencer!" Aria shouts

_"Where is she?" Spencer asks, on the phone with Toby_

_"Put it on speaker." Ali whispers_

_Spencer removes the phone from her ear, presses the speaker button, and holds it out so we can all hear._

_"I'm sorry Toby could you repeat that?" she asks_

_"I said she's about a mile out from the beach where Hanna and Caleb live. I need all of you to get the kids and get out of there now. We've alerted the Coast Guard and we're advising everyone to evacuate from the beach effective immediately. You don't have much time and we have no idea what's she's planning. Go now!" Toby instructs_

_"Ok, we will." Spencer agrees_

_"Be careful, all of you. I love you, Spencer. Tell the kids I love them too." Toby says_

_"Ok, I'll tell them. And I love you too, Toby." she says_

"Here's what we're going to do. I want Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Aria, and Alison to each go upstairs and get their kids down here in 90 seconds. Me, Ezra, Andrew, and Maya will grab some snacks from the kitchen. Once you guys get back down here I want everyone to run to their car as quickly as possible and drive. I'll be in the front. I want everyone to follow me." Caleb instructs us

"The Cavanaugh's can ride with us. We have room for 8." Andrew says

"And we can ride with Em, My, and the kids. They've got room for all 7 of us. That way it's 3 cars instead of 5." Aria says

"Alright, then we'll do that. Everyone go do what I told you to do." Caleb says

**Line Break**

Less then 3 minutes later we we're all out the door into the cars, and speeding onto the highway.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Sophie asks

"I don't know yet. Right now we're just driving." he says

"Why are we going so fast?"she asks

"Sweetie, we just are." He answers, getting a little irritated

"Caleb, she's scared, and so am I. I'm sure everyone is. You just need to calm down." I tell him

"I can't calm down! I'm trying to protect us! Toby's not here right now and as his best friend and the godfather of his children, I have to protect them and Spencer! And with Jason gone, someone has to protect his kids too since Emily and Maya don't seem to have their heads screwed on straight! And you never know with Andrew so I need to look out for his family too! If someone gets hurt I'm never going to forgive myself! Caleb shouts

"Caleb, you can't carry all of this. Spencer, Emily, Maya, and Alison are all perfectly capable of taking care of themselves and their kids. The only one I'm concerned about is Aria. I don't completely trust Ezra and I don't trust her instincts right now. But I know that we're all going to be ok." I try to reassure him

"I'm supposed to be leading everyone and I have no idea where to go." he says

"Why don't we go to your parents house? It's only a two hour drive." I suggest

"Your parents invited them and James to go to Cabo with them. They left this morning." he says

"We know where the spare key is. We can still get in." I argue

"I'm sure 'A' can get in too." he argues back

"Then where are we gonna go? Who else do we know who lives in California?" I ask

"I don't know. Who's driving the other two cars?" Caleb asks

"Spencer and Emily in their own cars." I answer

"Call one and then hit 'add call' and call the other." he instructs

I press the 'hands-free calling' button in my Range Rover and say "Call Spencer". It rings a few times before it picks up.

"Hello?" Spencer says

"Hang on Spence, I need to add Maya to this." I tell her

I hit the 'Add a number' and scroll through my contacts to find Maya's name. She answers a few seconds later.

"Where we goin?" Maya asks

"Hey everybody, listen up. My parents and Hanna parents are both out of town. Does anyone else have any friends or relatives that live no more than 2 hours away from Long Beach?" Caleb asks

"My parents live in Beverly Hills which is about 30 minutes from LA, but I'm not sure how far it is from Long Beach." Maya says

"It's like 50 minutes." Ali says, "I know because I was at Hanna's house one day and Caitlyn had called from the Beverly Hills Police Station. She was up there with some friends and one of them got arrested for reckless driving and she was in the car with them. I had to drive up there and get her."

"Maya, call them and let them know we're on our way and there's 19 of us coming." I tell her

"Alright. Does anyone driving know how to get there from here? I only know my way coming from Los Angeles." Maya says

"Lets get off at the next exit and pull over. I know how to get there and it'll be easier if I just switch with Spencer so I can drive." Ali says

"Alright. Next exit is coming up in half a mile. Don't miss it." Caleb says before disconnecting the call.

**Line Break **

About an hour later, we follow Maya's car as she pulls into her parents driveway with Ali following behind us in Spencer's car. Maya's parents come out to greet us as we unload all the kids from the cars.

"Maya, how long has it been since you've been out here?" I ask

"Not since before Mona's second run at being 'A'. New 'A' hasn't had the opportunity to follow me here." She says

"Good. We should be safe here." I sigh

"Maya Anne St. Germain it has been far too long since you've come for a visit. God, I've missed you so much." her mother says, hugging her daughter tightly

"I missed you too, Mom." Maya says, hugging her back

"Emily, it's good to see you again. You look beautiful as always." Maya's father says

"Thanks Dad. It's good to see you too." Emily says, hugging him

"And would you just looking at you Miss Lillian. I haven't seen you in person since you were a baby. Only in pictures or over Facetime." Mrs. St. Germain says

And that can't be baby Tyler Jason. My grandson can't possible be that big!" Mr. St. Germain teases his grandson

"Mom, Dad, you can gush over this kids later. Why don't you invite us all in?" Maya suggests

"Oh right, of course. C'mon in. Make yourselves at home." Maya's mom says, leading us all in the front door

"You have a lovely home Mrs. St. Germain." I tell her

"Thank you, Baby. And no more 'Mr. and Mrs.' You can all call us 'Mom and Dad'." she says

"Ok, Mom, My name is Hanna. This is my husband Caleb and our daughters Sophie and Brooke." I tell her, introducing my family and myself

"I'm Spencer and these are my kids Brandon and Chloe, they're twins, and Abby. My husband Toby is a lieutenant with the LAPD and he's working tonight." Spencer says

"Well you already know me, Aria, the one who was married to Jason and my daughter Hadley. This is my ex-husband/current boyfriend, Ezra." Aria says

"And last but not least, I'm Alison, these are two of my kids, Conner and Avery, and my husband Andrew. My oldest daughter, Caitlyn is on vacation with her boyfriend, who is also Hanna's younger brother, his family, and Caleb's family." Ali says

"Well it's very nice to meet you all. We got some pizzas in the kitchen if you're hungry and just make yourselves at home." Mrs. SG says

"We are very happy to have you all here, but what brought on this impromptu trip so late at night?" Mr. SG asks

"Well, Mom, Dad, there's something you should know." Maya starts

"There's been a group of people stalking and harassing us for the past few months. One of them killed Jason and abducted Maya for three days. Spencer's husband is close to tracking one of them down and after he does, they should be able to track down the rest of them." Emily explains

"Some stalked you, harassed you, killed your children's father and abducted you, and you never thought you should let us in on any of that?" Maya's mom asks angrily

"Actually, it first started when we were in high school, ended after graduation, started again before we moved to LA and continued for several months until we got that person and started up again." I tell them

"Hanna! You are like, the Queen of not helping!" Emily cries

"Ding! Ding!"

"Beep! Beep!"

"Buzz! Buzz!"

"Vrr! Vrr!"

"Ping! Ping!"

"Vrr! Vrr!"

Mine, Spencer's, Emily's, Maya's, Aria's, and Alison's phone simultaneously go off.

"We all know what that means." Emily sighs

"Congratulations Liars," Spencer reads

"You took down Penelope," Emily continues

"The weakest link," Ali says

"Good luck finding the rest of us," I read aloud

"But just know," Maya continues

"The next one is a hell of a lot closer then you think, -Kisses Bitches, A." Aria reads, concluding the message

"What does that mean?" Maya's parents asks

"It means that one of them followed us." Andrew says

"Or came with us." Caleb says, both men's eyes drifting towards Ezra

"Who, me? Ha, you bet your asses I am." Ezra smirks, pulling out a gun

Me, the other girls, and Maya's parents form a protective shield around the kids and slowly move them back. Ezra slowly makes his way closer to Caleb, who puts his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"This explains why you didn't want to assist Emily in her plan to lure out Penelope. It's because you were working with." Caleb says

"Keep your mouth shut or I won't hesitate to shoot you right in front of your wife and kids!" Ezra shouts

"You need to put down that gun." Andrew tells him

"Or what?" Ezra laughs slyly, turning off the guns safety

In one swift movement, Andrew quickly lunges forward and tackles Ezra to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand in the process.

"Andrew!" Ali cries, fearing that she's about lose her husband

Caleb runs over and kicks the gun out of Ezra reach. Maya's dad picks up it and turns the safety back on. Her mom leads us and the kids out back.

"Call Toby and the locals! Now!" Caleb shouts as he and Andrew struggle to pin Ezra down.

**Line Break**

The cops show up 10 minutes later and take Ezra down to the local precinct and wait for Toby's team to show up. Toby shows up here 30 minutes later with two other detectives to take our statements and make sure we're ok.

"Did you guys catch Penelope?" Spencer asks

"We got her. She's locked up by herself and we've got six uniforms guarding her cell. She's not going anywhere. I sent Dt. Lane to go pick up Ezra and take him back to LA where they will both be questioned." Toby says

"What about the other two? Someone other then Penelope or Ezra sent the girls that message. There's at least one other 'A' out there if not more." Caleb says

"We're working on it. Maybe we'll have more information after we can talk to Penelope and Ezra." Toby says

"I can't believe I trusted him! I let him in my home, in my bed! I left him alone with my child! I don't know how I'll ever forgive myself!" Aria cries

"Aria, he didn't just play you, he played all of us. But we're gonna get through this, together." I tell her, hugging her tightly

The other girls gather around, all trying to help comfort Aria, who was now completely bawling her eyes. It was the only sound you could her until Ali's phone chimed with a new text.

"Hanna, why did your brother just text me asking why Caitlyn won't answer her phone? He said she changed her mind about the trip last minute! She's not in Cabo! Why didn't you tell me my daughter wasn't going to Cabo!" Ali cries

"I didn't know." I tell her honestly

"Aria, did you know? Or what about you Caleb?" Alison asks

They both shake their heads 'no'.

"If she's not in Cabo, and she's not with us then that means 'A' has my baby!" Ali cries

Andrew rushes over to comfort his wife while the rest of us share a knowing look. We all know that there's more to the story then Alison realizes.

**I can already feel some of you hating me for making Ezra a part of the 'A' team. I don't actually hate Ezra, I love him, I just don't ship him and Aria together. And I figured since he came so close to being 'A' on the show, why not make him 'A' here? The final member/leader of the 'A' Team will we be revealed in the next chapter. Until next time. **

**~Stay Weird**


	28. Chapter 28

**Toby POV**

I park my car in the driveway next to Spencer's and I shut off the engine. I sat there for a good ten minutes before I had enough courage to open the door. I did the right thing, I know I did. Everyone say I did exactly what needed to be done in order to protect the people I love and anyone else that had been or could've got hurt. I did the right thing, but why the hell do I feel so sick to my stomach? How am I supposed to look my kids in the eye ever again after what I did. They look up me, Chloe especially. I killed someone. I'm a murderer.

_**24 Hours Earlier**_

"Is he in there?" I ask

"Yeah, he's in there. Been waiting for a while." Dt. Lane replies

"Toby, are you sure you don't want me and Adam to talk to him? I know he was a good friend of yours. I know this must be really hard for you." Dt. Lindsay says, placing her hand on top of my own

"I'm fine Erin, I can handle this. I know how his mind works. And if he thinks for a second that he's gonna lie to me, he's gonna look me dead in the eye when he does it. I'm going in there. Alone." I tell her

"Well you should at least let one of go in there with you. Make sure you keep a level head and don't kill this guy in the heat of the moment." Lane argues

"He got into a car with sister, my neices and nephew, and two of my best friends with a loaded gun. He could have hit a bump in the road and that thing could've gone off. He actually pulled the thing out on my best friend and my brother-in-law right in front their children, my children, and my other nieces and nephews. He could have killed any one of them. If I wanted to kill him, and please believe me when I say this, I would have done it by now." I argue

"You're about to walk into that interrogation room as Toby when you need to go in there as Lt. Cavanaugh. Let someone else do this or at least go with you!" Dt. Lindsay argues

"I go in alone and that's the last time I'm gonna say it! I outrank the both of you! What I say goes!" I shout

**Line Break**

After I get the camera into position, I take a seat across from Ezra.

"You know Ezra, we've known each other for a long time. 'A' put us through a lot over the years. After everything that we've been through, all of us, I always thought you were kind of a part of the family. Even after you and Aria divorced. You've seen all the many ways she's been hurt by 'A' before, and became the one thing in this world that can actually still scare her." I say

"Let's just cut to the chase. You've got me. There's no point in me trying to fight you, but I can't just _tell_ you what I know. I'm gonna need something in return." he says, lowering his voice and leaning in closer

"We might be able to arrange something. What do you want?" I ask

"I want to see my family. Caitlyn, Hadley, my boys, Aria, and my wife." he says

"When your wife finds out what you've been up to, there's no way she's coming to see you ever again unless it's so she can watch you sign the divorce papers. As for Aria, Hadley, and Caitlyn, _I_ am telling you that you will never go anywhere any of them ever again." I tell him

"If you don't let me see my family then I'm not telling you anything." he says

"What if I could get the ADA to cut a deal?" I ask

"I'm listening." he sighs

"The death penalty is off the table. You get life in prison with a chance for parole in 30 years, and we knock 3 years off for every name you give us." I offer

"Knock off 10 years and we've got a deal." he argues

"5." I tell him

"7." he says

"4." I say

"That's not how negotiations work! You either agree with the 7 or choose a higher number!" he argues

"And now we're back to 3. Take it or leave it." I tell him

"Fine. It's a deal." he says through gritted teeth

"I want names and where I can find each of these people." I tell him

"James Dawson. He's supposed to be in Cabo but he's actually at his parents house." he says

"Who else?" I ask

"I don't know his name, but he's Penelope's husband. I've never actually met the guy or seen him do anything, but I know he was there when Maya was kidnapped. I don't know who 'Big A' is. I was recruited by Penelope. That's everyone. I swear." he says

"One other thing. Tell me who killed Jason and I'll make sure the ADA doesn't try you as an accomplice to the murder." I tell him

"I always hated the son of bitch, even before he screwed my ex-whore, I mean wife. I'm not saying anything and neither will anyone else." he says

"I'll talk to the ADA about our deal, but no promises." I tell him

"You said if I gave you names you would get that deal for me!" he shouts

"I said I'd talk to the ADA. It's his decision in the end." I smirk

**Line Break**

Since we like to keep it old school, Dt. Lindsay rolls out the white broad and grabs a marker.

"Ok, so here's what we know. This whole 'A Team' has a leader who most of the members have never actually met. Ezra answers to Penelope Marshall who answers to 'Big A' which means that Marshall is their right hand man. She's the key to finding 'Big A' so we have to be very careful when we question her." Lindsay states, making a small chart with names and picture as she goes

"We know that there are two more members out there. James Dawson and Marshall's husband." Lane says

"So what do we know about Marshall's husband?" Lindsay asks

"Technically, 'Penelope' isn't married, but she has so many aliases, its likely she got married under one of those. We only have a portion of those aliases and three of them have husbands all with different names." Lane says

"Look into the twin, Jenna. Find any male associates of hers. Jenna was never very good at making friends. Penelope's husband is probably one of the few friends she has." I instruct

"It's already done." says Dt. Fisher, the newest member of my team, "While everyone else was busy piecing together the clues they already had, I was searching for new evidence. I compiled a list of four names and then narrowed it down to the two men that have dark hair." he continues

"Why dark hair?" I ask

"I went over Maya's statement from when she was abducted. The man who was there had dark hair." he explains

"Who are they?" Lindsay asks

"Noel Kahn and Lucas Gottesman." he says

"Noel used to have a thing for Aria but she turned him down because was secretly with Ezra at that point. He also dated Mona who was 'A' herself once a upon and time and he dated Jenna for a short period of time when she got her sight back temporarily. But he did help Alison when she was on run from 'A'." I tell them

"What about Lucas?" they ask

"I don't know much about him. I know that Ali did a real number on the poor kid, but I think he may have had a thing for Hanna." I say

"What's Jenna's relationship like with each of them?" Lane asks

"Noel is listed as her emergency contact and all her bank accounts are in Lucas's name and he covers all of her medical expenses and stuff like that." Fisher says

"Noel is the one she wants if something ever happens to her but Lucas kind of takes care of her. The question is, which one of them would want revenge on Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Alison, And Maya?" Lane asks

"Alison made Lucas's life a living hell and Hanna rejected him. It's got to be him." Lindsay says

"But Aria also rejected Noel." I argue

"But Noel Kahn is hot. He could get any girl he wanted. And why would he want to work with Ezra since he was the very reason Aria rejected him. Noel moved on and he later helped Alison. 'A' wouldn't do that." Lindsay argues back

"Hanna did try and be friends with Lucas. Alison bullied him, Hanna stuck up for him, he fell for Hanna, Hanna rejected him and then tried to be his friend. She even tried to use that friendship to her advantage from time to time. It's definitely him." I agree

_**6 Hours Later**_

"Alright Penelope, we've got you, we've got Ezra, and your husband Lucas just agreed to sign a guilty plea. We're so close to getting James and all we need now is your ring leader. Give us a name and maybe we'll knock off some of those charges being brought against you." Dt. Lindsay says

"But it's so much more fun to mess with you. Besides you wouldn't believe me anyways. She'll come forward when she's ready. But I can tell you where to find James." she says

"Ezra told us where to find him and he wasn't there. Why would we believe you? Give us 'Big A' or no deal." I tell her

"What if I gave you 'Big A' in exchange for Lucas's freedom. The only thing he did wrong was making the mistake of catching me with Maya. I had to drag him along to make sure he'd keep his mouth shut. He doesn't deserve this. Let him go and I'll answer any question you got for me. I'll give you whatever you want." she offers

"Penelope, there was a time when the entire town of Rosewood thought I killed Alison DiLaurentis. Emily Fields was the one person who believed I was innocent. I saw the hell Emily went through when she thought she would never see her wife again. She thought the love of her life was gone. Your husband was a part of that. There's no way in hell I'm letting him go." I tell her

"C'mon, he's innocent!" She cries

"Penelope, even though we've never met until now, we're still family. Your mother married my father. We're step-brother and sister. You put my family and friends through hell. The least you could do is end this now so we can all get on with her lives. You owe me that much." I say, desperately trying to reason with her

"I don't owe you a damn thing! Jenna went blind because of you! I got kicked out of my on family because of you! Mother only wanted two children and since your dad had a kid of his own, she decided one twin had to go and she picked me. I had a stronger bond with my dad then Jenna did. After Mother left him he got abusive. He couldn't stand to look at me knowing that I was the only thing he had left of her and that he only had me becuase she decided she didn't want me! You have no idea what that does to a person! I should have targeted Spencer directly to really hurt you, but I figured Emily was a nice target too and she always seemed slightly weaker then the rest. Not much, but still weaker." she says

"I know that deep down, under all of the emotional and mental abuse, you're a good person. Help us out Penelope." Lindsay tries to persuade her

"James Dawson met 'Big A' at a party while he was high on ecstasy and they hooked up. He fell for her but she turned him down. He didn't like that he roughed her up a bit, but she found he was actually pretty easy to control. By the time he got clean he was into the game so deep that if he tried to leave or turn her in he'd suffer the consequences with the cops and with her. He's the only one who's ever wanted out. If you find him he'll tell you who she is." she says

"That's not necessary. I know exactly who she is thanks you." I tell her

_**10 Hours Later**_

I sit next Caleb on his patio. James showed up there looking for Caleb and confessed everything. Four down. One to go.

"He just sat me down and he told me everything. I could see the fear in his eyes as he told me more and more details. He never said her name, but I know it was her. I know she did this to him." Caleb says, tears in his eyes

"Shit!" I exclaim, "I thought she would have gone because she knew we were getting close and she had to flee the country, but she didn't go anywhere, why would she. She's been lying to us the whole time. There was never even a DNA test. We all just went with." I mumble

"What the hell are you talking about?" Caleb asks

"Where's Alison?" I ask

"She's at S&amp;E. Her and Spencer went there to look for something." he says

"Get in the car." I tell him

"Why?" he says

"Just get in the damn car!" I shout

Caleb and I both jumped into my unmarked police car. I start up the engine, turn on my lights and siren, and stomp on the gas pedal. Dt. Lane and Dt. Lindsay, along with the other officers on the scene, quickly follow in suit.

**Line Break**

Each car quickly comes to a stop and we grab our weapons, jump of out the cars and race inside.

"You 3 officers stay in the lobby in case she tries to escape. Lindsay, Lane and Fisher are with me. We're taking the stairs up to the 10th floor." I instruct

The 3 officers remain downstairs in the lobby, holding Caleb back from running after me. Lane, Lindsay, Fisher, and I dart up the ten flights of stairs. It took several minutes, but we got there as soon as possible.

"Caitlyn, why are you doing this! You're apart of this family! How could you hurt us like this!" Ali cries

"Because you ruined my life! I wasn't adopted by a nice, loving family. I was bounced around in the foster care system. There were drunks, junkies, and people who just wanted to get paid. No one ever loved me or cared about me. When I was 5 my foster dad went down on me. When I was ten my foster brother made me go down on him. When I was 15 I was raped by a straight girl in my group home. She was so desperate to get some and she thought I was kinda hot so she went for it. When I rejected her she refused to take no for an answer. Then I found my father and things started to look up for me. He led me to you and I just knew I had to get revenge for myself and for him. He never knew I was the one who he was really working for." she confesses

"Caitlyn, Sweetie, I'm so sorry for everything you went through! I had no idea! I thought by giving you up I was protecting you! I tried to protect you!" Ali cries

"Are we gonna go in or not?" Lindsay whispers

"Just wait." I whisper back

"You know Caitlyn, I'm so sick of bitches coming in and screwing with my family and friends! I get that you're mad, but I'm mad too! This is ends now!" Spencer shouts

"Damn right it does." Caitlyn smirks, pulling out a gun and switching off the safety, "I think I'll take you out first." she says, pointing her gun at Ali

She positions her finger on the trigger.

"Alison!" Spencer cries, diving in front of her just as Caitlyn squeezes the trigger

"Spencer!" I cry, gun drawn, running into the room

Caitlyn turns to face me. Then there's a gunshot and there's even more blood everywhere. Game over.

"No! No! No! What have you done!" Alison cries, dropping to her knees

I can't tell whether she's crying for Caitlyn or for Spencer. I rush over to my wife side. I pull my shirt off over my head and use it to put pressure on the wound.

"Everything's gonna be ok Spencer, just hang in there, please. Help will be here soon. Just hang in there." I tell her, holding her shivering body in my arms

In the background I can hear Alison crying and Lindsay calling for two ambulances. It all just sounds like white noise to me.

**Line Break**

After I return home from the hospital, I park my car in the driveway next to Spencer's and I shut off the engine. I sat there for a good ten minutes before I had enough courage to open the door. I did the right thing, I know I did. Everyone say I did exactly what needed to be done in order to protect the people I love and anyone else that had been or could've got hurt. I did the right thing, but why the hell do I feel so sick to my stomach? How am I supposed to look my kids in the eye ever again after what I did. They look up me, Chloe especially. I killed someone. I'm a murderer.

I turn my key in the hole and push the door open.

"Daddy!" the twins shout, running towards me

"Hey guys! I missed you so I much." I tell them, squatting down and hugging each of them tightly, "Where's Abby?" I ask

"She's outside with Aunt Ari, Auntie Em, Aunt Maya, Aunt Ali, Uncle Drew and the other kids." Chloe says

"Where's Mommy?" Brandon asks

"Well um, s-she's uh." I stutter

"Daddy, where is she?" Chloe asks

"Ding Dong!" chimes the doorbell

"Saved by the bell." I mumble

"I'll get." Chloe says, skipping over to the door

She turns the doorknob and pulls the door open to reveal Erin Lindsay and Adam Lane on the other side of the door.

"Auntie Erin!" Chloe sqeauls, rushing over to hug her

"Hey Babygirl!" Erin says, squeezing her tightly

I've worked with Erin ever since we moved to the city and she's become a very close friend of the family. Chloe says she wants to be a cop someday so she really looks up to Erin.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask

"We were just to pick up my son Parker and take him out for ice cream and then to go to the park and play. We figured the twins might wanna come along. Take their mind off things." Lane says

"Actually, I haven't told them yet. I just got home and I wanted to be the ones to tell them but I just don't have the heart to do it." I sigh

"Do you want me to tell them?" Erin asks

"Please." I tell her

"You got any beer? I'm gonna need it if I have to deal with my ex." Lane says

"Adam, we just asked permission to take his kids out for a bit after we go pick up your son and now you're asking for a beer?" Erin questions him

"You can drive." he argues

"Do you really think she's going to let you take Parker if you show up drunk?" she says

"Nevermind." he sighs

"Uh, kids, why don't you sit down. There's something you should know." I tell them

"About Mommy?" Brandon asks

"Yeah, it's about your mom." Erin says

"What is it?" Chloe asks

"Your Mommy is in the hospital. She got hurt pretty bad last night." Erin starts

"By who? What happened?" Brandon asks

"Well, it turns out that your cousin Caitlyn isn't a very good person. She got pretty upset with your Aunt Alison and pulled a gun on her. Just as Caitlyn was about to shoot her, your mom jumped in front of her and got shot instead." Erin confesses

"But why would she do that? Caitlyn is apart of our family. She loves all of us and we love her." Chloe says

"No one can really explain why people do the things they do. I wish I could tell you, but I can't." Lane says

"Uncle Adam, where's Caitlyn?" Chloe asks

"Well, in order to protect Aunt Ali and the rest of us, your Daddy had to shoot her. Unlike your mom, Caitlyn didn't make it. This doesn't mean your Daddy is a bad guy or that he's going to jail. If a someone is armed and trying to cause harm to someone else, as cops it's our job to protect everyone else. If we see that there's a serious threat, it's ok for us to take a shot at the person. Sometimes they live, sometimes they don't, but that's just part of being a cop." Lane explains to them

"So Mommy's going to ok?" Brandon asks

"Well, it's a little too soon to say for sure, but the doctors think so." I tell them

"When can we go see her?" they ask

"Your mom needs her rest right now. I'm sure you dad will take you to go see her later." Erin says

The twins took to me for confirmation and I nod my head in agreeance.

**Well there you have it folks. I knew ever since I brought Caitlyn into the story, I wanted to some kind of plot twist with her by I never expected to go down this road. But there's your 'A Team' for ya. I'm not completely sure what I'm going to do in the last two chapters but I promise they won't take as long for me to write as this one did. I was just really busy with school and a lot of other things at that time but now I'm out of school and ready to write. Until next time. **

**~Stay Weird**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than usually but it's really only here because of the way I ended the last chapter. This kind of shows the change in the girls life a year after the 'A Team' is captured. The original plan for this chapter to be written from Caitlyn's point of view and she talks about why she did what she did and how she did it and got away with it for so long, but since I killed her off that doesn't work as well. I hope you like this chapter anyways. **

**1 year later**

**Spencer POV**

It's been a year since I was shot and now I'm back and better than ever. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm actually living a 'normal' life.

I stare out of the window in my empty office for the last time. Me and the girls still own the company, but none of us work there anymore. It's time for us to move on, and that includes getting new jobs, but we could never completely let go of S&amp;E. Emily and I have ran that place since day one.

"Spence? You ready?" Ali asks

Still staring at the window, I nod my head yes.

She strolls over to the window and stands next to me. I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out. Ali speaks instead.

"A year ago I would've missed this place or been kind of sad to go, but now I'm glad this chapter of my life is over."

"I've spent so much time in this room over the past few years, and now it belongs to someone else. In just a few short hours, it'll be filled with someone else's things." I sigh

"Mine's already completely redecorated. New carpet, walls are a different color. There's furniture everyone and pictures of someone else's family instead of my own." she says

"Anyone I know?" I ask

"Emily's replacement. Since the office that was hers is bigger than the one that was mine, they're making hers into a new break room." she explains

A long, but comfortable silence fills the room.

"How's the divorce going?" I ask, breaking the silence

She turns to face me.

"We're signing the papers tomorrow morning. This is my last day as a married woman." she sighs

"That's a good thing. You deserve so much better then him. Andrew wouldn't even go to Caitlyn's funeral. She SHOT me and the first stop I made on my way home from was the hospital was to put flowers on her grave. she may have done a lot of awful things to this family but that doesn't change the fact that she was a part of this family." I tell her

"It feels good to move on." she says

"So how are things with you and the cop?" I ask

"You mean Lorenzo? Things are great! Andrew got the house because the mortgage is in his name which means I need to find a new place to live. Me and Lorenzo have been looking at house all week and I think we've finally found the perfect one. I can't wait to move in together." She says, grinning from ear to ear

"Congratulations Ali, I'm really happy for you." I tell her, hugging her tightly

"Thanks Spence. And I heard you passed the bar. Toby will catch the criminals and you'll lock em up. You'll kinda be like the opposite of Bonnie and Clyde!" she laughs

"You should've seen the look on my mother's face when I told her that I wanted to be a prosecutor and not a defense attorney. My husband's a cop, my sister is dating a cop, and I have two close friends that are cops who my children refer to as 'Auntie Erin' and 'Uncle Adam'. If I became a defense attorney, me and Toby would always be on opposing sides of the case. Dad was actually surprisingly supportive. Apparently he's been wanting to switch to the other side for a few years now." I tell her

"I'm thinking of getting into interior design. What do you think?" Alison asks

"I think you'd be great at it. Now let's get out of here, we were supposed to meet the other girls for lunch half an hour ago."

**Line Break**

"So Han, have you and Caleb decided where you gonna go yet?" Emily asks

"I don't know. The job offer Caleb got in New York is incredible. A job like that is a dream for him. But I've always wanted to work in the fashion capitol of the world. I can't ask him to give us his dream but I can't give up mine either. I mean, it's PARIS." she says

"But think about it this way Hanna, you've got dozens of incredible job offers in New York, but what's there in Paris for Caleb? Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the people we love." Alison tells her

"And what happens when I give up my dream for him and start to resent him for it?" Hanna asks

"We all make sacrifices for our kids everyday. Why does this have to be any different?" Ali questions her

"Because Paris is my dream! Not everyone gets the chance to live out their dreams. I can't turn down an opportunity like this! If I go to New York with Caleb then I'm settling and that's exactly what I've been doing my entire adult life so far. I have to go Paris!" Hanna argues

"What if you go to Paris and you love the city, love the people, love the job, and everyday is amazing, but every night you go home to an empty apartment feeling lonely as hell? You won't get to see your kids or your husband. It'll be harder to talk to us because it'll be such a huge time difference and we'll all be working. You'll be completely alone in Paris." I argue

"Not if I take the girls with me." she argues back

"Hanna, are crazy? They'd have to learn a whole new language before they could even go to school and when they're finally able to go to school they'd be so behind and constantly struggling. Sophie already has a hard time in school. You can't do that to them." Emily argues

"Then I guess I'm going to Paris alone. I'm not giving up my dream." she says

"What's the point in living out your dream if you have no one to share it with?" Aria questions her

"I won't be happy in New York." Hanna says

"You'll have you husband and children and I'll be in Boston which is like an hour and fifteen minutes by plane. My job is flexible so me and Hadley could come and visit all the time." Aria says

"Fine, I'll let my dream go. I'll take the job in Manhattan and stay with my family." Hanna sighs

"You made the right choice, Honey." Maya says, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze

Hanna leans over and lays her head down on Maya's shoulder.

"You better come visit me too." Hanna says

"Of course we will. And we're probably gonna FaceTime every night because Ty and Sophie won't know what do without seeing each other everyday." Maya says

"Did you get the assistant coaching job at Stanford, Em?" I ask

"Mhmm." She says, nodding her head, "They want me out there within the next 6 weeks. They practice year-round so they need me out there as soon as possible but they understand that I'm gonna be moving out there from Los Angeles so I'm gonna need to sell this house, buy one out there, find schools for the kids, and Maya needs a job too."

"Isn't that like an hour drive? Maybe can come watch some of the meets." Ali says

"It's an hour by _plane_. If you plan on _driving_, it's like 5 and a half hours." I inform her

"Well nevermind. We'll see ya on the holidays!" Ali laughs

"So Maya, how many more years do you have until you earn your doctorate?" I ask

"I've already have the first 2 years done now I just have one more to go. I really glad I had this job in mind when I was in college or else I would have a hell of a lot more courses to take now. After that I got a couple of exams to pass and then I'll get my license." she says

"This place won't be the same without all of you." Ali sighs

"Hey, you still got me!" I remind her

"I know, but in a few short months we'll all be saying goodbye." she says

"With us, it'll never be goodbye. It'll simply be a 'See you later'." Aria says

"Unless one of us end up like Jason." she mumbles

"'A' is dead and gone. That's all in the past. We're finally doing what we what to do. We're living out our dreams and leaving the past in the past." Emily says

I grab my glass of water and raise it in the air.

"I know it's not same as having our usual glass of wine, but here's to new beginnings!" I cheer

"To new beginnings!" they cheer

**Like I said, a lot shorter than normal. The next and final chapter will jump 12 years ahead and will be kind of an introduction to the sequel which I plan to start writing sometime within the next few weeks. Until next time.**

**~Stay Weird**


	30. Chapter 30

**12 years later**

**Spencer POV**

"Abigail, we're gonna be late! Let's go!" I shout from the bottom of the stair case

Abby is 16 now, and she's become one of those girls who take FOREVER to get ready. Ever since she turned 13, maybe 14, we've been late everywhere we had to go. Chloe was never as bad as she was.

"I just need like 10 more minutes, Mom!" she yells back

"Abigail Charlotte Cavanaugh, get your ass down here before I drag you down by your freaking hair!" I shout

"Coming!" she shouts

In a matter of a few seconds, she was halfway down the stairs.

"Abby, you know how important this press conference is for me and your dad, and you still insist on making us late. I know you spent most of your time up there on that damn phone. If you try and pull that crap again, I will take your phone and run it over with my damn car!" I threaten her

"I'm sorry, and it won't happen again." she apologizes

**Line Break**

I grab my things, jump out the car and race towards the city hall building with Abby following closely behind.

I was in such a hurry that I wasn't really paying much attention to the people around me. I literally ran into my husband.

"Toby!" I gasp

"Where the hell have you been?" he questions me

"I'm sorry. Abby was taking forever to get ready." I explain

"Well you're too late now. I did the press conference by myself." he says

"I said I was sor-" I start

"I'm not the one prosecuting this son of a bitch, people want to hear from the ADA! You're the one bringing charges! You made me look like an idiot because I couldn't answer half the questions they asked! People asked where you were and I didn't have an answer for them!" he shouts, cutting me off

"Stop yelling at me!" I cry

"Stop screwing everything up! I thought life would be easier after you left that damn company and the girls moved away. I thought you'd be less focused on your work and friends and spend more time thinking about me and the kids." he says

"I'm the assistant district attorney, it's a time-consuming job, Toby! And you work just as much, if not more, as I do! I'm only human, I make mistakes just like everyone else! But I guess that doesn't matter because I'm Spencer freaking Hastings and I'm not allowed to be anything but perfect! Or maybe you think that you're the perfect one! Get over yourself Toby! Stop blaming me for every problem we have! It takes two!" I shout

"Now you're the one yelling." he says

He turns to leave but hesitates.

"The mayor is inside and he wants to see you." he says, looking off into the distance

**Line Break**

"Good Afternoon Mayor Richards." I say, stepping into his office

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Cavanaugh. It's nice to see you again." he says

"You as well. And I prefer to be called Mrs. _Hastings-_Cavanaugh, or simply Mrs. Hastings." I tell him

"Spencer, do you know why I asked you here?" he asks

"No Sir, I was only told that you wanted to see me." I answer

"I heard you were considering getting into politics. As you know, my term is ending soon. I urge you to run for the position. I think you'd make a great Mayor and I would support you every step of the way." he says

"Wow, I don't even know what to say! I'm honored that you think I should run for Mayor, but I don't know if I'm ready. There's been whispers about me possibly getting a promotion, and it's something I've been wanting for a while now. I don't want to miss out on the opportunity." I tell him

"I completely understand, but I think you're making a HUGE mistake." he says

"Well, it's my mistake to make." I argue

**Line Break**

"Well, what did he want?" Abby asks as I climb into the passenger seat of my car

"Your car is much smaller then this one, are you sure you want to drive?" I ask her, trying to avoid the question at hand

"I drive dad's truck all the time, I'll be fine. Now tell me what he said!" she cries, quickly directing focus back to her question

"He wants me to run for Mayor when his term is up." I confess

"Mom, that's amazing! You have to do it!" she exclaims

"I'm not running. I'm in the running for the district attorney title and I've been wanting that promotion for a while now." I tell her

"Mom, you'd be an idiot to turn down this opportunity. No one would be more perfect for the job then you." Abby argues

"If I run for Mayor, my opponents are gonna dig up dirt from my past to use against me. I was a suspect in not one, but two murder investigations, that's gonna really damage my campaign. People are gonna talk about everything 'A' did to us. They're gonna talk about Caitlyn and how she shot me and Toby shot her. They're gonna say he did it in cold blood." I argue

"People are gonna see a woman who was falsely accused twice, someone who survived years of torment from a group of psychos, someone who was willing to take a bullet for her sister, and someone who survived being shot. They're gonna think you're the strongest woman alive and they're going to vote for you." she argues back

"Do you really think I have a shot?" I ask

"I _know _you do." she says

**Alison POV**

After another long, stressful day at work, it felt good to finally be back in the comfort of my own home. Being an interior designer has nothing on being CEO at a company like S&amp;E, but some of the clients are just so mentally draining. I may only be 46, but I think I'm ready to retire. I've got money so why the hell not? But I probably shouldn't use the word 'retire'. I can say I'm taking time off from work for 'personal reasons'. Sure, it might be more than just 'time off' and those 'personal reasons' are just me not wanting to work anymore, but no one has to know that.

But what would I do without having a job? Lorenzo would be at work, Spencer would be at work and Avery would be in school. When she's not at school, she'd probably rather do anything then hang out with me.

I've got it! I could travel! I've been wanting to travel for years now! But I don't wanna be away from Avery her last two years of high school and I don't wanna travel alone. I guess I could find a travel buddy, but I rather travel with my husband or my best friends.

I guess I'll just have to tough it out with this job for a little longer. After all, everyone gets sick of there job at some point, even if they have a job they love. Work is stressful. It'd be different if we didn't have to work to survive.

"Mom! I'm home!" Avery shouts, throwing her keys down on the coffee table

"Hi Sweetie, how was your day?" I ask, emerging from the kitchen

"It was ok, but me and Ben broke up today." she says

"What happened?" I ask, motioning her to sit down on the couch with me

"There's this girl Emma. She found out we were dating and got really mad. Turns out her and Ben got drunk and made out at a party a few days ago. I may or may not have also gotten drunk and made out with her too. She accused of us 'using her for her body' but neither us actually hooked up with her. And she was the one go around, slutin it up with anyone, guy or girl, willing to hook up with her. Anyways, we both realized we just weren't that into each other so we ended things. We agreed to be friends though, but there's no way we're ever gonna hang out unless it's to hook up. I have no desire to be friends with guys. There's only one thing they can do for me. Maybe." She rambles on

"Wait, you're not into girls are you?" I ask

"You used to make out with Aunt Emily in high school for 'practice for the real thing' so you can't judge me." she says

"I'm not judging, I'm just asking. And I wasn't just using Emily, I had real feelings for her, I just couldn't let her know that at the time. But seriously, are you into girls now?" I ask for the second time

"I was drunk and she kissed me first. I didn't want to embarrass her and the guys seemed to enjoy the show." she says

"Being drunk is never an excuse. Just like drunk words reveal sober thoughts, drunk actions reveal sober desires. And the fact that she kissed you first means that you were sending her signals to make her think you wanted to make out with her. And you never do anything sexual just for the attention of a boy. They're stupid and full of hormones at that age. Nothing good will come of it." I tell her

"Yeah whatever." she says, ignoring everything I just told her, "I've got something to ask you."

"Shoot." I sigh

"Ok, don't say no yet. I know it's a lot, but please promise that you and Lorenzo will think about it." she says

"Avery, ask me the damn question!" I shout

"I wanna move to New York. Bubba goes to school there and Aunt Hanna and Uncle Caleb and Brooke, my _best_ friend lives there. I bored with Los Angeles, there's nothing left for me here." she says

"Avery, it's a lot to ask. Even if Lorenzo and I said you could go and Hanna and Caleb were willing to let you stay with them, it wouldn't be that easy. They would have to become your legal guardians and your dad would have to agree to let you move out there too. We have shared custody of you." I tell her

"Bullshit! I haven't been to dad's house in 3 years and we haven't spent time together in 2! The last time I talked to him was 7 months ago! He doesn't give a damn about me! Shared custody my ass!" she shouts

"I know he's not around, but legally speaking, I can't make a decision like this without consulting him." I argue

"Why do you even let him get away with that shit? If he's just gonna blow me off everytime I try to go over to his house for my week with him, why don't you just go back to court? You could get sole custody of me and make him pay child support." she argues

"I don't need child support and going back to court would mean me having to see that son of a bitch again. If I never had to look at that man again, it would still be too soon." I argue back

"What even happened between the two of you? Didn't you used to be happy? I know why I hate him so much, but why do you? How did he turn you into the bitter ex-wife?" she asks

"I'm not 'bitter'! And yeah, we used to be happy and we used to love each other, but then he banged his assistant and it was all downhill from there. Sure, we had our problems, but so does every couple. And when Caitlyn died, he didn't even care. She did a lot of bad things to this family but she was still my daughter and I still loved her, even though she tried to kill me. Your dad just never really seemed to care too much about my feelings when they were different from his. We never would have been able to make it work."

"I feel dirty just referring to him as my dad. He hasn't been a father to me in 12 years. Lorenzo, he's my dad. He actually loves me." she says

"Well, there's no way Andrew is letting you move to New York, but I have a different idea. How do you feel about being homeschooled?" I ask

"It depends. What do you have in mind?" she asks

"I want to quit my job. I'm tired of working and I'm too young to 'retire'. I want to travel the world and I want someone to travel with." I explain

"I might be down for that as long as I can still see my friends sometimes. And Abby, Lilly, Hadley, and Brooke." she says

"Of course." I tell her

"But if Andrew wouldn't let me go to New York, what makes you think he's let me drop out of school and travel the world?" she asks

"Because technically, you will still be living here, but we'll be traveling all the time. It'll basically going on a bunch of different vacations." I explain

"Let's do it." she says

"Great! Now we just have to convince my husband." she says

**Emily POV**

Today was the worst day of my life! Ok, maybe not the worst because well, you know, 'A', but this day was pretty bad too. Yesterday I was finally promoted to head coach of Stanford's swim team. But today, ha, today I got fired for three different reasons. The color of my skin, the fact that I'm a woman, and the fact that I'm a lesbian. I've never been so furious! As awful as 'A' might have been, at least they weren't a racist, sexist, homophob. I should sue that damn school for wrongful termination, the only problem is I can't prove those were the reasons I was fired. I was told all of those things, but it's just my word against theirs. I'm so pissed off right now.

I slam my gym back onto the floor and throw my keys down on top of it and start swearing under my breath.

"You might wanna get those. In the morning you're gonna be running around yelling at me and Lilly about how you can't find your keys." Maya says

"You are not gonna BELIEVE the day I had!" I grumble

"You can tell me in a minute because I can not WAIT to tell you about my day." she says

"Fine. How was your day?" I ask, in a slightly more relaxed tone

"You remember Madison Miller, that hot blonde I worked with my first year as a PT?" she asks

"How could I forget? All my celebrity fantasies went out the window the second I laid eyes on her!" I laugh

"Well we still talk every now and then. She went into private practice a few years back and she's had so many clients lately, she could use some help. She wants me to be her partner." Maya announces

"That's amazing! You've always wanted to go into private practice. I think you should do it." I tell her

"There's one other little detail I forgot to mention. The job is in L.A." she sighs

"Why's that a problem?" I ask

"Because we live here. You're job is here." she says

"Yeah, about that, I got fired today." I confess

"What?! Why?!" She exclaims

"Well when I got promoted yesterday, a few of the kids parents wanted to meet with me some they came by this morning. One guy was upset because he didn't think I was the right person to be coaching his daughter because I had never coached before I got to Stanford 12 years ago and he still didn't think that was enough experience. He also didn't want me coach his daughter because I'm a woman. He said I couldn't possibly know anything about swimming or coaching and the fact that I haven't been able to swim since I was 18 should have been a huge red flag for Stanford 12 years ago." I explain

"They seriously fired you because one man didn't want you as head coach because of the fact that you have a vagina? We should sue their asses!" Maya shouts

"Oh, it gets worse. There was another woman who complained about the fact that I wasn't white and didn't come from a rich white family like she did." I tell her

"So you got fired because of a sexist man and racist woman? That school is going to pay for this." Maya says

"That's not even worst of it. Of of the girls was there with her parents and they were asking about my family. They asked if I had kids and what my husband did. I told them I had two kids. A 18 year old son who goes to UCLA and a 16 year old daughter. Then I told them that my _wife_ is a physical therapist. They flipped out. The daughter start freaking out saying that they wouldn't let a male coach in the locker room for obvious reasons and that I should have never been allowed in there. Then another girl said she didn't feel comfortable having a lesbian coach 'watching over them' in the locker room. We have a few different members of the team who are also lesbians, which I pointed out, but she didn't care. That's why they made the decision to fire me." I tell her

"That pisseds me off so much! I better take that job in L.A. before I end up in jail. I'll have a body count higher than the 'A Team' if we don't get out of here soon." she says

"I honestly don't even care. I just want to get out of here and put the whole thing behind me. You should call Madison and take the job." I tell her

"I'm one step ahead of you." she says, raising the phone to her ear

**Aria POV**

After a long day of retail therapy, it feels good to finally be back in the comfort of my own home.

"Liam! I'm home!" I call out, dropping my bags on the floor

"In the kitchen!" he calls back

I drop my purse next to my shopping bags, hang up my keys on the key hook, and make my way into the kitchen. I pause for a moment. Liam's making dinner. He doesn't cook that often, but he never fails to amaze me when he does.

"Mmm, it smells good in here. What are we having?" I ask, walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist

"Chicken fettuccine with a white wine sauce." he says

"You know I used to be a vegan before I met you. You cooked me this for dinner once and I forgot why I ever went vegan in the first place and I sure as hell didn't go back!" I laugh

"My mother is Italian. Being a master of Italian cuisine is in my blood. I may not cook often, but that's ok because it's just so much better when I finally do." he brags

I can't see his face, but I can tell he's smiling.

"Where's Hadley?" I ask

"She's in her room. Been there since I got home." he says

"Hadley! Come downstairs and set the table! Dinner's almost ready!" I shout

A minutes later she comes trudging down the stairs, her eyes red and puffy, her face stained with mascara.

"Hadley, what's wrong?" I ask

"When we went to L.A. for my birthday, Evan cheated on me with my friend Jordan. I always knew that slut was after my boyfriend!" she cries

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. What can I do?" I ask, wrapping my arms tightly around her

"You could let me move. Los Angeles, Manhattan, Stanford, I don't care. Anything is better than here." she sniffles

"Honey, I know that you're hurt and embarrassed, but that's no reason to move to a different state." I tell her

"When you found out who Ezra really was, you moved here. If you could do it, why can't I?" she questions me

"I was already planning on leaving. After your dad died, I really needed to get out of that city. We had all stopped working at S&amp;E and Hanna, Emily, and Maya were planning on moving too. Ezra isn't the reason I left L.A." I argue

"Mom, please. I can't stand to see their stupid faces for another two years. Please let me go. I'm begging you." she pleads

"Ok, I didn't want to tell you this until we were absolutely certain, but Liam got a job offer back in L.A. and it's much better then the job he has now. We've been considering moving back for a few months now." I confess

"Mom, please. Please, let us move back to L.A." she begs

"Well, you may be ok with it, but I'm not sure I'm ready to be back there for good. We still have the house, I just could let it go. You're dad bought the property and had a house made for us. I couldn't let it go even after thinking about all the time Ezra and Caitlyn spent in that house. If we move, it would be crazy not to live in the amazing house I already own, but I just don't know if I'm strong enough. Liam really wants to go, but I just don't know yet." I tell her

"You'll have Aunt Spencer and Aunt Ali. Aunt Emily and Aunt Maya aren't far either. If you don't wanna fly, we could spend the day on the road and then hang out when we got there. It doesn't have to be complicated." she argues

I don't know why, but her words just flipped a switch in me. Or maybe it was just the way she said. Like she was ridiculing me. She's just a dumb teenager and she knows nothing about life and love! She doesn't know the true meaning of a broken heart! I'm not trying to over complicate the situation, I'm trying to be ok with it!

"I didn't say it was complicated, I said I was sure if I was ready! I lost my husband! My ex-husband, the man I cheated on with Jason is the one who killed him! You're crying over a boy you dated for less than six months who was no better than the scum off the bottom of your shoe! I loved your father and I thought I was gonna spend the rest of my life with him!" I cry

"Ok, Mom chill. You can handle this. You've learned how to live life without Dad and find love with someone else. You and Liam have been married for 8 years now. You been able to spend 8 years married to someone else. You made a vow to Liam. You learned to live without Dad, as painful as it might be. If you can do it in Boston you can do it in L.A." she says

"You're right. Every second that I spend avoiding that city, I could be enjoying it. I may be from the small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania, but Los Angeles, California with always be my home. And yours." I agree

"So we're moving back to L.A.?" she asks

"We're moving back to L.A.!" I cheer

**Hanna POV**

As I lie in bed next to my husband, desperately trying to catch some shut eye, I can't help but think. About where I've been, things I've done, memories and mistakes from my past, everything I've both accomplished and failed at, and where I want to end up. I love my life right now. 12 years ago I thought I'd be miserable because I passed up the opportunity to work in Paris, the fashion capital of the world. I wanted Caleb to be happy and I wanted to keep my family together so I moved to Manhattan. I love the city. I've really made a name for myself in the fashion industry and I've mets lots of amazing people. Caleb's happy, Brooklyn's happy, Sophie's happy, and I'm happy. We all love it here and would trade this life for anything. I still feel like something's missing though. I've spent 12 years living in this city, 12, and it still doesn't feel like home. In the middle of a long day and work when I'm think about how desperately I want to go home, our Manhattan penthouse is not what comes to mind. I think of our old house in Long Beach, the houses Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Alison used to live in. I think of S&amp;E and Ali's office. I think of the beach and the restaurants we liked to eat at. I lived in Los Angeles for like a third of the time I've been living here, but deep down, this place doesn't feel like home, L.A. does.

I know Aria, Emily, and Maya left as well, but Spencer and Alison are still there. We could all go back anytime we wanted. Caleb and I could actually live in the city and have a house with a pool. We could get dog and have a backyard. One that wasn't made of sand.

I could still be Hanna Marin-Rivers in L.A., I just had to leave to create that name for myself. Caleb could easily find a job in there too. He's a tech-whiz. Any tech company would be lucky to have him, in fact, they should be down on their knees begging him to work for them.

Brooklyn would be happy in L.A. too. She's have Abby and Avery. Lilly's just up in Stanford and we could fly out there on the weekends. She's very popular among all groups and would fit in easily at a new school, especially one where she already had friends.

Sophie works with me so of course she'd come too. Ty's going to school at UCLA and they would finally get to hang out together again. They'd be so happy. Those two have always had a love for each other that couldn't even compare to the love they had for anyone else. If we hadn't moved away 12 years ago, I bet they'd be together by now.

Maybe it's time I talk to Caleb about all of this. Maybe he feels the same way.

"Caleb?" I whisper, tapping him on the shoulder

"Yeah?" he asks, yawning and rolling over to face me

"I miss L.A." I tell him

"Yeah, me too. We're long overdue for a visit." he says

"Caleb, we lived there for like 4 years. We've lived here for 12. That place feels more like home then this one does. I know technically we lived in Long Beach, but we spent so much time in L.A. that it became home. I wanna go home Caleb." I tell him

"I'm so glad you said that because I feel the exact same way. We got friends there and our parents live nearby. New York is great, but I think we've gotten everything out of it that we possibly can." he says

"I know we all love it here and are happy, but it's just not home. It's possible to find happiness away from home, but it just can't compare." I say

"It's funny how 'home' isn't even the place where we grew up." he chuckles

"I wonder if Ari, Em, and My feel the same way." I wonder out loud

"Wouldn't it be great to have to gang back together again?" he smiles

"Almost. We'd have Liam instead of Jason and Lorenzo instead of Andrew. I'm not really complaining because I like them both, I just don't really know them. I do miss Jason though. I never had a big brother and I was always secretly jealous that Ali did. Then I found out he was Spencer's brother too. All I got was that evil bitch Kate as my stepsister and her evil mother Isahell the whore." I ramble

"Why don't we put a pin in this for tonight and discuss it with the girls in the morning." he suggests

"I don't know about you, but my mind's made up. I'm going home Caleb." I tell him

**Well ok guys, that's the end of this story. I don't really know what to say. I just want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck by me throughout this 2 year journey. You are all amazing and I love you. Sometime within the June-July time period I plan to start working on the sequel. It might be up in a couple weeks or it might not be up for a month, it just depends how busy my summer schedule gets.**

**I want the sequel to focus more on the lives of Abby, Brooke, Avery, Hadley, and Lilly. That's why I chose to do a 12 year time jump, so they'd all be 16. I hope that you all come back and read the sequel and you enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed this one. **

**These 30 chapters have really helped me grow as a writer and so have all of you. I know I still have a way to go but at the end of the day I just wanna have fun doing it. **

**I have a general idea of what I want to do for the sequel, but please feel free to leave your ideas in the review section or in a PM. Thank you for all the love and support over the past two years. I hope to see you all again soon and don't forget to ~Stay ****Weird**

**~LyingLittleLiar**


End file.
